


Sezon burz

by le_mru



Series: Sezon burz [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Cassandra, Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Chantry critical, Character Death Mentions, Dark Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Slavery, Original Character(s), Power Play, War Crimes, addiction mentions, canon characters incognito, ethically challenged characters, eventually, hardened Cassandra, mage inquisitor, that electricity trick
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 98,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: Podczas wyprawy w ostępach Orlais, Trevelyan gubi nie tylko swoją drużynę, ale cały swój świat, a ten, w którym ląduje, jest pod wieloma względami gorszy od jej własnego. Nie będzie łatwo wrócić.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/gifts).



> Dedykowane [soriso](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/pseuds/soriso), która wpadła na ten pomysł po obejrzeniu [tego arta](http://nanananananablr.tumblr.com/post/144853456299/nevarran-throne).
> 
> Tytuł bez związku z powieścią.

_ Skoro zaś wiecznie obecny, _   
_ Nie do odkupienia jest czas. _   
Burnt Norton

 

To nieprawda, że Trevelyan od samego rana, przebudzenia wręcz, w mokrych skarpetkach i z posmakiem bimbru w ustach, miała świadomość, że to będzie bardzo zły dzień. Nie wiedziała tego, wstając i myjąc zęby za namiotem, nie wiedziała tego, jedząc zimną zupę na śniadanie. Nie wiedziała nawet wtedy, gdy odkryła, że nie ma żadnych suchych skarpetek, bo na tych cholernych bagnach nikt nie miał nic suchego.

Coś zaczęło jej się klarować dopiero, kiedy przez korony drzew zobaczyła granatowe chmury i usłyszała odległy grzmot.

— No pięknie — wypowiedział jej frustrację na głos Varric. — Jeszcze do tego wszystkiego grad i pioruny. Tego tutaj brakowało. Czy wspominałem wam, że nie znoszę natury?

— Wielokrotnie — mruknęła Vivienne, która jak na złość cały czas wyglądała, jakby wyszła z bankietu w Val Royeaux.

Trevelyan zmarszczyła nos i zerknęła na mapę. Byli na bagnach Nahashin w poszukiwaniu tevinterskich artefaktów i ksiąg, które według informatorów Leliany miały dać im przewagę w walce z Koryfeuszem. Niestety, na bagnach było całe mnóstwo tevinterskich ruin. I moskitów. I jadowitych węży. Było też trochę wioseczek, w których mili tubylcy częstowali zupą i jakimś lokalnym bimbrem. Chyba tylko ten bimber, którym się codziennie posilali, utrzymywał ich przy życiu w tym mokrym piekle.

— W którą dziś stronę, szefowo? — zapytał Żelazny Byk, zaglądając jej nad ramieniem.

— Tak tu. — Wskazała orientacyjnie obszar na północ od nich, gdzie pomocni tubylcy zaznaczyli kolejne ruiny. — Mniej więcej.

— Aha. — Nawet naturalnie optymistyczny Byk nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie nazbyt wiele entuzjazmu. — Dobrze, szefowo.

Spakowali obóz, zarzucili plecaki i sakwy na plecy i ruszyli dalej. Burza zmarszczyła się nad nimi pofałdowanymi chmurami, ale póki co mruczała tylko niegroźnie w oddali, powietrze za to stało się wilgotne i zimne. Trevelyan parła do przodu, przeklinając się za to, że podczas swoich studiów była zbyt leniwa, żeby podjąć naukę panowania nad ogniem. Gdyby to zrobiła, mogłaby się teraz przynajmniej ogrzać.

Rozpadało się, a gromy zaczęły walić bliżej. Trevelyan obejrzała się przez ramię. Reszta jej drużyny została w tyle, odplątywali Byka z pnączy, w które zaplątał się rogami. Trevelyan westchnęła, bo deszcz zdołał już przemoczyć ją do majtek.

Kiedy wytężyła wzrok, w oddali zauważyła szarość kamienia prześwitującą przez zieleń tego cholernego lasu. Wyglądało na to, że będą mieli gdzie się schronić przed burzą, i przy odrobinie szczęścia znajdą to, czego szukają.

Przeświadczona, że zaraz ją dogonią, ruszyła do przodu. Korzenie drzew były tu tak wielkie i splątane, że bardziej opłacało się je obchodzić, niż przeskakiwać, i nieźle się zmachała, zanim dotarła na krawędź polany.

Okazało się, że ruiny, które widziała z daleka, nie przydadzą im się na nic - było to tylko kilka łuków i kolumn na wpół pochłoniętych przez żarłoczny las. Brody porostów i purpurowe kiście kwiatów nadawały im obce, niepokojące wrażenie.

Poprawiła plecak i przeszła się pomiędzy zmurszałymi kamieniami. Aż podskoczyła i chwyciła się kolumny, kiedy piorun walnął gdzieś naprawdę blisko. Wyglądało na to, że znaleźli dawną bramę wjazdową do jakiejś wielkiej posiadłości głębiej w lesie albo niewielką świątynię, może też pierwszą z wielkiego kompleksu. Nie było tu jednak ani kawałka dachu czy ściany, które osłoniłyby ich od…

Chwila, zaraz. Tutaj już nie padało ani nie grzmiało. Niebo było zachmurzone, ale to tyle.

Obejrzała się z zaskoczeniem. Była pewna, że burza nadal trwała, kiedy weszła na teren ruin. Tymczasem tutaj było sucho. Wszędzie.

Skonsternowana, cofnęła się do łuku, przez który przechodziła, kiedy rozbrzmiał grzmot. Kamienie, których wcześniej dotykała mokrych, były zupełnie suche. Roślinność również.

Rozejrzała się, ale wszystko wokół wydawało się takie samo. Oprócz pogody.

— Byku? — zawołała, przejęta już niepokojem. — Varric? Vivienne? Hej!

Wybiegła z powrotem w las, szukając wzrokiem znajomej zwalistej sylwetki Byka albo srebrnych szat Vivienne. Wszędzie były tylko drzewa i pnącza.

— Jasna cholera!

Poprawiła plecak i cofnęła się do miejsca, w którym Byk zahaczył rogami o roślinność. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem poszli w inną stronę, musiały tam być ich ślady; zresztą minęło niewiele czasu, po prostu zobaczy ich w oddali.

Trevelyan była wprawdzie dość kiepska w tropieniu, ale wiedziała, że na bagnistej ziemi powinny zostać cztery pary śladów: jej skórzanych trzewików z wysokimi cholewami, kanciastych krasnoludzkich butów Varrica, wielkich butów Byka i trzewiczków na obcasach Vivienne. Tymczasem jedyne ślady były jej, sprzed chwili.

Zaniepokoiła się już trochę. Dotąd nie zdarzyło jej się zgubić drużyny - może to był żart? Może Varric postanowił dodać trochę beztroski ich ciężkiej wyprawie? Jeśli tak, to jak go znajdzie, to przełoży go przez kolano jak dziecko, Stwórca świadkiem.

— Varric? — zawołała znowu, a jej głos przybrał ten zdesperowany, cienki ton, którego nie znosiła. — Byku! Vivienne! Wychodźcie! Mnie to w ogóle nie bawi!

Nawoływała jeszcze przez chwilę, ale im dłużej stała sama, tym bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, że musiało zdarzyć się coś, co ich rozdzieliło; nie zniknęliby przecież ot tak, tak samo, jak nie zniknęłaby burza.

Mimo to krążyła pomiędzy lasem a ruinami jeszcze przez parę godzin, licząc, że coś się odmieni. Nie odmieniło się.

Kiedy nadeszła pora obiadu, usiadła na jednym z kamieni na polanie i wyciągnęła swoje sucharki. Kiedy chciała dokroić sobie do nich sera, zdała sobie sprawę, że ser ma w swoim plecaku Varric, i jakoś bardziej do niej dotarło, że ma poważny problem.

Zacisnęła zęby i zignorowała pierwsze ukłucia prawdziwej, duszącej paniki. Może i zgubiła swoich towarzyszy, ale wciąż miała namiot, śpiwór i była inkwizytorką; wystarczy, że znajdzie jakieś miejsce dość cywilizowane, by wysłać z niego list. Prawda?

Usiłowała przywołać jakiś autorytet i nagle przed oczyma jej duszy stanęła Cassandra, na pół zirytowana i na pół zatroskana, jak zwykle, kiedy ktoś mówił jej o jakimś swoim problemie. Co by zrobiła Cassandra?

Pociągnęła nosem i wyjęła mapę. Była prawie na przeciwległym skraju bagien od tego, z którego przyszli, więc nie powinna się cofać, tylko iść naprzód. Kawałek na północ jest Churneau. Przed Churneau musi być jakaś wioska albo miasteczko, gdzie mogłaby zostawić albo nadać wiadomość.

Może to w ogóle jest żart albo przypadek, i po drodze spotka swoją wesołą drużynę. Varric będzie maszerował z Biancą przerzuconą przez ramię, Byk opowiadać jakąś rubaszną przypowiastkę, a Vivienne udawać, jak to nie odpowiada jej towarzystwo takich prostaczków. Wieczorem rozbiją obóz i posiedzą przy ognisku, co sprawi, że to wszystko będzie tego warte.

Otrząsnęła się po chwili. Siedziała na kamieniu w otoczeniu starożytnych ruin, po których ganiały się jaszczurki. Ptaki nawoływały się w koronach potężnych drzew, a jej wilgotne ubrania parowały w słońcu.

Spakowała się z powrotem i ruszyła z determinacją przed siebie. Przeszła przez ruiny i zagłębiła się w las, gdzie, w cieniu, było znacznie chłodniej. Po burzy i jej towarzyszach nadal ani śladu.

Żeby dodać sobie kurażu, nuciła piosenki z tawerny i z dzieciństwa, kiedy skończył się jej lepszy repertuar.

Popołudniu znalazła coś w rodzaju drogi. Nie był to może trakt imperialny, nie, ale dobrze wydeptana i nawet wyjeżdżona kołami wozów przeprawa przez las i bagna, obiecująca kontakt z cywilizacją. Trevelyan była wprawdzie sama zaledwie parę godzin, może pół dnia, ale miała wrażenie, jakby spędziła czterdzieści lat w jakiejś pustelni.

— No to idziemy — powiedziała do siebie i ruszyła na północ, zgodnie ze wskazaniami mapy.

Kiedy minęła zakręt, w oddali ukazały się dwie ludzkie sylwetki. Trevelyan wskoczyła w krzaki, oceniwszy po rozmiarach, że to na pewno nie jej zaginieni towarzysze.

Pochylona przekradła się w głąb lasu i przycupnęła za pniem tak, żeby pomiędzy gałęziami mieć widok na drogę. Oddech jej przyspieszył. Zacisnęła pięść, w której przeskoczył elektryczny impuls.

Czekała, ale na drodze nikt się nie pojawił. To dziwne, bo na pewno tkwiła za tym drzewem wystarczająco długo, by zdołali przejść ten dystans. Może byli jednak dalej? Albo jednak jej szukali po zaroślach?

Wstrzymała oddech, bo w oknie zieleni nagle pojawił się jakiś wędrowiec. Zatrzymał się na środku drogi, odwrócił, pogrzebał nonszalancko butem w błocie. Widziała dość, by ocenić, że to uzbrojony mężczyzna.

Trevelyan bolało już od klęczenia kolano, więc powolutku przeniosła ciężar na drugie, opierając się o pień i nie spuszczając oka z mężczyzny na drodze. Nagle jednak coś za nią zaszeleściło i gdy odwróciła głowę, kątem oka zauważyła mignięcie między gałęziami.

Jasna cholera. Uniosła się i najciszej, jak potrafiła, ruszyła w głąb lasu, przeskakując po pniach i unikając gałęzi. Coś ją tknęło i spojrzała na chwilę za siebie, a wtedy wpadła na jakąś twardą powierzchnią, od której odbiła się z zaskoczonym parsknięciem.

— Co tu robimy? — powiedziało coś twardego, co okazało się drugim mężczyzną. Było to ewidentnie pytanie retoryczne. — Pójdziesz ze mną.

— Jestem tu na wyprawie. — Trevelyan cofnęła się o parę kroków, łapiąc odruchowo za laskę na plecach. — Szukam drogi do najbliższego miasteczka.

— Serio? — powiedział olbrzym. Był brodaty i to utrudniało odczytanie wyrazu twarzy, ale ton wydawał się raczej pobłażliwy niż groźny. — Tutaj? Niestety, raczej zabierzesz się z nami.

Ruszył w jej stronę. Trevelyan wyszarpnęła laskę z uchwytu i stanęła w defensywnej pozycji.

— Potrafię się obronić.

— Nie wątpię. — Olbrzym kompletnie to zignorował, złapał ją za łokieć, drugą ręką wyrwał laskę, po czym pociągnął za sobą, jakby była dzieckiem. — Orlezjański szpiegu.

— Co? Nie jestem szpiegiem. — Trevelyan się szarpała, ale nie odnosiło to żadnego skutku. Mężczyzna był silny jak qunari. — Jestem inkwizytorką!

Wyciągnął ją na drogę, gdzie drugi stał z założonymi rękami. Na widok Trevelyan westchnął.

— Stają się coraz bezczelniejsi — powiedział z wyraźnym akcentem z Marchii. Obaj ubrani byli w kolczugi i czarne kasaki bez żadnego znaku.

— Puśćcie mnie — zaordynowała, używając głosu, jakim Leliana rozstawiała wszystkich po kątach. — Jestem inkwizytorką. Szukam swoich towarzyszy…

— Inkwizytorką? — podchwycił mniejszy. — Co do licha…?

Duży wzruszył ramionami.

— Zdejmuj plecak — polecił Trevelyan i szarpnął ją za klapę plecaka. — Jest tam coś ciekawego?

Mniejszy pogrzebał w jej rzeczach i z triumfem wyciągnął mapę.

— Oczywiście, że mam mapę — powiedziała Trevelyan, zniecierpliwiona. — Tylko głupi wyprawiałby się tu bez mapy! Tak jak wspominałam, jestem tu na wyprawie. Szukaliśmy tevinterskich ruin…

— Jasne — prychnął mniejszy. — A te znaczki tutaj to na pewno nie nasze posterunki. Dość tego gadania, szpiegu. Dawaj rączki i idziemy.

Trevelyan powiodła wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego i z powrotem. Jeśli poraziłaby dużego odpowiednio silnym piorunem, to wystarczyłoby zająć się tym mniejszym i dać nogę w las…

Uniosła ręce do zaklęcia, ale wielki natychmiast złapał ją za nadgarstek i bardzo boleśnie ścisnął.

— Niczego bym nie próbował, naprawdę. Tom, proszę.

Mniejszy, nazwany Tomem, najpierw związał jej ręce, a dopiero potem zauważył leżący na ziemi plecak. Westchnął i sam zarzucił go na plecy.

— Dokąd mnie zabieracie? — zapytała podejrzliwie Trevelyan, potykając się o wybój na trakcie. — Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś, gdzie ktoś mnie wysłucha i zrozumie, że nie jestem żadnym szpiegiem, jestem tu przypadkiem!

— Do królowej — odparł olbrzym, popychając ją do przodu. — A dokąd indziej.

— Królowej? Jakiej królowej?

Obaj mężczyźni zanieśli się śmiechem.

— Jakiej królowej! Doprawdy. Nie wiem, czy na miejscu będą się ciebie żarty tak trzymały.

Trevelyan zamilkła, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, kogo mogą mieć na myśli. To było Orlais, rządziła tutaj cesarzowa Celene. Najbliższą królową była Anora na południu, w Fereldenie. Może mieli na myśli jakąś lokalną królową bandytów, która urządziła się na tych bagnach?

Zbrojni poprowadzili ją dalej traktem i jak na złość, zamilkli, więc nie mogła nic wychwycić z ich rozmowy. Mniejszy pogwizdywał, a większy rozglądał się czujnie po okolicy. Trevelyan przypomniała się znowu Cassandra i pomyślała, że na pewno poradziła jej nie paplać ani ich zaczepiać, tylko poobserwować. No więc, choć nieco grubiańscy, byli dla niej dość uprzejmi jak na kogoś, kogo uznali za szpiega, więc można by się spodziewać, że prowadzą ją do jakiegoś cywilizowanego miejsca. W błocie na drodze widniały ślady kół wozów i końskich podków, więc raczej nie był to dziki obóz w środku lasu. Jeden z nich używał akcentu z Wolnych Marchii, podobnego do tego, jakim mówiła sama Trevelyan, a drugi miał twarde spółgłoski i ciemną urodę typową dla Nevarry.

Po dość niedługim marszu las się przerzedził, ustępując miejsca niskim zaroślom i porębie. Wśród pniaków wyrastały pierwsze namioty, rozrzucone dość luźno, połączone linkami, na których suszyły się pludry i koszule, rozdzielone paleniskami i wydeptanymi polankami. Towarzyszył im charakterystyczny zapach obozu wojskowego, czyli smrodek latryn, przegotowanych warzyw, końskiego łajna i starych skarpet.

Rzędy namiotów ciągnęły się aż po zwalisty fort, który stał w centrum obozu, i Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że to tam ją prowadzą. Starała się przesadnie nie rozglądać na wszelki wypadek, ale bliżej środka obozu zauważyła proporce rycerskie, których część znała: to było rycerstwo z Marchii. Na murach fortu, natomiast, wisiały chorągwie przedstawiające jelenia na czarnym tle, i to nic jej już nie mówiło. W Inkwizycji od heraldyki była Josephine.

Zbrojni zaciągnęli ją na dziedziniec fortu i tam wrzucili do wielkiego, na wpół zadaszonego kojca wysłanego słomą.

— Hej! Mieliście mnie zabrać do królowej!

— Wszystko w swojej kolejności — powiedział wielki, rzucając jej plecak i laskę po drugiej stronie krat. — Musimy wracać na patrol. Ktoś w końcu po ciebie przyjdzie.

— Co? — Trevelyan przywarła do furty. — Hej! Jestem z Trevelyanów z Ostwick! Na pewno ktoś mnie tu zna!

Olbrzym machnął ręką i odszedł. Jego kolega znowu sobie pogwizdywał.

— Hej! — krzyknęła jeszcze. — Nie tak się umawialiśmy!

Kiedy nie zareagowali, odwróciła się i oparła o furtę plecami. Okazało się, że nie jest w kojcu sama - w jednym kącie siedział naburmuszony elf, a w drugim człowiek. Elf był biednie ubrany, a człowiek - wręcz przeciwnie, choć jego strój był przybrudzony i obszarpany.

— Moje uszanowanie — powiedziała, kiwając na przywitanie głową. — Jestem Trevelyan.

Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Człowiek udawał, że jej nie widzi, a elf się dodatkowo nadął.

— Odpowiedzielibyście mi na parę pytań? — pociągnęła Trevelyan. — Na przykład - jak długo tu siedzicie?

Elf prychnął z rozdrażnieniem.

— Nie wiesz, że tu lepiej mieć zamkniętą paszczę? Tu są polityczni.

— Co? — parsknęła Trevelyan.

— Polityczni — powtórzył elf. — Ja, na ten przykład, łowiłem ryby na bagnach, na których mieszkałem całe życie, kiedy zgarnęła mnie ta dwójka śmieszków, twierdząc, że jestem orlezjańskim szpiegiem. A ten tu naprawdę jest szpiegiem.

Człowiek ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył. Trevelyan opuściła ręce i usiadła w słomie. Słoma śmierdziała.

— No — powiedział z pewną satysfakcją elf. — Tu jest dupa. I nie warto gadać, bo kto podsłucha.

Na dziedzińcu faktycznie toczyło się wieczorne życie zamku - przechadzali się strażnicy, giermkowie przebiegali w pośpiechu, w kuchni pieczono chleb na następny dzień. Trevelyan znała te rutyny i odgłosy z własnej twierdzy. Na ogół nie przepadała za tą dziurą w górach, jak ją nazywała, ale teraz oddałaby za nią majątek.

Garota, przypomniała sobie. Na bagnach Nahashin był stary orlezjański posterunek, który oficjalnie nazywał się Avant-porte du coś tam, ale który wszyscy nazywali Garotą. To musiało być to miejsce. Tylko kiedy chyłkiem wprowadziła się tu tak wielka armia, na dodatek z rycerstwem z Marchii?

Wkrótce zapadł zmrok, a Trevelyan nadal nikt się nie zainteresował. Miała na sobie dublet, a na dublecie cienki, skórzany płaszcz, bo nie chciała się obciążać w ciężkim terenie kolczugą, i dość szybko zrobiło jej się zimno. Naciągnęła płaszcz najbardziej, jak mogła, i obłożyła się trochę słomą, ale przez większość nocy i tak szczękała zębami.

Kiedy wstał dzień i twierdza obudziła się do życia, Trevelyan miała już dość kompletnie i nieodwracalnie. Przykleiła się do furty i czekała, a kiedy zauważyła kogoś, kto wyglądał na wysokiego stopniem, przystąpiła do akcji.

— Hej! Domagam się spotkania z królową! Jestem lady Trevelyan z Ostwick i nie pozwolę się tak traktować!

Kilku rycerzy puściło to mimo uszu, ale kiedy krzyknęła wyjątkowo głośno, jeden z gwardzistów wystartował do kojca.

— Ty tam! Cicho bądź! To nie targ z przekupkami!

— Ani ciemnica! Zostałam ujęta na podstawie jakichś fałszywych przesłanek i chciałabym porozmawiać z waszą królową, żeby to wyjaśnić…

— Cicho być! — warknął i Trevelyan zacisnęła ze złości zęby. Powietrze iskrzyło od elektryczności.

— Tylko zabierzcie mnie stąd na krótką audiencję. Jestem lady Trevelyan z…

Strażnik walnął metalową rękawicą w furtę. Kojec aż się zachybotał, a Trevelyan straciła resztkę cierpliwości.

Rozstawiła nogi i zacisnęła pięści, po których przebiegły gorące impulsy. Strażnik ze zdziwieniem złapał się za włosy, które stanęły mu dęba. Nagle hukiem i trzaskiem poraził go piorun z jasnego nieba.

Cały dziedziniec zamarł w osłupieniu, patrząc na gwardzistę, z którego unosił się dymek i zapach spalonych włosów. Trevelyan była niewyspana, głodna i rozkojarzona, więc ładunek był słaby i nie zrobił mu poważnej krzywdy, ale to wystarczyło. Elf zagrzebał się dalej w swoim kącie, a szpieg wypuścił z siebie kilka orlezjańskich przekleństw.

— Bbb… ppp… — wydukał porażony strażnik, chwiejąc się na nogach i wskazując ją ręką. — Mmm…

— Co się tutaj wyprawia? — Z cienia krużganków wyszła nagle Leliana. — Ludzie tu…

Urwała nagle, ogarniając wzrokiem całą scenę.

— Kto to jest? — zapytała, a Trevelyan zrozumiała, że to wcale nie jest Leliana, tylko dziewczyna ogólnie do niej podobna, ale znacznie młodsza i niższa. Miała na sobie kolczugę, długie rękawice i płaszcz z kapturem, które automatycznie nasunęły skojarzenie z szambelanem Inkwizycji.

— T-to szpieg złapany wczoraj, moja pani — pospieszył z odpowiedzią inny ze strażników. — Nie wiedzieliśmy, że jest mm-magiem…

Trevelyan ukłoniła się z galanterią.

— Jestem lady Trevelyan z Ostwick. Odłączyłam się od swoich towarzyszy na bagnach i kiedy szukałam miejsca, skąd mogłabym nadać list, ujęli mnie wartownicy. Nie jestem szpiegiem i z pewnością nie chciałam zakłócić żadnych działań…

Dziewczyna w kolczudze przyjrzała jej się z wyraźną kalkulacją, po czym pokiwała głową.

— Chodź ze mną, lady Trevelyan. Wy tam, wypuśćcie ją. I weźcie tego biedaka do lazaretu, na miłość Stwórcy.

Strażnicy, którzy musieli wypuścić Trevelyan, nie wyglądali na zachwyconych swoim zadaniem. Kiedy jeden z nich przez przypadek dotknął jej łokcia, odskoczył z przestrachem.

— Dziękuję za uwolnienie. — Otrzepała ręce z resztek energii i poprawiła płaszcz. — Nikt tu nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że jestem tu przypadkiem i nie mam nic wspólnego ze szpiegostwem…

— To się jeszcze okaże — powiedziała dziewczyna z mało zawoalowaną groźbą. — Chodźmy.

— Zabierasz mnie do królowej? — Zdrętwiałe z zimna nogi Trevelyan zaprotestowały, kiedy musiała dogonić nie-Lelianę. Towarzyszył im też jeden ze strażników, trzymający się w bezpiecznej odległości od Trevelyan.

— Tak. Ona zdecyduje, co dalej.

Weszli w cień krużganków, a potem na szerokie schody wiodące na piętro zamku. Tutaj popękane ściany pokrywały już nie proporce z jeleniem, ale koronowaną czaszką z lilią. Trevelyan była pewna, że gdzieś je widziała, ale nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanowić.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed wielkimi dębowymi drzwiami, których pilnowało dwóch gwardzistów w czarnych zbrojach z takim samym ponurym herbem. Zapukała i weszła, właściwie nie czekając na pozwolenie.

Wewnątrz nad wystrojem dominował wielki stół, podobny do stołu narad z Podniebnej Twierdzy. Wokół tłoczyli się ludzie w wymyślnych zbrojach rycerskich. Na widok dziewczyny i Trevelyan się rozstąpili, a wtedy ukazała się Cassandra.

Ostrożna po poprzedniej pomyłce Trevelyan zamknęła oczy, potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała jeszcze raz. Nadal była to Cassandra. Imponująca w czarnej pełnej zbroi, z hełmem pod pachą, rozczochranymi włosami i marsem rozdrażnienia na czole.

— Co się stało? — zapytała ostro, i to również był głos Cassandry.

— Znalazłam wam maga, Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała dziewczyna w kolczudze, popychając Trevelyan do przodu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan stara się odnaleźć w nowym, wspaniałym świecie, ale niespecjalnie jej to wychodzi.

Cassandra zawsze wzbudzała w Trevelyan pewien rodzaj nabożnego lęku, może nawet nie świadomie, przez głowę, ale gdzieś w okolicach żołądka. Miała wrażenie, że ze wszystkich osób w Inkwizycji, gdyby przyszło co do czego, to Cassandra stanowiłaby prawdziwe zagrożenie.

Tym razem też przeszedł ją dreszcz, kiedy Cassandra ruszyła w jej kierunku. Ostrogi przy jej butach brzęczały głośno w ciszy, które nagle zapadła. Włosy miała dłuższe, niż Trevelyan pamiętała, i siwe na skroniach, czego nigdy wcześniej jakoś nie zauważyła.

— Maga, tak? — powtórzyła, obcinając Trevelyan wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

Trevelyan chciała się odezwać, ale nagle się zatchnęła; przez całe ciało przeszło jej dziwne mrowienie, a lewa ręka zapłonęła. Cholerna Kotwica, prawie o niej zapomniała. Nawet w świetle dnia świeciła delikatnym, prawie niezauważalnym blaskiem.

— To dość ciekawe — mruknęła Cassandra, przenosząc wzrok na dziewczynę w kolczudze. — Zaprowadź ją do mojego gabinetu. I tego, co ją znalazł. Dziękuję, Danielo.

Daniela ukłoniła się oszczędnie, odwróciła na pięcie i, wychodząc, złapała Trevelyan za łokieć.

— Idziemy, magu.

— Poczekaj… — Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby Trevelyan odbierało mowę, ale to był najwyraźniej jeden z tych momentów. — To była wasza królowa…?

Daniela popatrzyła na nią, jakby była niespełna rozumu.

— Jesteś z Ostwick i nie wiesz, kto jest królową Nevarry? Pod jakim kamieniem się chowałaś przez ostatnie trzy lata?

Trevelyan pozwoliła jej się prowadzić, trawiąc te informacje. Nie ulegało już wątpliwości, że w tamtych ruinach zawędrowała w jakieś inne miejsce; Cassandra powinna zarządzać Inkwizycją w jej zastępstwie w Podniebnej Twierdzy, a nie szykować kampanię przeciwko Orlais. Co to w ogóle był za pomysł!

Aż zżchnęła się na głos. Dziewczyna w kolczudze spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem i pchnęła jakieś drzwi; otwierały się one na niewielką komnatę z biurkiem i kilkoma karłami.

— Siadaj. — Daniela wepchnęła ją w jedno z krzeseł. — Zaraz wrócę.

Wyszła i zakluczyła drzwi. Trevelyan złapała się za głowę. Gdyby to był sen, to już by się obudziła; nie, to musiała niestety być rzeczywistość.

Odetchnęła i wstała, żeby się rozejrzeć. Na ścianach wisiały zetlałe tkaniny, na których ledwo widać było jakieś sceny łowieckie. Centrum komnaty zajmowało wielkie biurko z ciemnego drewna, na którym piętrzyły się pergaminy. Trevelyan przejrzała je pobieżnie, usiłując niczego nie poruszyć, ale nie powiedziały jej nic. Poza tym listy, wosk do pieczętowania, kałamarze, świece, a pod dokumentami - kilka książek. Trevelyan rozpoznawała jeden grzbiet - był to romans “Nadaline i syreny”, który Cassandra kiedyś pożyczyła jej w tamtym, normalniejszym świecie.

Dotknęła książki ostrożnie. Jej obecność oznaczała, że rzeczywiście miała do czynienia z Cassandrą. Może za chwilę przyjdzie, fuknie z rozdrażnieniem i wyrazi zdziwienie, że ci Nevarrczycy upierają się, że jest ich królową, mimo że tak wcale nie jest.

Tak bardzo chciała w to uwierzyć, że aż ją ścisnęło. Prawie sięgnęła po tę książkę, ale usłyszała nagle kroki w korytarzu.

Wpadła na swoje karło, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich królowa Nevarry, a za nią dziewczyna w kolczudze i wielki gwardzista z poprzedniego dnia. Trevelyan zerwała się na nogi. Wiedziała, że Cassandra lubiła sobie lekceważyć etykietę, ale wolała tego na razie nie ryzykować.

Królowa wkroczyła do komnaty, omiatając wzrokiem Trevelyan i swoje biurko. Odłożyła hełm na fotel i stanęła naprzeciwko Trevelyan, odpinając rękawice.

— Danielo, poproszę o skrótowiec — powiedziała krótko.

— To jest lady Trevelyan z Ostwick — wyrecytowała dziewczyna. — Ingo znalazł ją wczoraj na trzęsawiskach niedaleko dwunastego posterunku. Twierdzi, że znalazła się tam przypadkiem. Markiz Konstantyn, która zna Trevelyanów osobiście, potwierdza te personalia, ale był zdziwiony na jej widok. Twierdzi, że baronessa z Ostwick zginęła podczas wojny.

— Wygląda na to, że nie — skwitowała Cassandra i popatrzyła Trevelyan prosto w oczy. Jak zawsze, jej wzrok przenikał do głębi. Trevelyan gorączkowo starała się nie wyglądać jak ktoś, kto ma coś do ukrycia, ale to, że na jej twarzy zawsze było wszystko widać, nie wróżyło jej sukcesu. — Ingo, jakie były okoliczności?

— Szliśmy z Tomem na dwunasty posterunek, pani — odezwał się olbrzym. Trevelyan zauważyła teraz, że miał przy sobie jej plecak i laskę. — Na nasz widok schowała się w lesie. Kiedy ją ujęliśmy, chciała walczyć, ale udało się ją spacyfikować. Twierdziła, że zgubiła się i była na bagnach na jakiejś wyprawie. Wydało nam się to bardzo podejrzane.

Trevelyan zezowała na niego złowrogo.

— Co robiłaś na bagnach, lady Trevelyan? — zapytała Cassandra.

Jej czarna, prawie matowa zbroja sprawiała, że wydawała się większa niż w rzeczywistości. Jedyną ozdobę stanowiły wytłoczenia w kształcie herbu Pentaghastów, który teraz rozpoznawała - koronowanej czaszki z lilią.

— Byłam na wyprawie z moimi towarzyszami — powiedziała, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Szukaliśmy starych tevinterskich ruin. Są w nich nadal księgi i artefakty, które chcieliśmy znaleźć. Niestety, rozdzieliliśmy się i nie mogłam znaleźć ani moich towarzyszy, ani drogi powrotnej. Kiedy zobaczyłam zbrojnych, ukryłam się na wszelki wypadek.

— Jest lady magiem? — Cassandra sięgnęła po jej laskę. Z jednej strony zakończona była kulą z agatu, a z drugiej ostrzem, które wydatnie przydało jej się podczas ostatniej wojny.

— Zgadza się.

— Z jakiego Kręgu?

— W Ostwick. Do wybuchu wojny. Ogłosiliśmy secesję jako jedni z pierwszych.

— Tak, pamiętam. — Cassandra obróciła laskę w dłoniach, raczej nieprzypadkowo kierując ostrze w stronę Trevelyan. — Jak się uchowaliście?

Trevelyan nie zrozumiała pytania. Żeby nie okazać zmieszania, zacisnęła szczęki i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Czuła, że cisza jest brzemienna, ale nikt inny nie ośmielił się odezwać. Cassandra w końcu westchnęła z poirytowaniem i był to tak znajomy dźwięk, że Trevelyan prawie straciła czujność.

— Nieważne. Skoro tu jesteście, to przynajmniej się do czegoś przydacie.

Trevelyan potrząsnęła głową, ale zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, odezwał się Ingo.

— Zalecałbym ostrożność, przynajmniej na początku. Moim zdaniem to podejrzane indywuum.

— Przecież to żaden szpieg — powiedziała pobłażliwie Cassandra. — Markiz Konstantyn potwierdza jej tożsamość, a mi też się wydaje, że Trevelyanowie mieli kogoś w Kręgu. Niemniej to korzystny zbieg okoliczności, bardzo potrzebuję bowiem maga. Pod wieczór wyjaśnię sprawę, na razie ją zabierzcie.

— Przepraszam — wtrąciła Trevelyan i zaraz dodała: — Wasza Wysokość. Skoro wyjaśniło się, że zostałam bezpodstawnie ujęta, to nie mogłabym po prostu odejść? Naprawdę muszę poszukać swoich towarzyszy…

— Słucham? — powiedziała Cassandra, a Trevelyan zrozumiała, że popełniła błąd.

— Potrzebuję znaleźć drogę powrotną. Nie spodziewam się oczywiście pomocy, ale…

— Ingo. — Cassandra skinęła na olbrzyma. — Odstaw ją do lochu na jeden dzień, żeby zmiękła. Masz rację z zachowaniem ostrożności. Powierzam ją więc twojej opiece.

— D-do lochu? — powtórzyła Trevelyan, niepewna, czy usłyszała, co usłyszała.

Dziewczyna w kolczudze uśmiechnęła się współczująco. Olbrzym złapał Trevelyan pod łokieć i wyprowadził ją z komnaty. Wiedziała, że powinna zapamiętywać drogę, ale była w zbytnim szoku, żeby się na tym skupić.

— Mam dla was radę, lady — powiedział Ingo, kiedy w trwającej konsternacji prawie potknęła się o stopień. — Widzę, że jesteście zuchwała i harda, i z pewnością wam to pomogło wiele razy w życiu, ale tu się to nie sprawdzi. A z pewnością nigdy, ale to nigdy nie wolno wam się sprzeciwić królowej. Jak coś każe, to trzeba to zrobić i koniec.

— Ale ja nie jestem z tej bajki — wydusiła Trevelyan.

— Nie wątpię. Pewnie żeście siedziała w jakiejś wieży, czytając księgi, czy co tam magowie robią, ale musicie zrozumieć, że nikt nie będzie was tu szukał. Ani was tu nie znajdzie.

Niewątpliwie miał na myśli ten fort czy obóz, ale do Trevelyan trafiło to nieco szerzej.

Olbrzym zaprowadził ją do podziemi, gdzie, jak to w podziemiach bywa, mieściły się lochy. Były wilgotne i nieprzyjemne, jak to lochy. Została zamknięta w jednej z cel, tak małej, że miała ją tylko dla siebie.

Usiadła pod ścianą i usiłowała znaleźć jakieś wyjście, ale mogła myśleć tylko o tym, że jest sama w lochu i że nikt po nią nie przyjdzie, i trochę o tym, że strasznie ściskało ją w żołądku. Fala nadciągnęła nieubłaganie i załamała się: Trevelyan poczekała, aż kroki ucichną, wzięła głęboki, urywany oddech i rozpłakała się. Nie był to taki płacz, jak u dzieci albo kogoś, kto przeczytał coś bardzo smutnego, tylko chrapliwe łkanie, które brzmiało, jakby się do niego zmuszała. Trochę tak było.

Kroki powróciły, więc zacisnęła szczęki i udawała, że patrzy w podłogę.

— Przyniosłem wam wodę i coś na ząb — powiedział Ingo, otwierając celę. Usłyszała stuknięcie ceramiki o ziemię i szczęk zamka. — Nie łamcie się. To nie potrwa długo.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała, trochę zła, że ktoś tak przypadkowy był dla niej tak miły, i na dodatek uznał, że się łamie.

Kiedy otarła policzki i nos, trochę jej już przeszło. O to chodziło.

Odgarnęła włosy, odepchnęła się od ściany i przeszła po swojej celi. Była niska i ciemna. Jedyne światło wpadało przez szparę nad drzwiami.

Uniosła dzbanek i wypiła z niego od razu połowę. Obok na nadtłuczonym talerzu leżały sucharki. Były tak twarde, że musiała je najpierw namoczyć w reszcie wody, żeby dało się je zjeść, ale posiłek rozjaśnił jej nieco w głowie. Usiadła pod ścianą i rozprostowała dłonie.

— Bagna Nahashin — powiedziała, odginając jeden palec. — Zamek Garota. Nevarrański obóz wojskowy… na terytorium Orlais. Czyli zajęli Churneau. Ghislain. Może Montfort. Jasna dupa.

Pokiwała głową i zaczęła zaznaczać na palcach drugiej ręki.

— Rycerstwo z Marchii. Żołnierze z Nevarry. Cassandra… — Nie znała niestety nikogo innego, kogo spotkała tego dnia. — Orlezjańscy szpiedzy.

Najbardziej spokoju nie dawał jej fakt, jak wszyscy przestraszyli się na widok magii. Fakt, nagłe porażenie piorunem miało nieść efekt zaskoczenia, ale to było coś więcej. Plus to, że dziewczyna w kolczudze zaprezentowała ją to tak triumfalnie jako maga, a Cassandra zapytała, jak się uchowała.

— Zapytać, jak skończyła się wojna templariuszy z magami — powiedziała do siebie dobitnie, żeby zapamiętać. — Kto rządzi w Orlais i jak skończyła się ich wojna domowa. Który jest rok i jaka data — dodała po chwili namysłu, przypominając sobie to, jak poprzednio zlądowała w innej linii czasowej.

Wtedy przeskoczyli z Dorianem w przód o rok za sprawą tevinterskiej magii. Nie znali się jeszcze, ale sama obecność kogoś innego na tym samym wózku podnosiła na duchu. Teraz była sama.

Ta myśl ją trochę podłamała, więc Trevelyan ją odpędziła.

— Co do cholery robi tu Cassandra? — zapytała retorycznie. — Przecież miała być siedemdziesiąta któraś w kolejce do tronu. A tu nagle podbija Orlais?

Kompletnie nie trzymało się to kupy i im dłużej o tym myślała, tym bardziej czuła się dziwnie, jakby miała zapaść się w ciemność tej celi. Osobną kwestią pozostawał jej powrót. Doświadczenie uczyło, że jeśli coś mogło kogoś wysłać w inny moment w czasie, to tak samo mogło wysłać z powrotem. Trevelyan nie miała wątpliwości, że jej zgubą były te tevinterskie ruiny. Pamiętała, że grom uderzył dokładnie, gdy przechodziła pod łukiem, co kazało przypuszczać, że elektryczność zareagowała z jakąś pozostałością magii, może starym, ale wciąż aktywnym układem.

Na szczęście Trevelyan mogła sama produkować gromy. Otworzyła dłoń, po której przeskoczyła mała błyskawica, na chwilę rozświetlając celę swoim zimnym światłem.

Nigdy nie myślała, że zatęskni za namiotem rozbitym na bagnach, ale tak było. W nocy widziałaby uparty profil Vivienne, która sypiała nieruchomo i ułożona jak mumia, pokryta równomiernie rozsmarowanym balsamem. Rano przywitałby ją widok Byka ściśniętego przy czajniczku, w którym gotowali wodę. Varric czyściłby z błota swoje krasnoludzkie kierpce, jak je nazywali w żartach.

Chyba nie była inkwizytorką bez Inkwizycji.

Większość dnia przespała. Ingo przyszedł wcześniej, niż się spodziewała, i wypuścił ją bez słowa. Trevelyan wyszła z godnością z celi, w trzydniowym już stroju i napięta jak postronek.

Olbrzym odprowadził ją tą samą drogą, którą przyszli poprzedniego dnia, tylko tym razem Trevelyan miała czas się wszystkiemu przyjrzeć. Zobaczyła zamek znacznie bardziej pełny zbrojnych niż Podniebna Twierdza kiedykolwiek, i zauważyła tym razem też duchowne. Habity miały nieco odmienne od tego, do czego przywykła.

Ingo zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.

— Wejść! — zabrzmiał ze środka głos Cassandry. Siedziała za biurkiem w przeszywanicy i napierśniku, skryba zapisywała coś nerwowo, a młody adiutant prostował się, jakby właśnie wydała mu rozkazy. — Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest jasne. Możecie zabierać się do pracy.

Adiutant stuknął ostrogami i wyszedł, prawie potrącając Trevelyan ramieniem. Skryba zebrała pergaminy i poszła w jego ślady, a Trevelyan i Ingo ustawili się naprzeciwko biurka.

— Lady Trevelyan — powiedziała Cassandra łaskawie. — Jak się dziś macie?

— Zacnie, Wasza Wysokość — odparła Trevelyan, na tyle grzecznie, by jej nie można nic zarzucić, i na tyle nonszalancko, by było to wyczuwalne.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. Przejdźmy zatem do rzeczy, bo zmarnowałyśmy już dość czasu. Sprowadziłam was tutaj, żeby dać wam pewne zadanie.

Ingo drgnął, zapewne żeby wyjść, ale Cassandra uniosła rękę.

— Zostań. Myślę, że nasza lady Trevelyan będzie potrzebowała towarzystwa — powiedziała dobitnie, a Trevelyan zrozumiała już, że zostanie więźniem i przeszedł ją chłód. — Nie są mi znane wasze dokładne okoliczności, ale mniemam, że jest ktoś, kto na was czeka i zapewne was szuka. Rozumiem też, że chcielibyście wrócić do waszych celów i powodów, ale to stan wyższej konieczności.

— Jakiej wyższej konieczności? — zapytała Trevelyan z głupia frant.

Cassandra przez chwilę ważyła słowa, przyglądając się jej uważnie.

— Oczywiście naszego zwycięstwa nad heretykami z południa — powiedziała w końcu. — Naszego jako Nevarry i Marchii, z którymi lady Trevelyan zapewne sympatyzuje.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową. Nie miała pojęcia, kto jest kim w tym politycznym rozdaniu, ale mgliście pamiętała z historii sojusze Nevarry z Marchiami. Samotnie Nevarra była słabsza niż Orlais, a same Marchie w ogóle nie miały za wiele militarnie do gadania, ale pod wspólną chorągwią stanowiły potęgę.

— Nie wiem, na ile jest lady na bieżąco z postępami naszej kampanii - podejrzewam, że nieszczególnie - ale po pełnej sukcesów wiośnie jesteśmy w pewnym impasie. Mimo że Cesarstwo nie za bardzo ma oddziały, które mogłoby przeciwko nam rzucić, bo zbytnio są zajęci wojną domową, nasz postęp w kierunku ziem środka hamuje w tej chwili Val Foret. — Cassandra odchyliła się w fotelu i złożyła dłonie. — Którego mury objęte są magiczną ochroną. I nie jest to zwykły czar bariery, który da się zmęczyć i roztrzaskać. Nie są to żadne iluzje ani inne śmieszne straszaki. To potężna magia, która poraża i uśmierca każdego wroga w promieniu trzydziestu stóp od murów. Ludzie stają w płomieniach, duszą się, padają trupem. Straszliwe sceny.

Urwała na chwilę, jakby chciała, żeby te obrazy utrwaliły im się w wyobraźni.

— Krótko mówiąc, jest to miasto, którego nie da się oblężyć ani podbić, w odróżnieniu od Churneau i Montfort, które podbiliśmy dość łatwo.

Ingo westchnął z satysfakcją, ewidentnie wspominając jakieś korzystne elementy tej kampanii.

— Dlatego — podjęła Cassandra — potrzebujemy kogoś o waszych umiejętnościach, Trevelyan. Maga, który potrafiłby rozwiązać zagadkę starożytnych zabezpieczeń Val Foret i otworzyć nam bramę do serca Orlais.

Trevelyan, która już od pewnej chwili spodziewała się takiego obrotu rzeczy, westchnęła i popatrzyła w bok, żeby nie wpaść znowu w pułapkę familiarności.

— Obawiam się, że sam fakt bycia magiem nie kwalifikuje nikogo do takiego zadania, Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała oględnie. — Nie mam kwalifikacji glifologa ani nawet nie zajmowałam się studiami historycznymi. Tak samo, jak nie każdy wojownik pokona zwycięzcę Wielkiego Turnieju, tak nie każdy mag rozszyfruje zabezpieczenia Val Foret, jeśli można się uciec do takiego porównania.

— Można się uciec. — Twarz Cassandry stężała. — Ale czy warto? Wszak jeśli dać wojownikowi dobry oddział, to i zwycięzca Turnieju mu się nie oprze. Jeśli jeszcze się nie połapaliście, to dążę do tego, że zapewnimy wam wszelkie warunki i środki do tego zadania. Jeśli je wypełnicie, możecie odejść, dokądkolwiek zechcecie.

— Jestem pewna, że istnieje ktoś lepiej wykwalifikowany, żeby się tego podjąć — spróbowała Trevelyan, ignorując ostrzegawcze chrząknięcie Ingo.

Cassandra nachyliła się i oparła łokcie na biurku.

— Niestety, problem w tym, że nikogo takiego nie mamy. Bo gdyby był, to nie porywalibyśmy przypadkowych magów z bagien. Myślę, że wiecie lepiej od nas, jakie są przyczyny takiej sytuacji.

Trevelyan nie miała pojęcia, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

— Niemniej — podjęła Cassandra. — Abstrahując od kwestii kwalifikacji, doniesiono mi, że tytułuje się lady “inkwizytorką”. Jeśli to inspiracja z dawnych lat, to chyba cenicie sobie wyzwania i dążycie do zaprowadzenia ładu, nieprawdaż?

Trevelyan spuściła wzrok. Tak bardzo zabrzmiało to jak Cassandra, którą w myślach zaczęła nazywać “dawną”, że trudno jej było znaleźć odpowiedź, która nie wyprowadziłaby z równowagi tej obecnej.

— W moim przekonaniu ładu nie zaprowadza się wojną — powiedziała powoli, mając nadzieję, że ton złagodzi wydźwięk słów. — Dlatego zapewne mój udział w tym przedsięwzięciu nie jest zupełnie oczywisty.

Cassandra napotkała jej wzrok. Jej oczy były stalowe i nie dawało się z nich wyczytać nic oprócz nieustępliwości.

— Jednak to nie wasze przekonanie podejmuje te decyzje — odparła, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. — Ingo, lady Trevelyan pozostanie w twojej pieczy. Znajdź jej jakieś lokum, najlepiej w głównej twierdzy i pozwalające na spokojną pracę. Szambelan przyjdzie później z dalszymi instrukcjami. Dziękuję.

Kiwnęła głową i sięgnęła po dokumenty, jakby już się ulotnili. Ingo, służbista, ukłonił się i obrócił na pięcie, ale Trevelyan została, gotowa chwycić się brzytwy.

— Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała z nutką desperacji w głosie. — Moja pani. Przepraszam, czy mogę prosić jeszcze o chwilę sam na sam? Jest coś ważnego, co chciałabym wam przekazać.

Cassandra uniosła głowę. Linie wokół jej ust świadczyły o niezadowoleniu.

— Dobrze — odchrząknęła. — Macie dwie minuty. Mój czas jest dość cenny.

— Poczekam za drzwiami, Wasza Wysokość. — Ingo wyszedł, pochylając głowę, żeby nie uderzyć we framugę.

Trevelyan przestępowała przez chwilę z nogi na nogę w krępującej ciszy. Cassandra w końcu zniecierpliwiła się i wstała, szurając głośno krzesłem po kamiennej podłodze.

— Lady Trevelyan? Wasz czas ucieka.

— Zastanawiam się po prostu, jak to ująć — wyjaśniła Trevelyan, rozkładając ręce. — Tak się składa, że ja… nie jestem z tego świata. To dlatego nie wiem, co się tu dzieje i byłam tak zdziwiona, kiedy was zobaczyłam.

— Jak to nie z tego świata? A z jakiego?

— Takiego, w którym historia miała inny bieg. Nie bez przyczyny przedstawiłam się jako inkwizytorka. Ja jestem inkwizytorką, a wy założyliście Inkwizycję po śmierci Boskiej Justynii.

— Po śmierci Boskiej Justynii wybrano Boską Hieronimę…

— Nie u nas. Po śmierci Justynii założyłyśmy Inkwizycję, żeby przywrócić świat do porządku.

— To jakieś brednie. Pierwszy - a właściwie drugi - raz w życiu was widzę.

Trevelyan postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę.

— Cassandro — powiedziała wprost. — My się znamy. Wiem, że cierpisz na katar sienny i doprowadza cię to do szału. Wiem, że uwielbiasz czytać romanse, a twój ulubiony to “Miecze i tarcze” Varrica Tethrasa. Że trzymasz w szufladzie biurka brandy, która pomaga ci się uspokoić, kiedy coś cię zdenerwuje.

— Co… — Cassandra cofnęła się o krok, zdumiona. — Do licha. Niemożliwe.

— Twój ulubiony zapach to zapach kuźni — ciągnęła Trevelyan, której kończyły się już fakty o Cassandrze. — I nie znosisz zimy, bo trzeba wkładać kalesony.

— To wszystko mogliście od kogoś usłyszeć — powiedziała słabo Cassandra. — I macie mnie… tytułować…

— Oddzieliłam się od swoich towarzyszy z Inkwizycji na bagnach. Weszłam na teren tevinterskich ruin. Uderzył piorun i przeniosłam się tu… gdziekolwiek to jest… gdzie wszystko jest inaczej. Wiem, że mnie nie znasz, ale wysłuchaj mnie, proszę. Ja muszę wrócić. Thedas grozi niebezpieczeństwo i tylko ja mogę je powstrzymać.

Przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że przekonała Cassandrę, ale jej twarz nie rozluźniła się, tylko stężała w tym niebezpiecznym wyrazie, którzy przybierała, stykając się z kłamstwem czy oszustwem.

— To była ciekawa próba — powiedziała chłodno, zbliżając się do Trevelyan, która nabrała powietrza. — Przyznaję. Macie prawdziwy tupet, żeby tak to wymyślić i przedstawić, i ani mrugnąć okiem. Wręcz godny podziwu. Ale spróbujcie jeszcze raz mydlić mi oczy, a zapoznacie się nie tylko z lochem, ale też z łańcuchami.

Trevelyan utrzymała jej spojrzenie, usiłując jej coś zakomunikować pozawerbalnie, jeśli inaczej nie wyszło. Nic z tego. Cassandra odwróciła się od niej i oparła o biurko.

— I pamiętajcie, że dla was jestem “Wasza Wysokość”. Teraz zejdźcie mi z oczu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan spotyka kogoś znajomego, a także następuje wielka ucieczka.

Adiutant zwalił na biurko w nowych kwaterach Trevelyan stertę ksiąg i dokumentów.

— To tyle — powiedziała dziewczyna w kolczudze, dorzucając na szczyt jeszcze ze dwie mapy. — Wszystko, co mamy na temat zabezpieczeń Val Foret. Zdaje się, że przebicie się przez to zajmie ci trochę czasu.

— Ty jesteś szambelanem na tym dworze, tak? — upewniła się Trevelyan.

— Ojej, wygląda na to, że nie zdążyłam się przedstawić. — Dziewczyna wyciągnęła do niej rękę w rękawicy. Z bliska znacznie mniej przypominała Lelianę: nie miała rudych, prostych włosów, tylko kasztanowe loki, a tam, gdzie twarz Leliany była zaokrąglona i łagodna, jej miała ostre, drapieżne rysy. — Daniela von Keiserfeldt.

— Keiserfeldt. — Trevelyan usiłowała umiejscowić to na mapie Thedas. — Nevarra?

— Trochę Nevarra, trochę Ferelden. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Była bardzo młoda jak na kogoś o takiej pozycji. — Teraz tylko Nevarra. W każdym razie, oficjalnie przekazuję ci wszystko, co udało nam się uzbierać.

— Nam?

Daniela odprawiła adiutanta ruchem ręki i rozłożyła jedną z map, które przyniosła.

— Jej Wysokości, mnie i Rajmundowi.

— Rajmundowi? Kto to taki?

— Twój poprzednik.

— Co się z nim stało? 

— Miał wypadek — wyjaśniła Daniela tak gładko, że musiała to być nieprawda. — Koń go stratował. Co za nieszczęście.

To brzmiało dokładnie jak coś, co Leliana i Josephine by wymyśliły, żeby ukryć na przykład to, że Trevelyan poraziła kogoś śmiertelnie błyskawicą. Koń go stratował. 

— Na szczęście zostawił po sobie dziennik. — Daniela podała jej wygnieciony, niechlujny zeszycik. — Nie zaszedł za daleko ze swoimi badaniami, ale trochę uporządkował te materiały. Myślę, że powinnaś to przeczytać. — Przerwała na chwilę. Trevelyan miała wrażenie, że cisza jest brzemienna. — Naprawdę pokładamy duże nadzieje w tym rozwiązaniu.

Trevelyan zrobiła pełną powątpiewania minę, po czym się zreflektowała.

— Nie macie na wszelki wypadek jakiegoś zapasowego? — zapytała. — Jak my to nazywamy, planu B?

— Niestety, inne plany nas zawiodły. 

— Inne plany czyli szpiedzy? — podchwyciła Trevelyan.

— Agenci — poprawiła ją łagodnie, acz stanowczo Daniela. — Mówi się, że ludzie są najsłabszym ogniwem wszelkich wyrafinowanych rozwiązań, ale najwyraźniej nie jest tak w tym przypadku. Mieszkańcy Val Foret są bowiem bardzo uczuleni na wszelkich przybyszy z zewnątrz, a już szczególnie wypytywanie o zabezpieczenia. Na nasze nieszczęście Val Foret zarządza markiza Valsedes, która ma głowę na karku. Każdy w tym mieście wie, żeby nie rozmawiać na temat obronności z nieznajomymi.

— Nie udało się nikogo przekupić albo zaszantażować?

Daniela przekrzywiła z ciekawością głowę.

— Zaraz pomyślę, że naprawdę jesteś tym szpiegiem z Orlais.

Trevelyan roześmiała się głośno, żeby zamaskować wpadkę.

— Po prostu myślę na głos. Większość życia spędziłam w Kręgu, a tam… bywało różnie.

— Och, nic mnie nie zdziwi po współpracy z Rajmundem. — Daniela poprawiła włosy wystudiowanym ruchem. — Wracając do Val Foret, możesz mi wierzyć, że imamy się wszystkiego. Ale ja nie mogę ci o tym opowiedzieć.

— To zrozumiałe. — Trevelyan pochyliła się nad stołem i poprzekładała część zwojów, usiłując nadać temu jakikolwiek porządek. Dziewczyna usiadła na blacie, przyglądając jej się z zainteresowaniem, i Trevelyan poczuła wypełzający na policzki rumieniec. — Szczerze mówiąc, jestem trochę głodna. Czy nadworny mag może liczyć tutaj na jakieś śniadanie, a potem może łaźnię?

— Oczywiście, wszak to nie więzienie. — Daniela von Kaiserfeldt zeskoczyła zręcznie ze stołu. — Proszę za mną.

Ludzie rozstępowali się przed nimi - a właściwie przed szambelanem, bo Trevelyan mało kto zaszczycał dłuższym spojrzeniem. Na szczęście nie gustowała w szatach składających się z trzech warstw i pięciu spódnic, jak nadal wielu magów, i strój jej nie zdradzał, a laska została w gabinecie królowej Nevarry.

Sądząc po samej liczbie osób pracujących na zapleczu administracyjnym tej armii, musiała być ona naprawdę wielka, znacznie większa niż Inkwizycja. Przez plątaninę korytarzy i dwa krużganki Daniela zaprowadziła ją do refektarza, w którym spożywało akurat posiłek trochę rycerstwa i sióstr zakonnych. Usiadły z dala od reszty i zaraz przyniesiono im śniadanie. Trevelyan była tak głodna, że nawet nie zauważyła, co podano.

— Chciałabym nieco więcej się o tobie dowiedzieć — powiedziała Daniela, skubiąc kawałek chleba. Ewidentnie należała do tych kobiet, które jedzą trzy listki sałaty przez cały dzień. — Czy potrafisz, na ten przykład, walczyć?

Trevelyan przełknęła nerwowo, żeby nie mówić z pełnymi ustami. 

— Ja, walczyć? Oczywiście.

— Ale nie za pomocą magii. Tak normalnie, wręcz. 

— Tak. — Trevelyan popiła rozwodnionym winem, które smakowało jak najlepsze Raccato z winnic Antivii. — Musiałam się nauczyć walki, żeby przeżyć. 

— To jasne. A gdyby przyszło ci walczyć z rycerzem?

— To żaden problem, szczególnie, jeśli można go uderzyć czymś ciężkim od tyłu.

Daniela zachichotała, zakrywając usta ręką.

— Zdaje się, że już wolę cię od Rajmunda.

To dobrze, pomyślała Trevelyan. Może nie przydarzy mi się żaden “wypadek”.

— A jak z waszą królową? — zagadnęła, licząc na to, że gdy Daniela będzie opowiadać, ona będzie mogła jeść. — Wydaje się imponującą postacią. Słyszałam, że była Poszukiwaczką.

— Tak — powiedziała Daniela, potwierdzając przypuszczenia Trevelyan, że ten świat nie był aż tak bardzo odległy od jej własnego. — Poniekąd nadal jest. Ona… nie ma sobie równych. Jeśli ktokolwiek jest w stanie zmienić ten świat, to właśnie ona.

— Zmienić świat? — podchwyciła Trevelyan. — Jak?

— Na lepszy — odparła Daniela tak, jakby to było oczywiste.

Trevelyan patrzyła nią teraz z bliska i nie była już pewna, czy jest atrakcyjna, czy nie. Ten dość niezręczny moment przerwało na szczęście nadejście kogoś, kto przykuł uwagę Danieli. Było to dwóch mężczyzn: jeden niewysoki, w czarnym stroju nevarrskiego dygnitarza, a drugi w zbroi, przewyższający tamtego o głowę. Trevelyan przebiegł dreszcz, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że zna tego wysokiego.

Był to Cullen Rutherford, niegdyś templariusz, teraz głównodowodzący sił zbrojnych Inkwizycj, przynajmniej dla Trevelyan. W czarnej zbroi wyglądał na jeszcze bledszego niż zazwyczaj, a to było coś, bo żartowali, że w zimie można by go zgubić w śniegu. Nawet czubek jego nosa ani policzki nie były czerwone, jak zwykle w ciepłych pomieszczeniach, a kiedy się zbliżył, zauważyła szary odcień jego skóry i zmarszczki wokół ust i oczu. 

— Marszałkowie. — Daniela przywołała ich do Trevelyan, która usiłowała zapanować nad swoją twarzą. — Oto nasz nowy mag. Baronessa Trevelyan z Ostwick. Trevelyan, poznaj proszę naszego marszałka koronnego Jana-Frederika Feuersteina… 

Jan Frederik ukłonił się jej oszczędnie. Miał piegowatą, wąską twarz, która nadawała mu cwany, lisi wyraz. 

— ...a to marszałek polny Cullen Rutherford.

Cullen omiótł ją zmęczonym wzrokiem i ukłonił się, patrząc gdzieś nad jej ramieniem. Wyglądał jak cień samego siebie.

— Właśnie was szukałem — powiedział Feuerstein do Danieli, po czym zamilkł sugestywnie.

— To ja udam się może do tej łaźni. — Trevelyan wiedziała, kiedy nie jest gdzieś mile widziana. — Moje uszanowanie.

Wycofała się, usiłując cokolwiek podsłuchać, ale w gwarze refektarza było to skazane na niepowodzenie. Kiedy wydostała się na korytarz, odkryła, że ma wielki cień.

— I znowu się spotykamy — powiedziała do Ingo, który mało dyskretnie ją śledził. — Czy to przeznaczenie? Czy los tak wybrał?

— Nie. — Olbrzym pokręcił głową, w kilku krokach zrównując się z nią tempem. — To Jej Wysokość. Dokąd się wybieramy?

Zaprowadził ją do łaźni i został pod drzwiami, kiedy ona się moczyła i szorowała. Zazwyczaj lubiła to w Podniebnej Twierdzy, ale tutaj nikogo nie znała i nie miała z kim pogadać podczas nudnych czynności higienicznych. Gołe kobiety w łaźni zwykle grzecznie omijały się wzrokiem, a bez szat, zbroi i ryngrafów nie było sposób powiedzieć, kto jest kim.

Zbroja przywiodła jej na myśl Cullena. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby wyglądał tak źle, nawet kiedy naprawdę walczył z uzależnieniem. Co gorszego mogło mu się przydarzyć niż to, co go spotkało w tym świecie, który znała?

Całkiem lubiła Cullena i w pewnym momencie istniał nawet potencjał, by przerodziło się to w coś więcej, przynajmniej erotycznie, bo był przystojny i na tyle spolegliwy, że na pewno nie wykopałby jej z łóżka. Pamiętała, że ta myśl wykwitła podczas pierwszych zajęć z samoobrony dla magów, które zorganizował z Cassandrą na prośbę Trevelyan. Sama Trevelyan potrafiła, rzecz jasna, znacznie więcej, niż przyznała się Danieli de Keiserfeldt, ale poszła dawać dobry przykład. Instruktorzy rozebrali się na czas ćwiczeń ze zbroi i futer i wywarło to na niej niejakie wrażenie, szczególnie jak pokazywali techniki z bliska.

Trevelyan była potem gotowa podjąć pewne kroki, ale, po pierwsze, przypomniała sobie, że Cullen był komturem templariuszy w Kirkwall i jej świętej pamięci przyjaciele z Kręgu przewracaliby się w grobach, gdyby się o tym dowiedzieli; a po drugie, nie czuła się powołana do łagodzenia traum innych ludzi, czy to templariuszy, czy nie. Stanęło na tym, że flirtowanie jest dopuszczalne, więc flirtowała, ile wlezie, a on pięknie się czerwienił.

Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, dokąd zawędrowała myślami, oblała się zimną wodą. Zupełnie niepotrzebne, takie myśli.

Wyszła z łaźni nową osobą. Ingo z uśmiechem na twarzy pokazał jej drogę powrotną.

— Skoro ewidentnie będziemy spędzać ze sobą dużo czasu — zagadnęła go Trevelyan — może lepiej się poznajmy? Skąd pochodzisz, Ingo?

— Z Hunter’s Fell. — Odchrząknął, szarpiąc się za brodę. — Ale nie ma za bardzo co opowiadać. Jestem zwykłym gwardzistą Jej Królewskiej Mości.

— Och, na pewno nie. Kiedy rozmawaliśmy, pamiętała, jak masz na imię. To raczej nie powszechne.

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Jej Wysokość stara się poznać imię każdego poddanego — odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością Ingo. — Poza tym przyprowadzam dość dużo podejrzanych osobników z bagien. Nie jesteście pierwszą taką osobą.

— Nie wątpię. Długo jesteś na służbie?

— Odkąd byłem chłopcem. To wielki zaszczyt. Dlaczego mnie tak wypytujecie, jeśli można wiedzieć?

— Z autentycznej ciekawości — powiedziała Trevelyan, popychając drzwi do swoich kwater. 

Była to chłodna, ciemna komnata, w której większość przestrzeni zajmował wielki stół do pracy, a resztę trzydrzwiowa, zwalista szafa, zapewne opróżniona ze zwojów w ostatniej chwili, bo ostały się w niej okruszki pieczęci i kawałki pergaminów. We wschodniej ścianie znajdowały się niskie drzwi do służbówki, w której mieściło się tylko łóżko i kufer. Drzwi na korytarz miały zamek, w którym Ingo po wyjściu przekręcił znacząco klucz.

— Wrócę w porze obiadowej. Życzę owocnej pracy, lady Trevelyan.

Znowu została sama. Postanowiła do wszystkiego podejść metodycznie: rozwiesiła zapraną w łaźniach bieliznę w służbówce i przejrzała dokładnie zawartość swojego plecaka. Dodatkowe majtki, zawsze przydatne, dwie koszule, kilka niedobranych skarpet, grzebień, mapa bagien, stare dzieło Varrica (“Biała dama i sprytny giermek”), jakieś klucze, skórzane rękawiczki od Vivienne, zwitek listów, trzy fiolki lyrium, poobijane jabłko i tyle okruchów, że można by z nich ułożyć jeszcze bułkę. Miała tam jeszcze scyzoryk, ale najwyraźniej na wszelki wypadek go jej zabrali.

Okno komnaty wychodziło na bagna i było okratowane, drzwi - solidne. Do dyspozycji miała tylko dwa krzesła i kilka świeczników. A, i jeszcze nocnik pod łóżkiem.

Nie był to zestaw, który dawał zbyt wiele możliwości, ale po jedzeniu i myciu Trevelyan nabrała nieco optymizmu. Wydostawała się już z nie takich sytuacji, dawała radę, kiedy wszystko sprzysięgało przeciwko niej. Może i została inkwizytorką z przypadku, ale pozostała nią z uporu. 

Do czasu, gdy Ingo przyszedł z obiadem, udało jej się w miarę posortować dokumenty i księgi, które miała przeczytać. Po jedzeniu ucięła sobie drzemkę, marząc o swoim wygodnym, orlezjańskim łożu w Podniebnej Twierdzy, i zasiadła do rozszyfrowywania dziennika maga Rajmunda. Rajmund nie był najbardziej uporządkowaną ani czytelną osobą na świecie, więc nie było to łatwe zadanie, i zeszło jej na tym do wieczora.

Po zmroku gwarne życie fortu znacznie się uspokoiło. Trevelyan czytała przy kandelabrze i nasłuchiwała kroków wartowników, zaznaczając na marginesach, w jakich odstępach i z jakiej strony nadchodzą. Potem zebrała strzępy pergaminów i niepotrzebne zwoje do nocnika, a gdy usłyszała kroki, podpaliła je za pomocą świecy.

— Pali się! — krzyknęła, ale nie za głośno, żeby przypadkiem nie zaalarmować wszystkich. — Ogień! Pomocy!

Kroki przyspieszyły do biegu i zatrzymały się pod jej drzwiami.

— Co się pali? — zapytał nerwowy męski głos. — Gdzie?

— Tutaj! Zajęły się pergaminy!

Przez chwilę trwała nerwowa szamotanina i brzęczenie kluczami, a potem do jej kwater wpadł młodzieniec w czarnym stroju gwardzisty. Omiótł komnatę wzrokiem i podbiegł do nocnika, z którego strzelały płomienie.

Trevelyan, zaczajona w cieniu szafy, podskoczyła do niego od tyłu i uderzyła w głowę krzesłem.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała, kiedy osunął się na podłogę. — Naprawdę wolałabym inaczej. 

Zamknęła drzwi kopniakiem i zaciągnęła chłopaka pod ścianę, gdzie go usadziła. Odpięła mu pas od miecza i po chwili namysłu ściągnęła też czarny wełniany płaszcz. Był na nią wprawdzie trochę za duży, ale zapewne zrobi niezłe wrażenie, a w dodatku pozwoli się wtopić w lokalną stylistykę. Zarzuciła plecak na ramię, wyszła na korytarz i zamknęła drzwi na klucz. 

— No dobra — powiedziała do siebie, otrzepująco nerwowo spodnie. Miecz ciążył jej dziwnie przy biodrze. — Spróbujmy. 

Oparła lewą dłoń na rękojeści miecza i ruszyła przed siebie. Na szczęście znała drogę na dziedziniec dzięki Danieli: w lewo, w prawo i po trzech schodkach w dół. Korytarze cały czas puste, na dziedzińcu gwardziści grający w karty obok kojca, w którym trzymano domniemanych szpiegów. Przy bramie dwóch wartowników, którzy na widok Trevelyan czujnie się wyprostowali. 

Trevelyan podeszła do nich ze swobodą osoby, która zmierza gdzieś, gdzie ma coś ważnego do wykonania.

— Nocne rozkazy od marszałka — powiedziała, a kiedy nie zareagowali, syknęła: — Myślicie, że Rutherford się ucieszy, jak usłyszy, że nie chciało wam się ruszyć tyłka w nocy?

Jeden spojrzał niepewnie na drugiego i otworzyli jej bramę. Trevelyan przedefilowała przez nią ze znudzoną miną oficera zmuszonego do obcowania z plebsem. Kiedy zawiasy zamykanej bramy zgrzytnęły, przyspieszyła. Wyszła z fortu do obozowiska rozjarzonego setką ognisk i pochodni. Tu było zdecydowanie głośniej i smrodliwiej niż w twierdzy, i ludzi też było znacznie więcej, za to mniej zwracali uwagę na siebie nawzajem. Trevelyan wyprostowała się i ruszyła przed siebie, najpierw główną drogą wyjazdową, a potem jedną z krętych ścieżek wydeptanych przez zbrojnych z obozu. Kiedy ktoś przyglądał jej się z zainteresowaniem, kiwała mu głową, jakby go znała albo wysyłała pełne wyższości spojrzenie w typie Morrigan.

I to zaskakująco działało. Pruła przez ten obóz nieniepokojona przez nikogo, dopóki nie wpadła na Ingo.

Popatrzyli na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Ingo rozmawiał akurat z grupą gwardzistów, którzy jedli kolację, a Trevelyan przez przypadek musnęła jednego z nich ramieniem, przechodząc.

— Lady Trevelyan? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Co wy tu robicie?

Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, chociaż do głowy przychodziły jej wyłącznie brzydkie słowa. Wzrok Ingo zaczepił się na mieczu i czarnym płaszczu.

— Jestem bardzo wami zawiedziony — powiedział, łapiąc ją za rękę. Jego dłoń była tłusta od jedzenia. 

— Tylko uderzyłam go w głowę — wyjaśniła Trevelyan. — Nic mu nie będzie. Temu gwardziście.

Pozostali gwardziści zastygli nad swoją kolacją w konsternacji.

— Przepraszam, chłopaki — powiedział Ingo, odciągając Trevelyan z powrotem. — Muszę coś załatwić. Dokończcie beze mnie.

Przez całą drogę powrotną Trevelyan czuła emanujące z niego niezadowolenie. Sama nie do końca rozumiała, co się stało; w końcu szło jej tak dobrze. Jaki to musiał być niefart, żeby wpaść na jedną z kilku osób, które w ogóle tutaj znała; pech naprawdę wysokiego poziomu.

Ingo zaciągnął ją do gabinetu królowej. Traf chciał, że akurat trwała jakaś narada, bo oprócz Cassandry zobaczyła w środku Danielę, Cullena i marszałka Feuersteina. Trevelyan wiedziała, co się szykuje, ale nie bała się już tak jak wcześniej.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, Wasza Wysokość. Niestety, lady Trevelyan podjęła próbę ucieczki. 

Feuerstein zmierzył ją wzrokiem i parsknął śmiechem. Cassandra zerwała się zza biurka i zamilkł.

— Ostrzegałam chyba, że tracę cierpliwość, baronesso Trevelyan. To co to ma znaczyć?

Trevelyan patrzyła na nią wyzywająco. Próba, która zakończyła się tak głupim, niepotrzebnym fiaskiem, wywołała w niej frustrację, a frustracja - złość.

— No, słucham? — Cassandra stanęła przed nią, ubrana tak jak rano, w napierśnik i przeszywanicę.

Trevelyan widziała nad jej ramieniem wielkie, szeroko otwarte oczy Danieli. Po plecach spływała jej cienka strużka zimnego potu. To było tak głupie, że ze wszystkich osób na całym świecie to właśnie Cassandra tak ją blokowała, kompletnie durne.

Cassandra zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Coś przeskoczyło jej w oczach - coś, czego Trevelyan nie potrafiła zidentyfikować ani określić. Potem wzięła krok do tyłu.

— Obawiam się, że nie możemy jednak traktować lady jak rozsądnej, dorosłej osoby. Ingo, wymagam, abyś od dziś dotrzymywał towarzystwa baronessie Trevelyan przy jej pracy. Jeśli potrzebujesz być gdzieś indziej, znajdź dla siebie zastępstwo. Nie chcę, by dochodziło do takich incydentów. A teraz pokażmy lady Trevelyan słynną nevarrańską gościnność.

Odprawiła ich ruchem ręki. Trevelyan patrzyła w podłogę, kiedy Ingo prowadził ją do lochów. 

― Na jak długo? ― zapytała zduszonym głosem.

― Jej Wysokość nie określiła… więc powiedzmy, że dzień. Ale wiecie chyba, co oznacza "nevarrańska gościnność"?

Trevelyan bardzo mętnie przypominała sobie wydarzenia historyczne, które dały początek temu powiedzeniu, ale była pewna, że ktoś zakuł wtedy kogoś w kajdany.

― Poniekąd się tego spodziewałam ― przyznała.

Czekała na nią ta sama cela, ale z dodatkiem w postaci kajdan na nogi. Uśmiechnęła się ponuro, wyobrażając sobie, jak opowiada o tym Varricowi. On potrafiłby przerobić tę bezsensowną historię na coś, co dostarczyłoby ludziom rozrywki; sprawiłby, że ludzie by jej kibicowali.

Wspomnienie Varrica sprawiło, że zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać. To dzięki niemu nikt, kto by poszukiwał Hawke, nie znał prawdy o niej; tyle tylko, że miała ze sobą ludzi, którzy ją wspierali. Jakich Trevelyan miała teraz sojuszników? Może Ingo, może Danielę. Potrzebowała po swojej stronie innych. Cullena. Marszałka Feuersteina – wydawało się, że swoją nieudolną próbą zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Przede wszystkim Cassandry.

Jak na zawołanie, ktoś zapukał do drzwi jej celi. Był to Ingo.

― Przyniosłem wam trochę lektury ― powiedział. Miał ze sobą stertę materiałów o Val Foret, a w kieszeni dwie bułki. ― I trochę strawy, które nie jest duchowa.

― Dziękuję. Przepraszam, że przywaliłam twojemu koledze. Nic mu nie jest?

― Nic poważnego. Ucierpiała głównie jego duma. Bo dał się tak łatwo wykiwać ― dokończył, widząc pytającą minę Trevelyan. ― Niezły pomysł z tym płonącym nocnikiem. Z zupełnie zewnętrznego punktu widzenia, nie osoby, której uciekliście, ignorując rozkazy Jek Wysokości.

― Potrzeba matką wynalazku, jak to mawiają ― powiedziała Trevelyan. ― Ale nie będę już uciekać. Przyrzekam.

Ingo stał nad nią przez chwilę, przestępując ze stopy na stopę. 

― Lady Trevelyan… Wydajecie się przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Czemu to robicie? Uciekacie, walczycie?

Trevelyan pomyślała o historii, jaką można z tego ułożyć.

― Czemu uważasz, że możecie mnie zmusić do pomocy? Ja mam własne obowiązki, niedokończone sprawy.

― Jakie?

― Nie uwierzysz mi, jeśli ci powiem.

―Jesteście jednak szpiegiem? ― zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

― Nie! To nic takiego. Zresztą… chyba poznałeś mnie już trochę. Naprawdę uważasz, że ktokolwiek uczyniłby mnie szpiegiem?

Olbrzym zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a potem się roześmiał. Jego dudniący śmiech odbijał się echem od ścian celi.

― Nie. W tym macie rację.

― Tak mi się wydawało. No więc… Nie będzie już takich sytuacji. Jak dziś.

― Cieszę się. ― Odchrząknął, ewidentnie, by zamaskować zmieszanie, i zebrał się do wyjścia. ― Nie chciałbym, żebyście skończyli jak Rajmund.

― Rajmund? ― Trevelyan usiłowała się poderwać, ale przeszkodziły jej kajdany. ― Chwila! Jak skończył Rajmund?!

Ingo jej nie odpowiedział, tylko zamknął drzwi celi. Jego kroki ucichły po chwili w korytarzu, a Trevelyan usiadła z powrotem, mnożąc w myślach hipotezy na temat Rajmunda.

Tym razem miała przynajmniej coś do czytania.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan rusza głową zamiast uciekać się do przemocy.

Po wyjściu z lochu Trevelyan postanowiła działać z rozmysłem.

Było to dla niej nietypowe, bo większość swoich decyzji podejmowała pod wpływem impulsu albo przeczucia, co na początku jej kariery jako inkwizytorki powodowało liczne spięcia przy stole narad. Potem się okazywało, że decyzje te są zwykle słuszne albo przynajmniej mniej szkodliwe od innych rozważanych rozwiązań, i współpraca zaczęła się układać znacznie lepiej. Trevelyan dostawała więc krótki ustny raport zawierający najważniejsze fakty i po chwili znajdowała rozwiązanie; nie akceptowała pism, przydługich relacji, ziewała na spotkaniach z lokalnymi baronami i sierżantami. Josephine zaczęła ją wyręczać na większości takich okazji, Cullen w relacjach z armią i templariuszami, a Leliana, co zrozumiałe, we wszelkich sprawach związanych z wywiadem. Trevelyan miała więc czas chadzać na wyprawy, czyli swój ulubiony element całej kampanii.

Po rozkuciu z kajdan umieścili ją z powrotem w komnacie ze stołem i szafą. Zostawili nocnik, ale Ingo dotrzymywał jej teraz towarzystwa przez cały dzień. Nie było tak fatalnie, jak można by się spodziewać; Ingo miał taką ciepłą, męską energię w typie Byka i stąpał mocno po ziemi jak Blackwall. Rano zabierał ją na śniadanie, potem na spacerniak, czyli przechadzkę wokół twierdzy, następnie obiad. W nocy spał na sienniku w komnacie ze stołem i zwojami. Jednak jej nie brakowało czyjejś obecności, tylko konkretnie tych ludzi, na których mogła polegać, przy których mogła uporządkować swoje wrażenia i zamiary. Jak Morrigan albo Varric.

Osobą, która miała największy problem ze specyficznym sposobem dowodzenia Trevelyan była tamta Cassandra. Kiedyś podczas obrad trzasnęła pięścią w stół. Trevelyan nie przestraszyła się, bo potrafiła rozpoznać ludzi podobnych sobie, tymczasem Cassandra dziewięćdziesiąt procent problemów rozwiązywała, bazując na swoim gigantycznym doświadczeniu, a pozostałe brała na intuicję - tak jak Trevelyan.

Ta Cassandra jako królowa sprawowała władzę podobnie. Jej troje doradców podejmowało większość pomniejszych decyzji, a ona osobiście zajmowała się tylko sprawami wyższego rzędu albo specjalnymi przypadkami.

— Ona szuka czegoś — powiedziała jej raz Daniela von Kaiserfeldt, po serii mniej lub bardziej subtelnych pytań o maga Rajmunda. — Albo kogoś. Nie było więźnia, którego by nie obejrzała i gościa, z którym nie chciałaby się spotkać.

— Ale… ale kogo? — zapytała Trevelyan, zdziwiona tą odpowiedzią.

— Nie wiem. — Daniela wzruszyła ramionami. — Wybitnego szpiega. Towarzystwa. — Po chwili natężonej ciszy, w której Trevelyan trawiła te informacje, dodała: — To tylko takie moje wrażenie, pewnie nieprawdziwe.

Powiernikiem królowej Cassandry był chyba Cullen, a przynajmniej tyle Trevelyan zrozumiała z rozmów różnych członków dworu. Nie udało jej się dowiedzieć, co mu dolega - wszyscy wzmiankowali słabe zdrowie; jego uzależnienie prawdopodobnie stanowiło pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicę. W Inkwizycji było podobnie - tylko Trevelyan i Cassandra wiedziały, co jest na rzeczy. Trevelyan żałowała, że wiedziała; łatwiej było jej nienawidzić templariuszy, nie wiedząc, że oni też byli trzymani na krótkiej smyczy, że na ich szyjach też zaciskała się pętla.

Dokładna natura ich relacji w tym świecie pozostawała w strefie domysłów; Trevelyan wątpiła, by wykraczała poza platoniczną przyjaźń. Cullen zawsze patrzył w Cassandrę jak w obraz, a ona traktowała go jak młodszego, trochę nieogarniętego brata, więc nie było dziwnym, że pozostawiła go u swojego boku, chociaż dla Nevarran syn chłopa z Fereldenu na tak wysokim stanowisku musiał zostać przyjęty z pewnym niesmakiem, jeśli nie oburzeniem.

Wszystkie te kwestie bladły jednak przy najważniejszej: co do najsłodszej Andraste stało się z Cassandrą, skoro zamiast wojować z niewiernymi, czy nieumarłami, albo wskrzeszać zakon poszukiwaczy, albo nawet zasiadać na Słonecznym Tronie, usiłowała podbić Orlais na czele armii Nevarry i Marchii? Ta Cassandra, którą znała Trevelyan, nie oddawała czci swoim przodkom, jak leżało w nevarrańskim zwyczaju, i w ogóle nie odnosiła się do swojego arystokratycznego pochodzenia, a etykieta ją irytowała. To, jak znalazła się w tym miejscu i czasie, było dla Trevelyan znacznie bardziej interesujące niż tajemnice Val Foret.

Niestety, lokalna hierarchia wartości przewidywała coś zupełnie innego i chcąc nie chcąc, Trevelyan była uwięziona za biurkiem przy całym stosie nudnych historycznych materiałów, z których przez parę dni musiała wydestylować jakiś sensowny plan działania.

Kiedy nadszedł czas na prezentację wyników, Ingo wydawał się bardziej zdenerwowany od niej.

— Pamiętajcie, proszę, co mówiłem o niezgadzaniu się z Jej Wysokością — przypomniał, kiedy stali pod drzwiami pokoju narad, czekając na zaproszenie do środka.

— Pamiętam. — Trevelyan wyglądała z ciekawością przez krużganek na dziedziniec, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy jeszcze kogoś znajomego. — Bez obaw. Chociaż jeśli usłyszysz, że za bardzo zbaczam z tematu, to szturchnij mnie albo coś.

Ingo mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. Trevelyan powiodła tęsknie wzrokiem za gwardzistami opuszczającymi fort.

— Właściwie dlaczego to dla ciebie takie ważne? — zapytała. — Przecież nie masz w tym żadnego bezpośredniego interesu.

— Może nie bezpośredniego — powiedział po chwili. — Ale jeśli wejdziemy do Val Foret pozbawionego zabezpieczeń… szczególnie bez oblężenia… to będzie lepiej. Pomyśl, ile oszczędzi się żyć.

— Żyć? — odwróciła się, aż zdziwiona. — Jesteś żołnierzem przez całe życie i zależy ci na bezkrwawym rozwiązaniu?

— Właśnie dlatego.

Trevelyan zamierzała drążyć, ale drzwi się otworzyły i Daniela zaprosiła ich do środka.

Przy stole narad stali wszyscy członkowie Tajnej Rady, których dotąd poznała Trevelyan: naprzeciwko niej Jan-Frederik Feuerstein, dość korzystnie wyglądający w czerni, po jego prawicy Cullen, w czerni sprawiający wrażenie trupie, Daniela surowa w kolczudze i płaszczu, ale tak naprawdę najżyczliwsza z zebranych. Cassandra stała trochę z boku w zakurzonej zbroi, opierając się ręką o sekretarzyk, i Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że podczas tego tygodnia, który upłynął od ich ostatniego zetknięcia, musiała być na jakimś wyjeździe czy wyprawie. To nie był przypadek, że nie widziała jej ani razu przez ten czas.

— Lady Trevelyan — zwrócił się do niej Feuerstein. — Proszę opowiedzieć o przebiegu prac nad zabezpieczeniami Val Foret.

Trevelyan trochę straciła rezon w obliczu tych wszystkich ludzi, a potem przypomniała sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy musiała przeprowadzić naradę przy stole, jeszcze w Azylu. Obecność Cullena ją peszyła, nie wiedziała, co myśleć o Josephine i Lelianie, a Cassandra przypominała jej surowego nauczyciela szermierki z rodzinnego domu.

— Poczyniłam pewne postępy — powiedziała, ustawiając się w swobodnej pozycji. — Nie powiedziałabym, że Val Foret stoi przed nami otworem, ale zdecydowanie jest już bliżej rozwiązania tej zagadki. Zabezpieczenia są rzeczywiście antyczne, tevinterskiego pochodzenia, i to sprawia, że jest mało aktualnych informacji na temat… Mało informacji z naszej epoki w ogóle.

— To co wiemy? — zapytał Jan-Frederik. Rudoblond włosy związane miał w krótki kucyk z tyłu głowy.

— Wiemy, że da się je wyłączyć tylko od wewnątrz i że trzeba to zrobić w trzech różnych punktach. Udało mi się to odkryć, bo podobne do Val Foret zabezpieczenia miała kiedyś stara twierdza w Kirkwall. Zakładane przez tego samego magistra, najprawdopodobniej na tych samych zasadach.

— I tak w pigułce… jak to działa? — zapytał Cullen. Była to pierwsza rzecz, jaką powiedział w jej towarzystwie, i gdyby tego nie widziała, nie poznałaby go po głosie. Mówił cicho i z wysiłkiem.

— Zabezpieczenia nie działają cały czas. — Trevelyan przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, przypominając sobie notatki, które zrobiła na podstawie starych, trudnych do odcyfrowania opracowań. — Włącza się je na czas zagrożenia i rażą wtedy każdego, kto jest w ich zasięgu, czy to swój, czy wróg. Twórca zalecał włączać je na noc i nie wątpię, że teraz uruchamiają się wraz z chwilą zamknięcia bram miasta po zachodzie słońca.

— Czyli teoretycznie… — włączyła się Daniela — …możliwe byłoby wysłanie tam trójki ludzi, żeby je wyłączyli czy zdemontowali, czy co trzeba z nimi zrobić?

— Teoretycznie — zgodziła się Trevelyan. — Gdyby byli magami. To są zaklęcia, więc do zdjęcia ich trzeba kontrzaklęcia. A zdaje się, że w tej chwili dysponujemy tylko… mną.

— Czy to możliwe, że Val Foret ma aż trzech magów, którzy są na każde skinienie markizy? — zapytał Jan-Frederik. — Nie brzmi to prawdopodobnie. Nie w tych czasach.

— Też się nad tym zastanawiałam — powiedziała Trevelyan. — Wiem, że nevarrańscy mortalitasi potrafią zaklinać przedmioty w taki sposób, że wykonują one proste działania, na przykład otwierają zaklęte drzwi albo obrzucają klątwą tego, kto ich użył. Bardzo możliwe, że markiza dysponuje takimi zaklętymi przedmiotami. Prawdopodobnie więcej niż trzema, tak na wszelki wypadek. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, że nadciąga wraża armia, a ktoś zgubił jeden z artefaktów…

— W takim razie wystarczyłoby wykraść te przedmioty. — Daniela nawinęła w zamyśleniu na palec długi lok. — I już.

— Jest jeden kłopot. Właściwie więcej — przyznała Trevelyan. — To tylko hipoteza. Val Foret nie udało się przecież zinfiltrować - przynajmniej o ile ja wiem - i nie jest jasne, czy nie mają całego zakonu magów trzymających pieczę nad obronnością. Jeśli używają artefaktów, to też nie da się powiedzieć, jakie to przedmioty. To może być cokolwiek. Księga, klucz, nawet nocnik.

— Zakładając, że udaje się zinfiltrować Val Foret i dać wam dostęp do tego systemu, czy potrafilibyście go rozbroić? — Jan-Frederik oparł się o stół narad.

Trevelyan ociągała się z odpowiedzią, bo wiedziała, że im się nie spodoba.

— Nie — powiedziała w końcu. — Zebraliście imponującą ilość materiałów na tak niszowy temat… Ale brakowało tam najważniejszego dzieła, co udało mi się odkryć po porównaniu bibliografii trzech monografii koledżu w Minanter, który słynie z biblioteki poświęconej ściśle…

Ingo chrząknął znacząco i zorientowała się, że zboczyła z tematu.

— Istnieje opracowanie będącem odpisem z prac magistra Septimusa Traumusa, czyli twórcy tego konkretnego systemu zabezpieczeń. W nim znajduje się prawdopodobnie przepis na ich włączenie i wyłączenie, a także lokalizacje włączników. W tej chwili możemy tylko przypuszczać, że umiejscowione są w najstarszych, tevinterskich częściach miasta. Z tego, co przeczytałam na temat Val Foret, takie miejsca to główny zamek, stołp obronny we wschodniej części miasta, łaźnie oraz dawna świątynia Dumata. Ale to tylko przypuszczenia.

— A gdzie można znaleźć to opracowanie?

— Wygląda na to, że w Wielkiej Bibliotece w Val Dorma w Tevinter.

Jan-Frederik syknął z niezadowoleniem, a Daniela popatrzyła znacząco na mapę. Val Dorma było daleko na północy, w samym sercu Tevinter.

— Nie przyślą nam tego, gdybyśmy ich poprosili o wypożyczenie? — zapytał Cullen.

Trevelyan cmoknęła, przypominając sobie swoje doświadczenia z magicznymi bibliotekami. Były dość nieliczne i naznaczone frustracją.

— Możemy spróbować, ale wątpię. To biały kruk, księga sprzed sześciuset lat. Biblioteka pewnie udostępnia ją nielicznym nawet do obejrzenia. Możemy co najwyżej wysłać im zapytanie, czy w ogóle ją mają, ale dla niepoznaki powinniśmy zapytać o wiele innych tomów.

— Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się więcej po tych materiałach — powiedział Jan-Frederik, spoglądając z jakiegoś powodu na Danielę. — Nie jest to oczywiście zarzut do baronessy Trevelyan, bo ona w ciągu tygodnia wykonała więcej pracy niż ten dureń Rajmund przez miesiąc, ale i tak… to dość poważna komplikacja.

— Nie jest to coś, z czego nie da się wybrnąć — stwierdziła Daniela. — Ale niewątpliwie oznacza opóźnienie. Znając Tevinter… mogą robić problemy.

— Tak, trzeba by wystąpić jako prywatny kolekcjoner — podsunęła Trevelyan. — Nie z ramienia Korony Nevarry, bo to by było zbyt podejrzane.

Zapadła cisza. Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że Cassandra była dotąd zupełnie poza nawiasem tej dyskusji, ograniczając się do słuchania. Musiała wyczuć, że wszyscy czekają teraz na jej zdanie; odepchnęła się od sekretarzyka i stanęła między Feuersteinem a Danielą. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie widać było zmęczenie.

— Zajmijmy się tym od razu — powiedziała. — Danielo, wyślijmy to zapytanie do Val Dorma od lady Trevelyan. Naszego nadwornego zaklinacza, żeby nadać temu odpowiedni prestiż.

Cullen aż otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

— Cz-czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? Jeśli to się rozniesie…

— Nieszczególnie mnie to obchodzi — stwierdziła Cassandra. Patrzyła na mapę, z której Trevelyan niewiele mogła wyczytać, bo używali innych oznaczeń niż Inkwizycja. — Jeśli będziemy już wiedzieć, że księga jest w Val Dorma, zastanowimy się, co dalej. Póki co: czy mamy jakieś doniesienia z Val Foret?

— Nic nowego. — Daniela pokręciła głową. — Jest jedna osoba, którą moglibyśmy wprowadzić, ale wolałabym poczekać na moment, który rzeczywiście tego wymaga. To może być nasza jedyna szansa.

— To wstrzymajmy się z tym, tak. — Cassandra przeniosła nareszcie wzrok na Trevelyan. — Baronesso… Chciałabym wam podziękować za ten wysiłek i całą pomoc. Jeśli macie ochotę, proszę dzisiaj do mnie dołączyć na kolację.

Trevelyan kompletnie to zaskoczyło.

— K-kolację? Oczywiście.

— Przyślę po was. A teraz dziękuję.

Odprawiona i zbita z pantałyku Trevelyan wyszła na korytarz. Ingo następował jej na pięty.

— Ta kolacja? Co to ma znaczyć? — zapytała półgłosem, szukając jakiegoś wytłumaczenia.

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszył ramionami. — To wszystko jest jednak kompletnie powyżej tego, do czego przywykłem. Ja naprawdę tylko chadzałem na patrole i przyprowadzałem szpiegów. A tu tevinterscy magistrzy… tajemnicze księgi… w ogóle się na tym nie wyznaję.

— Ale… czy to będzie przesłuchanie potencjalnie zakończone lochem czy raczej po prostu… posiłek i grzeczna konwersacja?

— Raczej to drugie. Ale jak mówiłem… kompletnie poza mną.

— Powinieneś dostać awans za to wszystko — powiedziała Trevelyan, machając ręką. — Niesfornych więźniów, tajemnicze plany. To już nie są rzeczy dla zwykłego gwardzisty.

Ingo pokiwał głową. Wydawał się to rozważać zupełnie na poważnie.

Trevelyan przeczuwała, że jej szansa na podniesienie swojego statusu na dworze wymagała lepszej prezencji niż dotąd, ale nie miała za bardzo z czego wybierać. Wprawdzie na swój wniosek dostała parę spodni i dublet z wojskowych zapasów, i choć sprawdzały się one do siedzenia nad książkami, to poza tym pozostawiały trochę do życzenia.

Właśnie macała swój oryginalny strój, w nadziei, że już wysechł po zapraniu w łaźniach, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Był to Jan-Frederik Feuerstein.

— Można?

— Oczywiście, proszę.

Ingo stanął na baczność w jego obecności. Kiedy Feuerstein spojrzał na niego znacząco, natychmiast wyniósł się na zewnątrz, a Trevelyan nabrała podejrzeń.

— Co was tu sprowadza, marszałku? — zapytała, siadając na swoim miejscu do pracy. Przesiedziała tam tyle godzin, że krzesło prawdopodobnie pamiętało kształt jej pośladków.

Feuerstein przeszedł się po komnacie, wyjrzał przez okno, wyjął ręce z kieszeni, a w końcu oparł się o krzesło naprzeciwko Trevelyan.

— Chciałbym lepiej zrozumieć, z kim mamy do czynienia — powiedział, przyglądając się jej wnikliwie. — Zanim królowa poświęci ci wieczór.

— Sprawdzić, czy go nie zmarnuje? — odpaliła Trevelyan. — Czy raczej z obaw, że mogę mieć coś za uszami?

— Nie wątpię, że macie coś za uszami, baronesso, ale nie bez znaczenia jest, co to takiego.

— Nic złowrogiego. Tłumaczyłam już, że moja konfraternia walczy o zachowanie magicznego dziedzictwa. — Tę historię miała już przećwiczoną po fiasku rozmowy z Cassandrą. Przełożyła dwa ciężkie tomy z jednej kupki na drugą dla lepszego efektu. — Chciałabym do niej jak najszybciej wrócić. Łamanie zabezpieczeń orlezjańskich miast nie jest mi zupełnie po drodze.

— Dokładnie coś takiego miałem na myśli — powiedział Feuerstein. Jego spojrzenie było dominujące, trudne do zniesienia. — Jesteś taką ekscentryczną, tajemniczą postacią… na dodatek właściwie znikąd… i nie chciałbym, żeby coś nam przeciekło przez palce.

— Jak Rajmund?

— Nie jak Rajmund — odparł marszałek, trochę zirytowany tym, że go o to zagadnęła. — Jak ktoś znacznie bardziej zorientowany i bystrzejszy od Rajmunda.

— To proszę w takim razie powiedzieć mi wprost, o co chodzi. Że podaję się za kogoś czy że mam jakieś złe zamiary, bo naprawdę umyka mi głębszy sens tej konwersacji.

Feuerstein pokiwał głową, jakby się tego spodziewał.

— Proszę trzymać się swojego zadania. Tylko tyle i aż tyle.

— Bo jak nie to co? — Trevelyan drażnił fakt, że nie była pewna, czy kryła się w tym groźba, czy nie. Nie znosiła Gry.

— Będzie nam trudniej dążyć do celu. — Wyprostował się i odepchnął od krzesła. — Proszę wybaczyć. Mam mnóstwo pracy. Jeśli czujecie, że mogę służyć pomocą, proszę się zgłosić. Do widzenia.

— Żegnam — powiedziała Trevelyan, wypuszczając go. Kiedy wyszedł, mruknęła pod nosem: — Ozięble.

Tak łatwo się przyzwyczajała, że czasem zapominała już, że nie jest u siebie. Ta wizyta była jak kubeł zimnej wody - uświadomiła jej, że wcześniejsze spotkanie mogło równie dobrze przebiec inaczej. To znaczy, znacznie gorzej.

Na wieczór przebrała się w strój, w którym wyruszyła z Podniebnej Twierdzy: koszulę związaną w pasie jedwabną szarfą, na to dublet na haftki przeszywany złotą nicią, dopasowane bryczesy. Do zestawu był też płaszcz, ale pobyty w lochach tak go uszkodziły, że nie nadawał się już na oficjalne okazje.

Wieczorem przyszedł po nią adiutant i w milczeniu zaprowadził do znajomego już gabinetu. Tam otworzył drzwi i wpuścił ją do kolejnej komnaty, która była znacznie większa od wcześniejszej i wyposażona na neverrańską modłę: dużymi meblami z ciemnego drewna i dziełami sztuki. Nad jednym stoliczkiem pochylała się urokliwa marmurowa nimfa z dzbankiem, a na ścianie naprzeciw wejścia wisiał obraz, na którym niewiasta w halce była kuszona przez trzy syreny o bujnych biustach igrające w falach przyboju.

Nikogo tam nie było. Trevelyan pokręciła się chwilę, dotykając różnych elementów wyposażenia, po czym wyjrzała przez okno. Ingo rozmawiał na dziedzińcu ze swoim kolegą, z którym złapał Trevelyan w krzakach ponad tydzień wcześniej. Nie było sensu zastanawiać się, jak by wszystko przebiegło, gdyby udało jej się uciec, ale i tak miała im to trochę za złe.

Nagle rozbrzmiały kroki i drzwi otworzyły się przed służbą z półmiskami i kielichami, która poustawiała wszystko na stole, kompletnie ignorując Trevelyan. Zniknęli tak nagle, jak się pojawili i Trevelyan z ciekawością zajrzała pod jedno z przykryć. Pieczeń z dziczyzny, nawet nie jakoś specjalnie udziwniona. Nie pamiętała, jaka była tradycyjna nevarrańska kuchnia, ale na środku tych bagien i tak pewnie nie mogli sobie pozwolić na zbytnie ekscesy kulinarne.

Odłożyła przykrycie i oparła się o brzeg stołu. Ciekawe, co Varric by o tym wszystkim powiedział.

Znowu kroki na skrzypiących deskach, ale tym razem znajome: rytmiczne i stanowcze. W drzwiach jadalni pojawiła się Cassandra. Nie miała już na sobie zbroi, tylko elegancki sajan rozpięty na piersi, ale miecz nadal u pasa.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie — powiedziała, omiatając Trevelyan wzrokiem i podchodząc do zastawionego stołu. — Napijecie się czegoś?

— Chętnie, dziękuję. — Trevelyan spodziewała się, że Cassandra pije coś lepszego niż to, co serwują w kantynie; nie spodziewała się, że odprawia całą służbę i sama nalewa wina swoim gościom, mimo wszystko.

— Proszę. — Cassandra podała jej kielich, nalała sobie drugi, łyknęła z niego głęboko i odetchnęła, po czym usiadła. Trevelyan wzięła to za sygnał i również usiadła. — Niestety każdy wyjazd stąd wiąże się z całą serią problemów po powrocie. Tym bardziej cieszę się, że posunęliśmy się naprzód z kwestią Val Foret.

Trevelyan wydała neutralny odgłos zgody, bo nie oswoiła się jeszcze z tym, jak odmienny był nastrój tego spotkania.

— Jednakże — ciągnęła Cassandra, krojąc pieczeń tak efektywnie, jak robiła wszystko inne — na wyjeździe tym zetknęłam się z czymś, co kazało mi przemyśleć niektóre rzeczy. Jak na przykład to, co lady powiedziała mi przy naszym drugim spotkaniu. Ktoś powiedział mi bowiem o tajemnicach bagien Nahashin. Podobno co jakiś czas wychodzi z nich ktoś, kto twierdzi, że pochodzi z innego świata. Mieszkańcy tego regionu opowiadają takie historie od setek lat, ale że brzmią one dość fantastycznie, to nikt nie bierze ich na poważnie.

Trevelyan nałożyła sobie kawałek pieczeni i sięgnęła po bułki. Były ciepłe, prawdopodobnie prosto z pieca.

— Kiedy powtórzono mi kilka tych historii — podjęła Cassandra — od razu pomyślałam o was. Nie takie dziwne rzeczy wszak już się tu działy, choćby wspomnieć starożytne smoki śpiące pod ziemią, które co jakiś czas wyłażą, żeby nam wszystkim popsuć szyki. Dodatkowo do tej teorii przekonało mnie to, jak wypadła lady na naszym dzisiejszym spotkaniu.

— Jak? — zapytała Trevelyan z głupia frant.

— Jak ktoś, kto rozwiązywał już takie problemy inaczej niż tylko w teorii — podsumowała Cassandra, nareszcie nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy. — Ktoś taki jak dowódczyni Inkwizycji mającej za zadanie przywrócić światu ład.

— Cieszę się, że doszliście do takiego wniosku, Wasza Wysokość.

— To nie koniec. — Cassandra nadziała kawałek dziczyzny na widelec. — Zdałam sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie… trochę niesprawiedliwie was potraktowałam. Nie powinnam była was przymuszać do współpracy. Wolałabym zachęcić.

— W jaki sposób?

— Przez królewską obietnicę. — Oczy Cassandry zalśniły w chwiejnym świetle świec. — Jeśli pomożecie nam otworzyć bramy Val Foret, my pomożemy wam wrócić do swojego świata. Cokolwiek byłoby do tego potrzebne.

Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech. Po rozmowie z Feuersteinem spodziewała się czegoś innego; jakichś zawoalowanych gróźb, może szantażu. To było odświeżające, bezpośrednie i bardzo znajome. Tak stawiała sprawy Cassandra.

Pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się.

— Tak. To brzmi jak coś, co może mnie zmotywować do pełnej współpracy.

— W takim razie za porozumienie. — Cassandra uniosła kielich. Surowy wyraz jej twarzy nieco złagodniał: brwi opadły, a jeden kącik ust nieco się uniósł. I pomyśleć, że Trevelyan kiedyś uważała, że Cassandra ma tylko jedną minę.

Stuknęła się kielichm, czując się naprawdę dziwnie. Na obrazie nad głową Cassandry syreny uśmiechały się z satysfakcją.

— Skoro udało nam się to załatwić tak sprawnie… — Cassandra sięgnęła po gąsiorek z winem — ...opowiedzcie mi coś więcej o tym świecie, któremu grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan odkrywa pewne nieprzyjemne fakty, ale przynajmniej nie ląduje już więcej w lochach.

Jedna z sytuacji, w których Trevelyan nigdy nie spodziewała się, że się kiedykolwiek znajdzie: w prywatnych komnatach królowej Nevarry, jedząc pieczeń naprzeciwko niej przy stole tak wąskim, że kilka razy szturchnęły się nogami, pochłonięta streszczaniem najnowszych losów Thedas w możliwie przystępny sposób.

Była marnym historykiem, ale nakreśliła tok wydarzeń mniej więcej od Piątej Plagi po powstanie Inkwizycji: jak zaczęło się powstanie magów (od rzezi w Białej Iglicy, dopiero potem było to cholerne Kirkwall), jak Tevinterczycy usiłowali wykiwać ich w Redcliffe (i dlaczego, i co z tego wynikło) oraz co tak naprawdę stało się na synodzie w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu.

Cassandra spokojnie jadła kolację i kiwała głową, co jakiś czas wtrącając słowo o rozbieżnościach. Dopiero kiedy Trevelyan dotarła do synodu, odłożyła sztućce i oparła brodę na ręce.

— To wtedy — powiedziała, mieszając resztką wina w kielichu. — Ten synod… To musiał być moment, kiedy nasz świat zupełnie zszedł na psy.

— A co takiego się stało? — zapytała Trevelyan, korzystając z okazji i sięgając po jeszcze jedną bułkę.

— Słuchając was, odnoszę wrażenie, że różnic jest więcej. Niektóre wydarzenia, chociażby, zachodziły chyba w innych momentach w czasie - jak rebelia i secesja Kręgów. U nas wcześniej, u was później.

— To może być efekt mojej niezdarności w ujmowaniu historii — powiedziała Trevelyan.

— Albo tego. — Cassandra nie podłapała żartu. — Niemniej, oceniając po tym, co mi teraz opowiedzieliście, odnoszę wrażenie, że Justynia zwołała synod - tutaj - za późno. Co tu dużo mówić: była prawdziwą idealistką, reformatorką, a konserwatyści nie znoszą takich ludzi. Zresztą… byliśmy już tak podzieleni, że jasne było, że nie dojdzie już do żadnego porozumienia, ale tonący przecież brzytwy się chwyta. — Cassandra uniosła głowę. Oczy jej płonęły. Trevelyan z wrażenia odłożyła bułkę. — Niestety Justynii nie było dane uzdrowić Zakonu. Nie dano jej na to szansy. Znaleziono ją martwą w przeddzień rozpoczęcia rozmów. Chirurdzy stwierdzili, że nie wytrzymało serce. Była w podeszłym wieku, owszem, ale możecie mi wierzyć, że serce miała mocne.

— To… co to było?

— Atak na jej życie — wyjaśniła Cassandra ponuro. — Miała mnóstwo wrogów, w Zakonie i nie tylko, również wśród magnaterii. Dopięli swego. Trudno było wskazać winnych, bo na synodzie byli przecież wszyscy. A my miałyśmy opóźnienie w drodze. I nie byłyśmy na miejscu, gdy byłyśmy najbardziej potrzebne. — Zamilkła, patrząc w jakiś punkt nad ramieniem Trevelyan, po czym podjęła: — Myślicie, że jesteśmy tylko my i wy? To znaczy, dwa takie różne światy?

— Trudno mi powiedzieć. — Trevelyan odchyliła się w krześle. — Istnieje taka teoria, że ilekroć ktoś się waha nad decyzją i podejmuje jedną, to powstaje wówczas drugi wszechświat, w którym podjął inną. I dzięki temu może ich być niezliczona ilość, tak jak tych chwil, w których kształtujemy świat. Druga hipoteza jest taka, że może jest tylko jeden i można go kształtować, zmieniając odpowiednie momenty w czasie, które wpływają na późniejszy tok wydarzeń… Nie wiem. Filozofia czasu to nie przedmiot, który zgłębiałam zbyt wnikliwie.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią bystro.

— A co studiowaliście? Kim byliście przedtem?

Trevelyan to pytanie zbiło trochę z tropu. Tamta Cassandra nigdy nie pytała jej o tak w sumie osobiste rzeczy, zupełnie jakby ta przypadkowa chwila, w której napatoczyła się na Justynię i Koryfeusza, i tę cholerną Kotwicę, kompletnie wymazała to, kim była wcześniej.

— Ja… Nic specjalnego — powiedziała, usiłując przywołać jakieś znaczace fakty z przeszłości. — Żyłam mało realistycznymi planami ucieczki z naszego Kręgu, w Ostwick, ale zawsze jakoś brakowało mi mobilizacji - a może desperacji - żeby zostać apostatką. A potem wszyscy zostaliśmy apostatami i mogliśmy już zrobić ze sobą, co zechcemy, ale… To chyba było zupełnie nie tak, jak sobie to wyobrażaliśmy w ciepłych pieleszach Kręgów.

— Walczyliście na wojnie?

— Tak. — Trevelyan pokiwała głową. — Każdy walczył. Może ja trochę więcej. Trzymałam urazę do zakonu templariuszy, powiedzmy.

Cassandra fuknęła ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym z podziwem. Trevelyan zmarszczyła brwi.

— Zdaje się, że was źle oceniłam — wyjaśniła Cassandra, odsuwając od siebie talerz. — I teraz to dostrzegam. Jak znajdujecie tę pieczeń?

— Doskonała. Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

— Cieszę się. — Pozwoliła jej dokończyć jedzenie, po czym z głośnym szurnięciem odsunęła się od stołu i wstała. Trevelyan też się poderwała, ale zamiast oczekiwanego pożegnania Cassandra długo mierzyła ją wzrokiem.

— Coś jeszcze, Wasza Wysokość?

Starała się, żeby zabrzmiało to uprzejmie, ale zawsze, kiedy już wychodziło z jej ust, miało jakiś drwiący podtekst. Cassandra nietypowo dla siebie to zauważyła.

— Tak, jeszcze jedno. — Założyła ramiona na piersi, a to sprawiło, że kołnierz sajanu się rozchylił, ukazując gruby złoty łańcuszek na jej szyi. — Wspominaliście, że znamy się osobiście… tam.

— Oczywiście. — Trevelyan zawahała się, nim powiedziała więcej. — Współpracujemy i podróżujemy razem.

— Czy różnimy się jakoś? Ja i… tamta?

Trevelyan powstrzymała się od powiedzenia pierwszego, co przyjdzie jej na myśl.

— Tak. — Kiwnęła lekko głową. — Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby nosiła jakąkolwiek biżuterię.

— Rzeczywiście. Ja też kiedyś nie nosiłam. — Cassandra przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, patrząc w podłogę. Trevelyan nie była pewna, czy to oznaka niepokoju, czy raczej nonszalancji. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie pasowało do Cassandry. — Dziękuję za ciekawy wieczór, lady Trevelyan.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odparła automatycznie Trevelyan, chociaż nie była do końca pewna, jak to z tą przyjemnością było. Ukłoniła się głęboko, żeby etykiecie stało się zadość, i wycofała z jadalni.

Pod drzwiami stało dwóch gwardzistów, którzy zmierzyli ją podejrzliwie wzrokiem. Pomachała im ręką na do widzenia. Ingo czekał na korytarzu, ponura góra w czarnym płaszczu.

— Co tak długo?

— Miałyśmy do pogadania — powiedziała krótko Trevelyan. — Idziemy?

— Tak, chodźmy.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, a potem zaczęli mówić na raz.

— Proszę — powiedział Ingo, unosząc ręce. — Macie pierwszeństwo.

— Ja właśnie o tym. Mów mi na ty, Ingo. Chyba znamy się dość dobrze po tym, jak od tygodnia słyszymy swoje chrapanie.

— Może to chrapanie z obozu — zasugerował, zażenowany. — Dźwięk się tak niesie… Ja podobno wcale nie chrapię głośno.

— Nie jest tak — powiedziała Trevelyan. — Ale podtrzymuję ofertę. Czuję się nieswojo, kiedy wszyscy mówią mi lady. Taka ze mnie szlachta… trzy łany i dwie wsie, o ile już ich ktoś nie spalił.

— Umowa stoi — zgodził się Ingo. — Ja natomiast zastanawiałem się nad tym, co powiedziałaś, kiedy cię ujęliśmy. No, że jesteś inkwizytorką i masz jakieś sprawy niecierpiące zwłoki. Brzmiało to niezbyt wiarygodnie, ale potem niektóre rzeczy dały mi do myślenia. Że nie macie… nie masz pojęcia, kto jest królową Nevarry, co się dzieje, jaka to wojna i nawet który rok.

— To chyba szczególnie, co?

— Proszę ze mnie nie żartować. To nie jest takie oczywiste!

— Proszę mówić dalej. — Trevelyan była w dobrym nastroju po tym, co wydawało jej się postępem z Cassandrą. — Postaram się powstrzymać.

— Czy to prawda? Że nie pochodzisz… stąd? — Machnął ręką na fort Garota i jego okolice, ale Trevelyan wiedziała, że ma na myśli coś więcej.

— Nawet chętnie ci opowiem — powiedziała, przystając. — Ale to jest coś, co najlepiej by wypadło przy jakimś trunku. Macie tu może ten bimber, co lokalni pędzą na bagnach…?

— To jest obóz wojskowy. — Ingo patrzył na nią tak, jakby nagle zaczął niedowierzać w jej kompetencje, intelektualne i inne. — Oczywiście, że mamy. Ale trzeba by podejść po niego do chłopaków. Chcesz mi towarzyszyć czy…

— Chcę. — Trevelyan była spragniona kontaktu z ludźmi innymi niż przerażający doradcy Cassandry. — To znaczy… chyba mogę?

— Już wybrałaś się tam raz sama — przypomniał Ingo. — Nie będzie chyba nic niewłaściwego w tym, jeśli udasz się teraz pod moją opieką. Pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz niczego próbowała — dodał, usiłując brzmieć groźnie.

— Nic z tych rzeczy. Nie chcę podzielić losu Rajmunda.

— Rajmund był sztywniakiem — powiedział Ingo, prowadząc ją przez dziedziniec. — Nie chciał się zadawać z chłopakami.

Strażnicy przy bramie nie chcieli przepuścić Trevelyan, ale w końcu ustąpili przed Ingo. Była ciekawa, czy kiedykolwiek się denerwował; to musiałby być przerażający widok.

“Chłopaki” to była grupa gwardzistów i landsknechtów, na którą Trevelyan wpadła podczas swojej próby ucieczki. Jej widok bardzo ich ucieszył.

— Nasza zguba! Znowu wyrywa się na wolność?

— Nie tym razem. Za to słyszałam, że częstują panowie wybornymi trunkami.

Zbrojni aż pokraśniali, kiedy określiła ich mianem “panów”. Ingo był wyraźnie pod wrażeniem tego, jak łatwo weszła w towarzystwo, i kiedy zaczęli ją za bardzo wypytywać o rzeczy, których nie mogła mówić, pomógł jej ukrócić te próby.

— Oj, trepy, jakby wam tak wszystko mówić, to sama cesarzowa Orlais by już wiedziała, co w trawie piszczy.

Trevelyan lubiła spędzać czas ze zwykłymi zbrojnymi; była to miła odmiana od nadętych magnatów i przekonanych o własnej ważności dyplomatów. W Podniebnej Twierdzy taką ucieczkę stanowiła kampania najemna Byka, która przyjmowała do swojego towarzystwa każdego, kto lubił się napić i pożartować, a Trevelyan gustowała w obu tych rzeczach. Ci tutaj też byli w porządku: poczęstowali ją rozgrzewającym bimbrem i fajką nabitą jakimś aromatycznym zielem, a potem opowiedzieli kilka żenujących historii o Ingo.

Kiedy wszyscy już się pośmiali, Ingo wziął ją na bok.

— To jak z tą opowieścią?

— Mogę opowiedzieć, tylko zastrzegam: bez nadmiernego niedowierzania, bo to wszystko prawda.

— Powściągnę zatem niedowierzanie.

— Dobrze. — Trevelyan nabrała powietrza. Siedzieli na beczkach w bezpiecznym oddaleniu od gwardzistów i landsknechtów. Wokół obóz szumiał swoim nocnym życiem i nigdzie, przenigdzie na tym świecie nie było Inkwizycji.

Trevelyan już drugi raz tego wieczoru streściła najważniejsze wydarzenia ze swojej wersji historii, a potem dorzuciła garść faktów o Inkwizycji. Nie za dużo i nie za dokładnych, bo jednak nie ufała Ingo całkowicie, a tylko spodziewała się, że prawda sprawi, iż będzie z nią bardziej sympatyzował.

— Nic dziwnego, że tak bardzo chciałaś wracać — podsumował. — Niewesoła to sytuacja. A jeszcze dwóch pajaców cię złapało na bagnach…

— Taka praca. Niemniej ja nadal chcę wracać. Mam układ z królową: ja pomogę jej z tymi zaklętymi murami, a ona pomoże mi wrócić do siebie.

— Naprawdę? — Zdziwił się wyraźnie, co wydało jej się nieuzasadnione.

— Jakoś nie przypuszczam, by Cassandra nie trzymała się danego słowa. To najbardziej honorowa osoba, jaką znam.

— Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Raczej o to, że jesteś cennym atutem w tej wojnie.

— Naprawdę? Dlaczego?

— Ze względu na magię. Ta misja to nie jedyna, w której miałabyś kluczowe znaczenie.

— Mam też kluczowe znaczenie gdzie indziej — powiedziała Trevelyan, wzruszając ramionami. — Skoro przy tym jesteśmy… Czy możesz mi wreszcie powiedzieć, co się stało z tutejszymi magami?

Ingo pociągnął głęboko z butelki. Jego znajomi landsknechci zaintonowali jakąś tęskną piosenkę nieopodal.

— Najpierw wielu zabrała rebelia i wojna z templariuszami… Tak jak u was. — Ingo potargał brodę. — Ale nikt nie wziął ich w obronę ani nie zadusił tego konfliktu. W dużej mierze wybili się nawzajem… Templariusza teraz też już nie uświadczysz. A ci, co pozostali… To był ciężki czas. Nadal jest. W Orlais wybuchła wojna domowa, w Zakonie nastała schizma, co rusz wybierano jakieś Anty-Boskie i wycinano kolejne diecezje jako heretyckie. Ludzie potrzebowali kogoś, na kogo można by zrzucić winę za wszystko złe, co cały czas się wydarzało.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową z rosnącym zrozumieniem. Przeszedł ją dreszcz i zaciągnęła ciaśniej poły dubletu.

— Kozły ofiarne. Nie jestem zdziwiona, zważywszy na lansowaną przez Zakon retorykę nienawiści i lęku wobec magów. To musiały być łatwe ofiary.

— Ale słyszałem, że niektórzy uciekli na Północ. Do Tevinter.

— To wyjaśnia, czemu wszyscy byli tak cholernie zdziwieni mną. I tym, że się nie bałam.

— Tym chyba najbardziej. Ale… — Szarpnął brodę po raz ostatni i spojrzał na nią sympatią. — Wydaje mi się, że ty w ogóle rzadko się boisz.

— Tak jest — zgodziła się Trevelyan. — Nie zawsze to zaleta.

— Cieszę się więc, że nie poraziłaś mnie piorunem, kiedy cię złapaliśmy.

— A byłam tego naprawdę bliska — przyznała. — Dosyć często mi się to zdarza.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, słuchając piosenki, a kiedy się skończyła, Trevelyan wstała i otrzepała bryczesy. Poczuła się dziwnie, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że jest jedyną osobą swojego rodzaju w całym tym wielkim obozowisku, a może w całym regionie.

— Chyba lepiej, żebyśmy się już zwinęli.

— Zgoda. Pożegnajmy się tylko, bo nam nie wybaczą.

Chłopaki nie chcieli ich puścić, ale Trevelyan powiedziała, że musi się wysypiać do swojej tajnej misji i dali spokój. Kiedy wrócili, faktycznie było już po północnym dzwonie i po Garocie chodzili tylko nocni strażnicy.

Trevelyan zamknęła się w swojej kanciapie i rozebrała do snu, trochę podpita, a trochę zmęczona. W kącie stała miednica z wodą i kiedy nachyliła się nad nią, zobaczyła swoje odbicie. Zaczesane do tyłu i na bok brudnoblond włosy, twarz o silnych rysach i szerokich ustach, jedynie w sumie ładna, kiedy się uśmiechała, więc robiła to często. Wyglądała korzystniej podmalowana antivańskimi kosmetykami, ale nie miała ich przecież przy sobie na tych cholernych bagnach. Matce się kiedyś wyrwało, że z taką twarzą daleko nie zajedzie, a tu proszę, może ostatni mag w Orlais i najwyraźniej nadworna zaklinaczka Nevarry.

Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, czemu kopnął ją taki zaszczyt, usiadła ciężko na łóżku. Jedyna. Została.

Ciekawe, czy Vivienne przetrwała. I Morrigan. I jej przyjaciele z Kręgu.

W nocy miała męczący sen, w którym najpierw grali w karty w Wielkiej Sali i Varric strasznie przegrywał, nie tak jak zwykle, a potem ktoś ją zawołał i gdy podeszła do tronu, zobaczyła, że siedzi na nim Cullen. Słusznie ją to wzburzyło i chciała go stamtąd spędzić, ale, gdy wstał, okazało się, że jednak jest Cassandrą, która agresywnie popchnęła Trevelyan, pytając, czy ma jakiś problem. Trevelyan miała ich trochę, ale wydawało jej się, że niekoniecznie o to chodzi Cassandrze, więc podała tyły. Kiedy wybiegła do ogrodu, nad twierdzą nie było zwykłego górskiego nieba, tylko czarna pustka, a sam zamek szybował gdzieś w nicości. Co gorsza, kiedy się odwróciła, mury twierdzy również zniknęły, i została sama na skrawku ziemi pośrodku niczego.

Kiedy rano się obudziła, była ociężała i otępiała, więc postanowiła udać się do łaźni. Najpierw wskoczyła do zimnego basenu, żeby postawić ciało w stanie gotowości, a potem weszła do gorącego, by było z tego też coś przyjemnego. Tam spotkała Danielę, która wcierała jakiś olej we włosy.

— Lady Trevelyan. Jak wczorajsza kolacja?

— A znakomicie, dziękuję. — Trevelyan ułożyła się obok niej w basenie, prześlizgując się przelotnie wzrokiem po jej ciele. Była bardzo szczupła i wąska w biodrach. — Mam wrażenie, że cały wczorajszy dzień był poniekąd sukcesem.

— Tak by się wydawało. Z pewnością był zaskoczeniem - królowa opowiedziała mi o twoim… pochodzeniu. Nie da się ukryć, że tłumaczy to parę rzeczy.

— Jakbym była z zupełnie innej bajki, prawda? Aż tak bardzo było to widać?

— Owszem. Ale z czasem coraz mniej. — Daniela zanurzyła się w wodzie tak, że wystawała jej tylko twarz. — To dość szczególna sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdujesz, Trevelyan.

— Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. — Odchrząknęła. Daniela na pewno wiedziała o wszystkim. Jeśli pod tym względem też była podobna do Leliany, nawet w tej chwili miała szpiega, który obserwował, jak szpieguje ją osobiście w basenie. — Nie jestem tylko pewna, czym zająć się teraz, kiedy czekamy.

— Zdaje się, że w tamtych materiałach jest kilka tomów na temat magii Tevinter. Może zapoznasz się z nimi?

Trevelyan nie chciało się tłumaczyć jej, że Tevinter to takie bogactwo wiedzy, że kilka nędznych ksiąg na pewno nie zawiera nawet ułamka tego, co magistrzy zgromadzili przez stulecia. Pokiwała tylko pokornie głową.

— Tak zrobię. Do zobaczenia, Danielo.

Podciągnęła się na brzeg basenu, sprawdzając kątem oka, czy pojawienie się piersi zrobiło jakiekolwiek wrażenie na Danieli, ale przeszło bez echa. Wycierała się energicznie ręcznikiem, kiedy szambelan wynurzyła się przy brzegu.

— Trevelyan, jeszcze jedno.

— Tak? — Spojrzała przez ramię.

— Może do ciebie zajść krawiec zdjąć wymiar. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby nadworna zaklinaczka chodziła w tych brzydkich pludrach z zapasów.

Krawiec faktycznie przyszedł popołudniu i wymierzył ją we wszystkie strony. Zapytany o to, co uszyje, odparł, że on tylko wykonuje rozkazy, a kazali mu pomierzyć. Trevelyan zaanonsowała, że kiepsko wygląda w czerni, na wypadek, gdyby jednak miał coś do powiedzenia.

Przez kilka dni czytała, co się dało, na temat Tevinter i usiłowała rozwikłać zagadkę bagien Nahashin. Ingo ułatwił jej to, zabierając ją co wieczór do obozu, gdzie mogła bezkarnie wypytywać zbrojnych i rycerzy pod pozorem rozmowy o okolicy. Daniela musiała o tym wiedzieć i uznać to za nieszkodliwe, bo nic nie powiedziała; coś się zresztą musiało dziać, bo Trevelyan właściwie jej nie widywała przez ten czas.

Potem Ingo obudził ją rano wcześniej niż zwykle.

— Trevelyan. — Potrząsnął nią za ramię. Zajmował prawie całą szerokość pokoiku. — Oddziały wyruszają, chodź zobaczyć.

Zwlekła się z łóżka i narzuciła płaszcz. Był wczesny ranek, jeszcze zimno po nocy, a w powietrzu utrzymywała się wilgoć. Wyszli na krużganek. Poniżej, na dziedzińcu, kłębili się konni i piesi, z wolna formując orszak.

— Dokąd jadą? — zapytała półgłosem.

— Z tego, co słyszałem, to w kierunku Val Royeaux. Nie na samo miasto, oczywiście, ale na prowincję. To wsie i miasteczka, z których do stolicy płyną wszystkie produkty i surowce. Orlais z pewnością będzie tego bronić.

Trevelyan wychwyciła wzrokiem Cullena, którego jasne włosy wyróżniały się na tle ciemnych czupryn Nevarran. Siedział na wielkim, bojowym wierzchowcu w zbroi tak czarnej, że wydawała się pochłaniać światło. Wyglądał nieco lepiej niż ostatnio, ale nadal nie mógłby iść w zawody z tym, którego znała Trevelyan.

Wstrzymała oddech, kiedy podeszła do niego Cassandra. Pierwszy raz widziała, żeby miała na sobie koronę - złoty diadem o drapieżnym wyglądzie. Zapewne jej widok miał przypomnieć wyjeżdżającym, po co będą ryzykować życie, czy coś.

Cullen nachylił się, żeby wysłuchać, co miała mu do powiedzenia. Najwyraźniej było to coś osobistego, bo położył jej rękę na ramieniu w uspokajającym geście. Cassandra skinęła mu krótko głową, odsunęła się i uniosła dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść, a dziedziniec zamilkł.

— W drogę - ku chwale Korony!

Gwardziści otworzyli ze zgrzytem skrzydła wielkiej bramy, jeźdźcy poderwali konie. Po chwili nie było po nich śladu, a na dziedzińcu zostało tylko kilku strażników i trochę służby kuchennej, a także Cassandra, sama, na środku. Patrzyła w ślad za wojskami z rękami opartymi na biodrach, a potem odwróciła się i wtedy Trevelyan zobaczyła jej twarz. Była ściągnięta i zmartwiona, ale Trevelyan mogłaby przysiąc, że było w tym coś więcej, coś niepełnego, pękniętego.

Jakby wyczuwając jej spojrzenie, królowa Nevarry uniosła głowę. Gdy zauważyła Trevelyan, wyraz jej twarzy się zmienił. Machnęła na nią zapraszająco ręką.

— Chodź — rzucił Ingo, również zauważywszy ten gest.

Zeszli na dziedziniec. Cassandra czekała z rękami założonymi na piersi, dostojna i zniecierpliwiona zarazem. Trevelyan owinęła się ciaśniej płaszczem, bo czuła się nieswojo.

— Przyszła wiadomość z Vol Dorma — powiedziała Cassandra bez żadnych wstępów. — Przyjdźcie do sali narad po drugim dzwonie. Musimy porozmawiać.

— Będę tam, Wasza Wysokość.

Kiedy nie ruszyła się nawet po chwili, Cassandra znacząco podniosła arystokratyczną brew, a Ingo delikatnie pociągnął ją za łokieć.

Trevelyan ubrała się porządnie, zjadła śniadanie i po drugim porannym dzwonie zjawiła się w wyznaczonym miejscu. Przy stole narad stali już Feuerstein i Daniela. Oboje wyglądali na zmęczonych, natomiast Cassandra weszła do środka sprężystym krokiem. Władczym gestem rzuciła na blat kawałek pergaminu.

— Dzisiaj przyszła odpowiedź z Vol Dorma — powiedziała, wiodąc wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. — Mają nasz tom.

Jan-Frederik odetchnął z ulgą, Trevelyan też, ale dyskretniej.

— Sprowadzamy go? — zapytała Daniela, przysuwając do siebie list. — To może zabrać trochę czasu, ale…

— Nie — przerwała jej Cassandra. Była pochylona nad mapą, jakby liczyła jakieś odległości.

— Nie? — Daniela przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. — Czy jest w takim razie dostępna gdzieś bliżej? Sprawdzaliśmy przecież nasze biblioteki…

— Ja ją sprowadzę — oświadczyła Cassandra, przenosząc nagle wzrok na Trevelyan. — Razem z baronessą Trevelyan. To najpewniejszy sposób.

Trevelyan potrząsnęła głową, żeby upewnić się, że dobrze słyszy. Ze zdumienia aż odjęło jej mowę.

— Jak to sobie wyobrażacie? — parsknął Jan-Frederik, którego szczerze to ubawiło. — W środku kampanii?

— Zupełnie zwyczajnie — powiedziała Cassandra z niezachwianym spokojem. — Wy jesteście w końcu od tego, żeby cała ta machina działała sprawnie. Ja tylko wydaję co jakiś czas rozkazy. Nikt nawet nie zauważy, że mnie nie ma.

Zdjęła koronę i położyła ją ostrożnie na stole, a potem potargała włosy, i w tej chwili wyglądała zupełnie tak, jak zapamiętała Trevelyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straciłam już cierpliwość do używania określenia "konklawe" na wydarzenie z początku Inkwizycji, które ewidentnie było raczej czymś w rodzaju "synodu". Tak więc od tego momentu to konklawe jest wyborem nowej Boskiej, a synod - zebraniem duchownych i świeckich (magów) w celu omówienia pokoju i reform.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan wyrusza na wyprawę i nie jest super zadowolona.

Trevelyan bywała już na burzliwych naradach, ba, część z nich prowokowała i przeprowadzała. Dębowy stół, który ustawiono w sali narad w Twierdzy, zniósł już bardzo wiele, szczególnie ze strony Cassandry, która uwielbiała walić w niego pięścią, żeby podkreślić swój sprzeciw. Stąd też Trevelyan wiedziała, że dobrym pomysłem jest odsunąć od blatu, na którym rozpostarte były podboje królowej Nevarry.

Sama Cassandra, zdjąwszy koronę, oparła się o stół. Miała na sobie tylko koszulę i materiał wyraźnie napiął się na ramionach.

— Możemy obrócić w dwa tygodnie — powiedziała, patrząc na mapę. — Dwa i pół. Przez Nevarrę zmieniać konie, a potem jest już trakt imperialny.

Marszałek Feuerstein miał wyraźny problem z przetrawieniem tej wiadomości.

— Nie możecie nagle pojechać do Tevinter — powiedział, gładząc się po czole z niedowierzaniem. — Po jakąś księgę.

— Nie? — powtórzyła Cassandra i Trevelyan mogłaby przysiąc, że było to zaczepne.

— Może ktoś mógłby was zastąpić? — zaproponowała Daniela. — Chociażby Ingo Ferruta. Jest przecież godzien zaufania i gotów objąć taką misję.

Trevelyan zauważyła kątem oka, że Ingo pokiwał skwapliwie głową.

Cassandra wydawała się nad tym zastanawiać: wydęła usta, tupnęła kilka razy nogą, spojrzała na powałę.

— Nie — powiedziała w końcu. — To jest misja wysokiego szczebla.

— Na miłość Stwórcy! — wybuchnął Feuerstein. — To nie znaczy, że macie ją wykonać sami! Poza murami tego cholernego fortu jest cała cholerna armia, w której jest dwudziestu Ferrutów będących w stanie odeskortować maga do biblioteki i z powrotem! Ba, jeśli trzeba, to nawet ja pojadę do Tevinter i wypożyczę tę książkę!

Cassandra przechyliła się groźnie do przodu.

— Marszałku. Czy wy sugerujecie, że ja nie mogę zrobić czegoś, co postanowiłam, że zrobię? Mimo że między innymi to wy wybraliście mnie w wolnej elekcji i do tej pory cieszyliście się z sukcesów, za którymi stoimy wszak wspólnie?

Feuerstein otworzył usta, ułożył je w kształt kółka, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, zmarszczył brwi i w końcu zamknął usta z powrotem z grymasem.

— Proszę odnotować mój sprzeciw. Uważam, że to niepotrzebnie niebezpieczna inicjatywa i marnowanie naszego cennego czasu.

— Dziękuję, marszałku — powiedziała chłodno Cassandra. — Nalegam na swój udział między innymi dlatego, że baronessa Trevelyan z łatwością uciekłaby każdemu z was ze względu na swoje niezwykłe umiejętności, natomiast wysyłanie z nią całego oddziału mija się z celem, jakim jest dyskrecja.

— Przecież natychmiast was rozpoznają.

— Nie rozpoznają. To jest Tevinter, inny świat. Poza tym nie jestem królową bez korony. I bez pieniędzy. — Wyprostowała się, odpięła i zdjęła złoty łańcuszek. Na jego końcu kiwał się imponujący klejnot. — Bez doradców. Bez zamku i bez armii. Udamy się do Tevinter _incognito_ , udając najemniczkę odprowadzającą maga w bezpieczne miejsce. Zdobędziemy księgę i wrócimy.

— Pod pozorem czego? — zapytała Trevelyan, pierwszy raz zabierając głos w tej dyskusji.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią.

— Lady Trevelyan — powiedziała Cassandra. — Jakie jest wasze zdanie na temat tego planu?

— Znając Tevinter, najskuteczniejszym sposobem na uzyskanie tego tomu jest pojechać na miejsce i nakłamać. — Trevelyan skrzyżowała ręce na ramionach. — Tevinter na pewno nam go nie wyda ot tak. Będą nam wszystko utrudniać i traktować podejrzliwie. Dlatego ta historyjka o najemniczce musi być jak najbardziej wiarygodna.

— Ale poza tym moglibyście wyruszyć na taką wyprawę?

— Jak najbardziej. — Trevelyan bardzo chciała wyrwać się z twierdzy Garota, i to może nawet chętniej z Cassandrą niż z Ingo. — To nie nowość dla mnie. Po to w ogóle byłam tu na tych bagnach.

— Nadal uważam, że to niebezpieczne — oznajmiła Daniela. Feuerstein wyraźnie ucieszył się z jej poparcia. — Natomiast, jeśli uważacie, że właściwe, to nie możemy wam zabronić. Chciałabym tylko zasugerować, żebyście mieli jakąś asekurację. Może wyślijmy do Tevinter naszego ambasadora z uzbrojoną eskortą, która poruszałaby się waszym śladem? W razie jakiejś niebezpiecznej sytuacji można by na nią poczekać albo się po nią cofnąć.

— Moim zdaniem to dobry pomysł — rzuciła Trevelyan, która przez moment poczuła się jak osoba decyzyjna.

— Zgoda. — Cassandra odepchnęła się od stołu i wyprostowała. — Tego nowego ambasadora i tak mieliśmy do nich wysłać, więc dobrze się składa. Danielo, twoim zadaniem będzie przygotowanie naszej historii w najmniejszym szczególe. Baronessa Trevelyan zdaje się mieć jakąś wiedzę na temat Tevinter, więc skorzystajmy z niej przy tym zadaniu. Janie, będziemy potrzebować zapasów, wierzchowców - wiadomo. Chcę wyruszyć jak najprędzej.

Feuerstein pokiwał głową, dzielnie przyjmując to do wiadomości.

— A co z tym wszystkim, Wasza Wysokość? — zatoczył szeroko ręką, wskazując stół narad i prawdopodobnie całą Garotę.

— Zostawię wam. — Cassandra powiodła wzrokiem od niego do Danieli. — Przeszliśmy już razem pewną drogę i pokładam w was duże zaufanie. Oczywiście rozstrzygniemy wszystko, co się da z wyprzedzeniem rozstrzygnąć. Zastanówmy się do jutra, co musimy omówić przed moim wyjazdem. To tyle na dzisiaj.

Trevelyan spędziła resztę dnia udając, że studiuje księgi, a w rzeczywistości układając scenariusze ucieczki podczas wyprawy na północ. Mogłaby po prostu poczekać, aż Cassandra zaśnie, bo, choć miała czujny sen, to spać musiała. Mogłaby też coś ukraść, żeby zapewnić sobie jakieś zabezpieczenie na drogę; tu wszędzie walało się pełno rzeczy, które łatwo spieniężyć, szczególnie w czasie wojny. Mogłaby…

Wkrótce zdała sobie sprawę, że to wszystko mrzonki. W Tevinter trafiłaby prędzej czy później w ręce łowców niewolników, którzy tylko czekają na zdesperowanych, samotnych magów z południa. W Nevarrze musiałaby się przebijać sama przez ostępy, żeby nie wpaść na żołnierzy Cassandry. Najbezpieczniej, najrozsądniej było jej jednak dotrzymać słowa i korzystać z ochrony Korony, jak nie byłoby to frustrujące. Sama zwyczajnie nie miała szans.

Znowu miała sen z gatunku tych ciężkich, ale tym razem Podniebna Twierdza była kompletnie pusta. Trevelyan biegała po korytarzach dłuższych i schodach wyższych, niż pamiętała, w poszukiwaniu ludzi, którzy powinni tam być, ale których nie było. Potem Twierdza zamieniła się w Garotę, ale nadal kompletnie pustą, i Trevelyan nabiegała się również po niej, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że śni i zdołała się obudzić.

Następnego dnia przysłali stroje do poprawek krawieckich. Był tam zestaw dubletu i bryczesów na wzór tego, co nosili nevarrańscy gwardziści, i taki zupełnie neutralny, bez żadnych charakterystycznych znaków i zdobień, i uroczysta suknia z dekoltem, i nawet tevinterskie szaty maga, co oznaczało, że ktoś musiał tę wyprawę zaplanować wcześniej niż poprzedniego dnia. Może nawet od razu po tym, jak okazało się, że księga jest w Vol Dorma.

— Nie podobają ci się te rzeczy? — zapytał Ingo, widząc jej skwaszoną minę.

— Nie, są w porządku. Nawet bardziej niż w porządku, biorąc pod uwagę, że mi została już jakaś jedna para gaci.

— To o co chodzi? Coś się stało?

Nie chciała nic mówić, ale męczył ją tak długo, że w końcu usiadła i wskazała mu, żeby również przysiadł.

— Po prostu… tyle czasu już minęło. Moi ludzie na pewno mnie szukają. Marnują nasze zasoby na to, bo przecież nie znajdą.

— Nie masz przecież na to żadnego wpływu.

— No właśnie! Nie powinno mnie tu w ogóle być. Mam tyle do zrobienia, a marnuję tu…

— Czas? — podchwycił Ingo.

— Tak — przyznała. — Marnuję czas. I siły. Powinnam być tam, z Inkwizycją, przygotowując się do ostatecznego uderzenia. Ale Leliana kazała mi leźć na te bagna… Bez sensu.

— Nie wiem, jak ci pomóc.

— To nie jest coś do pomagania. Znaczy, cały czas służysz pomocą i okazałeś mi sympatię, chociaż w ogóle mnie nie znałeś. To jest coś.

— Masz na myśli to w lochu? — Machnął ręką. — Każdy by tak zrobił.

Potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie, nie każdy.

Wieczorem Trevelyan została wezwana na odprawę, gdzie przedstawiono jej ostateczną wersję historii, z którą miały pojechać do Tevinter, a także subtelnie zagrożono różnymi sankcjami, gdyby przyszło jej do głowy uciekać czy naruszyć nietykalność królowej Nevarry.

— Wystarczy — powiedziała w końcu Cassandra, unosząc ręce. — Wierzcie mi, że jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, to sobie poradzę.

Trevelyan otaksowała ją wzrokiem tak, jak wtedy w górach, kiedy spotkały się po raz pierwszy i Cassandra wyciągnęła na nią miecz. Wówczas ostatecznie wszystko rozeszło się po kościach, ale nie była pewna, czy dałaby sobie z nią radę. Może z zaskoczenia, może przy pewnej ilości szczęścia.

Wyruszenie było zaplanowane na ostatni nocny dzwon, więc Trevelyan musiała się zwlec z łóżka znacznie przed świtem i nie była z tej racji zachwycona. Włożyła podróżne ubranie zasponsorowane przez Koronę Nevarry, zjadła śniadanie w kantynie tejże, pobrała bagaże zapakowane przez nevarrańską służbę i zeszła z Ingo na dziedziniec, gdzie czekał jej nevarrański koń.

Powietrze było rześkie i zimne, a niebo granatowe. Trevelyan kopnęła luźny kamień bruku.

Cassandra oczywiście już tam czekała, trzymając w ręku wodze. Miała na sobie skórzaną zbroję i wełniany płaszcz z kapturem w rodzaju takich, które można było dostać na rynku w każdym mieście świata.

— Jesteście gotowi? — zapytała. Zanim Trevelyan zdążyła odpowiedzieć, sięgnęła po coś, co dotąd stało oparte o kolumnę. — Mam coś dla was.

Była to laska Trevelyan, skonfiskowana jej od razu po przybyciu do tego dziwnego świata.

— Dziękuję! — Złapała ją z wdzięcznością. Laska wpasowała się idealnie w jej uchwyt. — Tęskniłam za nią.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Cassandra pokazała stajennemu gestem, żeby pomógł Trevelyan z bagażami.

Prawie pusty dziedziniec rozbrzmiał echem kroków i w krużgankach pojawiła się Daniela von Kaiserfeldt, mimo wczesnej godziny już w kolczudze i płaszczu z kapturem.

— Szerokiej drogi — powiedziała z bladym uśmiechem. — Niech łaska Andraste będzie z wami.

— Tylko dbajcie o moje królestwo. — Cassandra wskoczyła lekko na konia. — Pamiętajcie, co wam mówiłam.

Daniela pokiwała głową i uniosła dłoń w geście pożegnania. Ingo wyszedł z cienia krużganków i w świetle pochodni widać było jego zmartwioną twarz.

— Powodzenia, Wasza Wysokość — powiedział do nich obu, kłaniając się Cassandrze wyraźnie głębiej niż Trevelyan. — I lady. Będziemy tylko jeden dzień za wami.

Cassandra ściągnęła wodzę, a jej koń zatańczył. Ostatni raz kiwnęła im głową i ruszyła do bramy.

Dopiero co się zaczęło, a Trevelyan już była w tyle. Wsadziła stopę w strzemię i z trudem podsadziła się do góry, przeklinając swoje niewyspanie. Rumak na szczęście był posłuszny i grzecznie podreptał tam, gdzie mu wskazała piętami.

Nie odwróciła się, chociaż miała na to dużą ochotę. Jeszcze dziesięć dni temu gniła w lochu, a tu, proszę, wyrusza z królową Nevarry na tajną wyprawę, która może zmienić przebieg wojny.

Gwardziści zamknęli za nimi bramę i wyjechały na główną drogę prowadzącą przez obozowisko. O tej porze spało, gdzieniegdzie dogasały jeszcze ogniska. Cassandra założyła na głowę kaptur, więc wyglądała z daleka tak niepozornie, że zatrzymywał je każdy patrol, a jeden z gwardzistów nawet z bliska jej nie rozpoznał.

— W waszych jukach jest list żelazny — powiedziała, kiedy przejechały przez ostatni posterunek. — Od tego momentu okazujcie go każdemu, kto będzie tego potrzebował, a ja będę trzymać się z tyłu.

Trevelyan tylko pokiwała głową, bo była tak przejęta tęsknotą za domem, że nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Widok bagien Nahashin pogrążonych w sinej, porannej mgle przypomniał jej o tym, że nie mogła na razie wracać. Na szczęście nie pojechały tą drogą, którą do obozu dotarła Trevelyan, tylko skręciły w lewo. Był tu wydeptany końskimi kopytami i wyjeżdżony kopytami wozów trakt, który musiał powstać wraz z nevarrańskim obozowiskiem.

Zanim wyjechały z bagien, spotkały jeszcze dwa patrole nevarrańskich zbrojnych, którym Trevelyan bez zbędnych tłumaczeń pokazała glejt podbity królewską pieczęcią. Krajobraz wkrótce się zmienił i bagna ustąpiły miejsca podmokłym łąkom, a słońce zaczęło rozpędzać mgły.

Z tego co pamiętała Trevelyan, te ziemie leżały na pograniczu Orlais i Nevarry. Znaczy, przynajmniej niegdyś, bo teraz wszystko należało do Cassandry.

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią ukradkiem. Cassandra jechała z uniesioną głową, rozglądając się władczo po okolicy. Jej postawa jeździecka była oczywiście wzorowa. Trevelyan nie mogła sobie poradzić z myślą, że Cassandra przecież zwykła posiadać tylko zbroję, miecz, śpiwór i rząd dusz.

— Dlaczego nic nie mówicie? — zagadnęła w tej chwili Cassandra, jakby wyczuła jej wzrok.

— Chyba nie wiem, co mówić.

— Nie mamy wspólnych tematów?

— Nie wiem, mamy?

Cassandra prychnęła z rozbawieniem.

— A z tamtą mieliście?

Trevelyan musiała się zastanowić. Tak była już przyzwyczajona do swobodnego towarzystwa tamtej Cassandry, że właściwie umknęło jej, jak sztywna i małomówna była na początku. Nie lubiła poznawać nowych ludzi i długo zajmowało jej, by komuś zaufała.

— Dziwnie się czuję, rozmawiając o niej — przyznała Trevelyan. — Chyba głowa nie może mi za bardzo objąć tego, że możecie być różnymi osobami.

— O ile jesteśmy. Przepraszam, jeśli przekroczyłam jakąś granicę, ale to chyba zrozumiałe, że mnie to ciekawi.

— Tak, jasne. Pytajcie, proszę, postaram się odpowiedzieć, na ile mogę.

— Nie zdecydowałam jeszcze, czy warto się skupić bardziej na podobieństwach, czy na różnicach — powiedziała, dając Trevelyan do zrozumienia, że rozmowa się na razie skończyła.

Cassandra narzuciła ostre tempo. Trevelyan, która martwiła się, że nie będą miały o czym rozmawiać, musiała skupiać się na tym, żeby je w ogóle utrzymać, zamiast gadać. Nie była złym jeźdźcem - długie, męczące godziny na padoku w rodzinnej posiadłości zdecydowanie się opłacały - ale przez tygodnie wleczenia się po bagnach i siedzenia w Garocie tyłek odzwyczaił się jej od siodła.

Około południa zatrzymały się na posiłek. Królewskie kuchnie wyposażyły je godnie na tę wyprawę, ale Trevelyan była zbyt wytrzęsiona wyboistym traktem i zaniepokojona perspektywą dalszego trzęsienia, by dużo jeść. Popołudniu krajobraz zmienił się z odludnych trzęsawisk i łąk na łagodne wzniesienia, zagajniki i pola. Pojawiły się tu sioła, wioski i miasteczka, a na jednym skrzyżowaniu dróg Trevelyan zauważyła drogowskaz z nazwą Churneau. Jak na to, że były to okupowane ziemie, nie było tu wielu wojsk.

Kiedy zagadnęła o to Cassandrę, ta odpowiedziała:

— Nie potrzeba tu ognia i terroru. Sami się poddali.

— Naprawdę? — Trevelyan ciężko było w to uwierzyć. — A rycerstwo?

— Część dołączyła do nas, a część stawiła opór. Po porażce uciekli na południe jak niepyszni.

— Dołączyła?

— Lady Trevelyan. — Cassandra spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. — Zaczynam myśleć, że niewiele wiecie o historii.

Była to poniekąd prawda, bo Trevelyan nie interesowała się specjalnie kronikami przepychanek pomiędzy szlachcicami na pograniczu.

— Te tereny były od zawsze sporne — ciągnęła Cassandra, osłaniając oczy od słońca ręką. — Pomiędzy Koroną Nevarry a Cesarstwem. Chłopstwu i mieszczaństwu jest dość obojętne, komu płacą podatki. Zresztą, nie chwaląc się, słyniemy z większej gospodarności.

— Na potrzeby wojenne — dopowiedziała Trevelyan. — Zgadza się?

— Nie tylko. Na koledże, uniwersytety, miasta, porty i zamki.

— I Wolne Marchie, które zostały zajęte pierwsze.

— Teraz widzę, dokąd zmierzacie — powiedziała po chwili Cassandra. — Nie podoba mi się ten kierunek.

— Zaledwie stwierdzam fakt. Nie jest to coś, co trzeba poczytywać za urazę. Nie jestem specjalnie związana z domem.

Cassandra trawiła to długo w ciszy, wyraźnie urażona. Trevelyan przeszło przez głowę, że może nie powinna jej zaczepiać, ale naprawdę nie mogła się powstrzymać. Nie widziała sensu w prowadzeniu żadnej wojny, na pewno nie po tym, co przez ostatnich kilka lat spotykało Thedas.

Do wieczora dotarły do dawnej granicy Orlais i Nevarry. Tutaj obozował niewielki oddział zbrojnych w czerni, którzy na widok Trevelyan poderwali się z miejsca z groźnymi minami. Wyglądało na to, że się dotąd nudzili; na trakcie było niewielu podróżnych.

— Jesteśmy tylko dwoma podróżniczkami na północ — powiedziała, pokazując im list żelazny. Cassandra trzymała się z tyłu, jak obiecywała. — Nie mamy nic do oclenia.

— Eee, my myta i tak nie pobieramy. Jedźcie, panie, ostrożnie i poszukajcie schronienia na noc. Zbiera się na deszcz.

Mieli rację; ze wschodu napływały ciemne, ciężkie chmury. Cassandra zrobiła niezadowoloną minę, po czym Trevelyan poznała, że zamierzała chyba jechać do oporu, tylko przeszkadzała jej w tym planie zmiana pogody. Kiedy mijały opuszczoną stodołę, na szczęście wskazała ją jako miejsce na nocleg.

W środku nie było tak przyjemnie, jak Trevelyan sobie wyobrażała, ale dach nie przeciekał i można było rozpalić ogień. Cassandra z typową dla siebie efektywnością wzięła się za rozkładanie niewielkiego obozu, zupełnie jakby ostatnio nie sypiała w jedwabnej pościeli i nie jadła ze srebrnej zastawy, a Trevelyan ograniczyła się do rozwinięcia śpiwora i wyjęcia butelki wina, którą przezornie zapakowała do swoich juków.

— Napilibyście się? — zaproponowała dobrodusznie, widząc, jak Cassandra zezuje na butelkę.

— Nie, dziękuję — odparła sztywno. — Zachowałabym to na jutro dla rozgrzania, kiedy przemokniemy.

— W sumie racja. — Trevelyan schowała ją z pewnym rozczarowaniem. Była zmęczona, bolały ją kości i irytował fakt, że musiała uważać na to, co mówi. Wino by ją przynajmniej uśpiło i rozluźniło. — Czemu tak na mnie patrzycie?

— Jestem ciekawa tego. — Cassandra kiwnęła głową w kierunku jej lewej ręki, która w półmroku stodoły emanowała delikatnym zielonkawym blaskiem. — Wiem, że tłumaczyliście, że to tylko wasza magiczna moc, ale ja przebywałam z magami trochę więcej niż reszta mojego naiwnego dworu. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałam.

— Sprawiedliwie będzie chyba coś za coś?

— Słucham?

— Ja wam to opowiem i wy mi też coś.

Cassandra zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy po drugiej stronie ogniska.

— Mogę się na to zgodzić.

— Znakomicie. To piętno… — Uniosła lewą dłoń i zacisnęła ją w pięść. — ...ma moc otwierania i zamykania rozdarć w Zasłonie.

Opowiedziała jej dość pobieżnie o swoich zetknięciach z Koryfeuszem. Cassandra słuchała z uwagą, ale widać było, że bez zbytniego zrozumienia; nic dziwnego, nie był to bardzo prawdopodobny rozwój wydarzeń.

— Miałam rację. — Cassandra pokiwała głową. — Macie szczególne umiejętności.

— Można by tak powiedzieć. Chociaż tutaj nie na wiele się zdadzą. — Przekrzywiła głowę. — Przejdźmy do mojego. Skąd ten tron i korona? Słyszałam coś o wolnej elekcji.

To pytanie było na wpół aroganckie i Cassandra to zauważyła, ale chyba postanowiła zignorować, bo położyła się na boku i oparła na łokciu.

— Prawie nie siedzę na tronie. Odpowiadając na wasze pytanie, owszem, król Markus, mój poprzednik, zmarł bezpotomnie. Kraj stanął na krawędzi wojny domowej. Przeprowadzono wolną elekcję i z jakiegoś powodu elektorzy postanowili postawić akurat na mnie.

Trevelyan wcale nie uważała tego za tak dziwny i niespodziewany wybór. Cassandra miała renomę córki rodu polującego na smoki, tytuł Bohaterki Orlais i lata wojskowego doświadczenia w roli zbrojnej ręki Boskiej.

— To zrozumiałe. Jestem tylko ciekawa tego bardziej osobistego kąta. Co was do tego skłoniło?

— Nie rozumiem?

— Jak znaleźliście się w Nevarrze? Cassandra, którą znam, nigdy nie wyrażała ochoty powrotu do domu i gardziła polityką.

— To poniekąd stan wyższej potrzeby — powiedziała Cassandra, jakby recytowała coś, co powtarzała już wiele razy. — Korona potrzebowała mojego przewodnictwa.

— Oczywiście, ale dlaczego? Zakon już go nie potrzebował? Wierni?

— To było co innego. — Urwała i nabrała powietrza, jakby chciała powiedzieć bardzo długie zdanie, ale zrezygnowała. — Wszystko się zmieniło. Forma… Kształt tych priorytetów… Wymagały we mnie również zmiany.

— Co takiego się stało?

Cassandra spojrzała na nią nieufnie.

— Dużo myślałam o tym, co mi powiedzieliście wtedy, jak usiłowaliście mi udowodnić, że mnie znacie. Katar sienny, te szmirowate powieści… Wszystko się zgadzało. Z jednym wyjątkiem.

— Jakim?

— Nie lubię brandy — odparła Cassandra, ewidentnie zupełnie szczerze. — Piję koniak. Brandy jest za słodka.

— To ciekawe. — Trevelyan skrzyżowała nogi i nachyliła się. Gorąco ogniska uderzyło jej w twarz. — Czemu to miałoby się różnić? To taki drobiazg, ale wynikający z osobistej preferencji.

— Może wcale nie jesteśmy tą samą osobą, lady Trevelyan.

— Nie uważam tak. Tą samą osobą w różnych okolicznościach, co najwyżej.

— Okoliczności tworzą człowieka — odparła Cassandra i Trevelyan przez króciutką chwilę miała wrażenie, że rozmawia z tamtą, ale było to złudzenie: tamta Cassandra przecież nigdy by czegoś takiego nie powiedziała.

— Właściwie to jest jeszcze jedna różnica — powiedziała, dokładając do ognia. Iskry buchnęły w górę i zatańczyły pod dachem, w który uderzała już ulewa.

— Tak? — Cassandra oparła brodę na dłoni. Wyglądała jak z jakiegoś obrazu, którego tytułu Trevelyan kompletnie nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć.

— Tamta Cassandra nie jest jeszcze siwa.

Królowa Cassandra odwróciła wzrok.

— Oczywiście, że nie jest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan walczy z mylnymi przekonaniami, ponadto pojawia się zupa cebulowa.

_Być może moja obecność w tym świecie jest dowodem na chwiejność czasu_ – zapisała Trevelyan w swoich notatkach, kiedy Cassandra odwróciła się na bok i poszła spać. _Jego kruchość – gdyby powziąć wniosek, że to moja linia czasowa się złamała. Elastyczność – jeśli pomyśleć, że ją nagięto na tyle, by zazębiła się z czasem biegnącym po innych torach. Jeśli przyjmiemy, że czas można formować, być może rzeczywiście jest materią, podatną na zmiany jak wszystkie inne, co mogą transformować magowie._

Przekartkowała oprawiony w skórę notes. Na samym początku zamieściła rachunki dotyczące dat:

_Zniknięcie ze świata A – ok. 15 parvulisa* 9:41._  
_Pojawienie się w świecie B: ok. 15 parvulisa 9:43._

Kiedy Ingo pierwszy raz powiedział jej datę, nie pojęła od razu, że przeskoczyła o dwa lata; daty jej się myliły, od kiedy osiągnęła szlachetny wiek dwudziestu pięciu lat, zupełnie jakby jej podświadomy opór przeciwko starzeniu się podporządkował sobie bieg czasu. Dopiero potem przyszła refleksja, że te dwa lata stanowiły dziurę w toku wydarzeń: jeśli uznać, że biegną wzdłuż osi naprzód, to Trevelyan przegapiła dwa przystanki.

 _Gdzie była Trevelyan A w ciągu tych dwóch lat, jeśli zniknęła w jednym miejscu, a pojawiła się w drugim?_ – zapisała pod akapitem o naturze czasu. - _Czy jej pojawienie się eliminowało istnienie jakiejś innej Trevelyan, Trevelyan B, która, jak sugerowała Daniela, umarła wcześniej i w innych okolicznościach, niż kiedykolwiek spotkały Trevelyan A? I najważniejsze: czy możliwe jest wrócić w dokładnie ten sam moment, który się opuściło, jeśli założymy, że czas to materia, a prawa taumaturgii sugerują, że każda zmiana ma swoją kontrzmianę?_

Siedziała tak chwilę, łaskocząc się piórem po brodzie i patrząc w płomienie ogniska. Ich cienie na ścianach stodoły przybierały fantastyczne kształty. W rzadkim przypływie refleksji prześledziła te myśli z powrotem do początku, ale nie potrafiła już znaleźć nic do dodania, więc zapisała tylko to, czego się dowiedziała o tej Cassandrze, i schowała wszystko do torby, a potem położyła się w swoim śpiworze.

Ulewa przerodziła się w potężną burzę, która waliła piorunami w całą okolicę. Trevelyan leżała bezsennie, spinając się mimowolnie, ilekroć uderzył grom. Popatrzyła chyłkiem na Cassandrę. Kiedy błyskawica rozjaśniła wnętrze stodoły, zobaczyła, że ona też leży z otwartymi oczami.

Rano wszystko było kałużą, błotem albo błotnistą kałużą. Trevelyan umyła się deszczówką z poidła dla krów, wytarła i nałożyła ubrania, które były już wilgotne od samego powietrza. Cassandra natomiast wydawała się mieć dobry humor jak na taką pogodę.

— Jedziemy, baronesso — rzuciła, siodłając swojego konia. — Mamy dzisiaj trochę do nadrobienia.

Trevelyan ze skwaszoną miną dosiadła wierzchowca. Nawet on był markotny; może rozumiał, że Cassandra każe im jechać cały dzień w deszczu.

Przez cały ranek jechały przez pola. Dopiero około południa droga zaprowadziła je do niewielkiego, ale zamożnego miasteczka: domy były murowane, strzelisty zbór miał w oknach witraże, a iglice grobowców na cmentarzu sięgały ponad inne dachy. Zatrzymały się na rynku, żeby kupić świeże pieczywo i zjeść obiad. Trevelyan rozglądała się z ciekawością, bo nigdy jeszcze nie była na nevarrańskiej prowincji.

— Wspomogą panie szanowne starowinkę jakimś groszem? — zagadnęła je staruszka o lasce.

Trevelyan spodziewała się, że Cassandra odgoni ją wielkopańskim zwyczajem, ale ta sięgnęła do sakiewki i wyciągnęła srebrną koronę.

— Proszę uprzejmie. — Położyła monetę na pomarszczonej dłoni. — W zamian uważajcie na to, kiedy będzie tędy przejeżdżać orszak z wielmożą ze stolicy. Będzie go prowadził mężczyzna wielki jak niedźwiedź. Powiedzcie mu wtedy, że widzieliście dwie podróżniczki o tej porze na rynku.

Starowinka pokiwała gorliwie głową.

— Będę uważać, pani złota. Będę ja uważać!

— Powiedzcie jeszcze, jak się tu żyje.

— Ooo, tego roku marnie. Wszystko, co młode, do woja poszło. Nie ma komu pól obrabiać, w warsztatach pracować…

Trevelyan zrobiła wymowną minę, ale Cassandra nie patrzyła na nią, tylko na staruszkę. Pokiwała głową.

— Jak się nazywa ta miejscowość?

— Bergane, pani złota.

— Bergane. Zapamiętam.

Za miasteczkiem teren trochę się podnosił i błotnistą drogę zastąpił śliski, wyboisty trakt. Trevelyan wytrzymała, dopóki Bergane nie zginęło za wzniesieniem.

— Czy mogłabym tylko zapytać, po co wam wiedzieć, jakie to miasteczko? — zapytała, poganiając swojego konia piętami, żeby dogonić Cassandrę.

— Hm? — To pytanie najwyraźniej wybiło ją to z zamyślenia. — Bergane? Żeby znaleźć dla nich rozwiązanie. Tutaj, na przykład, wystarczy wysłać trochę siły roboczej do pomocy przy żniwach.

— Nie macie wrażenia, że to zawracanie kijem rzeki? Takich miasteczek jest w samym tym regionie pewnie z dziesięć. Wszędzie wyślecie robotników na pola, a w tym czasie ci ludzie, którzy powinni tu sobie spokojnie pracować, będą brać na miecze orlezjan?

Cassandra jechała przez chwilę w ciszy, z zaciśniętymi ustami.

— Czy wiecie — zagadnęła — że kwestionowanie wysiłku wojennego jest obecnie w Nevarrze karalne, a wy jesteście jako szlachcianka z Ostwick królewską poddaną?

— Ja niczego nie kwestionuję — oświadczyła Trevelyan. — Jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak przejmujecie się życiem prostych ludzi, ale nie rozumiem, jak idzie to w parze z rozpętaniem takiej wojny.

— To nie jedyna rzecz, jakiej nie rozumiecie — powiedziała Cassandra, wyraźnie dotknięta.

Trevelyan poczuła ukłucie złości. Może gdyby nie była cała mokra i zmęczona, to nie pozwoliłaby się temu rozwinąć, ale była, i to jak.

— Może co nieco wyjaśnię. — Zdjęła kaptur, żeby oburzenie na jej twarzy było widoczne. — Ja, wbrew pozorom, nie domagam się tłumaczeń. Nie podkopuję też waszego autorytetu dla zabawy. Po prostu to, co tu widzę, stoi w takiej sprzeczności z Cassandrą, którą ja znam, że nie mogę się z tym pogodzić.

— Cassandrą, którą znacie. — Ta Cassandra, posiwiała na skroniach, uśmiechnęła się niewesoło. — Ja też ją chyba znam. Sprzed lat. Ponurą idealistkę, którą życie denerwowało na każdym kroku, bo zawsze rozmijało się z jej wyobrażeniami. Opętaną jak najdokładniejszym wypełnianiem wskazań kodeksu zakonnego, rozczarowaną ludźmi, bo nikt nie był tak porządny ani cnotliwy jak ona. Bo zwyczajnie nie da się takim być.

— Jak to nie? — Trevelyan zmarszczyła brwi. — Znaczy, wiadomo, że nie ideałem, ale wartościowe jest samo dążenie…

— Ten świat nie szanuje cnoty, lady Trevelyan — przerwała jej Cassandra. Jej twarz była kamienna. — Ani szlachetności. On szanuje siłę, czasem brutalną. Stanie mocno na ziemi, a nie bujanie w obłokach ideałów.

Trevelyan chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała za bardzo co.

— Przepraszam — bąknęła w końcu.

— Nie ma za co. — Cassandra spięła konia do szybszej jazdy. — Wszyscy robimy, co musimy.

Jechały przez chwilę w ciszy. Trevelyan patrzyła na krajobraz, przejęta nagle jakimś dziwnym uczuciem. Może miało to coś wspólnego z jesienią odciskającą swoje piętno na naturze, może z tą rozmową, ale zrobiło jej się trochę przykro.

Po chwili Cassandra odchrząknęła wymownie.

— Ze względu na specyfikę naszej znajomości pozwalam wam na więcej niż innym — powiedziała, patrząc przed siebie. — Ale proszę, nie wykorzystujcie tego przeciwko mnie.

Trevelyan milczała ostentacyjnie przez resztę dnia, wspominając nostalgicznie wyprawy z Inkwizycją, szczególnie z Varrikiem. Owszem, narzekał cały czas na przyrodę, ale to nieprawda, że nie potrafił się zamknąć; ludzie po prostu nie zauważali, kiedy milczał, mimo że w milczeniu do towarzystwa był prawdziwym mistrzem.

Cassandra wzięła ciszę za przyzwolenie i dopięła swego: nie zatrzymały się wraz z zapadnięciem zmroku gdzieś po drodze, tylko parę godzin później dobrnęły po ciemku do jakiejś karczmy, którą obrała najwyraźniej za punkt noclegowy.

Zostawiły koniec w stajni i przeszły przez błotniste podwórze do wejścia. Zapachy docierające do nich z rozświetlonego wejścia były tak obiecujące, że Trevelyan dotknęła pocieszająco pustego brzucha. Cassandra jednak zatrzymała się przy drzwiach i Trevelyan zajęło chwilę zrozumienie, że puszcza ją przodem, tak jak się umówiły tuż po wyjeździe.

Zdjęła kaptur i weszła do środka. Karczma była pełna nevarrańskich zbrojnych w czarnych koletach, którzy jak na zawołanie się odwrócili, żeby sprawdzić, kto przyszedł.

Trevelyan zamarła na chwilę, powstrzymując się siłą od demaskującego spojrzenia na Cassandrę. Jej teoria o niewidzialności jednak się potwierdziła: piechotnicy zaledwie zahaczyli o nią wzrokiem, prześlizgnęli się po stroju ubogiego najemnika, tarczy, mieczu i z zainteresowaniem wpatrywali się w Trevelyan.

— Dobry wieczór — powiedziała, kłaniając się oszczędnie. Woda kapała jej z włosów i rękawów. — Smacznego, panowie i panie, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.

Zbrojni odwrócili się powoli do swojego jedzenia i piwa. Trevelyan odetchnęła i poszła szukać karczmarza, a Cassandra usadowiła się w jedynym wolnym kącie.

— Na szczęście znalazł dla nas coś do spania — powiedziała Trevelyan po powrocie. Było ciepło, więc zdjęła i rozwiesiła płaszcz, żeby podsechł. — Twierdzi, że to najlepsze lokum, jakie ma. Pragnę w to wierzyć.

— Zamówiliście coś do jedzenia? — zapytała z nadzieją Cassandra.

Trevelyan przestała już wierzyć, że odczuwa ona zwyczajne ludzkie potrzeby w rodzaju głodu i zmęczenia, więc przyjęła to z pewnym zdziwieniem.

— Zupę cebulową. — Usiadła ciężko za stołem, podciągając rękawy wamsu. — Niestety, tamci pochłonęli całe pieczyste.

— Tu mają znakomitą zupę cebulową. — Cassandra wydawała się podekscytowaną tą perspektywą. Trevelyan przyszło nagle do głowy, że może nalegała na tę wyprawę z innych powodów niż stricte pragmatyczne.

W oczekiwaniu na zupę przysłuchiwała się zbrojnym. Przez chwilę rozprawiali o tym, czym rekruci Inkwizycji też lubili się zajmować - jak karmią w jakim garnizonie, jakie jest tam dowództwo, jaka pogoda i kto utrzymuje z kim stosunki seksualne - ale potem padło słowo, które sprawiło, że obie zastrzygły uszami.

— Ja widziałam kiedyś królową — powiedziała jedna z kilku kobiet w tej chorągwi.

— Chyba z bardzo daleka — rzucił któryś z jej kolegów przy wtórze rechotu pozostałych.

— Ale na własne oczy! To było w Churneau.

— Stefa! Ty uczestniczyłaś w oblężeniu Churneau?! — zdziwił się inny.

— Oblężenie to za dużo powiedziane — stwierdziła z satysfakcją Stefa. — Raczej zdobycie. A królowa… ooo, ona tam dała im popalić. Jako żyję czegoś takiego nie widziałam. Jest zimna jak lód i ostra jak brzytew.

Trevelyan skierowała powoli wzrok na Cassandrę, która zaczerwieniła się z zażenowania. Dziewka karczemna przyniosła zupę i zaczęły ją jeść w milczeniu, mimowolnie się przysłuchując.

— Ja o tym słyszałem — pochwalił się jeden ze zbrojnych. — To było wtedy chyba, jak załatwiła tam tego… hrabiego Gorgonzolę… Tak?

— Gonzagę — poprawiła go Stefa. — Hrabiego Gonzagę. Hrabia, wystawcie sobie, wracał akurat z letniej rezydencji czy skądś i ciach! Ujęli go gwardziści królewscy, z całą rodzinką i orszakiem. Przywlekli do królowej - a ona stała już pod murami Churneau z caluteńką armią, wiem, co mówię, byłam wówczas w piątej chorągwi piechoty z Cumberland, pod marszałkiem Edmundem van Markhamem.

— Mniej o tobie, Stefa, a więcej o królowej — napomniał ją jeden z kolegów.

— No więc — ochrząknęła Stefa — hrabia Gonzaga, jak zobaczył, co się święci, mówi do niej, że miasto się nie podda, co by się nie działo, że będzie walczyć do ostatniego człowieka.

— Nieźle im to wyszło!

— A Jej Wysokość na to, że nie byłaby taka pewna. I że da mu teraz wybór: albo podda miasto i zajmiemy je bez ofiar w ludziach, wyrzynania miejscowych, rabowania zborów i tak dalej, albo wręcz przeciwnie. A Gonzaga na to, co to znaczy wręcz przeciwnie.

— I co?

— A ona na to, że wyrżniemy w pień wszystkich, którzy nam się sprzeciwią, zaczynając od hrabiego i jego rodziny, a potem dopiero weźmiemy się za mieszczan i kogokolwiek z pocztów rycerskich, kogo tam zostawił.

Trevelyan spojrzała na Cassandrę z niedowierzaniem, ale ta opuściła głowę tak, żeby nie było widać jej twarzy.

— Gonazaga pobladł cały — kontynuowała ze smakiem Stefa. — Znaczy, stałam daleko, ale zrobił się biały jak ściana, przysięgam! No bo wiecie, Jej Wysokość w tej czarnej zbroi i tak dalej… Nie dziwię się…

— I co dalej?

— Gonzaga w końcu wydukał chyba, że nic z tego, a wtedy królowa jak nie weźmie zamachu… Pierdolnęła go na odlew rękawicą i przyrzekam, że łeb mu od tego odleciał i o tak, jak rzepa się potoczył!

Jeden ze zbrojnych prychnął.

— Coś ty! To niemożliwe.

— Jak żyję! — zaprzeczyła Stefa, wyraźnie przejęta. — No i jak ci w Churneau to zobaczyli, to miny im zrzedły, bo pojęli, że Jej Wysokość nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Powiedziała, że daje im jeszcze jedną szansę, i otworzyli wtedy bramę. I było, jak mówiła. Nikogo żeśmy nie wzięli na miecze. Kilku, co fiknęło, zamknęli w ciemnicy.

— To ci historia — podsumował jeden ze zbrojnych. — Jakbym sam nie słyszał o Churneau piętnaście razy, to bym nie uwierzył.

Trevelyan też nie do końca wierzyła, a z drugiej strony - musiał istnieć powód, dla którego wszyscy tutaj bledli na samo wspomnienie o Cassandrze. Dojadła zupę, oczekując dowiedzieć się więcej rewelacji, ale zbrojni jak na złość zaczęli znowu gadać o seksie.

“Najlepsze lokum” karczmarza stanowiło przykurzone poddasze przedzielone parawanem, po którego przeciwnych stronach stały łóżka. Trevelyan rzuciła się na pierwsze z brzegu w ubraniu, ale po chwili usiadła, żeby chociaż zdjąć zabłocone buty. Wszystko ją bolało, a zupa ciążyła w żołądku.

Cassandra przygotowywała się pieczołowicie do snu po drugiej stronie parawanu. Jej sylwetka rzucała cień na jego materiał: szeroki u góry, w ramionach, i wąski w pasie, z zaokrągloną kolebką bioder. Trevelyan pomyślała, że gdzieś taka Cassandra szuka jej bez spoczynku od tygodni.

Cassandra zdmuchnęła świecę i jej łóżko skrzypnęło. Trevelyan po chwili też się położyła, wzdychając z ulgą. Przez podłogę słychać było rozmowy i śmiechy zbrojnych, którzy nie zorientowali się, że królowa Nevarry zjadła przy nich zupę i wysłuchała całej historii o Churneau.

— Słyszę aż tutaj, jak tam myślicie — powiedziała nagle Cassandra z drugiej strony pokoju. — O co wam chodzi?

— Chyba daliście mi do zrozumienia, że moje opinie nie są mile widziane — odparła Trevelyan, zła, że przeszkodzono jej w spokojnym myśleniu przed snem.

— Nie opinie. — Cassandra nie ustępowała. — Skracanie dystansu. Uważam, że jest nie na miejscu.

— Tak? Niby dlaczego? Przecież w drodze jesteśmy zupełnie same. A w takich miejscach jak to wręcz wskazane dla naszej przykrywki byłoby skrócić dystans. Raczej nie kłaniałabym się swojemu najemnikowi.

— Nie zgadzam się.

Trevelyan prychnęła z irytacją i przewróciła się na drugi bok. Po chwili słuchania wytężonej pracy kołatek w drewnie zasnęła.

Cassandra zerwała ją z łóżka wcześnie, w domyśle zapewne przed zbrojnymi, a w praktyce zanim Trevelyan zdołała się wyspać. Po szybkim śniadaniu wyruszyły znowu w drogę, i tym razem nie dało się narzekać na pogodę: wyszło słońce, które osuszyło większość kałuż i rozjaśniło krajobraz: karczma okazała się stać na szczycie wzgórza, z którego roztaczał się widok na łagodne wzniesienia obsadzone jakimiś drzewami.

— To dąb korkowy — wyjaśniła Cassandra. — To tutaj produkuje się korki zatykające butelki w całym Thedas.

Trevelyan przyjęła to bez komentarza. Widok może i był urzekający, ale nie chciała dać Cassandrze satysfakcji.

Cały ranek jechały przez korkową dolinę. Na trakcie spotkały zaledwie kilku kupców, a w przydrożnych zagrodach krzątały się tylko kobiety i bawiły dzieci. Trevelyan podejrzewała, co stało się z mężczyznami.

— Mam wrażenie, że jestem wam winna wyjaśnienia — powiedziała w końcu Cassandra, kiedy zatrzymały się na posiłek pod wyjątkowo okazałym dębem.

— W jakiej sprawie? — Trevelyan odpakowała swoje suchary zapasy i usiadła prosto na ziemi. Wszystko było dobrą odmianą od siodła.

— W sprawie oblężenia Churneau. — Cassandra przyklękła na jedno kolano i oparła się o drugie. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak to musiało wczoraj brzmieć, ale niestety dokładnie tak miało być.

— Jak? Ten cały hrabia Gonzaga miał zakończyć życie, żeby tchnąć w serca strach przed Jej Wysokością królową Nevarry?

— Tak. To znaczy nie! Nic mu się nie stało. Może stracił ząb — dodała po chwili. — Musiałam go mocno uderzyć, żeby to przekonująco wyglądało.

— Czyli co? Te wszystkie groźby były zupełnie na pokaz?

— Oczywiście. Żeby przestraszyć wielmożów, a reszcie dać pożywkę do opowiadania takich niestworzonych rzeczy. Umówiłam się z nim, że jeśli się poddadzą, to nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, a jego rodzina nie straci tytułów ani włości.

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią sceptycznie. Cassandra przechyliła głowę.

— Churneau nie obroniłoby się tak czy tak — powiedziała. — Hrabia Gonzaga był za bardzo zajęty Wielką Grą i swoim rozrywkowym życiem, żeby zorientować się, że pod oknami stanie mu armia. A ja chciałam uniknąć rozlewu krwi i zniszczeń. Churneau nie bez powodu nazywane jest “perłą północy”.

— Mam uwierzyć, że Ghislain też poddało się bez walki?

— Oczywiście, że nie i wcale tak nie twierdzę. Nie chciałam tylko, byście myśleli, że jestem jakimś bezmyślnym okrutnikiem, bo ktoś w karczmie wygadywał jakieś głupoty.

Cassandra była tym tak znajomo oburzona, że Trevelyan nieco poprawiło to humor.

— Jednak martwicie się tym, co ja uważam, Wasza Wysokość.

— Martwicie to za wiele powiedziane — zaprotestowała Cassandra. — Po prostu unikam błędnych wyobrażeń. Lubię jasność.

Do końca dnia dęby korkowe ustąpiły miejsca winnicom, a na skrzyżowaniach dróg widniały znaki do miasta Nessum. Kiedy Cassandra nie skusiła się ani na odbicie w stronę cywilizacji, ani na spoczynek po zmroku, Trevelyan w końcu zatrzymała się na środku drogi i odmówiła dalszej jazdy.

Najbliższe schronienie stanowiły ruiny wieży rycerskiej. Trevelyan w ciągu dnia planowała dopisać kilka rzeczy do swoich notatek, ale kiedy rozwinęła śpiwór, zrozumiała, że nic z tego; zdjęła buty i wsunęła sobie siodło pod głowę.

Cassandra spętała konie i zabezpieczyła obóz, a potem położyła się obok. Ruiny były tylko częściowo zadaszone, a duszny wieczór zwiastował burzę.

— Chciałabym zapytać o coś, co ma związek z naszą wcześniejszą rozmową — powiedziała Cassandra, pociągając nosem. — W temacie waszej przeszłości.

Ze swojego miejsca Trevelyan widziała tylko jej ostry profil na tle ściany.

— Tak? Co takiego?

— Wspomnieliście, że w waszym… w tym świecie, z którego pochodzicie, znaliśmy się. Sądząc po waszym sposobie mówienia i zachowania w moim towarzystwie, raczej dość blisko.

— To prawda.

— Czy… byłyśmy przyjaciółkami?

Nagła zmiana tonu wybiła Trevelyan z senności. Zastanowiła się chwilę.

— Myślę, że można tak powiedzieć.

— Hm.

To pytanie wydało się jej niepotrzebne. Cassandra przecież mogła łatwo wywnioskować to z tego wszystkiego, co Trevelyan dotąd mówiła o tamtej; nie była to wiedza, którą można uznać za powszechną, jak to, co powtarzali zbrojni po karczmach.

Drgnęła w śpiworze. O ile nie kryło się za tym coś więcej. “Przyjaciółki” - to był przecież kod, którego używały kobiety, żeby nie zwracać zbędnej uwagi na to, co je łączyło.

Nie chciało jej się w to wierzyć, a z drugiej strony - czy nie szukała sposobu, żeby umożliwić sobie powrót przez pomoc Cassandry?

Leżała przez chwilę cicho, obracając to w głowie i trawiąc w brzuchu, a potem odchrząknęła.

— Dlaczego pytacie?

Cassandra wypuściła nagle powietrze z płuc.

— Chciałam tylko sprecyzować naturę tej znajomości — powiedziała, a Trevelyan z łatwością wychwyciła to, jak głos podniósł jej się pod koniec zdania.

— Jeśli tak stawiacie sprawę… — Trevelyan zawiesiła głos. Bicie jej serca z pewnością było słyszalne w tej ciszy. — To można powiedzieć, że łączyło nas coś więcej.

— Aha. — Cassandra odwróciła się na bok i poszła spać.

Trevelyan leżała tam, zdumiona w pierwszej kolejności własnym występem, a w drugiej tym, jak niewielkie wrażenie zrobiło to na Cassandrze. Czyżby się przeliczyła?

Teraz wydawało jej się to jasne. Cassandra chyba nie należała jednak do takich kobiet; nigdy nie wysyłała przecież żadnych sygnałów, zawsze była skupiona na meritum, nie implikowała nic, nie próbowała. Wydawała się lubić towarzystwo Trevelyan, bo często zgłaszała się na misje na ochotnika, a przecież nie robiłaby tego, gdyby nie mogła jej znieść osobiście? Jeśli wyruszały z Bykiem i Varrikiem, a tak często bywało, dzieliły przecież namiot. Mimo to nigdy nie było między nimi żadnej familiarności, żadnej iskry; Cassandra wydawała się kompletnie nieosiągalna, przeznaczona do rzeczy wyższych i prawdopodobnie porządniejszych ludzi niż Trevelyan.

Przewróciła się na plecy i sięgnęła po notes i przybory do pisania. Zza resztek dachu wyglądało ciemne, przydymione niebo, ale ognisko dawało trochę światła.

_Kolejny punkt do zastanowienia, jeśli chodzi o czas: czy wszystko bezpowrotnie zmieniłam w świecie B, dodając element nieistniejący w świecie A?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Parvulis - jesienny miesiąc kalendarza Thedas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan znosi trudy podróży i odwiedza Tevinter, ale nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.

W nocy burza rozszalała się na dobre i Trevelyan obudził piorun, który uderzył zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej, na dodatek wydając z siebie zduszony okrzyk; wszystko, jak później skonstatowała, utrzymane w estetyce przerażonej dziewicy.

— To tylko burza — powiedziała Cassandra, która musiała obudzić się wcześniej. Teraz klęczała przy ognisku, które przygasało przez zacinający deszcz. — Drzewa na szczycie wzgórza ściągają pioruny.

Wyciągnęła rękę i ścisnęła pokrzepiająco bark Trevelyan, a ta była zbyła zbyt zaspana, żeby jej wyjaśnić, że nie boi się tak naprawdę burzy.

Kiedy obudziła się rano, Cassandry nie było w śpiworze. Trevelyan wstała, przeciągnęła się i zaczerpnęła wody do mycia z wiaderka, które wystawiły wczoraj na ulewę. Wieża rycerska stała, jak stała, a czyste niebo zapowiadało piękny dzień.

Ubrała się i wyjrzała za zwaloną ścianę. Rozciągała się za nią łączka, na której ćwiczyła Cassandra, i to samo z siebie nie było niczym niezwykłym, ale coś w tej scenie skojarzyło się z tamtym pamiętnym treningiem przeprowadzonym dla magów w Podniebnej Twierdzy.

Cassandra miała ciało wojownika, co teoretycznie można było przewidzieć, ale nie stanowiło oczywistości pod warstwami ubrań i długimi rękawami, które zawsze nosiła; tutaj była rozebrana do opaski na piersi i legginsów, a jej umięśniony brzuch odcinał się od góry ud dwoma wyraźnymi wgłębieniami.

— Hej. — Trevelyan otrząsnęła się. — Znaczy: Wasza Wysokość. Jedliście już śniadanie?

— Lady Trevelyan. — Cassandra opuściła miecz i spojrzała przez ramię. — Myślałam, że nadal śpicie. Jest dość wcześnie. Nie, nie jadłam jeszcze.

Zanim przyszła, spocona, ale przynajmniej już przyzwoicie ubrana, Trevelyan zdążyła przygotować te wiktuały, które dawało się zjeść na śniadanie. Nie było tego wiele.

— Powinnyśmy zahaczyć o jakieś miasto — powiedziała, sięgając po przedostatni kawałek sera. — Zrobić zakupy.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

— Do Perendale nam nie po drodze. Ale przed granicą powinno być jeszcze jakieś miasteczko. Swoją drogą, byliście kiedykolwiek w Tevinter?

— Ja? Nie, nie zdarzyło się. Nie do końca rozumiem, czemu wszyscy tam, w Garocie, traktowali mnie jako eksperta w tym temacie. Ja tylko znam kilkoro ludzi stamtąd i przeczytałam kilka książek.

Cassandra nie skomentowała tego.

— Będzie tam też nasz garnizon graniczny — powiedziała, łamiąc suchara na pół. — To ostatnie miejsce, z którego możemy wysłać bezpiecznie jakąś wiadomość, więc zastanówcie się, czy potrzeba przekazać coś więcej ponad to, że jedziemy zgodnie z planem.

Trevelyan była nieco zaskoczona faktem, że Cassandra zaczęła ją traktować jak partnerkę w tej wyprawie, ale do przekazania akurat nic nie miała, no bo komu i po co.

Lasy korkowe ustąpiły miejsca rozległym, zielonym dolinom, w których pasły się stada owiec. Pasterze przyglądali się im z zainteresowaniem. Trevelyan gadała przez cały czas, usiłując z jednej strony zagłuszyć echa swojej głupiej decyzji, a z drugiej naprowadzić Cassandrę jakoś na ten temat, żeby spróbować się z tego wykaraskać. Rzucała więc każdą hipotezę i pytanie, jakie tylko przychodziło jej do głowy, na przykład:

— Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdybym ja się spotkała z tutejszą Trevelyan.

Albo:

— Jak uważacie, czy trafiłam tutaj zupełnie przypadkiem, czy z jakiegoś powodu?

Lub:

— Czy poznaliście kiedyś krasnoluda imieniem Varric Tethras, obdarzonego imponującą klatką piersiową?

Cassandrze w końcu skończyła się cierpliwość.

— Mnie zastanawia jedno — powiedziała w końcu, odchrząknąwszy. — Dlaczego akurat was wybrano przywódczynią Inkwizycji.

— Akurat nas? — powtórzyła Trevelyan, którą to ubodło.

— Tak. Jesteście chaotyczni, lekkomyślni i zuchwali. Wiem, że na was padło akurat z tą kotwicą czy tam znakiem - wybaczcie, bo nie pamiętam dokładnie - ale i tak. Przywódczynią Inkwizycji przecież mogłam zostać ja, i to chyba byłoby słuszniejsze.

Trevelyan najpierw otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, a potem zdała sobie sprawę, że to poniekąd prawda. Cassandra nie musiała ogłaszać jej inkwizytorką. Ale zrobiła to, a potem jeszcze przyjmowała jej rozkazy bez słowa skargi.

— Was, natomiast, obrali królową Nevarry — wypaliła za to. — Co mnie też wydaje się poniekąd zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę znane mi fakty.

— Czy próbujecie mi właśnie, baronesso, powiedzieć, że mam podobne do was wady? — zapytała Cassandra. Oczy błysnęły jej niebezpiecznie.

— Nie sformułowabym tego w ten sposób. Raczej: suwerenem wielkiego, militarystycznego kraju nie zostaje chyba nikt nieśmiały, przezorny czy bojaźliwy.

Cassandra patrzyła na nią przez chwilę z kamienną twarzą, a potem ta maska nagle pękła: kąciki oczu się zmarszczyły, a usta rozszerzyły w jednostronnym uśmiechu.

— Wzorowo z tego wybrnęliście. — Uderzyła konia piętami. — Ale nie traćmy czasu.

W mieście nie pozwoliła Trevelyan nawet porządnie się rozejrzeć po rynku, tylko dała za zadanie nosić to, czego nakupowała: faszerowane bakłażany i papryki, słodkie ciastka, wytrawne wypieki z cienkiego ciasta o wielu warstwach i twarde kiełbasy pokryte białym nalotem. Trevelyan połknęła trochę tych specjałów w pośpiechu, bo już słyszała niecierpliwe stukanie buta z ostrogą.

Za miasteczkiem stacjonował graniczny garnizon, zajmując budynki nieczynnej winnicy. Powiewały nad nimi chorągwie, które Cassandra od razu rozpoznała.

— To ludzie hrabiny Thelott — powiedziała, ściągając wodze. — Tylko co tu robią? Powinni maszerować z Cullenem.

Znudzeni zbrojni ożywili się na ich widok. Trevelyan zawczasu przygotowała list żelazny, który teraz tylko triumfalnie wyciągnęła na wierzch i zaordynowała wymianę wierzchowców. Ludzie hrabiny przeciągali wszystko nieznośnie i Trevelyan zauważyła, że jeden z nich przygląda się Cassandrze tak, jakby się zastanawiał, gdzie już ją wcześniej widział.

Szukała już czegoś, z czym mogłaby wyskoczyć, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę, kiedy jeden z nich spojrzał na nią krzywo i zapytał:

— Czemu się w ogóle wybieracie do Tevinter, pani?

— Mamy tam coś do załatwienia — powiedziała znacząco Trevelyan.

— A nie można konkretniej?

— Nie można, bo to poufne.

— Poufne, mówicie?

Trevelyan usłyszała, jak Cassandra, która zdejmowała z tyłu juki z koni, westchnęła z poirytowaniem.

Położyła ręce na biodrach i zmierzyła zbrojnego wzrokiem.

— Naprawdę uważacie, że ktoś, kto ma list żelazny z pieczęcią samej królowej, uprawniający do przekroczenia granicy w trybie pilnym ze zmianą koni i tak dalej, potrzebuje się akurat wam tłumaczyć? — Zmrużyła oczy, jakby zupełnie tego nie rozumiała. — To jak będzie z tymi końmi?

— Zamienimy, pani. — Oporny wojak wziął od niej wodze, kompletnie nieświadomy, komu właśnie usiłował zrobić scenę. Trevelyan nie była pewna, na ile ta Cassandra jest mściwa, ale spodziewała się, że hrabina Thelott kiedyś o tym usłyszy.

Kiedy odszedł na wystarczającą odległość, chłopak, który im pomagał z bagażami, nachylił się do Trevelyan.

— Bardzo przepraszam za Jakoba, pani — powiedział półgłosem. — Jest zawiedziony, że nie wyruszyliśmy na nową kampanię, tak jak nam zapowiadano.

— Jest zawiedziony, że nie wysłali go na wojnę? — zdziwiła się Trevelyan. — Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem.

— Czemu właściwie was nie wysłano, jeśli można wiedzieć? — podchwyciła Cassandra.

— Ja niestety takich rzeczy nie wiem. — Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

Cassandra na szczęście nie usiłowała ich więcej wypytywać. Zostawiła zapieczętowaną wiadomość dla tylnej straży i po przełożeniu kulbak i juków ruszyły w dalszą drogę, w dół ku rzece, która stanowiła granicę między Nevarrą a Orlais.

— Czy już się tak zatarła pamięć o Pladze? — Trevelyan nie mogła tego cały czas przeżyć. — I wojnie, tej ostatniej, z templariuszami, że te głupki wolą się zarzynać, zamiast leniuchować na słońcu na tej granicy?

— Przecież są za młodzi, żeby pamiętać Plagę. — Cassandra osłoniła oczy dłonią, jakby oceniała odległość. — A tamta wojna tu przecież nie dotarła. Nie do końca też rozumiem, czemu was tak to dziwi. Są chorągwią zbrojną, nie pasterzami, pewnie, że chcą być tam, gdzie coś się dzieje.

— To coś to terroryzowanie orlezjańskiej prowincji — powiedziała Trevelyan, bo nigdy nie potrafiła kontrolować tego, co miała na końcu języka.

Cassandra prychnęła z irytacją.

— Idziecie niebezpieczną drogą.

— Dlaczego niebezpieczną? — drążyła Trevelyan. — Nie wolno kwestionować wysiłku wojennego?

— Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu jesteście tak na tym zafiksowani. Przypuszczam, że wasza Inkwizycja też wymierza sprawiedliwość ogniem i mieczem.

— Inkwizycja zakończyła wojnę z templariuszami, zanim wymordowano wszystkich magów!

Cassandra ściągnęła wodze. Jej wierzchowiec zatańczył, ale stanął w miejscu, prychając.

— Nie do końca wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujecie. Tak, Nevarra jest w stanie wojny. Tak, nie jest to stan niezwykły, biorąc pod uwagę naszą historię, i historię kontynentu w ogóle. Gdyby nie rebelia Andraste tyle wieków temu, nie stałybyśmy teraz nad granicą Imperium tak daleko na Północy. To wszystko byłoby cały czas Tevinter.

— Przecież to zupełnie nie ta samo co rebelia Andraste. — Trevelyan to porównanie wydało się absurdalne. — Po prostu moja Cassandra nie czekałaby na dogodny moment w Orlais, żeby zabrać się na rozbiór!

— Dlaczego nie? — Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami. — Wojna domowa to tylko zniszczenie. My niesiemy stabilizację i pokój.

— Pokój — powtórzyła Trevelyan. — A jaki jest wasz rzeczywisty powód dla tej agresji na Orlais?

— Ekspansja i rozwój. To nasza strategia od stuleci. Byliśmy niewielką Marchią, a jesteśmy liczącą się potęgą.

— Tak. Ale to jest powód Korony. Jaki jest powód wasz, Cassandry Pentaghast?

— My jesteśmy Koroną — powiedziała Cassandra, jakby to było coś oczywistego. — Taki jest powód.

— Czemu zatem Cassandra Pentaghast uznała, że wypełni tę misję dla korony? Przecież to była elekcja, nie akcesja. Co was skłoniło, żeby podjąć tę powinność?

— Nie było nic innego. Po tym wszystkim, co się stało.

— Co się stało?

Cassandra przez chwilę patrzyła na nią, jakby widziała ją pierwszy raz w życiu, a Trevelyan wtedy zauważyła to, co dotąd jej umykało. Ta Cassandra miała w sobie coś pękniętego i w jej opanowaniu zrobił się jakiś prześwit, przez który było to widać.

Cassandra zauważyła, że Trevelyan to spostrzegła, i nie spodobało jej się to za bardzo.

— Nie mam chyba obowiązku się wam z tego tłumaczyć — powiedziała ostro, a jej twarz ściągnęła się w tym gniewnym wyrazie, który Trevelyan znała z nieprzyjemnych narad. — Dlaczego w ogóle budzi to takie wasze zainteresowanie?

— Jako innej osoby, która również musiała podejmować trudne decyzje — wyjaśniła Trevelyan. — Na dodatek podpierając się często waszą radą. Czy to takie dziwne, że chcę wiedzieć, co za tym stoi?

— Moją radą się akurat nie podpieraliście. — Cassandra spięła konia i wyrwała do przodu.

Trevelyan została na chwilę z tyłu, usiłując zrozumieć, co właśnie zaszło. Widząc, że sylwetka Cassandry zaczyna ginąć w oddali, ruszyła szybko naprzód, żeby ją dogonić.

Kopyta ich wierzchowców zatętniły na moście przerzuconym przez graniczną rzekę, chyba górny bieg Minanteru, ale Trevelyan nie była pewna. Po drugiej stronie ani krajobraz, ani zabudowania nie wyglądały inaczej niż po tej, ale to tylko pozory. Trevelyan przypomniały się wszystkie szalone rzeczy, które Dorian Pavus opowiadał o swojej ojczyźnie i zwątpiła nagle w powodzenie tego przedsięwzięcia.

Cassandra odzyskała swoje chłodne opanowanie i podjechała spokojnie do posterunku granicznego Tevinter, gdzie poczekała na Trevelyan.

— Coś do oclenia? — zapytał celnik z mocnym akcentem. Miał na sobie ciżmy o długich, zakręconych czubkach, które sugerowały, że moda na spiczaste akcenty w Tevinter jeszcze nie przeminęła.

— Nic. Jesteśmy tylko przejazdem.

— Dokąd się wybieracie?

— Do Marnas Pell — skłamała Trevelyan. Żeby nie wydać się podejrzanie oszczędną w słowach, dodała jeszcze: — Czy będzie tu po drodze gdzie zanocować?

— Będzie karczma parę mil stąd. Uważajcie na trakcie. Słyszeliśmy o jakichś bandytach.

— Będziemy uważać.

Cassandra przez resztę dnia wydawała się skupiona na czymś innym i nie odzywała się prawie w ogóle poza niezbędnymi komunikatami. Dotarły do karczmy jeszcze przed zachodem słońca i to było za wcześnie, żeby się zatrzymać na noc, więc ruszyły dalej.

Ostatecznie zanocowały na terenie wielkiego latyfundium, na które natknęły się już zupełnie po ciemku. Zarządca majątku, który posługiwał się łamanym wspólnym, pozwolił im rozbić obóz w pustym magazynie na obrzeżach, po którym hulały myszy. Trevelyan nie była zachwycona, więc zawinęła się w swój śpiwór bez powiedzenia dobranoc.

Cassandra obudziła ją w środku nocy.

— Ktoś nadchodzi — szepnęła, ściskając Trevelyan niekomfortowo mocno za ramię. — Cicho.

Trevelyan sięgnęła po laskę i uniosła się na łokciu. Faktycznie słyszała, że ktoś skrada się na zewnątrz; sądząc po krokach, dwóch ktosiów. Cassandra miała jednak naprawdę czujny sen, że coś takiego ją obudziło.

Cassandra przemieściła się, zgarbiona, do swojego posłania i sięgnęła po miecz. Wyciągnęła go z pochwy z cichym sykiem i przykucnęła, nasłuchując.

Ktokolwiek nachodził ich w nocy, nie był pewien, co chce osiągnąć. Pokręcił się na zewnątrz i w końcu niepewnie pchnął drzwi do magazynu. W półmroku ukazały się dwie sylwetki.

Cassandra wstała, błyskając ostrzem miecza, i dwie sylwetki od razu się cofnęły. Jedna z nich powiedziała coś mieszanką wspólnego i jakiegoś innego języka.

— O co im chodzi? — zapytała Cassandra.

— Nie wiem. — Trevelyan potrafiła czytać po tevintersku, ale z rozmawianiem sprawa była trudniejsza. — Nie wyglądają groźnie.

Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu i postaci znowu wzięły krok do tyłu, prawie wpadając na ścianę. Cassandra wyciągnęła rękę, jakby chciała ją asekurować.

— Uważaj.

— Czego szukacie? — zapytała głośno i wyraźnie.

— Schronienia — powiedział jeden z nich. — Uciekamy. Nie chcemy nic od was.

Kiedy wzrok przyzwyczaił się jej trochę do ciemności, zauważyła, że to dwóch elfów, obdartych i przestraszonych. Na rękach mieli obręcze niewolników.

— To zbiegli niewolnicy — powiedziała do Cassandry i odwróciła się do elfów. — Nie bójcie się. Nie zrobimy wam krzywdy. Nie możecie tu nocować. Idźcie lepiej dalej na południe, za rzeką jest już Nevarra. To parę godzin drogi.

Nie była pewna, czy dobrze ją zrozumieli, więc powtórzyła im zdanie o rzece i Nevarrze. Jeden kiwnął głową i wycofali się. Cassandra schowała miecz z westchnieniem.

— Może to ci bandyci, o których wspominał celnik.

— Mogłam im dać coś do jedzenia — przypomniała sobie Trevelyan. — Wyglądali, jakby dawno nie jedli.

— Nic by nie wzięli od maga — powiedziała Cassandra. — Co? Wyraźnie się was przestraszyli, jak tylko zauważyli tę laskę. Kładźcie się teraz. Ja potrzymam wartę. Na wszelki wypadek.

Trevelyan położyła się z ulgą, ale było jej głupio, że będzie sobie smacznie spać, podczas gdy Cassandra będzie musiała czuwać.

— Obudźcie mnie na drugą wartę — powiedziała ze środka śpiwora. — Żebyście też się wyspali.

Kiedy Cassandra obudziła ją drugi raz tej samej nocy, nie była już pewna, że to taki dobry pomysł, ale nie mogła się wycofać. Wstała, przegarnęła włosy i zrobiła kilka przysiadów, żeby się rozbudzić. Cassandra przyglądała się jej z rozbawieniem, ale w końcu nic nie powiedziała.

Trevelyan wyszła na zewnątrz ulżyć pęcherzowi. Po zbiegłych niewolnikach nie było już śladu. Gdzieś w oddali szczekał pies, grały świerszcze. W Tevinter było nawet ładnie.

Gdy wróciła do magazynu, Cassandra już spała na swoim posłaniu. Trevelyan oparła się o ścianę i objęła kolana ramionami. Jej wzrok błądził po ciemnym wnętrzu budynku, nie znajdując żadnego punktu zaczepienia oprócz tej nieszczęsnej Cassandry, która przekręciła się na bok i odetchnęła głęboko przez sen.

Po całym dniu myśl o pewnej… zażyłości z Cassandrą nie była już jakaś oburzająca, ba, nawet miała trochę sensu. Cassandra czasem odgarniała włosy albo dotykała swojej szczęki takim gestem, który sugerował, że dotyk sprawia jej przyjemność, miała przystojną, ostrą twarz, która kompletnie się zmieniała, kiedy się wzruszała albo rozluźniała. Nawet dosyć łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, jak by to było złapać ją za te rozwichrzone włosy z tyłu głowy albo za umięśnione ramię, gdy przyciskałaby Trevelyan do łóżka.

Otrząsnęła się z tych myśli. Niestety, podróżowanie we dwójkę i czarowne noce, nawet w tevinterskich latyfundiach zatrudniających niewolników, niewątpliwie miały z tym coś wspólnego.

Następnego dnia była niewyspana i marudna, a Cassandra oczywiście postanowiła pobić kolejny rekord prędkości w poruszaniu się po wiejskich traktach. Tevinter czarowało winnicami, gajami nieznanych Trevelyan owoców i dramatycznymi, skalistymi krajobrazami. Na drodze przewinęło się kilku zbrojnych i orszak magistra niesionego w lektyce, z której przyglądał się im z zainteresowaniem.

Pod wieczór natrafiły na skrzyżowanie dróg, na którym stał drogowskaz.

— Vol Dorma - pięćdziesiąt mil — odczytała Trevelyan, unosząc się w siodle, żeby dać odpocząć siedzeniu. — Karczma “Leniwe Lwiątko” - jedna mila. Chyba wiem, dokąd powinnyśmy się udać.

— Zgadza się — powiedziała Cassandra i ruszyła w kierunku Vol Dorma.

— Nie to miałam na myśli. — Trevelyan nie ruszyła się z miejsca. — Nie ma sensu już tam jechać.

Cassandra wstrzymała konia, ale nie odwróciła się. Trevelyan widziała tylko jej wyprostowane, sztywne plecy.

— Zrobimy może dziesięć mil, wykończymy siebie i konie — ciągnęła. — To chyba nie brzmi rozsądnie?

Cassandra zawróciła wierzchowca. Trevelyan nie myślała, że można jechać konno w poirytowany sposób, ale zobaczyła to na własne oczy.

— Przenocujmy też wreszcie w jakimś cywilizowanym miejscu — dorzuciła, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Zgoda — powiedziała Cassandra, obierając kurs na “Leniwe Lwiątko”.

Trevelyan ruszyła za nią, spoglądając podejrzliwie. Spodziewała się, że jej protest nie zostanie dobrze przyjęty, i nie zawiodła się wcale.

— Na przyszłość — wycedziła Cassandra — życzyłabym sobie od was więcej szacunku. Wiem, że nie jestem tak naprawdę waszym suwerenem, co więcej, patrzycie na mnie przez pryzmat… swojej relacji…

— To nie kwestia mojego braku szacunku, tylko tego, że niepotrzebnie się zajeżdżamy. Rozumiem pośpiech. Mnie też się spieszy. Ale w tej chwili nie było warto.

— Dokąd wam się spieszy? — zapytała Cassandra, patrząc na Trevelyan, jakby naprawdę nie znała odpowiedzi.

— Do domu. Mnie się spieszy _z powrotem_.

— Rozumiem — powiedziała Cassandra, ale brzmiała, jakby nie rozumiała.

Do karczmy było rzeczywiście blisko i nawet znalazł się dla nich dość przyzwoity pokój. Oczywiście, jako południowców, Tevinterczycy traktowali je z góry, chociaż chętnie przyjmowali ich pieniądze. Trevelyan po obfitej kolacji odzyskała humor i łaskawie postanowiła ułagodzić Cassandrę, ale albo robiła to źle, albo słynny temperament Pentaghastów odezwał się na tyle głośno, że nie było co próbować.

Kiedy Cassandra udała się na wczesny spoczynek, Trevelyan skłoniła karczmarza do napełnienia blaszanej wanny ciepłą wodą i wzięła gorącą kąpiel. Kosztowało to dodatkowo, ale nie wydawała przecież swoich pieniędzy, tylko Korony Nevarry, która odpowiadała za wszystkie niewygody, na jakie Trevelyan była narażona podczas całej tej podróży.

Nawet następnego dnia Cassandra nie wychodziła poza bezpieczne tematy pogody, jedzenia i odmienności Tevinter, nie wracając już do tematu szacunku czy jego braku. Trevelyan, wyspana i zrelaksowana, była w stanie utrzymać ostre tempo i późnym popołudniem w oddali pojawiły się wieże Vol Dorma, odcięte ostro od chmur zbierających się na północy. Udało im się zdążyć przed zamknięciem bram miasta, ale były jednymi z ostatnich podróżnych, których wpuszczono do środka.

Trevelyan wątpiła, żeby Wielka Biblioteka była jeszcze otwarta, ale w korespondencji, którą w jej imieniu przeprowadzała z Garoty Daniela von Keiserfeldt, została zaproszona do niej przez niejakiego Dominico Tertiusa, bibliotekarza z kasty laetanów, i to był ich jedyny trop.

Vol Dorma było wielkim, imponującym miastem z piękną starówką. Po zmroku po głównych ulicach uwijali się niewolnicy, czyszcząc je ze śmieci i brudu, a najważniejsze budynki i skwery rozświetlone były magicznymi lampami, które nadawały wszystkiemu uroczy blask. Trevelyan zauważyła, że nawet Cassandra była pod wrażeniem, chociaż starała się tego po sobie nie pokazywać.

— Pamiętacie historię, którą mamy przedstawić? — zapytała ostro Cassandra, kiedy stanęły pod imponującym budynkiem Wielkiej Biblioteki.

— Tak. A wy? — upewniła się Trevelyan. — Obawiam się, że wasza rola będzie obejmować dużo milczenia.

— Tak — powiedziała sztywno Cassandra. — Chodźmy, baronesso Trevelyan.

Dominico Tertius mieszkał przy bibliotece i zawołany przez niewolnika-odźwiernego zszedł przywitać gości. Trevelyan z wprawą sprzedała mu historyjkę, którą opracowali jeszcze w Garocie z Danielą i marszałkiem von Feuersteinem, po czym z satysfakcją dała się zaprowadzić do starej kolekcji biblioteki. Cassandra, jako wierny ochroniarz, szła za nią i bibliotekarzem Dominico w odległości kilku kroków.

Trevelyan stanęła pod odpowiednią półką, odszukała odpowiednią sekcję i odkryła, że księgi Septimusa Traumusa o magicznych zabezpieczeniach fortec na Morzem Przebudzonych wcale tam nie ma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan rozwija swoje umiejętności przebywania _incognito_ , a na końcu podejmuje wątpliwą decyzję.

Jeszcze w ponurej fortecy Garota na bagnach Trevelyan spędziła kilka godzin ze szpiegmistrzynią Cassandry, układając swoją przykrywkę na czas wyprawy. Miała przyjąć tożsamość hrabiny Jeanette Cormin-Cassel, z domu Pentaghast, nevarrańskiej mortalitasi, nieszczęśliwie poległej podczas jednego z pogromów magów, czego w Tevinter nie wiedziano. Trevelyan wprawdzie nie wyglądała w ogóle na kogokolwiek spokrewnionego z Pentaghastami, ale Daniela stwierdziła, że Tevinterczycy i tak nie rozróżniają nacji z Południa, więc będzie im to obojętne.

W Vol Dorma Trevelyan miała podać się za prywatną kolekcjonerkę tevinterskich artefaktów i ksiąg, pozornie zainteresowaną białymi krukami z Wielkiej Biblioteki, a w rzeczywistości pragnącą się wkraść w łaski magistrów zaklinaczkę z dworu Nevarry, uciekającą przed prześladowaniami na Południu. Daniela opracowała nawet specjalnie dla niej nieprawdziwe doniesienia i sfałszowane informacje z dworu Cassandry, które mogła sprzedać w Tevinter bez obaw o szkodę dla Nevarry. Trevelyan uważała to za dobry plan: wystarczająco bliski prawdy, by łatwo go wprowadzić w życie, i wystarczająco zniuansowany, żeby sprowadzić Tevinterczyków na manowce. Cassandra miała w nim poślednią rolę - miała tylko uchodzić za jej milczącego, dobrze opłacanego i budzącego lęk ochroniarza.

Żeby to wszystko się udało, należało zachować pewne pozory. Dlatego, stojąc przed półką, na której nie było cholernych “Straży magycznych fortec nad Morzem Południowym*”, nie mogła w ogóle pokazać po sobie napięcia. Sięgnęła po inne dzieło Septimusa i przejrzała je pobieżnie, a potem pokiwała głową.

— Wspaniała kolekcja — powiedziała do bibliotekarza, który aż pokraśniał z zadowolenia. — Zaprawdę… Na Południu już takich nie ma, o ile w ogóle były. Takie czasy… Jeśli pozwolicie, zrobię sobie kilka notatek, zanim udam się na spoczynek.

— Och, proszę bardzo. Wybór ksiąg jest do waszej dyspozycji. Upraszam tylko o nie wynoszenie starszych wolumenów z tej części biblioteki… Wilgotność, dotyk rąk…

— To zrozumiałe. Dziękuję.

Dominico ukłonił się z galanterią. On też miał na sobie ciżmy o długich, zakręconych czubkach.

— Jak tylko skończycie, moja pani, odźwierny wskaże wam kwatery gościnne. Nie mogę dopuścić, żebyście po nocy plątali się po ulicach.

Po kolejnej wymianie grzeczności Dominico nareszcie wyszedł, zostawiając Trevelyan samą z Cassandrą i pilnującym porządku niewolnikiem przy drzwiach. Cassandra zbliżyła się powoli i stanęła za oparciem jej krzesła.

— Macie? — zapytała gorączkowym szeptem.

— Nie — odparła Trevelyan, udając, że przegląda księgę. — Nie było jej tam.

— J-jak to nie było?

— Normalnie. Nie ma jej na miejscu wskazanym w katalogu, z innymi książkami tego samego autora.

— To gdzie jest?

— Skąd ja mam wiedzieć? — syknęła Trevelyan. — Nie ma jej tam, gdzie miała być.

— Szlag by to trafił — wymamrotała Cassandra, owiewając kark Trevelyan gorącym oddechem. — A-a nie możecie jej znaleźć?

— Niby jak?

— No, za pomocą magii.

— Magia tak nie działa! — Trevelyan uniosła rękę w geście irytacji i zaraz ją opuściła. — Niewykluczone, że tu jest, tylko nieodłożona na półkę z jakiegoś powodu. Może gdzieś przestawiona.

— Jak mamy to sprawdzić?

Trevelyan obejrzała się na niewolnika stojącego przy drzwiach. Jego strój sugerował, że był pracownikiem biblioteki, a nie zwykłym dozorcą. Odwróciła się do Cassandry, która nadal pochylała się nad nią z napięciem, a blada blizna odcinała się ostro od jej zaczerwienionego z emocji policzka.

— Mam pomysł — powiedziała, spoglądając na nią znacząco. — Podeszlibyście do tego niewolnika i zapytali go o brakujące tomy?

Cassandra zmrużyła oczy. Widać było, że chce zaprotestować, ale rozumie, czemu przypada jej to zadanie, więc w końcu wyprostowała się z miną, którą można by tylko opisać jako lekko naburmuszoną, i na sztywnych nogach ruszyła przez czytelnię biblioteki. Trevelyan odwróciła wzrok od jej pleców.

Rozmawiali półgłosem, więc nie słyszała konkretnych słów, tylko echo rozmowy. Cassandra wróciła po chwili i znów się nad nią nachyliła.

— Mówi, że część ksiąg poszła do konserwacji.

— Tak się spodziewałam. Czyli będą w konserwatorium.

— Gdzie jest to konserwatorium?

— To też można sprawdzić. Chodźmy.

Trevelyan uniosła się z godnością i odłożyła księgę na wózek, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Cassandra szła za nią niczym cień.

— Zanim udamy się na spoczynek, chciałabym zapoznać się z jakimś opracowaniem na temat samej biblioteki — powiedziała do niewolnika w drzwiach. Był to młody chłopak o urodzie rodem z Rivainu. — Aż wstyd korzystać z jej zbiorów, nie wiedząc nic o jej historii.

Służący wyszukał dla niej opracowanie dotyczące biblioteki w księgozbiorze podręcznym i zaprowadził je do pokoi gościnnych. Znajdowały się one w oficynie, więc widok z okien wychodził na wewnętrzny dziedziniec budynku, dokładnie naprzeciwko głównej bryły biblioteki. Ich bagaże już zostały tam zaniesione, a konie, jak wyjaśnił młody niewolnik, oporządzone w prywatnej stajni pana Dominico.

Kiedy wyszedł, Cassandra opadła z rozdrażnieniem na fotel.

— Proszę znaleźć mi jakiś sposób odzyskania tej księgi, bo inaczej marszałek Feuerstein zabije mnie śmiechem.

— Da się zrobić — powiedziała Trevelyan, otwierając tom o bibliotece na blacie stolika. — Jestem pewna, że gdzieś tu jest. Zerknijmy na rzut biblioteki. Proszę bardzo, my jesteśmy tu, a konserwatorium tam - w sąsiednim skrzydle.

Cassandra nachyliła się z zainteresowaniem.

— Możemy tam pójść jeszcze dzisiaj.

— Jak? Na pewno są tu nocne straże. Tak jak ten chłopak.

— Wtedy jedna z nas odciągnie ich uwagę, a druga spróbuje się dostać do konserwatorium. Może być zamknięte na noc, ale uważam, że warto sprawdzić.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową i przeszła się po komnacie w zamyśleniu. Wyglądało na to, że Dominico przydzielił im dość komfortowe lokum, choć wszędzie pełno było tevinterskich ostrych kątów i szpicy, co nie tworzyło zbyt przytulnego nastroju.

— Mogłabym udawać, że szukam łazienki — powiedziała. — W koszuli nocnej, z włosem rozwianym. Musieliby za mną chodzić, ale wstydziliby się zatrzymać, w końcu jestem szlachetnym gościem.

— Dobry pomysł, tylko chyba nie macie koszuli nocnej. — Cassandra rozsiadła się w fotelu.

— Wskazywałam tylko na ogólną stylistykę. Co uważacie? Da radę?

— Lepsze to niż nic. Potraficie tak udawać?

— A wy się skradać? — odpaliła Trevelyan.

— Ja, lady Trevelyan… — Cassandra wyprostowała się powoli. — ...wypełniałam tajne misje, kiedy wyście sylabizowali w szkółce parafialnej.

Trevelyan nie wydawało się, by była o tyle młodsza, ale pozostawiła to bez komentarza, skupiona na realizacji swojego planu. Rozbebeszyła bagaż, założyła spodnią warstwę z zestawu wyjściowych szat maga, rozsznurowała koszulę do głębokiego dekoltu, zdjęła buty i złapała za świecznik.

Cassandra zmierzyła ją wzrokiem.

— Wyglądacie trochę niespełna rozumu, ale, zdaje się, taki był zamysł.

— Pójdę najpierw w kierunku konserwatorium i postaram się przyciągnąć uwagę wszystkich — wyjaśniła Trevelyan. — Potem zawrócę. Jak minę te drzwi, to będzie znak, że możecie wychodzić.

— Powodzenia. — Cassandra ścisnęła ją na moment za bark.

Trevelyan wzięła głęboki wdech, złapała ręką poły szaty i wyszła na korytarz. Kamienna posadzka była niesłychanie zimna pod jej stopami, a migoczące pochodnie dawały słabe światło. Na pierwszego niewolnika natknęła się już za zakrętem: celowo ominęła go wzrokiem i nierównym krokiem ruszyła dalej, rozglądając się, jakby czegoś szukała.

Mijała drzwi za drzwiami, drapała się głowie w geście zagubienia, i dreptała dalej. W końcu dotarła do intarsjowanych wrót opatrzonych napisem “konserwatorium”. Tu również stał nocny strażnik, siwy, przysypiający mężczyzna, który wyprostował się na dźwięk jej kroków. Zanim zdołał zadać jej jakieś pytanie, zawróciła ze skonfundowaną miną i ruszyła z powrotem, fukając z niezadowoleniem. Pierwszy niewolnik wyglądał na wyraźnie zaniepokojonego jej powrotem i kiedy przeszła dalej, podszedł do drugiego, po czym razem ruszyli za nią. Ich kroki odbijały się echem w korytarzach.

Sukces. Trevelyan sunęła z powrotem, rozglądając się z roztargnieniem, a kiedy dotarła do drzwi swoich kwater, zatrzymała się na chwilę, jakby się zastanawiała, po czym westchnęła głośno i ruszyła dalej.

— To musi być gdzieś tu — mruknęła do siebie za zakrętem, rozglądając się po kolejnej części budynku. Ściany były tu pokryte malowidłami, które wyglądały na wiekowe, a przy bliższej inspekcji okazywało się, że również trochę perwersyjne. — Czy to tu?

— Przepraszam uniżenie… — spróbował jeden ze strażników, ale Trevelyan go zignorowała. Jej stopy dotknęły innych kafli niż wcześniej i zorientowała się, że trafiła do atrium.

W ciemnej wodzie sadzawki odbijały się gwiazdy. Wiatr poruszał gałęziami krzewów ozdobnych. Trevelyan dramatycznie obeszła perystyl, a gdy spojrzała za siebie, zobaczyła całą grupkę niewolników.

— Ojej, chyba zabłądziłam. Gdzież to ja trafiłam?

— Moja pani… — spróbował jeden, a Trevelyan skręciła w jakiś ciemny korytarz i zapaliła sobie światełko, żeby nie wpaść w jakąś ścianę czy drzwi. Dobiegały ją zapachy jedzenia, więc chyba zmierzała do kuchni, w której nawet mimo późnej pory coś się działo; być może wypieki na następny dzień.

Kiedy dotarła do rozwidlenia korytarza, stwierdziła, że czas dać za wygraną, zanim przesadzi z całą akcją. Odwróciła się na pięcie i stanęła twarzą w twarz z zaniepokojonymi dozorcami.

— Przepraszam najmocniej. Szukałam tylko łazienki, ale ten rozkład domostwa… Jakiś dziwny… Zupełnie mnie zdezorientował. Kto mógłby mi wskazać umywalnię?

Dała się powoli i niechętnie zaprowadzić do łaźni, żywiąc nadzieję, że kupiła Cassandrze dość czasu. Ochlapała twarz wodą i popatrzyła w lustro. Zakręt, w jaki weszło jej życie od czasu powstania Inkwizycji, wcale się nie kończył i zaczynało się to chyba odbijać na jej twarzy.

Kiedy wyszła, już opanowana, czekał na nią tylko jeden strażnik, który bez słowa odprowadził ją do kwater. Cassandra już tam była, krążyła po wnętrzu z rękoma założonymi za plecami. Obie odczekały, aż ucichnie echo kroków.

— Była tam? — Trevelyan opadła na łóżko.

— Nie. — Cassandra pokręciła głową. — Albo nie byłam w stanie jej znaleźć. Starotevinterski nie jest moją mocną stroną, przyznaję.

— No nic. Spróbowałyśmy.

— Tak.

Zapadła cisza. Trevelyan odetchnęła ciężko, bo opadło ją nagle całe zmęczenie dnia. Powiodła wzrokiem po komnacie i wtedy to zauważyła: było tam tylko jedno łóżko, na którym właśnie siedziała, poza tym w kącie pomiędzy toaletką a kredensem znajdowała się płaska mata z sitowia, nieco podobna do siennika, który zaszczyciła swoim towarzystwem Trevelyan w lochach fortu Garota.

— Tak. — Cassandra odchrząknęła, ewidentnie zauważając powód skołowania Trevelyan. — Również udało mi się to zauważyć. Wnioskuję, że to posłanie dla osobistego niewolnika, w końcu mamy do czynienia z Tevinter w stanie czystym.

— Tak… może być. Nie wygląda na zbyt wygodne.

— Tutaj wygoda służącego raczej nikogo nie interesuje — odparła Cassandra. — Nie martwcie się jednak. Zajmę je dla zachowania pozorów.

Trevelyan, która już się zastanawiała, czy uda się ją do tego skłonić, starała się ukryć zdziwienie.

— Na pewno? Nie będę się oczywiście upierać, Wasza Wysokość, ale…

— Jestem przyzwyczajona do niewygód. — Cassandra zdecydowanie rozpięła kurtkę. — Korona mi z głowy nie spadnie.

Trevelyan już otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknęła. Kłapanie paszczą nie zawsze jest tego warte, powtarzał jej Varric, który miał w tym zakresie szerokie doświadczenie.

Było bardzo dziwnie. _Osobliwie_ , zapisała Trevelyan w swoich notatkach, przycupnięta na brzegu łoża z piórem i kałamarzem, _jest przebywać z Cassandrą po tej podróży. Zdaje się, że o ile z początku myślałam o niej w kategoriach Cassandry A i Cassandry B, osobnych, ale równoczesnych, to teraz nakreśliła mi się raczej jakaś wędrówka z jednego punktu do drugiego, można by rzec - ewolucja, zmiana postaci. Jest jasne, że katalizatorem tej zmiany było jakieś traumatyczne wydarzenie, które nadwątliło wiarę niezłomnej wszak Cassandry w fundamenty jej ideałów; nie wiem tylko jakie._

Cassandra w tym samym czasie pokręciła się po kwaterach, pochrząkała, przebrała do snu i ułożyła na macie w pozycji kojarzącej się z nagrobkami w Wielkiej Katedrze. Trevelyan było jej trochę żal, ale z drugiej strony spodziewała się, że na niewygodnym posłaniu będzie jej łatwiej zachować czujność, a znajdowały się przecież w Tevinter, stolicy spisków i wszelkiej przebiegłości.

— Jak uważacie… — Przerwała nagle ciszę Cassandra. — Co wydarzy się jutro?

— Hm. — Trevelyan usiłowała niepostrzeżenie schować swoje notatki. — Dominico wspominał coś o odwiedzinach u prominentnego lokalnego magistra, który kolekcjonuje księgi, więc zapewne się tam udamy. Jeśli to nic nie rozjaśni, zapytam o księgę wprost.

— Słyszę spokój w waszym głosie.

— Owszem. Wiem mniej więcej, czego się spodziewać.

— Dobrze mi to słyszeć — powiedziała Cassandra, a Trevelyan poczuła się mile połechtana.

Bibliotekarz Dominico okazał się porządnym gospodarzem i rano przysłał do nich pokojówkę ze śniadaniem, która pomogła też Trevelyan się ubrać, co oznaczało, że zaliczono ją w szeregi znaczniejszych gości niż zwykle.

Sam Dominico czekał na nie w atrium.

— Przejdziemy się może, moja pani?

— Och, z wielką chęcią — powiedziała afektowanie Trevelyan. Cassandra trzymała się z tyłu, z kapturem na głowie i mieczem przy pasie wyglądając jak stereotypowy ponury najemnik.

— Słyszałem, że wczorajsza noc upłynęła nieco… niespokojnie.

— Proszę przyjąć moje przeprosiny. Zdaje się, że niepotrzebnie zmobilizowałam służbę swoją nocną wyprawą… Niestety, zdarza mi się lunatykować — wyjaśniła, widząc ciekawskie spojrzenie bibliotekarza. — To konsekwencje… pewnych traumatycznych wydarzeń z przeszłości. Dlatego też zawsze nalegam, żeby był ze mną mój ochroniarz… Sprawia to, że czuję się bezpieczniej.

Zadrżała lekko, żeby dopełnić obrazu ofiary prześladowań z Południa. Dominico pokiwał głową z sympatią, ale prawie widziała zimną kalkulację w jego oczach.

— Bardzo przykro mi to słyszeć, lady Cormin-Cassel.

— Dziękuję uprzejmie. Czy możemy się dzisiaj spodziewać jakichś odwiedzin?

— Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, zapowiedziałem naszą wizytę u magistra Longinusa Nervy. Jest on wielkim kolekcjonerem dzieł Septimusa Traumusa, więc spodziewam się, że znajdziecie wspólny język.

— Znakomicie mi to słyszeć — powiedziała Trevelyan, chociaż jej znajomość tych dzieł była dość powierzchowna.

Magister Longinus Nerva mieszkał nieopodal rynku, więc dość niedaleko od biblioteki, ale musieli się do niego wybrać w lektyce. Trevelyan było niewyobrażalnie głupio, ale starała się to ubrać w wyraz zażenowania wynikający z nieobycia. Cassandra nie załapała się, oczywiście, na lektykę i szła pieszo za nimi; Trevelyan widziała ją przez powiewające zasłony przykrywające górę lektyki.

Willa Nervy olśniewała iście królewskim przepychem. Na sam widok westybulu Trevelyan poczuła się jak biedaczka z południa, a każde kolejne pomieszczenie wydawało się kapać nawet większym bogactwem. Wszędzie uwijała się służba, mnóstwo służby, i dopiero to ją otrzeźwiło: wszyscy oprócz niej, Cassandry, Dominico i samego magistra byli tam niewolnikami.

Sam magister należał do tego typu chudych, wysokich mężczyzn, po których ciężko było określić wiek. Miał zakręcone, długie wąsy i wypielęgnowaną brodę, której szpic zafarbowany był na czerwono.

— Zapraszam w moje skromne progi.

Ani progi nie były skromne, ani poczęstunek, jaki czekał w salonie. Trevelyan uszczknęła trochę z grzeczności, bo żołądek miała cały ściśnięty, Cassandra natomiast obeszła się smakiem jako część służby.

— Co za zaszczyt gościć przybysza z Południa — powiedział ze smakiem magister Longinus, rozsiadając się na kapiącym od złota fotelu. Jakiś niewolnik natychmiast podbiegł do niego z zimnym napojem. — Na dodatek, jak się dowiedziałem od naszego Dominico, również miłośnika złotego okresu w naszej magiografii! Cóż za zbieg okoliczności!

— Nie powiedziałabym, że to przypadek — odparła Trevelyan, również sięgając po napój, kiedy niewolnik dotarł do niej. — Tevinterska magiografia to wszak zrąb wszelkich studiów magicznych i każdy zaklinacz musi się z nią zetknąć podczas swoich studiów. Nie każdy natomiast jest na tyle wysmakowany, by to docenić.

— Trafna uwaga, hrabino. — Magister się uśmiechnął, bo ewidentnie pochlebił mu mało zawoalowany komplement. — Natomiast będę obstawał przy szczęśliwym zbiegu okoliczności, bo dwa dzieła Septimusa Traumusa, jednego z wybitnych twórców epoki, akurat znajdują się w mojej pracowni.

— Jego Ekscelencja pomaga naszej skromnej bibliotece z konserwacją rzadkich dzieł — wtrącił się bibliotekarz Dominico. — Jakąż ma rękę do miniatur! Jak pieczołowicie oprawia rękopisy!

— To znakomicie. Jeśli Jego Ekscelencja pozwoli, z wielką chęcią zapoznałabym się z tymi dziełami.

— Oczywiście! Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Możemy się tam wkrótce udać, natomiast popołudniu… Mam nadzieję, iż nie założyłem nietrafnie… Sprosiłem trochę towarzystwa, bo przyszło mi do głowy, że zechcecie zapoznać lokalną śmietankę, bo z pewnością oni zechcą poznać was.

— W takim razie wyprzedziliście moje życzenie, Ekscelencjo. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że to nie przypadek - może czytacie w myślach?

Miała nadzieję, że nie. To by była dopiero wpadka.

Magister Longinus zaniósł się śmiechem, aż mu się czerwona broda trzęsła. Trevelyan zerknęła kątem oka na Cassandrę, która niby miała na twarzy swój zwykły stoicki wyraz, ale przełamany lekceważąco uniesioną brwią.

— Zanim się udamy do biblioteki, jeszcze jedno pytanie, jeśli można. — Magister przybrał z powrotem poważną minę. Ten sposób wyrażania emocji bardzo kojarzył jej się z Dorianem Pavusem i wyglądało na to, że tu było to przyjęte. — Wiem o waszej pasji do dzieł z wiadomej epoki, ale aż zakiełkowała we mnie ciekawość, czy na Południu dałoby się znaleźć jakiegoś innego kolekcjonera… do wymiany zdań, a może okazów…

Trevelyan nauczyła się w takich sytuacjach wystrzeliwać z siebie pierwsze lepsze nazwisko, żeby tylko za długo się nie zastanawiać.

— Oczywiście. Geir Tomassini jest… a właściwie był… podobnym pasjonatem. Niestety, zabrała go wojna.

No cóż, dzięki temu nie musiała sfałszować zawahania ani drżenia głosu. Wszyscy to ewidentnie zauważyli, a Cassandra przestąpiła z tyłu z nogi na nogę.

— Rozumiem. — Magister pokiwał głową. — Cóż, w takim razie nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak tylko popatrzeć na książki. Odkryłem, że mi to zawsze poprawia humor.

Longinus Nerva miał nie tylko niewolników trudniących się otwieraniem drzwi, ale nawet noszeniem zakąsek za gośćmi, kiedy poruszali się po jego przypominającej pałac willi. Trevelyan szła z nim na przedzie, za nimi krótkonogi Dominico, pół kroku dalej Cassandra i służba, gotowa na każde skinienie. Trevelyan usiłowała podtrzymywać konwersację i zapamiętywać drogę na raz, ale na szczęście nie było daleko: biblioteka znajdowała się na tym samym poziomie, co salon, tylko po drugiej stronie rozległego, zarośniętego tropikalnymi roślinami atrium.

Wielkiej Zaklinaczce Adeli z kręgu, do którego należała Trevelyan, stanęłoby serce na widok takich prywatnych zbiorów, na dodatek tak pieczołowicie przechowywanych. Na podwyższeniu na tyłach biblioteki znajdował się pulpit z przyborami do konserwacji ksiąg, i kilka wymagających renowacji białych kruków, w tym - jak zauważyła z utajoną ulgą - “Straże magycznych fortec nad Morzem Południowym” Septimusa Traumusa, wydanie pierwsze i jedyne. Trevelyan obejrzała je z zaciekawieniem, zdecydowanie więcej uwagi poświęcając księdze, która była akurat na warsztacie, czyli jakiemuś innemu nudnemu dziełu Traumusa. Magister Longinus trajkotał z zadowoleniem o pergaminie i oprawach, nie przejmując się za bardzo opinią czy wkładem Trevelyan, jak każdy mężczyzna, który opowiada kobiecie o swojej pasji.

Kiedy wrócili do salonu w oczekiwaniu na gości, Trevelyan odczekała, aż Tevinterczycy zajmą się czymś innym, i skinęła na Cassandrę, która nachyliła się do niej ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Jak uważacie? — zapytała szeptem.

— Dziś albo nigdy — odparła Cassandra, patrząc ostentacyjnie w przestrzeń. Trevelyan zorientowała się, że ta pozycja umożliwiała jej dokładnie wejrzenie w głęboki dekolt tej wyjściowej szaty.

— Jakiś plan?

— Wybrałabym klasyczne rozwiązanie. Poczekajmy, aż wszyscy będą tu zajęci i wymknijmy się na chwilę.

— A potem zasłabnę i wrócimy do Wielkiej Biblioteki.

— Może być.

— Dobrze. Jeśli dostrzeżecie dobry moment, dajcie mi znać.

Cassandra kiwnęła głową i wyprostowala się na powrót. Trevelyan przegarnęła ręką włosy. Była już cała spocona z wrażenia, a miała jeszcze zabawiać cały salon znudzonych tevinterskich magów.

Było dokładnie tak, jak przewidziała: otoczyli ją ludzie tak przesadnie ubrani i wyfryzowani jak Dorian, ale pozbawieni nawet połowy jego naturalnego wdzięku i dowcipu, a ona przez całe popołudnie toczyła z nimi gierkę, w której implikowała, że próbuje znaleźć w Tevinter jakiegoś sponsora, który wyzwoli ją od męczarni, jakie przeżywała na dworze w nienawidzącej magów Nevarrze.

Kiedy znudzili się przepytywaniem jej i zaczęli wybierać grę towarzyską, w którą mieli zagrać, Cassandra dyskretnie dotknęła jej ramienia.

— Spróbujmy teraz.

Trevelyan poszukała wzrokiem magistra Longinusa. Rugał za coś swojego lokaja, a po tym, jak sczerwieniał mu nos i policzki, widać było, że przyjął już trochę alkoholu. Bibliotekarz Dominico, który był niezbyt lotny, poświęcał całą uwagę próbom utrzymania się na powierzchni konwersacji.

— Chodźmy.

Napad złego humoru Longinusa wprawił wszystkich niewolników w popłoch, więc żaden nie przyglądał się szczególnie Trevelyan i Cassandrze, kiedy przekradały się przez atrium do biblioteki. Dwoje gości szukających prywatności zresztą zajęło jedną z ławeczek w krzakach; Trevelyan zauważyła tylko nogę w pończosze wystającą spomiędzy liści.

Były już prawie w bibliotece, kiedy Cassandra wyciągnęła rękę w bok i Trevelyan na nią wpadła.

— Czekajcie. Tu coś jest.

— Co takiego? Jakieś zabezpieczenie?

— Tak. — Cassandra przykucnęła i przyjrzała się posadzce. — Jest tu jakieś źródło magiczne. Można by zresztą przypuszczać, że takie zbiory jakoś by zabezpieczył, nawet będąc w domu. — Zdjęła rękawicę, wyciągnęła położoną płasko dłoń i przesunęła nią nad kaflami. — To jest punkt… tutaj… tutaj… i jeszcze tu.

— To glif — skonstatowała Trevelyan. — Pewnie alarmowy. Może dodatkowo urwałoby nam nogi albo podpaliło tyłki. Mogłabym go zdjąć, ale jeśli jest bardzo czuły, to mogłoby nie ujść uwadze oryginalnego zaklinacza.

— Rozproszę go — powiedziała Cassandra, ściągając drugą rękawicę. — Odsuńcie się tylko na odpowiednią odległość, bo nie będzie to dla was przyjemne.

O, to była prawda. Trevelyan nie znosiła tych umiejętności templariuszy, ale to, co Cassandra robiła, było znacznie bardziej wyrafinowane niż zwykle: nie rozproszyła po prostu całej magii w okolicy, a willa musiała być nią naszpikowana, tylko zlikwidowała sam glif. Gdyby Trevelyan nie wiedziała, jakiego rodzaju to zabieg, nie zgadłaby po tym, co się działo: Cassandra zamknęła oczy, a jej twarz się ściągnęła w skupieniu i dłonie powoli zacisnęły w pięści. Trevelyan poczuła tylko echo, chłodną falę, od której włosy podniosły się jej na rękach i karku.

— Możemy teraz bezpiecznie przejść?

— Na to wygląda. Ale pozwólcie, że ja przodem.

Trevelyan pozwoliła. Cassandra założyła rękawice z powrotem i wyrwała do przodu, nadal skupiona i uważna jak sokół.

Księga leżała na pulpicie tak, jak chwilę wcześniej, czekając na swoją kolej do konserwacji. Cassandra wzięła ją do ręki i przekartkowała zupełnie bez szacunku, który okazywali jej wcześniej Tevinterczycy.

— I o to cała awantura? — zapytała z rozbawieniem. — Myślałam, bo ja wiem, że będzie ładniejsza. I większa.

— To chyba lepiej. — Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że nie przemyślała tego wszystkiego do końca. — Musimy ją przecież gdzieś schować.

— Bez obaw. — Cassandra rozpięła kurtkę najemnika i wsunęła książkę za pazuchę. Skóra była na tyle gruba, że kształt tomu nawet się za bardzo pod nią nie odznaczał. — I lepiej nie nadużywajmy cierpliwości magistra Longinusa.

— Poczekajcie chwileczkę. — Trevelyan podbiegła do jednego z regałów i przejechała palcami po grzbietach książek, wybierając najbardziej podobną do nieszczęsnych “Straży magycznych fortec nad Morzem Południowym”, po czym podłożyła ją na miejscu zabranego tomu. — Żeby nie rzucało się to tak w oczy.

— Bardzo rozsądnie, lady Trevelyan — powiedziała Cassandra z podziwem. — Może wyrysujecie jeszcze glif przy wyjściu, żeby zupełnie zabezpieczyć tyły?

— Zróbmy tak. — Trevelyan podkasała szaty i ruszyła przodem, Cassandra za nią, stukając głośno podkutymi butami o posadzkę. — To zajmie tylko chwileczkę.

Przekartkowała swoją podręczną księgę z formułami i wybrała prawie nieszkodliwy glif alarmowy do wyrysowania na podłodze. Jeśli Longinus mu się bliżej przyjrzy, z pewnością odkryje, że to nie jego własny, ale miała nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do tego za szybko.

— Dobra. — Skończyła i linie glifu zabłysły, a potem zniknęły bez śladu. — Zrobiłam, co mogłam.

Były już prawie przy wejściu do atrium, kiedy Trevelyan usłyszała, że ktoś szuka hrabiny Cormin-Cassel. Zbliżające się kroki odbijały się echem sugerującym, że była to więcej niż jedna osoba, a kiedy spojrzała na Cassandrę, ujrzała na jej twarzy wyraz jasno mówiący o odczuwaniu winy. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy trzeba było działać jak najszybciej i liczyć, że to wypali.

— Bardzo przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała, łapiąc Cassandrę za poły kurtki i popychając na ścianę. — Naprawdę nie potrafię nic innego teraz wymyślić.

Cassandra była tak osłupiała, że w ogóle nie zaprotestowała, i Trevelyan z poczuciem nadciągającej katastrofy złapała ją za kark i pocałowała z mocą.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “Straże magycznych fortec nad Morzem Południowym” - doszłam do wniosku, że Tevinterczycy nazywaliby pewnie Morze Przebudzonych inaczej, stąd ta zmiana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan odkrywa kilka niezmiernie interesujących rzeczy i kończy się część pierwsza.

Cassandra najpierw ewidentnie albo nie połapała się w tym, co się dzieje, albo nie była co do tego przekonana, ale po chwili odetchnęła i zaangażowała się z gorliwością wartą lepszej sprawy. Trevelyan poczuła dłonie w rękawicach lądujące na jej pośladkach i przyciskające ją do ciała Cassandry tak blisko, że wepchnięte pod kurtkę “Straże magycznych fortec” wbiły jej się pod żebro. Może i zainicjowała tę sytuację, ale z pewnością straciła nad nią kontrolę, Cassandra bowiem przechyliła głowę tak, że nie zderzały się już nosami i pocałowała ją z wprawą, której ktoś prowadzący dość ascetyczny tryb życia w ogóle nie powinien mieć. Było w tym zarazem chłodne opanowanie i coś buzującego tuż pod powierzchnią, zaledwie zasugerowanego, ale wyczuwalnego, i Trevelyan była dość pewna, że w swoim średnio długim, acz urozmaiconym życiu jeszcze czegoś takiego nie przeżyła.

— Wasza Ekscelencjo… — odezwał się w pobliżu jakiś drżący głos. — Uniżenie przepraszam…

Trevelyan walczyła przez chwilę ze sobą i w końcu z niechęcią oderwała się od Cassandry, która przez ułamek sekundy wyglądała na zawiedzioną. Cofnęła ręce do siebie, a Trevelyan wygładziła poły jej kurtki i odwróciła się do nowoprzybyłych.

Było to troje zakłopotanych służących Longinusa.

— Ekscelencjo… Upraszamy o wybaczenie, ale Jego Ekscelencja oczekuje was w ogrodzie. Ma się rozpocząć rozgrywka w serso…

— Tak, oczywiście. — Trevelyan otarła czoło wierzchem dłoni, bo spociła się z wrażenia. — Zaraz tam będziemy.

Służący, który się do niej odezwał, ukłonił się z kurtuazją.

— Dziękuję, moja pani.

Cała trójka zawróciła w kierunku atrium, szepcząc konspiracyjnie między sobą. Trevelyan spodziewała się, że do końca wieczora wszyscy w tej willi będą wiedzieć o tym, że hrabina Cormin-Cassel została przyłapana w niedwuznacznej sytuacji ze swoim ochroniarzem.

Cassandra tymczasem wyprostowała się z godnością i otrzepała rękawy, zupełnie jakby Trevelyan jakoś ją zbrukała.

— Przepraszam — rzuciła na to Trevelyan, tym razem trochę zirytowana. — Musiałam jakoś odsunąć podejrzenia od biblioteki…

— Nic się nie stało — powiedziała Cassandra przez zęby. — Zdaje się, że nic innego by nas nie uchroniło przed zdemaskowaniem, a tak pomyślą. Że gustujecie w wojownikach.

— Uch. — Trevelyan skrzywiła się na takie ujęcie tego. — Tak.

— Lepiej wracajmy.

— Tak.

W ogrodzie za willą przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze. Trevelyan z wdzięcznością przyjęła koktajl od niewolnika z tacą i od razu wypiła go połowę, prawie dławiąc się limonką.

— Hrabino! — Nagle pojawił się koło niej magister Longinus, otoczony alkoholową chmurą. — Gdzie wyście się zgubili? Nie mogliśmy zacząć bez was!

— Oczywiście, że nie. Przepraszam… Wyszłam tylko na chwileczkę i straciłam poczucie czasu…

Nawet nie musiała udawać rumieńca zażenowania, sam się pojawił. Longinus zmierzył ją i stojącą z tyłu Cassandrę podejrzliwym wzrokiem i o ile to było to żenujące, to zdecydowanie korzystne dla powodzenia ich planu.

Trevelyan planowała pierwotnie zbiec stamtąd najszybciej, jak tylko możliwe, ale doszła do wniosku, że jednak byłoby to podejrzane; poza tym cały czas serwowali koktajle. Rozegrała więc z magistrem Longinusem i jego nadętymi tevinterskimi przyjaciółmi cały turniej serso, którego sromotnie nie przegrała tylko dlatego, że wszyscy pozostali gracze też nie wylewali za kołnierz.

Cassandra przestała cierpliwie cały turniej, opierając się o ścianę z ramionami założonymi na piersi, czy również pragnąc pić owocowe koktajle - niejasne. Trevelyan usiłowała o niej nie myśleć ani na nią nie spoglądać, ale w końcu musiała, chociażby po to, żeby dać jej znak do wyjścia.

Pożegnała się z bardzo, bardzo pijanym magistrem Longinusem i skłoniła nieco mniej pijanego bibliotekarza do powrotu do domu. Miała w lektyce wreszcie odetchnąć, ale Dominico zmuszał ją do jakiejś nonsensownej rozmowy o orlezjańskiej modzie, więc wykorzystała tę okazję, by mu powiedzieć, że będą wkrótce wyjeżdżać.

Już w kwaterach gościnnych biblioteki położyła się na łożu w szatach, butach i wszystkim. Cassandra westchnęła ciężko, zamknęła drzwi na skobel i rozpięła kurtkę.

— Prawie nie wierzę, że ją zdobyłyśmy — powiedziała, ważąc księgę w ręku. — Teraz pozostaje liczyć, że…

— Nie odkryją za szybko, że zniknęła. Tak. Ale raczej nie możemy wyjechać od razu?

Cassandra potrząsnęła głową.

— Bramy są zamknięte. Na pewno wzbudzimy podejrzenia, prosząc o wypuszczenie. Nie, musimy poczekać do rana. Powiedzieliście gospodarzowi…?

— Tak, że ruszamy dalej do Marnus Pell.

— Dobrze. Dobrze.

Cassandra przeszła się po kwaterach, wyraźnie szukając dobrego miejsca do schowania księgi i decydując się na najbardziej klasyczne: usiadła na brzegu łoża i wsunęła ją pod poduszki u wezgłowia. Siedziała tak przez chwilę, a potem odpięła pas z mieczem, zdjęła kurtkę, buty i położyła się obok, najwyraźniej zbyt zmęczona, żeby próbować coś tłumaczyć. Trevelyan to doceniała, bo nie miałaby siły odpowiadać.

Korzystając ze słabości ciała, jej głowa kompletnie zwariowała, popadła w totalny obłęd. Trevelyan leżała tam, patrzyła na sztukaterie na suficie i myślała intensywnie o wszystkich momentach, wszystkich wypowiedziach, które mogły na coś wskazywać, a jej umysł pomocnie podsuwał jej obrazy takie jak Cassandry wodzącej wzrokiem za piękną i mocno rozebraną służącą magistra Longinusa albo Danieli mówiącej, że królowa szuka towarzystwa. A wszak znaków było więcej, musiało być, bo przecież jej jedno, w sumie niewinne kłamstwo nie mogło mieć takiego wpływu na rzeczywistość, musiało tylko przypadkiem rozbić się o jakąś prawdę.

Zamknęła oczy, usiłując uspokoić oddech. Zasłony w oknie szeleściły, powiewając na wietrze.

Poczuła dotyk na swojej lewej ręce, tej od Kotwicy, tej od strony Cassandry. Otworzyła oczy i przechyliła lekko głowę, żeby spojrzeć. To dłoń Cassandry zacisnęła się na jej dłoni, nieco niezgrabnie, bo nie był to odpowiedni kąt, żeby trzymać się za ręce. Sentyment był jednak ten sam.

Trevelyan znieruchomiała. Przeszło jej przez myśl ułatwić jej sprawę, oddać uścisk, ale tamta ręka ruszyła już dalej: przesunęła się wierzchem po jej przedramieniu i ramieniu, aż dotarła do barku, gdzie nieśmiało dotknęła policzka.

Trevelyan wypuściła powietrze z płuc, co musiało być bardzo głośne w zaistniałej ciszy, patrząc do boku na tyle, na ile mogła bez odwracania głowy. Cassandra uniosła się na łokciu i pochyliła nad nią. W jej oczach błyszczała determinacja, z której zresztą słynęła; uparta Cassandra dążąca zawsze do celu, ta tutaj nawet po trupach, pozbawiona wątpliwości i zahamowań, które cechowały Cassandrę znaną Trevelyan.

Zamknęła oczy, jakby chciała udawać, że nie wie. Owiał ją ciepły oddech, a potem wilgotne, chłodne usta dotknęły jej warg, najpierw nieśmiało, a potem z narastającą pewnością siebie. Krew napłynęła jej do twarzy, ręce zadrżały, kiedy je uniosła, żeby złapać Cassandrę za ramiona. Chyba pchnęła ją lekko, bo Cassandra się odsunęła, ale tylko trochę, nadal pomiędzy nimi prawie nie było powietrza.

— Uważacie, że jesteśmy jedną i tą samą, prawda? — upewniła się Cassandra. Światło świec odbijało się miękko od jej policzka.

Trevelyan przeszyła momentalna panika. Nie było na to dobrej odpowiedzi, w ogóle nie powinno być tego pytania, ale sama się w to wpakowała jednym ze swoich genialnych pomysłów, i miała za mało czasu, by stwierdzić, czy żałuje, czy nie.

— To nie ma znaczenia — powiedziała w ostatnim momencie, kiedy jeszcze nie można było uznać, że za długo się zastanawiała. Taka prawda; nie mogła jej ani odmówić przez wzgląd na przyszłość, ani zgodzić się przez wzgląd na przeszłość.

Cassandra zmrużyła oczy; było za ciemno albo za późno na niuanse. Trevelyan przełknęła ślinę i wsunęła jej dłoń na kark. Dotyk sztywnych włosów na potylicy przeszył ją dreszczem. Z perspektywy tego momentu w czasie wydawało się niemożliwe, żeby nigdy nic między nimi nie było; może była zbyt zadufana w sobie, żeby to zauważyć, może zbyt zafiksowana na tym, że nie powinien jej się podobać ten cholerny Cullen.

— No, dalej — zachęciła ją, naciskając na ten chłodny kark.

Cassandra zamknęła oczy i pocałowała ją znowu, ale tym razem Trevelyan w tym w pełni uczestniczyła: ochoczo otworzyła usta i nadstawiła się, naprężona jak struna. Cassandra całowała zupełnie inaczej, niż się spodziewała; jak ktoś, kto zamierzał zrobić z nią coś rozpustnego, kto wiedział, jaki wywiera efekt, kto na dodatek zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej przewagi. I na Trevelyan to działało. Kiedy Cassandra wsunęła jej rękę w dekolt i złapała za pierś, sutek już był stężały i wrażliwy, a kiedy po dłuższej podróży po jej brzuchu i biodrze ta sama ręka wślizgnęła się pomiędzy jej nogi, Trevelyan podskoczyła i złapała ją za ramię, wbijając w nie zakrzywione palce.

Cassandra miała inny pogląd na rozwój wydarzeń. Zdjęła ręce Trevelyan ze swoich barków, chwyciła je w nadgarstku jedną dłonią i przycisnęła do łóżka nad jej głową, i nie były to żadne żarty, bo kiedy Trevelyan się szarpnęła, uchwyt nie ustąpił w ogóle. Oczy Cassandry błysnęły w ciemności, kiedy pochylała się z powrotem nad Trevelyan, która za karę ugryzła ją w wargę. Cassandra nie robiła sobie z tego wiele: oparła się na kolanie, podciągnęła wielowarstwową szatę, rozdzieliła jej uda drugim kolanem i przesunęła wolną dłonią w dół jej brzucha. Trevelyan odkryła z zażenowaniem, że prawie dygocze z podekscytowania; na pewno była już mokra, cała krew odpłynęła jej z głowy, po której kołatało się tylko kilka wulgarnych słów, a nawet niewykluczone, że jedno z nich wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Cassandra załagodziła to wargami: pocałowała Trevelyan w kącik ust, w brodę, potem w szyję i obojczyk. Kiedy uniosła głowę, żeby wrócić do jej ust, Trevelyan szarpnęła się do góry i zderzyły się nosami; zdołała usiąść, złapać Cassandrę za włosy na potylicy i przycisnąć jej usta do swoich w desperackiej próbie odzyskania jakiejkolwiek kontroli nad sytuacją. Cassandra pozwoliła jej, bo ręce miała zajęte rozpinaniem haftek na szatach Trevelyan, po chwili już ściągała je z ramion, a koszulę ciągnęła do góry.

Trevelyan, jak to ona, oszołomiona i wręcz zdumiona, nagle siedziała w samej bieliźnie na łóżku w kwaterach gościnnych bibliotekarza Dominico w Tevinter, a Cassandra Pentaghast klęczała nad nią, usiłując ściągnąć wszystko, co miała na sobie od pasa w górę. Kiedy jej się udało, oparła ręce na udach i popatrzyła na Trevelyan, jakby coś kalkulowała. Chwila musiała być jedyna w swoim rodzaju, a Trevelyan takie doceniała: uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a potem przyciągnęła do siebie Cassandrę za kark.

Przetoczyły się po łóżku to w jedną, to w drugą stronę; Cassandra, jak można było się spodziewać, wygrała i bez zawahania ustawiła Trevelyan plecami do siebie, objęła ją w pasie, a drugą ręką sięgnęła do spojenia jej ud. Trevelyan zachwiała na kolanach i oparła rękami o naprężone uda Cassandry, która chwyciła ją za pierś i zaczęła dotykać: najpierw powoli, z wyczuciem, potem coraz szybciej, reagując na zmiany w oddechu i rytm, który narzucała sama Trevelyan, już właściwie nieświadomie.

Kiedy dochodziła, zajęczała głośno i próbowała się wyrwać, zgiąć w pół, ale Cassandra trzymała ją mocno i zasłoniła jej usta dłonią.

— Ćśś — powiedziała jej do ucha i pocałowała ją w szyję, a Trevelyan kompletnie obwisła w jej uścisku.

— Nie wierzę w to — wymamrotała Trevelyan.

— Czy to dobrze, czy źle? — zapytała podejrzliwie Cassandra. — Nie jestem pewna, czy mam się teraz rozsierdzić. A mam dzisiaj dość mało cierpliwości.

Trevelyan wyswobodziła się z jej objęć i niezdarnie usiadła przy wezgłowiu. Cassandra, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstała i naga do pasa przeszła się po komnacie. Przykucnęła przy posłaniu dla niewolnika i Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że szuka czegoś w swoim bagażu. Kiedy się odwróciła, pociągała z manierki. Miała pieprzyki i masę blizn, przede wszystkim na ramionach i udach, co niby należało do rzeczy, których należało się spodziewać, ale Trevelyan i tak była pod wrażeniem.

Wszystko, co się wydarzyło, sugerowało wprawę i doświadczenie nabyte nie tyle z książek, co z rzeczywistych zetknięć, i to to zetknięć z kobietami. O ile mogła się wcześniej łudzić, że faktycznie ma do czynienia z tą samą osobą, co jej Cassandra, to kompletnie ją od tej myśli odwiodło.

— O czym myślicie? — zapytała obecna Cassandra, rozsiadając się w fotelu.

— O tym, jak dziwnie jest tu być. Z tobą.

Cassandra zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi.

— Chyba tłumaczyłam, jak macie się do mnie zwracać.

— Chyba straciło to teraz aktualność. — Trevelyan machnęła ręką, wskazując na nagość, rozpustę, skłębioną pościel.

— Niech będzie.

— Wiem, że lubisz tytuły. Cały czas mówisz do mnie per “inkwizytorko”. “Inkwizytorko!” — powtórzyła, naśladując twardy akcent Cassandry i modulację jej głosu. — Za każdym razem, jak powiem coś oburzającego.

— Wcale się nie dziwię, że tak robię. — Cassandra uśmiechnęła się z wdziękiem, co kompletnie odmieniło jej twarz. — Często mówici… mówisz coś dość oburzającego.

Trevelyan odepchnęła się od wezgłowia i położyła na brzuchu tak, że kolana Cassandry były na odległość wyciągniętego ramienia. Oparła się na łokciach i wzrok Cassandry skoncentrował się poniżej jej twarzy. Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale zdołała zauważyć, a Cassandra zdała sobie z tego sprawę i żeby zamaskować zmieszanie, wyciągnęła do niej rękę z manierką.

— Napiłabyś się?

— Tak. — Trevelyan przejęła manierkę. Kiedy ich palce na chwilę się zetknęły, przeskoczyła iskra. Oczywiście. — Co to takiego?

— Koniak.

— A, tak. Rzeczywiście. — Odchyliła się na jednym łokciu, żeby się napić. Koniak był mocny, ale to dobrze, bo wszystko, co wypiła w koktajlach, chyba już wyparowało. — Dziękuję.

Cassandra odebrała manierkę i na powrót rozsiadła się w fotelu. Wyglądała, jakby siedziała na tronie i ta myśl odezwała się falą ciepła w Trevelyan. To było jej otwarcie, może jedyne.

— Czy będziesz teraz ze mną szczera? — zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę.

— Szczera w jakiej sprawie? — Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi.

— Czy odpowiesz mi, jeśli zadam ci pytanie.

— Tak — odparła po chwili wahania.

— Cullen… Co się z nim stało?

— Cullen? A, tak. Znasz Cullena. — Zakręciła manierkę i odłożyła ją na stolik. — Ale co się stało kiedy?

— Z nim. Z jego zdrowiem. Nie wyglądał nawet w połowie tak źle, kiedy wyjeżdżałam.

— Nie czułabym się komfortowo, rozmawiając o jego prywatnych sprawach.

— Wiem o jego uzależnieniu od lyrium, Cassandro.

Cassandra mruknęła potwierdzająco, ale wyraźnie nie chciała elaborować. Rozejrzała się po komnacie, jakby widziała ją pierwszy raz w życiu, i westchnęła ciężko.

— Jest mu ciężko — podjęła. — Zastanawiam się czasem, czy to, co ja zrobiłam, to nie była niedźwiedzia przysługa. Mianowanie go marszałkiem. Przeceniłam chyba naszą umiejętność spojrzenia ponad pochodzenie…

— Ciężko na dworze? — zapytała Trevelyan, usiłując złapać wątek.

— Tak. Wiesz zapewne, że pochodzi z chłopstwa. Oczywiście, w zakonie mianowano go rycerzem, a ja zaraz zrobiłam go księciem, ale to nie wystarczyło. Może gdyby jeszcze nie był Fereldeńczykiem…

— Rozumiem. — Trevelyan pokiwała głową. Jej nędzny tytuł był najniższym tytułem szlachty ziemskiej, ale i tak otwierał więcej drzwi niż zamykało bycie magiem. — To musi być trudne. Cullen czasem nie radzi sobie dobrze z napięciem.

— Myślałam, że skupi się na wyzwaniach tej kampanii — powiedziała Cassandra powoli. — Ale póki co sprawiła, że dwa razy wrócił do swojego… nałogu.

Skrzywiła się, wypowiadając ostatnie słowo. Trevelyan znała jej opinię na temat uzależniania templariuszy od lyrium. Spodziewała się też, że to pytanie zaprowadzi ją gdzie indziej.

— A Leliana? — zapytała z głupia frant. — Znacie się? Nigdy o niej nie wspominasz.

Uśmiech jej zrzedł, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Cassandrze zmieniła się twarz.

— Leliany nie ma z nami — powiedziała chrapliwym głosem. — Już od pewnego czasu.

— Prze-przepraszam, że zapytałam.

— Pytałaś tak naprawdę nie raz. — Cassandra popatrzyła w bok, na okno, w którym powiewały zasłony. — I chciałaś, żebym była z tobą szczera, więc chyba powinnaś dostać odpowiedź. Leliana, a właściwie Boska Wiktoria, została zamordowana. Rozruchy wybuchły po konklawe. Chaos. Wybrano dwie Boskie… Mówiłam ci o Justynii.

— Tak. Podejrzewałaś, że to opozycja stała za jej śmiercią.

— Na następnym konklawe nastąpiła schizma. Wybrano dwie Boskie. — Cassandra nagle popatrzyła prosto na nią i tę intensywność aż ciężko było znieść. — Jedna to obecna anty-Boska Sabina II. Ma swoją siedzibę w Montsimmard w Orlais. Jej poplecznicy zamordowali Wiktorię, kiedy ja… oczywiście… Usiłowałam ocalić Matki Wielebne przed siepaczami Sabiny. Jak z pewnością wiesz, wśród kleru nie ma magów. Nie było tam żadnego uzdrowiciela.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno i rozłożyła ręce.

— Nikt nie mógł jej pomóc, Trevelyan. Umarła od ran. A ja nie potrafiłam nic zrobić. Bo umiem tylko zabijać.

— Nikt by nic nie poradził w takiej sytuacji. Tylko-tylko uzdrowiciel…

— To był koniec — ciągnęła Cassandra, jakby jej nie usłyszała. — Koniec. Widzisz, Trevelyan, nie znalazł się żaden bohater. Żaden czempion. Nikt niczego nie naprawił. Nikt nie cofnął nam czasu. Nikogo z nikim nie pogodził. A ja… wówczas… postanowiłam, że już bohaterem nigdy nie będę. Tylko głupiec próbuje cały czas tego samego, chociaż za każdym razem ponosi porażkę. A ja przecież nie jestem głupia.

— Tak mi przykro — powiedziała Trevelyan.

— Przestań z tą litością! — Cassandra uniosła się nagle i zrobiła kilka kroków. Jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się gwałtownie. — Nie potrzebuję tego!

— To nie litość! To współczucie! — Trevelyan usiadła na skraju łóżka. Oczy ją piekły. — Ja też ją przecież znam!

Złapała się za głowę. Przecież w Inkwizycji zupełnie naiwnie poparła jej kandydaturę na Słoneczny Tron, bo przecież kto inny mógł odmienić Zakon, jak nie Leliana - i nagle rozwinęły się przed nią wszystkie koszmarne możliwości, do których mogły doprowadzić jej działania i zaniechania, zupełnie jakby wcześniej zakrywała je zasłona nieświadomości. Jak to powiedziała Cassandra: nie znalazł się bohater. Czym mógł grozić fakt, że brak jej teraz w świecie, z którego przyszła?

Głośny, ostry wdech przyciągnął jej uwagę z powrotem do Cassandry. Stała na środku komnaty, plecami do Trevelyan, i widać było, jak napinają się mięśnie w jej barkach. Kiedy się odwróciła, twarz miała już spokojną, tylko przeraźliwie smutną.

— Robiłyśmy wszystko właściwie — powiedziała. — Wszystko dobrze. I byłyśmy za to cały czas karane. Jaka szlachetność jest w ciągłej porażce? Jaki sens?

— Nie wiem… — Trevelyan owinęła się prześcieradłem, bo nagość wydała jej się już zupełnie niewłaściwa. — To właśnie chyba na tym polega, żeby dzień za dniem wybierać dobrze, choćby była to niepopularna decyzja?

— Tak? — Cassandra uniosła brwi. — Bez żadnego światła w ciemności? Tylko coraz gorzej i gorzej? Chyba nie. To jest głupota.

Trevelyan potrząsnęła głową.

— Przecież ty jesteś taką… skałą, opoką. Masz w sobie jakiś nieugięty rdzeń… Jakiś kompas, który podpowiada ci, co dobre, a co złe. Zawsze potrafisz to ocenić.

— Nie jest tak. — Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami. — Już tak nie jest.

Trevelyan patrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem. Szukała jeszcze jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, czegoś, co przywróci ją do rzeczywistości, jaką znała, ale w ogóle jej się to nie udało.

— Czemu płaczesz? — zapytała Cassandra, nagle zatroskana. — Nie płacz.

— Nic na to nie poradzę — powiedziała Trevelyan, ocierając łzy rąbkiem prześcieradła.

— Nie płacz. — Cassandra uklękła przed nią i dotknęła jej twarzy. — Nie ma po co. Jest jak jest.

— Przykro mi się, że tak się stało. — Trevelyan przełknęła narastającą gulę w gardle. — Po prostu.

— Mi też. Ale jestem tu, teraz, z tobą. Musi być w tym jakaś wartość, bo inaczej… nie wiem.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową i pod wpływem impulsu objęła ją mocno. Cassandra oddała uścisk.

— To ma wartość. Na pewno — powiedziała Trevelyan z ustami przy jej szyi. — A teraz wracajmy do Garoty dobrać się do tych schizmatyków z Orlais. Wspominałaś o Montsimmard?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Cassandra i Trevelyan salwują się ucieczką.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za zwłokę - postaram się aktualizować szybciej. Pozdrawiam wszystkich czytelników.

** CZĘŚĆ DRUGA. **

 

Cassandra nie przeżyła upadku ani transformacji podczas swojej ostatecznej próby, przeszła za to jakiś proces. Najpierw poruszała się jak we mgle, pozostawiając za sobą szlak ciał pozbawionych głów i kończyn, nie zwracając uwagi na przerażone jej widokiem siostry i zaalarmowanych zakonników; miała coś do załatwienia i chociaż trzeba było się do tego przedostać przez tę cichą chmurę, to zamierzała to zrobić. No i wyszła po drugiej stronie pusta i czysta, chłodna i niebezpieczna, jakby miała tylko ostre krawędzie, jakby odlano ją z metalu. Ktoś doradził jej powrót do domu, więc wróciła, choć nie miała pojęcia, czemu bezkrólewie w Nevarrze miałoby ją obchodzić w obliczu takiej katastrofy, jaka stała się udziałem jej i Zakonu. Ludzie szeptali w jej towarzystwie o przemocy, namiętności i czymś, co nazywali “temperamentem Pentaghastów”; ostatecznie przeważyło to na jej korzyść, bo ujrzeli w niej godną dziedziczkę ludzi opętanych przemocą i podbojem. Zgodziła się odruchowo, bo chciała mieć coś do roboty, coś, w czym nie było grzechu i boskiej słuszności, tylko twarde prawa przewagi militarnej i gospodarczej.

Nie zamierzała baronessie Trevelyan tego wszystkiego przybliżać, ba, nie zamierzała już nawet więcej pokazywać po sobie, ale kiedy się odwróciła, zobaczyła coś, co wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Trevelyan, siedząca na skraju łóżka w pogniecionym prześcieradle, płakała.

— Cz-czemu płaczesz? — zapytała Cassandra z konsternacją. — Nie płacz.

— Nic na to nie poradzę — powiedziała Trevelyan, ewidentnie usiłując się powstrzymać.

— Nie płacz. — Uklękła na jedno kolano i wyciągnęła ostrożnie rękę. Policzek Trevelyan był ciepły i wilgotny, a Cassandra nieco samolubnie od razu założyła, że to przez nią. — Nie ma po co. Jest jak jest.

— Przykro mi się, że tak się stało. — Trevelyan popatrzyła na nią zaczerwienionymi oczami. Od płaczu miała też czerwone usta i z jakiegoś powodu - również czoło nad brwiami. — Po prostu.

— Mi też. — Cassandra ujęła jej twarz w dłonie, jakoś nietypowo tym poruszona. — Ale jestem tu, teraz, z tobą. Musi być w tym jakaś wartość, bo inaczej… nie wiem.

Trevelyan zmarszczyła brwi, wciąż pod wpływem emocji, ale wyraźnie zaintrygowana. Nagle zarzuciła jej ramiona na szyję. Cassandra niebezpiecznie się spięła; bardzo dawno nikt jej tak nie obejmował.

— To ma wartość. Na pewno — powiedziała Trevelyan, dotykając wilgotnymi ustami jej szyi. Przy tym wszystkim prześcieradło się zsunęło, a dotyk jej skóry przeszył Cassandrę gorącym dreszczem. — A teraz wracajmy do Garoty dobrać się do tych schizmatyków z Orlais. Wspominałaś o Montsimmard?

Cassandra odsunęła ją na odległość ramienia. Ten spontaniczny entuzjazm wydał jej się niewłaściwy, ale potem pomyślała o księdze, którą właśnie zdobyły. To Trevelyan była architektem tego sukcesu; wszystko, za co się brała, jakoś jej się udawało.

— Wszystko w swoim czasie. — Pokiwała głową i wstała, żeby złapać oddech. Miała jakieś dziwne wrażenie, zupełnie jakby poszczególne elementy tej sceny w ogóle się ze sobą nie zgadzały. — Wszystko po kolei, lady Trevelyan.

Odwróciła się i potarła czoło. Coś zaszeleściło i gorąca dłoń owinęła się wokół jej ramienia.

— Usiądź, proszę. — Trevelyan delikatnie, ale stanowczo popchnęła ją na fotel, a potem uklękła obok jej nóg. Zrzuciła prześcieradło i jej nagość była uderzająca, totalna. — Pozwól.

Miała coś gorączkowego w oczach i choć Cassandra nigdy nie lubiła się oddawać w niczyje ręce, na widok dłoni Trevelyan pełznącej po jej udzie przypomniało jej się wszystko sprzed chwili. Rozsunęła kolana. Trevelyan rozwiązała zręcznie troczki jej bryczesów i szarpnęła w dół obiema rękami. Potem uniosła się na kolanach i przycisnęła usta do szyi Cassandry, a piersi do jej boku. Jej skóra była gorąca, niemal parzyła, a Cassandra była dotąd taka chłodna.

Trevelyan wsunęła się w nią i Cassandra wygięła plecy w łuk, od potylicy opartej o podgłówek fotela po pośladki na jego krawędzi. Trevelyan była zapamiętała i pewna siebie, jakby wiedziała, jak jej dotykać, i jakby się nad tym zastanowić, chyba wiedziała; przecież musiała robić to z tamtą, chyba że tamta nadal myślała, że to grzech, albo czekała na tego jedynego, ale jeśli tak, to marnowała zmysłowość tej cholernej Trevelyan.

Musiała to powiedzieć na głos, bo Trevelyan zaśmiała się gardłowo i uniosła głowę.

— Powiedz to jeszcze raz — szepnęła, łapiąc wargami za jej sutek. Cassandra ostrzegawczo chwyciła ją za włosy. — Wasza Wysokość.

— Cholerna Trevelyan — wycedziła Cassandra. — Już? Możesz dalej?

Poczuła wibracje magii, Trevelyan wciągnęła powietrze do płuc i napięła mięśnie, a potem całe ciało Cassandry przeszył ostry, ale przyjemny dreszcz. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzała w dół. Na dłoni Trevelyan iskrzyła elektryczność.

— Co to? — zapytała głupio.

— Coś, co ci się ewidentnie podoba. — Trevelyan dotknęła jej znowu i impulsy elektryczne zamieniły się w przyjemne łaskotanie. Cassandra nie opanowała jęku, ścisnęła Trevelyan za nadgarstek. — Oj, mocno. Za mocno.

Puściła, zamiast tego złapała za krawędź fotela. Kiedy była już blisko, Trevelyan uklękła między jej kolanami i dokończyła ustami. Cassandra przestała już uważać, że akty łóżkowe to coś niezwykłego i predestynującego do dalszej bliskości, ale jednak było coś szczególnego w tym, jak osoba, która właśnie dostarczyła jej rozkoszy, patrzyła w górę spomiędzy jej ud, ocierając twarz z wilgoci.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała. Miała słaby głos, więc odchrząknęła. — Przepraszam, jeśli trzymałam cię za mocno.

— Jesteś bardzo silna. Musisz na to uważać. — Trevelyan podźwignęła się na nogi i rozmasowała kolano. — Ja wracam do łóżka.

Położyła się na pościeli, tym razem nie starając się nawet niczym przykryć. Cassandra rozważała przez chwilę nadanie dystansu, ale ta ciepła aura, jakiś magiczny albo cielesny urok wokół Trevelyan, przeważyły. Zdjęła powoli buty i bryczesy i położyła się obok niej, na plecach, z ramionami podłożonymi pod głowę. Trevelyan obserwowała każdy jej ruch i ewidentnie coś analizowała, bo po chwili zapytała:

— Nie chcesz nic więcej wiedzieć o mnie? Teraz…?

Cassandra niestety wiedziała, co ona miała na myśli, mówiąc “teraz”. To dlatego kładzenie się do tego łóżka było złym pomysłem.

— Oczywiście. Opowiedz mi coś o sobie.

Trevelyan chyba spodziewała się konkretnego pytania, bo zrobiła niezadowoloną minę.

— Ale co takiego?

— Coś ciekawego — doprecyzowała Cassandra. — Na przykład: kim chciałaś być w dzieciństwie.

To było dobre pytanie, bo szczera odpowiedź na nie zdradzała wiele: śmiałość zamierzeń, zasięg marzeń i dystans do siebie. Cassandra nauczyła się je zadawać od Leliany i jak większość rzeczy z nią związanych, myśl ta przyniosła nieprzyjemne ukłucie.

— Hm. — Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, chyba bardziej do siebie niż na użytek Cassandry. — Dobre pytanie. Tak się składa, że chciałam zostać piratem.

Cassandra nie powstrzymała niedowierzającego prychnięcia.

— Chciałaś wiedzieć — powiedziała z pretensją Trevelyan. — Ostwick leży nad morzem. Powtarzaliśmy sobie jakieś bajki o piratach odbierających bogatym i dającym biednym. Wygląd tych żeglarzy z północy nie pomagał… wiesz, smagli, obwieszeni złotem i tak dalej.

— Byłaś dziedziczką?

— Nie. Miałam starszego brata. — Trevelyan zamilkła na chwilę. Z dochodzenia wykonanego przez Danielę wynikało, że Trevelyanowie przeżyli wojnę, ale w jej wyniku osunęli się w nędzę. W tamtym świecie mogło być oczywiście inaczej. — Moim zadaniem było wyjść za syna barona Grosvenor. Wydawało mi się to nudne, a że tata nauczył mnie walczyć szablą… Miałam plan w końcu się spakować, polecieć do portu i tam zaciągnąć się na piracki statek z Lllewellyn.

— Jak ci to wyszło? — zapytała Cassandra z zainteresowaniem.

— Nijak, bo pomijając, że to kompletnie durny pomysł, to zabrali mnie do Kręgu.

Cassandra przeniosła wzrok z jej twarzy na sufit. Zapomniała, że Trevelyan należała do osób, których życie tak kompletnie przemeblowało jedno wydarzenie: trafienie do Kręgu. Nie wpisywała się w stereotyp oderwanego od życia, zalęknionego maga-fajtłapy, jak ten nieszczęsny Rajmund.

Kiedy odwróciła się z powrotem do Trevelyan, ta z pewnym zażenowaniem oderwała wzrok od ciała Cassandry. Jak zawsze było to dla niej trochę zaskakujące.

— Ja też miałam starszego brata — powiedziała.

— Wiem — odparła Trevelyan, nadal zmieszana.

Cassandra pozwoliła jej się trochę pomęczyć, a potem wyzwoliła ją z zażenowania historią z własnego dzieciństwa. Trevelyan jej nie znała. Wypróbowały jeszcze kilka, w których Trevelyan rozpoznawała niektóre elementy, a potem po dłuższej ciszy zmorzył ją sen. Cassandra patrzyła przez chwilę na jej ostry, nieładny w sumie profil, a potem wstała i poszła umyć się w miednicy. Wyjrzała przez okno na dziedziniec, gdzie panował nocny spokój; w oknach biblioteki przesuwały się cienie jej wartowników. Spojrzała przez ramię do wewnątrz. Bezruch, tylko klatka piersiowa Trevelyan unosiła się spokojnie we śnie.

Cassandra włożyła świeżą koszulę i średnio świeże bryczesy, zasznurowała buty do konnej jazdy, spakowała i położyła swoje rzeczy tak, by w razie czego tylko je złapać i wybiec. Spojrzała na porozrzucane ubrania Trevelyan, a potem z westchnieniem pozbierała je również, i zawiesiła na jednej z kolumienek łoża. Rozejrzała się, czy czegoś jeszcze nie zostawiły, i wtedy ją olśniło: księga.

Zapomniały o niej w ferworze zdzierania bielizny i niewygodnych pytań, a ona leżała sobie cały czas pod poduszką po wolnej stronie łóżka, tworząc sugestywne wybrzuszenie. Cassandra wyjęła ją stamtąd i położyła się na pościeli w ubraniu, na tyle ostrożnie, żeby nie przeszkodzić Trevelyan. Przekartkowała księgę, ale napisana odręcznie w starotevinterskim stanowiła dla niej zagadkę nie do rozwiązania. Nie dla Trevelyan, miała nadzieję; jak dobrze pójdzie, Trevelyan będzie mogła się z nią zapoznać już po drodze i po powrocie od razu wezmą się za planowanie podbicia Val Foret.

Odłożyła księgę na bok i potarła oczy. Na tę chwilę nie uczestniczyła we własnej kampanii od tygodnia, a zanim wróci, minie kolejny tydzień. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że jej doradcy są w stanie tyle sami to pociągnąć, bo nie miała wątpliwości, że zdołało już wydarzyć się coś, czego nie wzięli pod uwagę w fazie planowania. Zawsze tak było.

Spojrzała na Trevelyan, która przewróciła się na bok we śnie i westchnęła z satysfakcją. Jej twarz była we śnie inna, młodsza, gładsza. Kiedy się uśmiechała, cała się zmieniała, i wokół oczu już pojawiały się zmarszczki mimiczne świadczące o tym, że uśmiechała się często. Cassandrze dziwnie było z tym, że taka osoba tyle o niej wiedziała, bo to od razu immanentnie kreowało bliskość, coś, czego Cassandra wolała unikać.

Długo leżała tak, myśląc o nieuniknionych, nadciągających problemach, kręcąc młynka kciukami dłoni splecionych na brzuchu i nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek ruchu z zewnątrz. Kiedy zaczęło robić się jasno, szturchnęła Trevelyan łokciem i stoczyła się z łóżka.

— Wstawaj. Musimy jechać.

Trevelyan usiadła i potarła sennie oczy. Sądząc po skonsternowanym spojrzeniu, jakim wszystko omiotła, we śnie cofnęła się do jakiejś rzeczywistości, w której nie ściągnęła Cassandrze majtek, goła jak w dzień w swoich narodzin. Nadal goła.

— Ubieraj się — rzuciła Cassandra, otrząsając się z tego. — Im prędzej się stąd wyniesiemy, tym lepiej dla nas.

Trevelyan ubrała się szybko, nadal nieco oszołomiona. Kiedy zakładała buty, odwróciła się nagle do Cassandry.

— Muszę jeszcze wskoczyć do biblioteki.

— Co? Po co, przecież mamy księgę.

— Tylko jedną rzecz. Pomyślałam sobie przed snem… Raz-dwa tam skoczę…

— Nie, musimy jechać jak najszybciej.

Trevelyan wstała i popatrzyła jej w oczy bez cienia strachu.

— Zaraz wracam — powiedziała i wyszła, a Cassandra tylko opuściła ręce uniesione w wyrazie oburzenia.

Fukając z irytacją, zapięła pas z mieczem, a księgę wepchnęła, jak uprzednio, za pazuchę. Nie zamierzała iść po Trevelyan, jeśli właduje się w kłopoty, to jej problem, skoro jest taka durna.

Zarzuciła tarczę i sakwy na plecy, ale wtedy zauważyła, że Trevelyan zostawiła swoje rzeczy niespakowane. Odłożyła więc wszystko z powrotem, powrzucała ubrania i drobiazgi Trevelyan do jej torby i zawiązała troki, zgrzytając zębami ze złości. Trevelyan pojawiła się wtedy z powrotem w drzwiach, z grubym zwojem w ręku.

— Spakowałaś mnie? Dziękuję. — Wetknęła pergamin niedbale do torby. — Idziemy?

— Musisz mnie słuchać — wycedziła Cassandra, sięgając znowu po tarczę. — Wiem, że tego nie lubisz, ale nie możesz tak nagle znikać.

— Wiem, wiem. — Trevelyan przeczesała włosy palcami i zatknęła laskę na plecach. — Przepraszam, będę cię zawsze słuchać.

— Mam taką nadzieję. — Cassandra omiotła kwatery ostatnim spojrzeniem i otworzyła drzwi. — Idź przodem. Po co tam w ogóle poszłaś?

— Potem ci powiem.

Ruszyła pewnie przed siebie, ale w złym kierunku, więc Cassandra złapała ją za ramię i odwróciła w dobrą stronę. Po drodze spotkały niewolnika, który ukłonił się, ale zaraz odbiegł. W stajni kolejny przyprowadził im wierzchowce. Były zadbane, wyczesane i osiodłane, ale sam fakt, że była to praca przymusowa, jakoś odejmował temu wartość.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała do stajennego.

Trevelyan tymczasem usiłowała wyswobodzić się z gościny bibliotekarza Dominico, który przed chwilą pojawił się w drzwiach.

— Proszę przyjąć moje przeprosiny, ale naprawdę muszę już jechać. Oczekują mnie w Marnus Pell.

— Może chociaż jeszcze dzień? — nalegał bibliotekarz. Jego łysa głowa odbijała światło lamp, które rozświetlały stajnię przed świtem.

Cassandra wyjrzała na dziedziniec, z tym znużonym, cichym znudzeniem ludzi, którzy muszą czekać i nie mają nic do powiedzenia. Nic się tam nie działo, ale i tak rzuciła Trevelyan ponaglające spojrzenie. Trevelyan podchwyciła je i grzecznie, ale stanowczo odmówiła dalszej gościny.

Cassandra wyprowadziła ich wierzchowce ze stajni, rzuciła Trevelyan wodze i wskoczyła na siodło. Jeden z niewolników otworzył bramę i wyjechały na ulicę powoli nabierającą kolorów dnia i już pełną ludzi spieszących się do codziennych zajęć.

Trevelyan jeszcze machała oszczędnie bibliotekarzowi, kiedy Cassandra odwróciła się i zobaczyła charakterystyczne poruszenie w porannym tłumie: zbrojni, konno, pół tuzina.

— W prawo — poleciła Trevelyan, sama zawracając konia prawie w miejscu. — Nie oglądaj się ani nie panikuj.

Trevelyan zesztywniała w siodle, ale chyba bardziej z irytacji niż z obawy.

— To nie jest pierwsza sytuacja, kiedy mam z kimś na pieńku. Pamiętaj.

Cassandra puściła to mimo uszu, skupiona na uniknięciu pościgu.

— Za rogiem możemy przyspieszyć. — Oddaliły się stępem, a potem Cassandra pogoniła wierzchowca. Trevelyan przyspieszyła, by dotrzymać jej tempa. — Widzieli nas, ale najpierw pewnie sprawdzą z Dominico, dokąd jedziemy.

— To ludzie Longinusa?

— Albo gwardia miejska. Nie widziałam ich zbyt dokładnie.

Możliwe, że to w ogóle był zbieg okoliczności, ale doświadczenie Cassandry dyktowało co innego. Magister Longinus zapewne nieco otrzeźwiał, poszedł do biblioteki i zorientował się, że strzeże jej obcy glif, a po chwili zamieszania i biegającej w panice służby odkryto, że brakuje księgi. Pierwsze podejrzenie na pewno padło na dziwnych gości z południa.

— Dokąd jedziemy? — zapytała Trevelyan, skupiona i trochę wojownicza.

— Do zachodniej bramy. Wrócimy inną drogą.

Vol Dorma, jak każde przyzwoite miasto targowe, miało cztery bramy. Cassandra nie zdołała zdobyć mapy, ale wypytała trochę służących magistra Longinusa podczas wczorajszego nudnego przyjęcia, więc wiedziała, że trzeba kierować się na bliźniacze iglice bazyliki w oddali. Lawirowały w ciżbie niewolników i mieszczan, którzy przepuszczali je z niezadowoleniem, ale też pewną rewerencją - Trevelyan znad ramienia wystawała przecież laska maga. Nad zaułkami górowały jasne ściany kamienic, niekiedy tak blisko siebie, że musiały jechać jedna za drugą. W takich warunkach byłoby bardzo trudno uciec.

Cassandra zerkała co jakiś czas za siebie, ale a szczęście nie zauważała pościgu.

— Po co cofnęłaś się do biblioteki? — zapytała, kiedy ozdobna fasada bazyliki stała się widoczne w prześwicie między budynkami.

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią bystro.

— Po coś potrzebnego mi do badań — powiedziała, a kiedy Cassandra nie opuściła wzroku, dodała: — Ja mam wrócić, pamiętasz? Do swojego świata.

— I co w związku z tym?

— To były tevinterskie ruiny, tam, na bagnach. Wróciłam po opracowanie o magii czasu.

Cassandra poczuła się głupio, co jak zwykle przerodziło się od razu w irytację. Fuknęła i pogoniła konia, a Trevelyan, zapewne z tym swoim zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, podążyła za nią. Wąskie uliczki rozszerzyły się w końcu w plac targowy, który swoje ujście miał w bramie wychodzącej na zachód.

Kupcy rozstawiali swoje stragany, woźnice poganiali muły, a pod bramą stał tłumek ludzi. Byli to miejscy gwardziści, urzędnicy i jeszcze jacyś zbrojni, ubrani podejrzanie podobnie do sług magistra Longinusa.

— Jeśli nas zatrzymają, będziemy musiały z nimi walczyć — oznajmiła Cassandra, nachylając się do Trevelyan. — Żebyś wiedziała.

— Może spróbujemy z nimi najpierw pogadać? — Trevelyan wyprzedziła ją i zbliżyła się do bramy, obrzucając zgromadzonych tam ludzi nonszalanckim spojrzeniem.

Zbrojnych Longinusa było tam pięciu. Cassandra rozpoznawała jednego z nich – pilnował porządku podczas wczorajszego przyjęcia, nie spuszczał z niej oka, słusznie zresztą, bo jak raz spuścił, to zdołała ukraść cenną księgę. Pozostali prawdopodobnie też się tam przewinęli, ale ich akurat nie pamiętała.

Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie do celnika i jak gdyby nigdy nic wystrzeliła do przodu. Ochroniarz Longinusa zastąpił jej drogę. Trevelyan, a za nią Cassandra, osadziła konia w miejscu.

— Pani Cormin-Cassel! — Zbrojny uniósł rękę. Był łysy i umięśniony, jak stereotypowy ochroniarz. — Spieszę z wiadomością. Jego Ekscelencja magister Longinus pragnąłby z wami zamienić słowo.

— Och, tak? — Trevelyan udała dogłębnie zdziwioną. — W takim razie proszę nadać wiadomość do Marnus Pell, dokąd się obecnie udaję.

— Niestety, to nie cierpi zwłoki.

Trevelyan spojrzała na niego bystro. Pozostała czwórka rozstawiła się na całej szerokości przejazdu, płosząc celników i kupców. Dwóch gwardzistów stało pod ścianą, zapewne wyczuwając już pismo nosem, ale trzymając się na razie tyłów. Cassandra ścisnęła wierzchowca nogami, jedną rękę trzymając na rękojeści miecza, a drugą na pasie, i ustawiła się odpowiednio.

— W jakiej to sprawie musi magister ze mną koniecznie rozmawiać? — zapytała Trevelyan, a Cassandra zauważyła, że trzyma wodze tylko jedną ręką. — Nie przypominam sobie żadnego powodu, dla którego jego sługa miałby zatrzymywać mnie w mojej dalszej drodze.

— To już przedyskutuje z wami Jego Ekscelencja — warknął łysy. — Proszę zawrócić.

Trevelyan trzymała drugą rękę za łękiem, pod połą dubletu. Cassandra nie widziała jej, ale wyczuła już znajomą wibrację podnoszącą włosy na rękach i wiedziała, że pełga po niej niebieski płomień.

— Obawiam się, że nie możemy tego zrobić — powiedziała Trevelyan z wyraźną nutką żalu w głosie.

Łysy ruszył do przodu, zapewne by złapać za wodze jej wierzchowca, a Trevelyan wyszarpnęła prawą dłoń z ukrycia i zamachnęła się na niego. Powietrze rozdarł huk i piorun uderzył ochroniarza Longinusa prosto w łysinę, opasując w powietrzu oślepiający łuk.

Łysy zadygotał i upadł, a konie stanęły dęba ze strachu; Cassandra kątem oka zauważyła, że Trevelyan ledwo się utrzymała w siodle. Sama uderzyła wierzchowca piętami, żeby ruszył do przodu, i jej szkolony do bitwy rumak usłuchał. Prawie stratował jednego z pozostałych napastników, wywołując w wąskim gardle bramy kompletny chaos.

Wyciągnęła miecz z pochwy i zawróciła konia. Trevelyan opędzała się od dwóch zbrojnych laską, okładając ich to z jednej, to z drugiej strony; dwaj miejscy gwardziści odepchnęli się od ściany z halabardami w dłoniach, a przed nią dwóch ochroniarzy Longinusa właśnie nastawiło miecze.

Uderzyła wierzchowca ostrogami i wystrzeliła do przodu. Ochroniarze rozpierzchli się ze strachu, a Cassandra uniosła ramię i uderzyła jednego mieczem w locie. Trysnęła krew, on upadł w bok, Cassandra ściągnęła wodze i zawróciła znowu. Jej wierzchowiec był już na skraju paniki i kiedy drugi zbrojny ją zaatakował, koń odskoczył w bok, zanim zdążyła sparować.

— Uważaj! — krzyknęła przeszywająco Trevelyan. Cassandra zerknęła przez ramię i prawie dostała halabardą w twarz. Ostrze ześliznęło się po tarczy na jej plecach, a wierzchowiec skoczył do przodu, tym razem naprawdę tratując drugiego zbrojnego Longinusa.

Cassandra zeskoczyła z siodła i wyszarpnęła tarczę z uchwytu. Dwaj gwardziści miejscy doskoczyli do niej z halabardami. Osłoniła się przed jednym uderzeniem, drugim, od którego jej prawie zadzwoniło w uszach, i przy następnym ataku zahaczyła brzegiem tarczy o wygięte ostrze halabardy, a potem szarpnęła do tyłu. Gwardzista poleciał za drzewcem, a ona podcięła mu nogi.

Drugi na ten widok się zawahał, a ten moment wystarczył, żeby Trevelyan z wysokości końskiego grzbietu przytknęła mu ostrze swojej laski do szpary między hełmem a napierśnikiem.

— Daj już spokój, to nic ci się nie stanie — powiedziała, szturchając go wymownie żeleźcem. — Po prostu sobie pojedziemy.

— To jedźcie — powiedział drżącym głosem. — Jedźcie.

Cassandra zarzuciła tarczę na plecy, ale nie schowała miecza; cofnęła się tylko kawałek w głąb placu, gdzie jej koń prychał i rżał niezadowolony, dosiadła go i podjechała do Trevelyan. Ta na jej widok cofnęła laskę, a z gwardzisty jakby ktoś wypuścił powietrze: opadł na kolana i zdjął hełm. Jego kolega leżał kawałek dalej, ale bardziej z szoku niż czegokolwiek innego, bo Cassandra przecież specjalnie uderzyła go płazem, nie ostrzem.

Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na zarumienioną Trevelyan i delikatnie uderzyła konia piętami.

— Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz tak walczyć — powiedziała, kiedy nieniepokojone przez nikogo przejeżdżały przez zachodnią bramę.

— Chciałam zostać piratem, pamiętasz? — Trevelyan odgarnęła rozwichrzone włosy ręką. — Zresztą, potrafię znacznie więcej.

Być może Cassandra była zmęczona po czuwaniu całą noc, może wytrącona z równowagi po trudnej potyczce, ale miała wyraźne wrażenie, że był w tym podtekst. Kiedy jednak spojrzała na Trevelyan, ta z niewinną miną rozglądała się po podgrodziu Vol Dorma.

— Szybciej — poleciła jej Cassandra i pogoniła wierzchowca do galopu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Cassandra praktykuje swoją silną wolę, Trevelyan czyta w kiepskim świetle, a na koniec wpadają w poważne kłopoty.

Pędziły przez spalony słońcem krajobraz Tevinter równolegle do Traktu Imperialnego, przez uprawy winorośli, oliwek i cytrusów, rozległe latyfundia i tarasowe ogrody. Cassandra jeździła konno, od kiedy potrafiła utrzymać się w siodle, i nie męczyło jej to bardziej niż chodzenie pieszo, ale Trevelyan nie była tak samo zaprawiona i około południa musiały się zatrzymać na przerwę.

Trevelyan prawie stoczyła się z siodła do strumyka, który leniwie toczył swoje wody obok wiejskiej drogi. Właśnie łapczywie nabierała z niego wody, kiedy Cassandra podprowadziła konie, żeby skorzystały z tego samego źródła.

— Dajesz radę?

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią z rozdrażnieniem.

— Bardzo dziś gorąco, a my mogłybyśmy iść w wyścigi z, nie wiem, wielką orlezjańską.

— Gorąco, to prawda. — Po niej też pot spływał, ale była tak zaangażowana w prowadzenie po nieznanym terenie, że prawie tego nie zauważyła.

Rozpięła i zdjęła kurtkę, a księgę schowała w juki, pomiędzy najważniejsze rzeczy. Koszula przykleiła jej się do pleców, więc poluźniła ją na piersi i przyklękła nad strumieniem, żeby obmyć twarz i szyję zimną wodą.

Trevelyan nadal na nią patrzyła. Jej usta były rozchylone, a powieki ciężkie. Cassandra z trudem odwróciła wzrok do strumienia, który wartko toczył się po białych kamieniach.

— Będziemy musiały przeciąć Trakt Imperialny — powiedziała, myjąc ręce w zimnej wodzie. — Tak dyskretnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Podobnie z granicą. Przekroczymy ją na Milczących Równinach.

Trevelyan nie wydawała się zachwycona tą perspektywą. Dźwignęła się z kolan i zrzuciła dublet. Pod spodem miała kamizelkę zapiętą ciasno na koszuli, która podkreślała jej talię i unosiła piersi. Pod światło, przez cienkie, białe płótno było widać ich kształt i może nawet różowość skóry.

— Chciałabym zmienić konie jak najszybciej — podjęła Cassandra, uważnie wycierając mokre ręce w spodnie. — Ale uda nam się dopiero chyba w Caimen Brea.

— Myślałam, że chcesz unikać miast?

— Chcę. Ale tam będzie najbliższy garnizon.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową i pochyliła się, żeby napełnić bukłak świeżą wodą. Cassandra odwróciła się gwałtownie do koni.

Trakt Imperialny prowadził naturalną doliną, w której rozciągały się pola i ogrody. Cassandra zostawiła Trevelyan z końmi w gaiku pomarańczowym, a sama zaczaiła się za skarpą. Środek gorącego popołudnia oznaczał niewielki ruch, ale nie chciała wpaść na najemników magistra Longinusa z lenistwa, nie kiedy szło im tak dobrze.

Kiedy była pewna, że na drodze jest pusto, wróciła szybko do Trevelyan i przeleciały przez trakt na drugą stronę, na południe. Słońce paliło tak nieustępliwie, że temperatura nie spadła nawet po zmroku. To w połączeniu z dwudniowym zmęczeniem sprawiło, że rozbiły obóz szybciej, niż Cassandra miała pierwotnie w zamierzeniu, w małej dolince pod skarpą ukrywającą wszystko przed wzrokiem postronnych.

Cassandra wyciągnęła ich mizerne zapasy, a Trevelyan usiadła z księgą przy ognisku. Przez chwilę usiłowała czytać w tym świetle, a potem wyjęła ze swojej torby lichtarz z małą świeczką do czytania, podobny do tego, jakiego zwykle używali skrybowie.

— Jak ci idzie? — zapytała Cassandra po chwili, nie mając nic innego do roboty.

Trevelyan uniosła powoli głowę znad księgi.

— Dopiero zaczęłam wstęp, a starożytne tevinterskie dzieła nie należą do łatwych lektur.

Cassandra uniosła ręce w defensywnym geście i popchnęła kijem gałęzie w ognisku. Skoczyły iskry. Był ciepły, piękny, zupełnie niejesienny wieczór. W Garocie pewnie było znacznie chłodniej, a już na pewno na południu, w Orlais, gdzie Cullen miał tchnąć strach w serca Orlezjan.

Zorientowała się, że głowa opadła jej na ramię. Trevelyan to zauważyła.

— Połóż się. Ja potrzymam wartę. Dopóki nie zasnę nad tym fascynującym dziełem.

— Nie. — Potarła oczy i usiadła prosto.

— Jak chcesz. — Trevelyan wzruszyła ramionami.

Cassandra siedziała twardo, odliczając w myślach swoje kopie, chorągwie i kompanie, ale musiała przysnąć, bo śnił jej się wielki zamek, w którym ratowała Trevelyan i jakiegoś bruneta z wąsem z niebezpieczeństwa, którego do końca nie rozumiała, ale które nieubłaganie nadciągało przez cały sen. Kiedy się obudziła, było już rano i kark bolał ją kark, bo półleżała z głową opartą o kulbakę.

Trevelyan nie było na jej posłaniu. Uciekła.

— Trevelyan! — Cassandra zerwała się na nogi, łapiąc się za bolący kark, i rozejrzała dookoła. — Trevelyan?

Gdy przyjrzała się bliżej czemuś jasnemu za załomem skały, okazało się to głową Trevelyan, która po chwili wyłoniła się stamtąd, zawiązując spodnie. Cassandra zrozumiała swój błąd i odwróciła się z zażenowaniem.

Trevelyan wróciła do obozu, potykając się na skałach.

— Myślałaś, że uciekłam? — zapytała, ewidentnie urażona.

Cassandra ani nie przytaknęła, ani nie zaprzeczyła.

— Nie jestem tak głupia, żeby uciec bez pieniędzy i zapasów w środku Tevinter — ciągnęła Trevelyan. — Gdybym miała uciekać, zrobiłabym to wcześniej. Ale nie zrobiłam, bo dałam słowo.

Cassandra już otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć o tym, jak trwałe są takie dawane słowa, ale się powstrzymała. Pokiwała tylko uprzejmie głową i oddaliła się nad potok płynący dolinką, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku.

Kiedy Trevelyan opowiedziała jej swoją historię, jeszcze w Garocie, Cassandra nie uwierzyła w nią ot tak, na podstawie jej anegdotycznych dowodów, tylko poleciła Danieli dokładnie prześwietlić cały ród z Ostwick. Okazało się, że to zbiedniała, zdewociała magnateria, posiadająca sypiącą się willę nad brzegiem morza i wioskę z młynem, nieposiadająca natomiast żadnych dziedziców: syn, brat w zakonie świętego Eustachego, zmarł na jakąś chorobę zakaźną, a córka, zaprzysięgła libertarianka, zginęła na wojnie. Miała na imię Ada Trevelyan, była średniego wzrostu, nosiła krótkie włosy i potrafiła rzucić piorunem w kogoś, kto nastąpił jej na odcisk. Pochowano ją na rodzinnym cmentarzu za willą, ale, jak donosiła Daniela, rodzice nie mieli pewności, czy rzeczywiście dostarczono im w trumnie córkę; ciało było mocno popalone.

A teraz siedziała przy zagaszonym ognisku i jadła suchą kiełbasę. Było to niecodzienne, niespodziewane, wręcz niedopuszczalne dla rozumu, i Cassandra nie mogła liczyć, że Trevelyan wygra dla niej tę wojnę.

Musiała za to wyczuć jej wzrok, bo odwróciła się z pytającą, trochę zatroskaną miną, która Cassandrze skojarzyła się z kimś innym, kogoś kiedyś znała. Ten dzień był równie gorący, co poprzedni i kiedy Trevelyan podwinęła rękawy koszuli, widać było, że opaliła dłonie i przedramiona. Popołudniu zapanowała duchota sugerująca zbliżającą się burzę i na horyzoncie ukazała się granatowa, złowieszcza chmura. Gdy lunęło i zaczęły bić pioruny, schroniły się w opuszczonym zborze - konie Cassandra przywiązała do postumentu, na którym wznosiła się ambona, a sama z Trevelyan usiadła za ołtarzem, gdzie było sucho, bo dach pozostał w całości. Naprawiała kurtkę, w której naderwał się rękaw, a Trevelyan czytała księgę, marszcząc się tak, jakby był to wielki wysiłek intelektualny.

Siedziały na tyle blisko siebie, że przy ruchach ręką stykały się łokciami, i nie był to specjalnie dobry pomysł, bo bliskość Trevelyan przypominała Cassandrze o rzeczach, które miały pozostać w przeszłości.

Deszcz walił w dziurawy dach i ściany zboru, jakby miał w tym jakiś szczególny cel.

— Czy mogłabym ci zadać pytanie? — powiedziała nagle Trevelyan. Jej melodyjny akcent z Marchii nadawał wszystkiemu, co mówiła, nieco żartobliwy odcień.

— Nic cię dotąd nie powstrzymywało.

— To prawda, ale akurat to jest chyba nieco osobiste. — Przerwała na chwilę, oczekując odpowiedzi Cassandry, która nie nadeszła. — Z takiego właśnie… osobistego punktu widzenia, czy skłaniałabyś się ku mnie raczej pozytywnie, czy negatywnie?

Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi, usiłując zrozumieć, o co właściwie jej chodzi.

— Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę — zawiesiła na chwilę głos, szukając odpowiedniego sformułowania — że postawiłaś mnie w sytuacji, w której nie mam swobody odpowiedzi na takie pytanie?

— To poniekąd prawda. — Trevelyan fuknęła z rozbawieniem. — Ale zdaje się, że ty mnie też postawiłaś w pewnej konkretnej sytuacji. Pewnie pamiętasz. Vol Dorma, w gościnie u bibliotekarza…

Gdzieś nieopodal z wyczuciem dramatyzmu uderzył piorun. Cassandra wstała.

— Chyba nie musimy temu poświęcać aż takiej uwagi — powiedziała, posyłając znaczące spojrzenie księdze rozłożonej na kolanach Trevelyan.

Konie przestraszyły się grzmotu; rżały i szarpały się na uwięzi. Cassandra podeszła je uspokoić, kątem oka obserwując Trevelyan. Coś ją wytrąciło z równowagi, a Cassandra wiedziała, że nie była to przecież burza.

Zła pogoda utrzymała się do wieczora, więc Cassandra postanowiła, że zanocują w obecnym schronieniu i wyruszą następnego dnia wcześniej, przed świtem, żeby nadrobić trochę drogi. Zbór był stary i obrany ze wszelkich religijnych symboli, więc nie dało się nawet stwierdzić, czy służył tevinterskiemu Zakonowi, czy południowemu, za to ktoś już wcześniej używał go jako kryjówki: w absydzie znajdowało się palenisko, obok niego połamane resztki ławek. Zbór położony był wprawdzie dość blisko drogi, ale Cassandra wątpiła, by jakikolwiek pościg puścił się tą trasą; za mało było tu ludzkich siedzib, a za blisko znajdowały się Milczące Równiny.

Przed zapadnięciem zmroku naciągnęła na głowę kaptur i obeszła okolicę na wszelki wypadek; znalazła przy tej okazji wejście na dzwonnicę, a na niej gniazdo z gołębimi jajami. Schody były przepróchniałe i prawie zawaliły się pod jej ciężarem, ale prawie nie miały już co jeść, bo nie było gdzie uzupełnić zapasów, więc jajka stanowiły więcej niż przyjemną odmianę od suchego prowiantu.

Odzwyczaiła się już od takiego podróżowania, gdzie można było liczyć tylko na siebie i smażenie tych jajek na dnie poobijanego rondla, który nadal zawsze woziła ze sobą, nawet dało jej jakąś satysfakcję. Dziwnie łatwo było przyzwyczaić się do pokojowych przynoszących jej bogate śniadanie z pierwszym brzaskiem i adiutantów będących na każde zawołanie.

Trevelyan przyjęła ciepłą kolację z wdzięcznością, a księgę odłożyła na bok.

— Tęsknisz za tym? — zapytała, kiedy jadły przy ognisku.

— Za czym?

— No, za tym. — Trevelyan potrząsnęła głową, wskazując ich otoczenie. — Od kiedy tu jestem, nie widziałam ani razu, żebyś poszła na mszę. Albo się pomodliła.

Cassandra została zdemaskowana. Normalnie pewnie nastąpiłoby jej to na odcisk, ale po jedzeniu stała się bardziej wspaniałomyślna.

— Trochę tęsknię — powiedziała. — Ale tego, za czym tęsknię, już nie ma. A ty?

— Ja? — Trevelyan zdziwiła się trochę tym pytaniem. — Może w dzieciństwie. Potem wzięli mnie do Kręgu i nabożeństwa stały się synonimem przymusu. Kolejnym narzędziem podporządkowywania nas czyjejś woli. Ale mój tata był bardzo wierzący. To, że zabrali mnie do Kręgu i to, co się tam wyrabiało, kompletnie zniszczyło jego wiarę.

— Trzeba umieć oddzielić wiarę od Zakonu.

— Nie każdy tak akurat potrafi.

— Hm. — Cassandra odłożyła rondelek i dołożyła do ognia. — Ale tęsknię, faktycznie. To jest jednak pewien komfort, bezpieczeństwo… wsparcie, na które można liczyć, kiedy coś pójdzie źle. Ja lubiłam nawet jutrznię, na której wszyscy zawsze ziewali i przysypiali.

Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się do siebie, jakby do głowy przyszło jej jakieś odległe wspomnienie.

— Myślisz o rodzicach? — zapytała Cassandra.

— O wszystkich, którzy pewnie mnie szukają. — Trevelyan sięgnęła po swoją torbę. — Którzy myślą, że zaginęłam na zawsze albo że leżę gdzieś w rowie, uderzona pałką w łeb. Albo że się wkurzyłam i wyemigrowałam na północ.

Wyciągnęła z torby gliniany gąsiorek z zakurzoną plakietką.

— Cały czas to wozisz ze sobą?

— A co, miałam zostawić? — Trevelyan odkorkowała gąsiorek. — Może się napijemy wreszcie?

— Czemu nie. — Cassandra sama myślała już o piersiówce, swojej tarczy przeciwko nostalgii i innych męczących rzeczach emocjonalnej natury.

Burza powoli przechodziła, ale deszcz nadal padał. Tam, gdzie dach zboru się zawalił, na popekanej posadzce zebrały się wielkie kałuże, ale w absydzie było dość sucho i ciepło. Cassandrę dodatkowo rozgrzało i rozleniwiło wino, trunek, którego zwykle unikała właśnie z tych powodów. Trevelyan opowiadała jej jakąś długą i zawiłą historię, której bohaterem był jakiś mag z Tevinter, i chociaż straciła rozeznanie już jakiś czas temu, cały czas uprzejmie kiwała głową, z przyjemnością przyglądając się grze światła na jej twarzy. Wiedziała, co to jest, czuła to, potrafiłaby to nazwać, ale nie mogła na to pozwolić; nie kiedy na Trevelyan czekał ktoś inny gdzieś indziej.

Trevelyan urwała, widząc wyraz jej twarzy.

— Coś się stało?

— Nie. Boli mnie kolano od tej przeklętej wilgoci.

— Może ci je rozmasuję? — zaproponowała Trevelyan z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku. — Słyszałam, że impulsy elektryczne działają dobrze również na bolące stawy.

Cassandra nie miała ochoty na nic więcej niż na to, żeby Trevelyan dotknęła jej kolana, potem pewnie uda, a potem pewnie jeszcze innych części ciała, widziała wręcz oczami wyobraźni, jak bluźnierczo splatają się w uścisku za ołtarzem, prawie czuła już paznokcie Trevelyan wbijające się jej w plecy, dotyk jej gorącej skóry pomiędzy piersiami, ale - były inne rzeczy do rozważenia niż ten impuls, jakkolwiek gorący.

— Nie, dziękuję — powiedziała, uśmiechając się siłą woli. — Myślę, że powinnyśmy udać się już na spoczynek.

Trevelyan zdawała się wiedzieć, co rozegrało się za kulisami, i światło w jej oczach przygasło.

— Masz rację. Już późno.

Przez to wino Cassandra nie tylko nie obudziła się tak wcześnie, jak planowała, ale jeszcze z suchością w ustach i bólem w kolanie, które złamała parę lat temu. Trevelyan spała z twarzą przyciśniętą do siodła, które miała podłożone pod głowę, i Cassandra przyglądała jej się chwilę, zginając i rozprostowując kolano.

Przez ulewę trakt zamienił się w błotniste koryto. Nie przecinał on najgorszej części Milczących Równin, tylko ich obrzeże, ale nawet to dawało przedsmak tego, jaką były pustynią: jak okiem sięgnąć, tylko skały, błoto i nieliczne rachityczne krzaki. Konie ślizgały się, Cassandra przeklinała pod nosem, a Trevelyan wygłaszała irytujące komentarze mające wciągnąć ją w dyskusję, której nie chciała przeprowadzać.

Granica oznaczona była drągiem z krzywą deską, na której ktoś namazał węglem “Nevarra”. Trevelyan roześmiała się na ten widok.

— No co? — zapytała, kiedy Cassandra rzuciła jej oburzone spojrzenie. — Od razu widać, że wjeżdżamy do groźnego mocarstwa.

Cassandra puściła to mimo uszu. Narzuciła szybkie tempo, chcąc przenocować gdzieś pod Caimen Brea i mimo że Trevelyan stękała i narzekała, udało im się po zmroku dotrzeć do podgrodzia i karczmy “Wesoły Koziołek”. Zgodnie z nazwą, serwowano tam koźlinę, a Trevelyan twierdziła, że do koźliny świetnie pasuje czerwone wino, więc drugi wieczór pod rząd piły wino i Cassandra wiedziała, że musi to przerwać, zanim się przyjmie.

“Koziołek” na szczęście miał wolne pokoje, niewielkie wprawdzie, ale przyzwoicie wyposażone w dwa łóżka, więc pokusa była nieco mniejsza. Kiedy Trevelyan zaczęła szykować się do snu, Cassandra zeszła do stajni sprawdzić, czy zadbano o ich konie, i kiedy wróciła, tamta już spała, odwrócona twarzą do ściany. Cassandra usiadła ciężko na brzegu łóżka i rozsznurowała buty. Wiedziała, że ta podróż niedługo się skończy i wtedy wszystko się zmieni; pewnie będzie łatwiej bez tej nieustannej bliskości. Z innymi ludźmi.

Pomyślała nagle o Danieli i westchnęła, kładąc się na swoim posłaniu. Co teraz? Rozsądek podsuwał jej pewne rozwiązania, ale wszystkie wymagały męczących rozmów, a rozmowy nie były jej specjalnością. Cassandra preferowała od zawsze rozwiązania pozostające raczej w sferze cielesnej, głównie siłowe, ale nie tylko, wszystkie te porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, wspólne milczenie, przyjacielskie klepanie po łopatce. Jak z Cullenem. I dopóki były to bezgrzeszne relacje towarzyszy broni, nic się tak nie komplikowało.

Zamiast spać, dość długo leżała, patrząc na powałę i starając się znaleźć ten moment, kiedy Trevelyan przestała być tylko niesfornym magiem potrzebnym do pokonania Val Foret. Wydawało się, że nastąpiło to na długo przed tym, jak złapała Cassandrę za poły kurtki i przycisnęła do ściany w willi tevinterskiego magistra, może nawet zanim wyjechały na tę misję, ale z perspektywy czasu w ogóle nie potrafiła tego wskazać, zupełnie jakby Trevelyan zawsze stanowiła jakąś niejednoznaczną figurę w swojej historii.

Rano zaczęły od targu, na którym zrobiły zapasy na dalszą podróż, a potem odbiły do miejscowego garnizonu. Stacjonowały tam dość duże siły, które stanowiły zawór bezpieczeństwa na wypadek, gdyby Tevinter pomyślało, że ekspansja Nevarry na południe oznacza, że można uszczknąć coś z północy - na przykład górny bieg Minanteru - albo gdyby Marchie postanowiły jednak zbuntować się przeciwko unii. Prawie zostały tam zdemaskowane, bo Cassandra z rozpędu zapomniała włożyć kaptura, a przechodzący akurat koło stajni pułkownik przyglądał się jej tak, jakby miał sobie przypomnieć, gdzie ją ostatnio widział. Trevelyan na szczęście odwróciła jego uwagę listem żelaznym i opowieścią o burzy, jaka zatrzymała je na całe popołudnie w Tevinter, a Cassandra w tym czasie umknęła poza zasięg wzroku pułkownika.

Z Caimen Brea, na świeżych wierzchowcach i z uzupełnionymi zapasami, wyruszyły w prostej linii na Churneau, przecinając żyzną prowincję leżącą nad Minanterem i jeziorem Nevis. Dni były ciepłe, ale w nocy przechodziły burze i ulewy, więc każdorazowo na obóz trzeba było szukać jakiejś karczmy albo innego schronienia oferującego dach nad głową. Raz była to czyjaś stodoła, po której strasznie hulał wiatr, i w nocy Trevelyan musiała przeturlać się bliżej, bo rano spały plecy w plecy. Było to najmniej newralgiczne ułożenie z możliwych, to prawda, ale od jej bliskości Cassandrze i tak mrowił kark.

Niedaleko Churneau na dobre zdała sobie sprawę, że zaraz wrócą na dwór, a tam błędów się nie wybacza, jak dowodziła historia z Cullenem.

— Chciałabym cię prosić o jedno — powiedziała, kiedy mijały akurat nekropolię Churneau, widoczny znak odwiecznych nevarrskich wpływów w tej okolicy. — Kiedy wrócimy do Garoty.

— Tak? — Trevelyan z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się mauzoleom wznoszącym się po obu stronach drogi. — Co takiego?

— Żeby w towarzystwie używać właściwych tytułów. — Odchrząknęła, żeby ukryć zażenowanie, która odczuła, słysząc samą siebie. — Ilekroć ktoś będzie świadkiem naszej rozmowy.

— Dobrze. Ale dlaczego?

— Dlaczego? Żeby na przykład okazać szacunek mojej królewskiej osobie?

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią z chytrym uśmiechem.

— Chyba żeby nikt się nie domyślił, że się ze mną przespałaś.

Cassandra zaniemówiła, częściowo z oburzenia, częściowo z przestrachu, że Trevelyan tak łatwo to przyszło.

— To… Ja… Chyba nie jest to coś, z czym mam się afiszować.

— Czemu nie masz? — zapytała Trevelyan, ewidentnie żartując, ale było coś niebezpiecznego w jej uśmiechu i szeroko otwartych oczach.

Cassandra ściągnęła wodze, specjalnie zostając z tyłu. Trevelyan pojechała dalej z pogardliwym parsknięciem.

— Jak chcesz.

Była zła, że pozwalała temu tak sobą targać, więc fuknęła kilka razy i odetchnęła głęboko, usiłując odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Zwolniła przy tym do stępa i rozejrzała się, i wtedy zauważyła grupkę jeźdźców na zakręcie, z którego wyszły parę minut temu.

Szturchnęła konia piętami i dogoniła Trevelyan, która przybrała odpowiednio wyniosłą minę.

— Ktoś za nami jedzie — powiedziała półgłosem. — Dziesięciu jeźdźców. W zbrojach.

— Tak. Wyjechali z tej wioseczki, którą mijałyśmy nad rzeką.

— I nic nie powiedziałaś?

Trevelyan wzruszyła ramionami.

— Tylko jadą tą samą drogą, to chyba nie przestępstwo?

Cassandra westchnęła z rozdrażnieniem.

— Skręćmy tu — powiedziała, zawracając konia w kierunku jednej z alejek nekropolii. — To zobaczymy, czy tylko jadą tą samą drogą, czy konkretnie za nami.

Wjechały w cień marmurowych grobowców. Nie były one nawet w połowie tak okazałe, jak mauzolea Pentaghastów w Nevarrze, ale widać było, że na Trevelyan i tak robią wrażenie. Cassandra patrzyła pomiędzy kolumnami i gzymsikami na drogę, usiłując dojrzeć coś więcej. Po chwili na oślep wyciągnęła rękę i pociągnęła Trevelyan w lewo, żeby mogły ukryć się za wyjątkowo okazałym grobowcem.

— Kto to? — szepnęła Trevelyan.

— Srebrni Kawalerowie.

— Kto?

— Orlezjański ruch oporu — wyjaśniła Cassandra, przywiązując konie do kolumny. — Lotne chorągwie kawalerii działające na naszych tyłach.

— Mówiłaś, że nie było oporu!

— Nie w Churneau. Dlatego zastanawiam się, co tu robią. Pod Churneau jest wielki garnizon… żeby mieli czelność…

Sądząc po odgłosach i mignięciach srebrnych zbroi wśród grobowców, kawalerowie pozsiadali z koni i zastanawiali się, co dalej.

— Czego od nas chcą? — zapytała Trevelyan. Kiedy Cassandra cofnęła się do ukrycia, jej twarz była bardzo blisko.

— Nie wiem, ale mam złe przeczucie.

Oparła się czołem o zimny kamień grobowca. Było ich dziewięciu, może dziesięciu, a ona sama, bez zbroi, z jednym irytującym magiem i ukradzioną tevinterską księgą, którą musiała dowieźć do Garoty.

— Weźmy bagaże i wymknijmy się pieszo — zaproponowała w końcu. — Konie możemy wziąć z Churneau.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową. Wzięła laskę do ręki, a torbę zarzuciła sobie na ramię. Cassandra wepchnęła książkę za pazuchę i wyciągnęła miecz z cichym sykiem.

— Rozdzielają się — szepnęła, wychylając się zza ściany. — Chodźmy.

Miały przewagę nad ciężkozbrojnymi; nawet najlepiej naoliwiona zbroja trochę skrzypiała i brzęczała, a kroki były cięższe i głośniejsze. Niestety, to, że kawalerowie weszli za nimi na tę nekropolię, potwierdzało najgorsze przypuszczenia Cassandry: że ktoś szukał jej - albo Trevelyan - albo ich obu - konkretnie. Ścisnęła rękojeść w dłoni i zauważyła, że ręka jej się spociła w rękawicy; od dawna nie była na tak nierównej pozycji.

Skradały się z Trevelyan wzdłuż ściany mauzoleum, kiedy usłyszały skrzypnięcia i zgrzyt żwiru. Przypłaszczyły się obie do muru, wstrzymując oddech, ale po długiej, długiej chwili ciszy kroki zaczęły się znowu oddalać. Cassandra odetchnęła i chciała ruszyć naprzód, ale Trevelyan złapała ją za rękaw. Potrząsnęła głową i pociągnęła ją w drugą stronę.

Przekradły się wzdłuż muru wyjątkowo starego grobowca i Cassandra wyjrzała ostrożnie zza jego rogu. Srebrni kawalerowie nawoływali się gdzieś w drugiej, nowszej części nekropolii; w tej wszystko było ciche i, jak to na cmentarzu, martwe.

Kiwnęła na Trevelyan głową i wyszła zza rogu, na przygiętych nogach, oglądając się za ramię. Zabrzęczały blachy - i nagle popatrzyła prosto w twarz młodego orlezjańskiego rycerza, który był tak zaskoczony jej widokiem, jak ona jego.

Po sekundzie tego impasu oboje równocześnie sięgnęli po miecze.

— Poddajcie się — powiedział młody. — Mamy was wziąć żywcem, Wasza Wysokość.

Głos trochę mu się zachwiał pod koniec, jakby nie był zupełnie pewien, do kogo mówi, ale zdziwiona mina Cassandry musiała go utwierdzić w przypuszczeniach. Otrząsnęła się, ustawiła w pozycji szermierczej i pokręciła głową.

— Nie ma takiej możliwości, kawalerze.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Cassandra popełnia błędy, a Trevelyan przydaje się wiedza o kulturze Nevarry.

Arad, instruktorka nowicjuszy w zakonie poszukiwaczy, zawsze powtarzała, żeby doceniali rolę tarczy w walce. To nie jest prawda, że zbroja ze srebrytu uchroni was przed każdym ciosem, mówiła, nie będziecie mieć jej na sobie codziennie, bo jest ciężka, niepraktyczna i wyróżnia was od razu w tłumie, z którego często nie będziecie mieli się wyróżniać. Czasem będziecie też walczyć z przeciwnikami w takich zbrojach, a wtedy tarcza może stanowić różnicę pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. Stanowi nie tylko ochronę, ale też broń samą w sobie.

Cassandra, teraz sama niewiele młodsza od Arad, oceniła szybko postawę i zasięg ramion rycerza, wyraz jego niebieskich oczu, po czym gwałtownie zaatakowała. On najpierw cofnął się z przestrachem, a potem wróciły do niego wyuczone odruchy: sparował i kontratakował klasycznym ciosem z łokcia.

Starli się szybko. Cassandra pozwoliła jego ciosom ze zgrzytem zjechać po tarczy, a przy kolejnym zrobiła unik i z siłą uderzyła go tarczą w głowę. Miał na sobie hełm, ale sam impet posłał go na ziemię, a wtedy przygniotła go stopą, wymierzyła i wraziła sztych prosto w szczelinę między płytami na pachwinie.

Kawaler zawył przeciągle, wierzgając rękami i nogami, a Trevelyan szybko wciągnęła powietrze. Cassandra odwróciła się, nasłuchując. Chrzęst i tupot wydawały się zbliżać.

— Chodźmy! — Wyciągnęła miecz i ruszyła naprzód, w jedną z mniejszych alejek. — Najlepiej nam będzie do lasu…

Zakręty wybierała intuicyjnie, usiłując jak najbardziej oddalić się od odgłosów pościgu. Trevelyan prawie następowała jej na pięty, pobrzękując swoją torbą z parafernaliami do pisania, i przez chwilę wydawało się nawet, że uda im się umknąć, ale za następnym zakrętem stanęła jak wryta.

Na jej drodze stał kolejny srebrny kawaler, w pełnej zbroi płytowej, z powiewającą białą kitą na hełmie. Był wysoki i postawny, prawie jak Ingo, a z otwartej przyłbicy wystawała ciemna broda i garbaty nos.

— Wasza Wysokość — powiedział z wyczuwalnym orlezjańskim akcentem. — Dobrze was widzieć w takich okolicznościach. To znaczy na cmentarzu.

Cassandra odepchnęła Trevelyan do tyłu i ugięła kolana do pojedynku. Po doświadczonym przeciwniku można się spodziewać, że będzie znał wszystkie sztuczki, powiedziała Arad z jej wspomnienia. Wtedy może was uratować spryt, techniczna doskonałość albo fakt, że napastnik was nie doceni.

— Spróbujcie mnie zatem położyć na tym cmentarzu. — Poprawiła chwyt na tarczy. — Czy potrzebujecie jeszcze posiłków do schwytania dwóch osób?

Wielkolud nie dał się sprowokować. Jego dobrze naoliwiona zbroja szczękała cicho, kiedy na ugiętych nogach okrążał Cassandrę. Normalnie pozwoliłaby mu się zmęczyć atakami, ale nie miała na to czasu, więc postanowiła wyprzedzić stawkę i zaatakowała pierwsza: sztychem prosto w otwartą przyłbicę. Nie spodziewał się aż takiej bezczelności, ale zdołał zrobić unik; Cassandra odwróciła się na pięcie, żeby zaatakować go od tyłu i kątem oka ujrzała mignięcie grubego jak pień ramienia. Uderzył ją, straciła równowagę i poleciała na ścianę grobowca.

Z tej pozycji widziała wyraźnie całą sytuację: Trevelyan, która stanęła właśnie do walki z innym rycerzem, wyprostowana, na szeroko rozstawionych nogach; kolejnych dwóch w oddali, w pościgu; olbrzyma odwracającego się do niej z mieczem w obu rękach - i nie wyglądało to dobrze.

Wielki brodacz przypuścił kolejny atak. Cassandra przewinęła się pod nim, uderzając rycerza tarczą, co przewróciłoby mniejszego przeciwnika, a tego przynajmniej wytrąciło z równowagi. Przy tym zamachnęła się mieczem do tyłu, celując pod kolana, gdzie każda zbroja miała słaby punkt - i trafiła, ale coś uderzyło ją w plecy, i poleciała na ziemię, padając na kolana i swoją tarczę. Przeturlała się od razu, ale niewystarczająco szybko: miecz brodacza spadł na nią jak topór kata.

Ramię wybuchło bólem, powietrze - hukiem. Cassandra osłoniła oczy drugim ramieniem, a kiedy je otworzyła, wszędzie skakały jeszcze fioletowe iskry.

Trevelyan otrząsnęła ręce, z których unosił się dym. Przez dzwonienie w uszach powoli przebijało się skwierczenie i jęki poszkodowanych, którzy leżeli na ziemi, osmoleni i parujący.

— Chodź! — Trevelyan wyciągnęła do niej rękę. Cassandra złapała ją, ale kiedy próbowała się podeprzeć drugą, zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami. — Musimy stąd znikać!

— Moja tarcza…

— Zostaw ją!

Trevelyan pociągnęła ją za sobą, ale nie do lasu, tak jak miała, tylko ku jednemu z grobowców. Drzwi były uchylone; Trevelyan szarpnęła je z mocą, Cassandra wpadła do środka siłą rozpędu, mrugając w nagłym mroku. Trevelyan zatrzasnęła wrota i z wysiłkiem zastawiła je kamienną ławką; Cassandra chciała jej pomóc, ale wszystkie kończyny miała jak z ołowiu, a cały lewy rękaw ciężki i mokry.

Trevelyan pstryknęła palcami i nad jej ramieniem pojawiło się magiczne światełko.

— Czy możesz ruszać ręką? — zapytała, nachylając się nad Cassandrą z zatroskaną miną.

— Tak… — Uniosła pięść, w której zebrała się krew. — Chyba. Jak to wygląda?

— No, żeby nie skłamać... nienajlepiej. Daj mi to… — Wyjęła jej miecz z dłoni i niezgrabnie wsadziła do pochwy, którą Cassandra nadal miała przypasaną, po czym pogrzebała w swojej torbie. — Przyciśnij to do rany, żeby powstrzymać krwawienie. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że ci ją odrąbał, więc mogło być gorzej.

— Czemu zabrałaś nas tutaj…? — zapytała z trudem Cassandra, przyciskając do ramienia coś, co musiało być koszulą Trevelyan.

— Przypomniałam sobie, że opowiadałaś mi kiedyś, że te grobowce wszystkie są połączone podziemnymi korytarzami — powiedziała Trevelyan, odgarniając włosy z czoła i rozmazując sobie na nim tym samym krew. — Żeby robić tam jakieś procesje czy coś… Nevarrskie tradycje są dziwne. Myślisz, że te tutaj, w Churneau, też mają zejście do tuneli?

— Pewnie tak. — Cassandra nie przypominała sobie, żeby o tym rozmawiały. — Raczej na pewno.

— Świetnie. Tamtędy uciekniemy.

Magiczne światełko poruszało się razem z Trevelyan, pogrążając wszystko w dziwacznym, niebieskim blasku. Grobowiec był wewnątrz przyozdobiony malowidłami i rzeźbami drzew i zwierząt. Trevelyan po chwili zagubienia znalazła drzwi prowadzące w głąb i pchnęła je barkiem. Dalej znajdował się przedsionek grobowca właściwego.

— Jak duże to jest? — zapytała Trevelyan. Jej światełko nie sięgało tu sufitu. — Słodka Andraste.

— Powinnaś zobaczyć mauzoleum mojej rodziny. Jest przynajmniej dwa razy większe.

— I w lepszym guście, mam nadzieję. — Minęły rzeźbę przedstawiającą dwa bawiące się pieski, po czym Trevelyan przystanęła na chwilę. — Nie słyszę pościgu. Może się nie połapali?

Cassandra była tak skupiona na stawianiu nogi za nogą w półmroku, że zapomniała o srebrnych kawalerach. Szum w uszach i senność narastały; na schodach w dół musiała chwycić się na chwilę ściany, by nie spaść, i Trevelyan najpierw szła dalej, trajkocząc coś o Orlezjanach, a potem cofnęła się o parę kroków.

— Pomogę ci — powiedziała, wyciągając rękę.

— Nie, już idę. Nie trzeba.

Trevelyan zmarszczyła się, ale nie nalegała. Znalazła przejście do dolnego korytarza i wkrótce stały w śmierdzącym stęchlizną tunelu o licznych odgałęzieniach, z czego każde utrzymane było w innym stylu, zupełnie jak budynki mauzoleów na zewnątrz. Trevelyan dzielnie ruszyła do przodu, a Cassandra wlokła się za nią, zaciskając zęby i coraz bardziej trzęsącą się ręką przytrzymując płótno na ranie.

— Tu chyba wystarczy. — Trevelyan zrzuciła swoje bagaże przy jednym z ostatnich wyjść. — Siadaj. To trzeba opatrzyć, a potem uzdrowiciel w Churneau.

— W Churneau raczej nie ma uzdrowiciela.

— To chirurg.

— Chirurg obetnie mi rękę.

— Nie, chirurg ci to prawidłowo zszyje. — Trevelyan zdecydowanymi ruchami rozpięła jej kurtkę i oderwała rozcięty rękaw. Cassandra zacisnęła zęby, ale w kącikach oczu aż stanęły jej łzy. — Masz jeszcze trochę tej brandy?

— Tak, w jukach. — Wskazała brodą. — Co zamierzasz zrobić?

— Zabandażować to. — Trevelyan przelała brandy swoje ręce, a potem chlusnęła nią na ranę, która zapiekła żywym ogniem. — Przepraszam, trzeba to odkazić. Wygląda na to, że sieknął cię przez bark. Cięcie jest długie, ale nie głębokie.

Cassandra z pewnym zażenowaniem przypomniała sobie ten moment w walce, analizując, co mogło pójść nie tak: za wolno wyszła z tego ataku, a może nie doceniła zasięgu rąk przeciwnika, ale ostatecznie poleciała na ziemię jak worek ziemniaków. Trevelyan, natomiast, po prostu usmażyła tych rycerzy w ich zbrojach. Ile by nie przestawała z magami, czegoś takiego w swoim życiu jeszcze nie widziała.

Oprócz ogniska bólu w barku poczuła teraz ukłucie czegoś zimnego na karku. Trevelyan porwała jedną ze swoich koszul na pasy i owijała nimi ranę, nachylając się tak blisko, że Cassandrę omiatał jej gorący oddech.

— Swoją drogą, jestem pod wrażeniem, jak walczyłaś z tymi rycerzami — powiedziała, unosząc ramię Cassandry do góry, żeby przeciągnąć bandaż pod jej pachą. Aż zrobiło się jej ciemno przed oczami, a zimny dreszcz spłynął w dół pleców. — Byli zakuci w te puszki od stóp do głów.

— Tak, byli dobrze uzbrojeni. I na dodatek wiedzieli, kim jesteśmy.

— Może ty, bo na mnie nie zwracali specjalnej uwagi. Może cię rozpoznali? Jesteś jednak dość charakterystyczną postacią, z tymi bliznami i wszystkim.

— Nie. Oni dokładnie wiedzieli, kogo szukali. A my wracałyśmy przecież inną drogą.

Ręce Trevelyan zwolniły nagle przy zawiązywaniu bandażu.

— Czy ty coś implikujesz? — zapytała, i choć jej ton był żartobliwy, to dotyk przestał być swobodny.

— Takie są fakty — powiedziała Cassandra, patrząc na nieudany fresk na ścianie. — Tylko my dwie wiedziałyśmy, jaką drogą będziemy wracać. Ci kawalerowie szukali mnie konkretnie.

— Czyli implikujesz, że ja miałam z tym coś wspólnego? Że jakoś dałam im znać, że będziemy wracać przez Churneau? Niby jak miałabym to zrobić, skoro byłam z tobą cały czas?

Cassandra nie była już pewna, co implikuje i dlaczego, ale z pewnością była zdana na łaskę Trevelyan: proszę bardzo, niezdolna walczyć, słaba, gdzieś w katakumbach Churneau, gdzie nikt by jej nigdy nie znalazł; może taki był zamysł od początku, znaleźć jej słabość, i stąd to naleganie na bliskość i kolacje z winem i…

Trevelyan stanęła nad nią, zła, wycierając ręce w skrawek podartej koszuli.

— Nieźle to wydedukowałaś — powiedziała z kpiną. — Czyli ja ci zaufałam, naiwnie zgodziłam się wziąć udział w całej tej szalonej krucjacie przeciwko Orlais, która w ogóle nie jest przecież moją sprawą, ba, pomogłam ci już, zamiast wracać do siebie, a ty uważasz, że kiedyś gdzieś wymknęłam się wysłać tajemną wiadomość do Orlais? Czy że cały czas byłam podwójną agentką? Co?

— Nie uważasz, że to dziwne, że podczas sekretnej misji orlezjańscy partyzanci dokładnie wiedzieli, gdzie mnie szukać?

— Aha. — Trevelyan pokiwała ironicznie głową. Już od pewnej chwili mówiła podniesionym głosem. — Ukradłam dla ciebie księgę tevinterskiemu magistrowi, rzeczywiście przejęłam się twoją cholerną historią, ocaliłam ci teraz skórę, a ty i tak uważasz, że na pewno ściągnęłam ci na głowę tych tam kawalerów. Mimo że ja też równie dobrze mogłam tam umrzeć! No więc wiedz, że na tym koniec. Teraz dawaj sobie radę sama. Powodzenia!

Rzuciła zakrwawioną szmatę u jej stóp, podniosła torbę, posłała Cassandrze ostatnie urażone spojrzenie i po prostu odeszła. Cassandra nie zorientowała się od razu, co się stało, bo utrata krwi ją otępiła, a jeszcze więcej czasu zabrało jej zmobilizowanie się do wstania.

— Trevelyan, poczekaj. — Odepchnęła się od ławki. Magiczne światełko prawie zginęło już w korytarzu prowadzącym zapewne do jednego z grobowców. — Źle mnie zrozumiałaś.

Trevelyan nie zaczekała, nie odwróciła się nawet. Cassandra została sama w ciemności, z raną, książką, mieczem, ze wszystkim.

Ruszyła z determinacją do przodu, biorąc azymut na niknący blask światełka i trzymając się ścian. Korytarz doprowadził do schodów, a schody do grobowca, który sypał się ze starości. Trevelyan była przy drzwiach, które odryglowała, ale których nie otwierała, nasłuchując za to intensywnie.

Cassandra oparła się o sarkofag. Wyszła już zarówno z podekscytowania walką, jak i szoku zranienia, i jedyne, co pozostało, to rwący ból, który usiłowała opanować, właściwie oddychając i odliczając te oddechy, tak jak nauczyli ją w zakonie. Nabyła tam dużo wiedzy i umiejętności, które przydawały jej się całe życie; niestety, wśród nich nie było sposobu na pogodzenie się z towarzyszem podróży, który się śmiertelnie obraził. Było to pewne niedopatrzenie.

Trevelyan, chłodna i obojętna, co jakiś czas wyglądała z grobowca i w końcu oceniła najwyraźniej, że jest bezpiecznie, bo wyszła na zewnątrz i wzięła kierunek na las. Cassandra ruszyła za nią, postanawiając, że oddzieli się, jeśli Trevelyan odbije od Churneau; niepokoiła ją ta myśl, ale nade wszystko musiała dotransportować do Garoty siebie i książkę, a, znając Trevelyan, byłoby dość łatwo znaleźć ją ponownie. Trevelyan jednak, jakby oprócz zaklinacza była telepatką, bezbłędnie i uparcie szła w kierunku miasta. Laska zakończona ostrzem podskakiwała jej nad głową.

Do bram dotarły późnym popołudniem, gdy cienie strzelistych wież Churneau kładły się na dachach podgrodzia. Trevelyan czekała na nią przy posterunku gwardii miejskiej, trzymając w ręce list żelazny.

— Nie myśl sobie — syknęła, kiedy Cassandra, cała oblana zimnym potem pod swoją opończą, ją dogoniła. — Jestem nadal wściekła. Nie zostawiłam cię tylko dlatego, że jesteś ranna.

— Dziękuję. — Cassandra unikała jej wzroku. — Źle się wyraziłam tam, wcześniej. Nie myślałam jasno.

— To akurat jasne. — Trevelyan podała list żelazny kapitanowi gwardii, który objął je obie znudzonym wzrokiem. — Jestem lsdy Cormin-Cassel. Potrzebuję azylu w Churneau i wskazówek do najbliższego chirurga.

— Co się stało? — zapytał gwardzista, widząc, jak Cassandra trzyma się za ramię.

— Na cmentarzu napadli nas srebrni kawalerowie z Orlais — powiedziała Trevelyan, wpadając prosto w ton niezadowolonej szlachcianki. — To nie coś, czego można się moim zdaniem spodziewać pod Churneau.

— Srebrni kawalerowie? Tutaj?

— Była ich dziesiątka. Prawie nas zasiekli.

— Natychmiast przekażę to garnizonowi, moja pani. Reginald! — przywołał chłopaczka w kolczudze. — Zaprowadź wielmożne panie do chirurga i pokaż im drogę do “Złotego Karpia”. To najprzyzwoitsza karczma w tym mieście — powiedział do Trevelyan. — Za to dość droga. Kto by pomyślał, że w Nevarrze będziemy mieli jeszcze wyższe ceny.

— Kto by pomyślał — powtórzyła uszczypliwie Trevelyan, ewidentnie pod adresem Cassandry. — Toć Nevarra to kraina mlekiem i miodem płynąca.

Cassandra nie miała siły się z nią kłócić. Uniosła swoją torbę i ruszyła za nią i Reginaldem przez miasto, które kiedyś zajęła bez rozlewu krwi. Kiedy wjeżdżała wtedy do niego na czele swoich wojsk, wydawało jej się jakoś bardziej imponujące; teraz widać było, że to orlezjańska prowincja, z której blisko tylko na bagna.

Chirurg przyjmował w lazarecie przy zakonie gustawian. Cassandra prawie cofnęła się w progu, uderzona zapachem ziół, krwi i ropiejących ran, ale Trevelyan wepchnęła ją do środka i usadziła na stołku, mrucząc coś pod nosem o braku uzdrowicieli. Wizyta wymagała zdjęcia kaptura i Cassandra obawiała się trochę demaskacji, ale chirurg bardziej zainteresował się jej raną niż twarzą, a Trevelyan nie dawała mu chwili spokoju: pytała o każdy najmniejszy element zabiegu, a w końcu wycisnęła z niego kilka eliksirów z elfim korzeniem po bardzo okazyjnej cenie.

Przez całą drogę do “Złotego Karpia” była złowrogo milcząca, ale na miejscu wynajęła pokój - a w mniemaniu karczmarza luksusowe kwatery, co rzeczywiście odzwierciedlała cena - i pomogła Cassandrze wydostać się z zakrwawionej kurtki i koszuli. Wszystko nadawało się do śmieci.

— Przynajmniej masz zapas — powiedziała Trevelyan, rzucając je bezceremonialnie na podłogę. — Ja dzięki swojej wspaniałomyślności mam teraz tylko jedną koszulę.

— Korona sprawi ci nowe. — Cassandra przesunęła ręką po zabandażowanej ranie. Po eliksirze czuła tam tylko lekkie pulsowanie. — Jeśli nie pójdziesz, oczywiście, w swoją stronę.

— To dość kuszące, ale, niestety, orlezjański ruch oporu wie teraz, że się z tobą zadaję.

— Trevelyan. Jestem ci winna wyjaśnienia. — powiedziała Cassandra z wysiłkiem. — Jestem… w nieciekawym miejscu. Bardzo niestabilnym. Jeden fałszywy krok i wszystko leci.

Trevelyan patrzyła na nią z powątpiewaniem.

— Źle kalkulowałam — ciągnęła Cassandra. — Tam, w tej nekropolii, zrozumiałam ten błąd, i wytrąciło mnie to z równowagi.

— Zrobiłaś ze mnie głupca — powiedziała Trevelyan, podnosząc głos na ostatnim słowie. — Naiwniaka. Mam dużo dobrej woli, którą ci okazałam, a ty przy pierwszej lepszej okazji stwierdziłaś, że na pewno wbiłam ci nóż w plecy.

— Nie jest to byle jaka okazja, Trevelyan, ktoś musiał mnie zdradzić…

— Albo był to zbieg okoliczności. Wiesz, że bardzo dziwne się zdarzają. — Otrzepała ręce i obróciła się kilka razy wokół własnej osi, jakby szukała czegoś do zrobienia, ale nie mogła niczego znaleźć. Cassandra obserwowała ją ponuro, aż odwróciła się znowu. — Jestem bardzo zawiedziona, że to zaufanie było jednostronne. Mam wrażenie, że to nie coś, co ta Cassandra, którą znałam, kiedykolwiek by zrobiła. Chyba złamali cię bardziej, niż myślałam.

Cassandra otworzyła usta, żeby jej coś odpowiedzieć, ale ze wzburzenia nie mogła znaleźć słów. Nie czuła się przecież złamana ani zepsuta; owszem, coś się w niej zmieniło, ale nie można było tak arbitralnie powiedzieć, że na lepsze bądź na gorsze. Była wciąż sobą, teraz z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej rozgniewaną na Trevelyan. Wsunęła się głębiej na łóżko i oparła o ścianę, uważając na zraniony bark, podczas gdy Trevelyan szykowała się do snu. Może to był ten eliksir, może co innego, ale widok jej twarzy w miękkim świetle kaganka poruszył w niej coś z zupełnie innego rejestru uczuć.

— Nie było to moją intencją — powiedziała do pleców Trevelyan pochylonej nad swoimi bagażami. — Zrobić z ciebie głupca. Musisz jednak zrozumieć…

— Że jeśli to nie ja, to zdradził cię ktoś z twoich doradców. — Trevelyan odwróciła się z rękami na biodrach. — Wiem. Albo to zbieg okoliczności!

Cassandra prychnęła.

— Na tym szczeblu, Trevelyan, nie ma zbiegów okoliczności. — Zamilkła na chwilę, skubiąc końcówkę bandaża. Trevelyan wróciła do przepakowywania. — A ty… Czy jutro pójdziesz w swoją stronę?

— Nie. — Trevelyan westchnęła ciężko. — Jestem jedyną osobą, która wam odczyta tę książkę i będzie w stanie użyć tej wiedzy. Poza tym dałam słowo.

Wydawała się zirytowana tym faktem. Cassandra odwróciła głowę do ściany, żeby nie było widać jej rozbrojenia wiarą Trevelyan w wartość słowa. Było ono jak ożywczy powiew z jakiejś odległej przeszłości.

— Poza tym — dodała Trevelyan, już tym swoim przebiegłym tonem — jest coś intrygującego w stanie, w jakim się teraz znajdujesz.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Nie masz przewagi.

Cassandra nie była pewna, jak ma to przyjąć, więc odwróciła się i położyła na dobrym boku, udając senność. Trevelyan też chyba uznała sprawę za skończoną: opadła na łóżko z westchnieniem ulgi, po chwili wstała, zgasiła świece, zatrzeszczała znowu podłoga i mebel.

Za oknem Churneau żyło życiem orlezjańskiego miasta. Gdzieś niedaleko chirurg kładł się na spoczynek bez świadomości, że zszywał dziś głowę dwóch państw i terytoriów okupowanych. Po drugiej stronie pokoju Trevelyan zasypiała z tą świadomością, co nie przejawiało się w ogóle w jej wcześniejszym zachowaniu.

Nieustraszona Trevelyan musiała wrócić do swojego ojczystego wymiaru, a Cassandra w ogóle nie wiedziała, jak ją tam odesłać. Najlepiej byłoby w ogóle jej tego nie umożliwiać, bo taki nadworny zaklinacz w tych czasach stanowił duży atut, ale to nie wchodziło w grę. Przynajmniej nie bez kilku prób.

Ilekroć wracała do niej ta myśl, wydawało się, że towarzyszy jej coś nieprzyjemnego, coś, co, gdyby nie była tak wyczerpana, może potrafiłaby zidentyfikować. Nawet teraz potrafiła to zrozumieć: Trevelyan raz po raz okazywała swoją użyteczność, a poza tym miała ten intrygujący szelmowski uśmiech i intrygującą, zmysłową cielesność.

Kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, o czym myśli, fuknęła cicho i spróbowała przewrócić się na plecy, ale to był ból, więc wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. Leżała tak długo, niezadowolona, układając w myślach scenariusze wydarzeń, aż zasnęła.

Obudziło ją skrzypienie kroków na podłodze. Prawie się poderwała, ale to była tylko Trevelyan, która podeszła do niej na boso i przyklękła przy łóżku.

Cassandra uniosła się na łokciu, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje, a Trevelyan złapała ją za kark i pocałowała gwałtownie, zupełnie jakby przed tym był jakiś wstęp, który ona zupełnie przegapiła. Wstępu jednak nie było: Trevelyan po prostu wsunęła jej palce we włosy z tyłu głowy i jej wilgotne usta, o których myślała przed snem, nagle znalazły się na jej ustach, zapach jej skóry w nozdrzach, miękki meszek policzka przy policzku, a materiał koszuli w pięści, którą zacisnęła na niej Cassandra.

Trevelyan wydała z siebie obiecujący, ekscytujący odgłos, kiedy Cassandra się odwzajemniła; po zmienionym kącie nachylenia można było poznać, że podnosi się z kolan. Cassandra bez namysłu pociągnęła ją na siebie, ale bark zareagował bólem, stykając się z łóżkiem, więc uniosła się trochę, spotykając się z Trevelyan w połowie drogi.

Trevelyan, siedząca teraz okrakiem na jej biodrach, przycisnęła otwarte usta do jej szyi, a potem odetchnęła gorąco w jej skórę i nagle się cofnęła. Jak gdyby nigdy nic podniosła kolano, postanowiła nogę na podłodze, potem cofnęła drugą i znowu słychać było odgłos bosych stóp uderzających o deski, i trzeszczenie drugiego łóżka.

Cassandra leżała skonfundowana w ciemności. Rano nie była już pewna, czy to się w ogóle wydarzyło, ale wystarczyło jej jedno spojrzenie spod ciężkich powiek Trevelyan, by to potwierdzić.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan zrywa zasłonę tajemnicy, Cassandra przeżywa pewne olśnienie, a w twierdzy czeka niespodziewany gość.

Spała źle, bo bark bolał ją przy każdym poruszeniu, a we snach ciągle kogoś szukała i coś gubiła. Gdy się obudziła, Trevelyan nie było w wynajętym pokoju. Na drzwiach przyczepiła świstek z napisem: “Tylko spokojnie! Nie dałam dyla, poszłam po konie. PS Mają tu kiepskie jedzenie”.

Cassandra zerwała kartkę i zmięła ją w dłoni, na sztywnych nogach podeszła do łóżka, gdzie poniewierały się rzeczy Trevelyan. Rzuciła kartkę na stosik innych papierów, które musiały być notatkami Trevelyan, po czym w rzadkiej chwili słabości podniosła pierwszą stronę.

 _Równie skomplikowaną zagadką, co wielokrotnie złożone zdania Septimusa Traumusa, jest dla mnie jednak tutejsza Cassandra_ , zapisała tam Trevelyan dużymi, zdecydowanymi literami. _Z trudnością przychodzi mi sprecyzowanie, jakie rzeczywiście są nasze stosunki, ale jeśli miałabym je jakoś określić, to stwierdziłabym, że tak naprawdę mnie nie lubi._

Odłożyła kartkę na miejsce, jakby ją sparzyła, i lekko urażona wyjrzała na ulicę, gdzie na dobre trwał już dzień i to targowy, sądząc po ilości przekupek i wozów z towarami przewalających się po kocich łbach. Jak to wszystko przespała, nie miała pojęcia, a to, co przed chwilą przeczytała, tkwiło w niej jak zadra. Trevelyan naprawdę myślała, że ona, Cassandra, żywi do niej jakąś niechęć? Przecież przed ich niefortunnym spięciem nie było między nimi żadnej animozji, raczej ostrożna sympatia; Trevelyan mogła tego nie wiedzieć, ale Cassandra z nikim innym nie pozwalała sobie na swobody jak z nią, przynajmniej nie od czasu, gdy włożono jej na skronie koronę.

Śniadanie stało pod drzwiami - taca z zimnymi jajkami i twardym chlebem, który przeżuła, myśląc o tej sprawie. Po jedzeniu z trudem wydostała się ze swojej koszuli i rozwinęła bandaż, który wczoraj założył chirurg. Rana wyglądała brzydko, ale nie tak źle, jak się spodziewała, bo dzięki eliksirom zaczęła się już nawet goić. Krawędzie zaszytej dratwą skóry się naciągnęły, tworząc regularny wzór o długości dłoni, a wszystko wokół posiniało od krwiaka i bolało od najmniejszego dotknięcia.

Widok rany przypomniał jej o walce ze srebrnym kawalerem: popchnięcie, szybko zbliżająca się ziemia, cios w plecy, a potem - Trevelyan na odsiecz, jak w tych powieściach przygodowych wydawanych przez krasnoludy żyjące na powierzchni. Nie była bardzo zadowolona z tego nagłego ratunku, bo stawiał Trevelyan w innej pozycji niż wcześniej, pozycji niebezpiecznie silnej.

Jak na zawołanie, na podeście zadudniły kroki i Trevelyan wpadła do pokoju.

— Załatwiłam nam wierzchowce z garnizonu — powiedziała, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie. — Co nie było łatwe, nawet z tym twoim listem, bo niby są w środku wojny i tak dalej. Musiałam porzucać trochę zawoalowanych gróźb, że się o tym dowiesz osobiście i nie będziesz zadowolona. W sumie... już nie wyglądasz na zadowoloną.

— Czemu mnie nie obudziłaś? Jest już po trzecim dzwonie.

— Bo spałaś, a jako ranna potrzebujesz dużo snu. — Trevelyan wrzuciła swoje notatki do torby, najwyraźniej nie zauważając, że ktoś je przeglądał. — Aha, rozumiem. Chciałaś spróbować dojechać do Garoty w jeden dzień, pewnie dopiero jakoś w nocy, ale bez noclegu po drodze. Prawda?

Cassandra nic nie powiedziała, chociaż to było dokładnie to, czego chciała. Umyła ręce i ranę w wodzie z miski i usiłowała sama zabandażować to z powrotem, ale jej nie szło, więc Trevelyan znowu pospieszyła na pomoc: kompetentnie założyła opatrunek, ubrała Cassandrę z powrotem i zrobiła temblak ze starego bandaża, żeby ranna ręka była podtrzymywana cały czas w pozycji, która nie naciągała uszkodzonych mięśni barku.

— Skąd wiesz, jak to robić? — zapytała Cassandra, widząc, jak sprawnie wiąże węzły.

— Byłam na wojnie, pamiętasz? — Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. — Nabandażowałam się ludzi.

— Dziękuję.

— Za co?

— Za twoją pomoc. Za to że ocaliłaś mi prawdopodobnie życie, pomogłaś mi uciec. Za towarzystwo.

Zawahała się na chwilę, czując narastające napięcie, a Trevelyan najpierw przyjemnie się zdziwiła, a potem przybrała ten niepokojący wyraz twarzy: ciężkie powieki, rozchylone usta, za nimi zaciśnięte zęby. Zapewne wyglądała tak, kiedy w nocy skradała się do jej łóżka.

Cassandra opuściła głowę. Ich kolana prawie się stykały.

— Jedźmy.

I pojechały. Churneau zostało wkrótce za nimi, w cieniu wielkiej burzowej chmury, która przetaczała się po północy. Cassandra nie ściągała kaptura, bo po okolicy kręciło się już sporo wojska; popołudniu natknęły się nawet na oddział jazdy z Markham, który prowadziła hrabina Stavran. Obojętnie ominęła je wzrokiem, dumna i wyprostowana w siodle, które było warte tyle, co cała Garota, a Cassandra zgarbiła się w swoim płaszczu. Trevelyan natomiast z zainteresowaniem odprowadziła hrabinę wzrokiem, co sugerowało, że może się znały. Cassandrze czasem wydawało się, że w Marchiach wszyscy się znali.

W całym regionie Churneau i Nahashin okupacja odbywała się przeważnie bezkrwawo, więc kraj nie sprawiał w ogóle wrażenia ogarniętego wojną. Tym dziwniej było natknąć się wieczorem na opuszczoną i noszącą ślady walki wioseczkę na północnym skraju bagien. Cassandra pierwotnie chciała ją ominąć i zanocować gdzieś dalej, ale kiwała się już w siodle i bark bolał przy najmniejszym poruszeniu, więc na sugestię Trevelyan bez gadania zeskoczyła z siodła na placyku, gdzie kiedyś musiał stać ołtarzyk z lokalną Andrastą. Teraz pozostała po nim stopiona, osmalona kolumna w gaiku zdziczałych krzewów.

— To chyba nie robota twoich wojsk — powiedziała Trevelyan, szturchając butem poniewierające się jeszcze pod spodem znicze, na wpół zatopione w zastygłym kamieniu. — Ani partyzantów z Orlais.

— Nie. To wojna o Kręgi, już dobrych parę lat temu.

— Znaczy, takie miejsce, w którym mogłam zginąć. — Złapała konia za uzdę i poprowadziła w głąb wioseczki. — Chodź. Znajdźmy jakąś chatę, w której da się przenocować.

— Słucham?

— Przecież zginęłam w tej wojnie — wyjaśniła Trevelyan konwersacyjnym tonem. — Ta ja stąd.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — Cassandra dogoniła ją, zaciskając zęby, kiedy bark zapiekł żywym ogniem przy gwałowniejszym ruchu.

— Myślisz, że nie wypytywałam o to? Byłam ciekawa. Głównie dlatego, że wszystkie opracowania na temat magii czasu przestrzegają przed spotkaniem swojego sobowtóra, a mając moje szczęście, na pewno bym go spotkała.

— Przykro mi — powiedziała Cassandra, bo to się zwykle mówiło, kiedy ktoś kogoś stracił, chociaż nie była pewna, czy ta sytuacja się kwalifikuje.

Trevelyan znalazła chatę, która uniknęła zarówno magicznego, jak i zwykłego ognia; przyroda też ją oszczędziła, bo domek nadal stał prosto i miał prawie cały dach. Wewnątrz została nawet część sprzętów i zabudowane palenisko z zawieszonym nad nim kociołkiem. Trevelyan rozpaliła ogień i przyniosła wodę ze studni, i przez moment było to zupełnie jak podróżowanie z Lelianą, kiedy były jeszcze tylko siostrą Słowik i poszukiwaczką Cassandrą.

Trevelyan wstawiła wodę na ogień i wypakowała prowiant, który musiała zdobyć w Churneau, bo to, co kupiły pod Caimen Brea, zostało w jukach ich koni na cmentarzu i może właśnie wcinali to srebrni kawalerowie przy jakimś innym ognisku w okolicy. O ile mogli jeść po tym, jak Trevelyan usmażyła ich towarzyszy w zbrojach.

Popatrzyła na nią ukradkiem. Była jakoś perwersyjnie ciekawa, jaka była tutejsza Trevelyan, bo skoro ona różniła się od tej drugiej Cassandry, to logika wskazywałaby, że w tym przypadku też zaistniałyby różnice. Ciekawe, czy ta Trevelyan, obecnie w niebycie, również przekrzywiałaby tak głowę, zaabsorbowana jakimś zajęciem, czy ubierałaby się tak samo, mruczała te same brzydkie słowa, kiedy się skaleczyła.

— W sumie — powiedziała nagle, wkładając na chwilę krwawiący palec do ust — zważywszy na to, co myśmy wyrabiali podczas tej wojny, to dziwię się, że nadal tu jestem i z tobą rozmawiam.

— Tak? — podjęła Cassandra, nieco podejrzliwie. — Dlaczego?

— Bo to był straszny czas. — Trevelyan roześmiała się niewesoło. — W jednej chwili byliśmy tylko młodymi zaklinaczami, wykłady z historii magii, schadzki w ogrodzie zielnym, głupie dowcipy robione bibliotekarzowi… A nagle wrogiem numer jeden. Do naszej wieży przyjechał specjalny oddział templariuszy, których nigdy nie widzieliśmy wcześniej… Wiesz, najpierw sobie po prostu studiowałam elektryczność, czytałam księgi, a nagle musiałam się nauczyć używać tego w praktyce.

— Zabijać — pojęła nagle Cassandra. — Nauczyliście się zabijać.

— Tak. Ja nie byłam wcale magiem bitewnym. — Trevelyan ponuro zamieszała w palenisku. Strzeliły iskry. — Musiałam nim zostać, żeby przeżyć. Ale może dość o tym, bo zrobiło się ponuro.

— Może to wpływ tego miejsca. — Cassandra rozejrzała się po chacie. W gęstniejącym zmroku opuszczone wnętrze sprawiało przygnębiające wrażenie. — Ale mówiłaś “my”. Kto był z tobą? Inni zaklinacze z Kręgu?

— Tak, trzymaliśmy się razem tak długo, jak mogliśmy, ale w miarę, jak upływał czas, było nas coraz mniej. W końcu zostałam tylko ja i Geir.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią z ciekawością, ale nie chciała naciskać. Trevelyan milczała przez chwilę, ewidentnie przerabiając w myśli jakieś swoje doświadczenia, jakieś historie zbyt intymne, by je opowiadać w chacie na bagnach, po czym podjęła sama.

— Geir Tomassini to był mój najbliższy przyjaciel z Kręgu. Potem został moim narzeczonym, bo wmówiliśmy sobie, że na wojnie trzeba wziąć ślub. Bo, wiesz, we wszystkich książkach tak jest i ludzie rzeczywiście to robili…

— I wzięliście? — zapytała Cassandra, niepewna, czy nie stąpa już po zbyt cienkim lodzie.

— Nie, nie zdążyliśmy — odparła Trevelyan, a w jej głosie zabrzmiało coś jakby ulga. — W końcu zostałam jedyna z naszej grupki. Kto by przypuszczał.

— I to ty zakończyłaś tę wojnę, zgadza się?

— No, tak — przyznała zdziwiona Trevelyan. — Nie sama, oczywiście. Dlatego pytasz?

— Bo mówiłaś, że byłaś tylko zwyczajną zaklinaczką. Że niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniałaś. Tymczasem jak dla mnie osoby, który w takich chwilach podejmują wielką odpowiedzialność… próbują zrobić coś dobrego dla świata… to nie są ludzie przeciętni.

Trevelyan rozchmurzyła się i uśmiechnęła. Jej uśmiech, jak zwykle, wszystko odmienił, i Cassandra nie potrafiła sobie go odmówić, mimo że równia pochyła i tak dalej.

Woda w końcu się zagotowała, więc można było zdjąć bandaż i umyć ranę, a potem założyć świeży opatrunek. Trevelyan nalegała, żeby Cassandra wypiła jeszcze jeden eliksir, więc zgodziła się, bo widziała wyraźną poprawę i nie chciało jej się z Trevelyan dyskutować. Trevelyan była bardzo przekonana o swojej racji.

W okolicy poniewierało się sporo drewna, więc łatwo było utrzymać duży ogień. Trevelyan oparła się o swoje siodło i wyciągnęła “Straże magycznych fortec nad Morzem Południowym” Septimusa Traumusa, a Cassandra położyła się obok, podparta tak, by nie leżeć na swoim uszkodzonym barku. W obliczu braku konkretnego zajęcia naturalnie zwracała się ku całej rozpiętości problemów, z którymi będzie musiała się zmierzyć, jak tylko wróci: kampania Cullena i sam Cullen, może zbyt słaby jak na stanie na czele awangardy jej armii, srebrni kawalerowie szukający jej zuchwale pod Churneau, Ada Trevelyan z innego świata, która miała jej posłużyć za sprawne narzędzie, ale zaczynała się sprytnie wymykać z tej kategorii w jakąś zupełnie inną.

Sama Trevelyan wyraźnie starała się skupić na książce, ale od pewnego czasu wydawała się czytać wciąż ten sam fragment. W końcu z westchnieniem zamknęła księgę i odwróciła głowę. Miała interesującą, ekspresyjną twarz, stanowczy profil, oczy o ciężkich powiekach, które ukrywały wszystko, co się za nimi działo. Ze swoją laską-glewią w ręku wyglądała jak wojownicza Andraste, nago jak nimfa z orlezjańskiego malarstwa klasycznego; pojawiła się znikąd, a nagle stanowiła klucz do sukcesu całej kampanii. Cassandra pragnęła jej w każdym z tych aspektów, ale to była droga do katastrofy: elementy tej układanki, którą poustawiała z takim wysiłkiem w Nevarrze, ledwo do siebie pasowały nawet w tej chwili; strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby chociaż trochę zmienić balans sił.

Zupełnie zdradziecko i nieoczekiwanie umysł podsunął jej wspomnienie z Wielkiej Biblioteki w Vol Dorma: jej ręka wsuwająca się pod liczne warstwy szaty Trevelyan, szukająca wilgoci pomiędzy jej udami; sama Trevelyan zarumieniona, z erotycznie czerwonymi, rozchylonymi wargami, zdana kompletnie na jej łaskę. To już się wydarzyło; Cassandra raz przegrała bitwę podobną do tej, którą toczyła teraz, i świat się nie zawalił, Trevelyan wprawdzie zyskała nieco przewagi, ale trochę też straciła. Cassandrę uczono, że pożądanie to słabość, ale przecież odkryła już, że daje również pewną władzę.

Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, ignorując ukłucie bólu w barku. Trevelyan patrzyła na nią otwarcie i na jej twarzy również rozgrywała się jakaś intrygująca gra, w której w końcu chyba wygrała frakcja liberalna, sądząc po tym, jak odłożyła księgę na bezpieczne miejsce.

W ciszy słychać było tylko ogień i nawoływanie jakiegoś nocnego ptaka na zewnątrz. Cassandra napięła się cała, wierna filozofii, że kontrola nad ciałem oznacza kontrolę nad umysłem. Dłoń oparta o kolano drżała jej z wysiłku, ale nie ma co się oszukiwać: front się już załamał, nie da się przegrupować.

Trevelyan powoli podeszła na kolanach bliżej, stając się ciemną sylwetką na tle strzelającego iskrami ognia. Cassandra uniosła głowę, rezygnując z ostatniego dostępnego gestu, który mógł zasygnalizować jakąś niechęć czy niezgodę, i to sprawiło, że znalazła się z Trevelyan twarzą w twarz. I tak: z takiej pozycji nie było już odwrotu. Dopóki widziała kątem oka profil albo mówiła do pleców, potrafiła odmówić albo warknąć jak do nowicjuszy, ale gdy widziała jej twarz - koniec.

Trevelyan pochyliła się ostrożnie, jakby nie chciała jej sploszyć, i pocałowała ją. W zamyśle chyba miał to być delikatny, wstępny pocałunek, ale zdaniem Cassandry zabrnęły już za daleko jak na taką powściągliwość, więc złapała Trevelyan za połę dubletu i przyciągnęła bliżej. Trevelyan straciła równowagę i oparła się o jej bark, na szczęście ten zdrowy, i pochyliła się do niej z powrotem.

Cassandra przeszła z sukcesem całą formację zakonną, której nieodzownym elementem było wmawianie nowicjuszom, że cnota płynąca z zachowywania czystości cielesnej potrafi przynieść większą satysfakcję niż oddawanie się pokusom, ale z nabytego po rozpadzie zakonu doświadczenia potrafiła z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że tak nie było. Żadna, nawet najżarliwiej odmówiona koronka, nie zastąpiłaby oszołomienia takiego pocałunku, do którego zaciska się pięści na ubraniu; żadne nabożeństwo nie odpędziłoby elektrycznego dreszczu, który przeszył ją, gdy Trevelyan przerzuciła jedną nogę nad jej udami i usiadła jej na kolanach. Żadne uduchowione czuwanie nie równało się z tym, jak wychodziło się ze swojego ciała, usiłując dotknąć innego.

Trevelyan nagle oderwała się od niej, błędna i zadyszana. Cassandra spodziewała się powtórki z poprzedniego wieczoru, więc zapobiegliwie wsunęła jej rękę na kark i przyciągnęła ją do siebie z powrotem. Trevelyan nie protestowała specjalnie; z porywczo namiętnej stała się teraz kusicielska i zmysłowa, jej biodra powoli wpadały w rytm, ręce wsunęły się we włosy Cassandry, szarpiąc na tyle, by poczuła ukłucie bólu, ale by nie wyrwało ją ono z zamroczenia. Jej wargi zsunęły się niżej, do wrażliwej skóry na szyi, i Cassandra posłusznie odchyliła głowę i wcisnęła jej rękę pod warstwy ubrania i do majtek, a po tym wszystko potoczyło się gładko i sprawnie, zupełnie jakby to ćwiczyły: uprawiały seks w ciemnym, opuszczonym domu, Trevelyan przyciskała ją do siodła, jej ciało było gorące i sprężyste pod palcami, po skórze przebiegały iskry, wydawała z siebie te krótkie pospieszne oddechy, po czym Cassandra nagle oderwała się od samej tej sceny i chociaż jej zmysły pozostały na miejscu, zobaczyła wszystko w szerszej perspektywie: jedyną ocalałą chatę wśród ruder, w opuszczonej wiosce na skraju bagien Nahashin, burzę zbierającą się powoli nad tą okolicą, cały region pogrążony w nocnej ciemności złamanej gdzieniegdzie światełkami ludzkich siedlisk, część jej potężnego imperium. Jej ciało rozszerzyło się i skurczyło, i wróciła do siebie i Trevelyan, która, dysząc, położyła się obok. Stykały się ramionami.

— Myślisz czasami, że to już koniec? — zapytała Trevelyan, zaskakując Cassandrę, która dokładnie o tym myślała, ale nie zamierzała się przyznać. — W sensie, koniec historii. Że jak tylko uporasz się z tym, co masz zrobić, to potem nie będzie już nic. Nic ciekawego, tylko normalne życie.

— Hm. Chyba nie myślałam o takim końcu.

— A nie uważasz, że tak będzie? — Trevelyan uniosła się na łokciu i popatrzyła na nią. Pot spływał jej po obojczyku, a rumieniec rozlewał się aż na jej pełne, ciężkie piersi. Cassandra przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na jej twarz.

— Nie wiem. Myślę, że nie. Myślę, że zawsze będziesz miała coś do roboty.

— Bo jestem bohaterką? — Ton Trevelyan wskazywał na żartobliwy kontekst, ale twarz była trudna do odczytania.

— Co? — Cassandra prychnęła. — Nie ma czegoś takiego jak bohaterowie. Nie. Ja uważam, że jesteś kimś, kto… nie lubi bezczynnie się przyglądać, kiedy coś trzeba zrobić. W ogóle chyba nie lubisz bezczynności.

Trevelyan położyła się z powrotem, niejasne, czy zadowolona z tej odpowiedzi, czy nie. Cassandra uspokajała oddech. Jej ciało stygło, puste jak zawsze po aktach seksualnej natury.

— Bardzo dobrze o mnie myślisz — powiedziała nagle Trevelyan. — Co nie było tak ewidentne od początku.

Cassandra wypuściła z niezadowoleniem powietrze, odwracając do niej głowę.

— Wykazałaś się. Myślę, że nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.

Trevelyan podtrzymała jej spojrzenie. Było w niej ciepło, siła, a zarazem jakaś dziwna delikatność, która, sądząc po wyrazie jej oczu, została jakoś zraniona.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała Cassandra pod wpływem impulsu. — Jeśli byłam dla ciebie za ostra czy nieprzyjemna. Sytuacja zmusza mnie do wielu rzeczy. Czasem nie potrafię odróżnić rzeczy dobrych… od szkodliwych.

— Jak Rajmund? — wypaliła Trevelyan.

— Czemu Rajmund?

— Zastanawiam się cały czas, co się z nim stało. A los Rajmunda miał być dla mnie przestrogą.

— Tam Rajmund. — Cassandra machnęła ręką, uniosła się i potarła czoło. — Rajmund był tylko nieszczęsnym fajtłapą. Którego niestety zwerbował od razu orlezjański wywiad. Wydaje mi się, że ty masz więcej oleju w głowie.

Trevelyan roześmiała się, co zupełnie nie pasowało do tej ponurej chaty pośrodku opuszczonej wsi.

— Chodźmy spać — powiedziała, macając wokół w poszukiwaniu koszuli. — Potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

— Masz jeszcze trochę tego wina, co ostatnio?

— Chyba jeszcze mam.

Cassandra przyjęła je z ukłuciem poczucia winy. Wzięła łyk i przyglądała się Trevelyan, która ubierała się z powrotem. Było w tym wszystkim poczucie ostateczności, skończoności, i chciała to jakoś uczcić, więc podała gąsiorek z powrotem Trevelyan.

Spały tej nocy ramię w ramię, rano wyruszyły na południowy zachód, w głąb bagien. Na drodze napotkały kilka patroli, którym Trevelyan okazała wymęczony i brudny od niezliczonych dotykających go palców list żelazny, ostatni raz - tuż przed bramą Garoty. Cassandra zapomniała już, jak przygnębiające było to miejsce, ale widok mrocznego fortu wznoszącego się nad pogrążonym w popołudniowej mgle obozem jej o tym od razu przypomniał.

— Co teraz? — zapytała Trevelyan, kiedy przejeżdżały przez bramę, ostatecznie przywracając Cassandrę do stanu faktycznego.

— Rozpakuj się i odpocznij. Przyślę kogoś po ciebie.

— Oszczędzaj się — powiedziała jej jeszcze Trevelyan, wyraźnie zatroskana, a potem już podbiegli do nich stajenni, a Cassandra zauważyła dworzan kręcących się po dziedzińcu. Dworzanie w Garocie mogli oznaczać tylko jedno.

Zeskoczyła z siodła, specjalnie nie oglądając się już na Trevelyan, ale słysząc jej zrezygnowane westchnienie. Zdjęła kaptur i rzuciła wodze jednemu z giermków.

— Konie trzeba nakarmić i wyczyścić. Moje juki do moich kwater, a lady Trevelyan do jej. Zawołajcie też mojego adiutanta, biegiem.

Weszła zdecydowanie w podcień i na główne schody, rejestrując nabierający rozpędu ruch w twierdzy. Nikt nie przywitał jej na dziedzińcu, ale w połowie stopni wpadła na Danielę.

— Wasza Wysokość! — Daniela zamarła w miejscu, wyglądając, co krzepiące, tak jak zawsze. Jej oczy przeskoczyły szybko po całości sylwetki Cassandry i zatrzymały się na ręce na temblaku. — Co się stało?

— Potem wyjaśnię. — Cassandra ruszyła w górę. — Mamy księgę. Zwołaj spotkanie, musimy porozmawiać. Tylko rada królewska i najważniejsze sprawy, potem zajmę się resztą.

— Przyjechała wasza…

— Domyśliłam się, dziękuję!

Pod drzwiami jej kwater stali dwaj znudzeni gwardziści. Na widok Cassandry stanęli na baczność, jeden obrócił się i otworzył, żeby mogła przejść. Wszystko w gabinecie leżało tak, jak to zostawiła, pusta jadalnia odbijała się echem, a w jej komnacie wirował kurz. Z westchnieniem ulgi odpięła jedną ręką pas z mieczem i opadła na fotel. Zostało jej niewiele czasu w samotności, i powinna się nim nacieszyć, ale myślała tylko o Trevelyan i o tym, jak dziwnie było się z nią wreszcie rozdzielić; nawet zerwała się i podeszła do okna, żeby zobaczyć, czy nadal jest na dziedzińcu, ale musiała już pójść.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Wasza Królewska Wysokość, bagaże…

— Proszę wchodzić.

Usłyszała dwie pary kroków, nie jedną, więc odwróciła się do okna. Za jej potulnym adiutantem dźwigającym torby podróżne do komnaty weszła jeszcze jedna osoba, ze znajomym siwym warkoczem i dostojną miną.

— Ciocia Johanna — powiedziała Cassandra. — Co za zaskoczenie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Cassandra konfrontuje się z nieprzyjemną rzeczywistością, a rzeczywistość daje jej kosza.

W powieściach jej ulubioną część stanowił zwykle początek, kiedy zawiązywała się intryga, a bohaterowie wykuwali w próbach ognia swoje przyjaźnie; w “Nadaline i syreny”, na przykład, Nadaline po perypetiach z kupcami w porcie trafiała na pokład statku korsarskiego i brała udział w wyprawie do Złotego Miasta, o żadnych syrenach nie było bardzo długo mowy, i zasadniczo czytało się z pragnieniem dalszego ciągu, żeby potem, po wszystkim, wspominać z nostalgią to, jak wszystko się zaczęło. Patrząc przez okno na dziedziniec, po którym uwijali się giermkowie, odnosiła wrażenie, że jest właśnie w tym punkcie.

Ciocia Johanna wkroczyła do komnaty, jakby ta do niej należała, i gdyby elekcja potoczyła się inaczej, może i by tak było, ale póki co piastowała tylko dostojną funkcję kanclerza. Cassandra odwróciła się od okna, wystawiając na widok swoją rękę na temblaku.

— Moja droga… — zaczęła Johanna, ale jej wzrok, jak sokoła, natychmiast zatrzymał się na najsłabszym punkcie. — Co się stało? Jesteś ranna?

Na to zbiegły się do niej pokojówki i adiutanci, ale Cassandra wszystkich odprawiła.

— Zostawcie nas same. Jestem nie w formie, ale to nic poważnego, za to długa historia, którą opowiem potem. Co cię tutaj sprowadza? Wnoszę, że coś poważnego, skoro pofatygowałaś się osobiście z dworu.

Popatrzyła tęsknie na swoje łoże, ale nie mogła sobie nawet pozwolić na to, żeby usiąść, więc tylko oparła się o biurko i pociągnęła za końcówkę bandaża utrzymującego temblak.

— Owszem. — Johanna odczekała, aż służba opuści pomieszczenie i zamknie drzwi, a kroki ucichną. — To na tyle poważna sprawa, że musiałam pofatygować się, jak to wdzięcznie określiłaś, osobiście. Może ci pomóc, Cassandro?

Cassandra siłowała się z rękawem dubletu.

— Nie trzeba, dam sobie radę. Mów, proszę, ja niestety muszę przebrać się przed naradą, więc wybacz te zabiegi. Miałam ciężką podróż.

— Wybaczam — powiedziała łaskawie Johanna, podchodząc bliżej i ciągnąc za oporny rękaw. — Pozwól, bo nie mogę patrzeć, jak się męczysz. Zawsze lubiłaś sobie wszystko utrudniać. Na przykład zamiast uczynić mnie swoją szpiegmistrzynią, zostawiłaś mnie na dworze.

— Ponieważ mam już szpiegmistrzynię — mruknęła Cassandra. — I wiesz dlaczego poprosiłam cię o zostanie w domu. Nikt tak jak ty nie trzyma rodów w szachu.

— Szpiegmistrzynię — powtórzyła Johanna. — Masz na myśli tę dziewuszkę, co do niedawna pasała krowy w Fereldenie?

Johanna uważała, że w Fereldenie nie ma prawdziwej szlachty, więc pół-fereldeńskie pochodzenie Danieli było jej solą w oku. Cassandra odłożyła dublet i przemieściła się za parawan, żeby zrzucić resztę; jedną ręką szło jej niesporo.

— Daniela jest mi potrzebna tutaj — zawołała zza parawanu. — A ty na miejscu, w stolicy. Dlatego jest to tak poukładane. Możemy teraz do rzeczy?

— Tak, tak, oczywiście. — Skrzypnął jakiś mebel i wyobraźnia podsunęła Cassandrze obraz Johanny siedzącej w fotelu z nogą założoną na nogę. — Przechwyciłam trochę korespondencji i zebrałam trochę tropów, które każą mi sądzić, że masz szpiega. Różne rzeczy… Mylnie wysłane rozkazy, źle rozmieszczone oddziały. Jakieś zamieszanie ze służbą tu, w obozie. Wszystko to każe mi myśleć, że chodzi o kogoś bardzo bliskiego. Może nawet z Tajnej Rady.

Cassandra zamarła w pół wciągania na udo nogawicy.

— Przykro mi, że przyjechałaś z taką wiadomością — powiedziała po chwili.

— Nie mogłam pozwolić, by coś takiego przeszło przez ręce osoby trzeciej. To zbyt newralgiczna sprawa.

— Rozumiem to w pełni. Ale też zdążyłam już sama nabrać tych podejrzeń. — Wciągnęła z syknięciem sajan na uszkodzone ramię. — Wróciłam teraz z tajnej misji, kompletnie incognito, a pod Churneau zaatakowała nas chorągiew srebrnych kawalerów, która spodziewała się mnie zastać poza Garotą.

— Kto ci towarzyszył? Jeśli miał dużo informacji, to może…

— Nie, tego jestem akurat pewna — ucięła. Ta sprawa z Trevelyan była zamknięta. — Natomiast, skoro już się tu pofatygowałaś, to mam do ciebie pewną sprawę.

Wyszła zza parawanu, zapinając sajan na piersi. Ciocia Johanna faktycznie siedziała w fotelu z nogą na nogę, bawiąc się końcem warkocza. Pokrewieństwo między nimi było dość odległe i kwalifikowała się bardziej na kuzynkę, ale ze względu na różnicę wieku i zażyłość tytułowała ją “ciocią”. To Johanna znalazła jej nowy cel, przygotowała ją do tej roli, popchnęła do przodu, kiedy tego potrzebowała, a teraz stała na straży jej popularności wśród magnackich rodów Nevarry.

— No? — Johanna kiwnęła stopą odzianą w elegancki but z ostrym szpicem. — Jaka to sprawa?

— Dość dziwna, więc wysłuchaj mnie do końca, zanim coś powiesz. — Oparła się o biurko i opowiedziała jej historię Trevelyan, omijając, oczywiście, te fragmenty, gdzie wkładała jej różne części ciała między nogi na swojej tajnej misji. — Chciałabym, żebyś pomogła odesłać ją z powrotem. Z tego zaścianka na bagnach nie ma nawet jak zasięgnąć informacji. W stolicy jest większy dostęp do źródeł, poza tym wiem, że masz pewne wtyki wśród mortalitasi.

— To nie są już oficjalnie mortalitasi.

— To wśród znajomych z Koledżu, którzy są lub nie są magami. — Cassandra zrobiła grymas. — Oni na pewno mają odpowiednie zasoby.

Johanna rozłożyła ręce w geście frustracji.

— Zaskakująco, nawet nie koncepcja podróży między wymiarami jest tu dla mnie najtrudniejsza do przyjęcia — powiedziała powoli, jakby mówiła do kogoś niepełnosprawnego umysłowo — tylko fakt, że w ogóle chcesz ją odsyłać. Taki mag to jest wielki atut nie tylko teraz, w tej konkretnej kampanii, ale w ogóle. Niepokoi mnie też fakt, że to jest dość świeża sprawa i - nie kwestionuję tutaj twojej wielkiej ezoterycznej wiedzy - oparta jednak na dość chwiejnych podstawach.

— Trevelyan nie jest szpiegiem — odparła Cassandra, lekko urażona.

— Pewnie i nie jest, ale to nie sedno problemu.

— Czyli - jeśli dobrze myślę - uważasz, że za bardzo jej zaufałam?

— Nie zrozum mnie źle. Oczywiście zasięgnę języka i udzielę takiej pomocy, jakiej będę mogła, ale Cassandro. Błagam cię. Uważaj.

— Ja uważam. — Otworzyła sekretarzyk i wyciągnęła z niego koronę i klejnot rodowy. Może i był to ostentacyjny gest, i w nie za bardzo w dobrym guście, ale włożyła obie te rzeczy na siebie. — Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, ale zdaję sobie sprawę z zagrożeń.

Odwróciła się w koronie na głowie; jej ciężar nie tylko wymuszał wyprostowaną, sztywną postawę, ale niósł ze sobą jakąś zmianę atmosfery. Joanna zdawała się ją również wyczuwać: poprawiła warkocz, wstała i skłoniła głowę.

— Będę ci towarzyszyć na tej naradzie, jeśli pozwolisz.

— Oczywiście.

Była już w progu, kiedy przypomniała sobie o czymś.

— Poczekaj chwilę — powiedziała do Johanny i cofnęła się do barku, żeby nalać sobie kieliszek wina stołowego; nie chciała, żeby ktoś inny widział, jak niesprawne ma lewe ramię, a po podróży chciało jej się pić. Księgę włożyła pod pachę. — Możemy iść.

Jej przybycie postawiło całą twierdzę w stan gotowości; wszędzie biegali posłańcy i służba, przerywając sobie tylko po to, żeby się ukłonić. W sali narad grzecznie czekali już Daniela i Jan-Frederik; ta pierwsza sztywna i blada w swojej kolczudze, ten drugi niezadowolony i nerwowy. Rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonymi głosami, ale kiedy weszła, zamilkli, lądując wzrokiem na Johannie za jej plecami.

— Wasza Wysokość, Wasza Ekscelencjo…

— Darujmy sobie na razie — powiedziała ostro Cassandra, rzucając księgę na stół. — Mamy dużo do omówienia, począwszy od tej nieszczęsnej księgi. Zdobyłyśmy ją niemałym wysiłkiem i lady Trevelyan już zaczęła się z nią zapoznawać, także możemy zacząć planować podejście pod Val Foret.

— To znakomicie — powiedział Jan. Zwykle ponury, dziwnie wyglądał z uśmiechem, nawet obliczonym na dworską grzeczność. — Zetknęliście się z jakimiś przeszkodami?

— Owszem, i to licznymi, szczególnie w Tevinter, co przybliżę wam przy okazji. Najniebezpieczniejsza sytuacja spotkała nas jednak właściwie u bram: pod Churneau zaatakował nas cały oddział ciężkozbrojnych srebrnych kawalerów. Ledwo uszłyśmy z życiem. — Oparła się o stół na zaciśniętej pięści. Jan to zauważył i jego twarz stężała. — Bardzo mnie ciekawi, jak to możliwe, że przegapiono ich pojawienie się tak blisko naszego obozu tu, na bagnach, w samym sercu Ile du Lac, terytoriów, które oficjalnie włączyliśmy do Korony.

Johanna ustawiła się po jej prawicy i Cassandra czuła na sobie jej wzrok, ale sama patrzyła przed siebie, w przestrzeń, usiłując nie rzucać karcących spojrzeń swoim pozostałym dwóm doradcom. Atmosfera się ochłodziła; Jan patrzył na mapę, jakby studiował topografię Thedas, a Daniela zatrzymała wzrok gdzieś w okolicach ramienia Cassandry.

— Zostałam ranna — powiedziała Cassandra. — Lady Trevelyan, na szczęście, zachowuje zimną krew w opresji, a także bardzo sprawnie posługuje się bronią, czego również zabrakło w depeszy na jej temat.

Daniela oparła się o krawędź stołu. Palce jej zbielały.

— Obawiam się, że to moja wina — odezwała się, cedząc słowa. — Otrzymałam takie doniesienie tuż przed waszym wyjazdem, ale uznałam je za zbyt nieprawdopodobne, żeby je sprawdzać na ostatni moment.

Cassandra pokiwała głową, napotykając wreszcie wzrok Danieli, która panowała dobrze nad twarzą, ale nie nad oczami.

— To się więcej nie powtórzy, Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała i chociaż to jej celem było wywołać poczucie zawodu w Danieli, to odkryła, że sama też jest poniekąd zawiedziona.

— Mam taką nadzieję. — Uciekła wzrokiem na bok i zauważyła, jak Johanna uśmiecha się z satysfakcją. — Wracając do meritum, z Vol Dorma wydostałyśmy się też z pewną trudnością. Obawiam się, że lady Cormin-Cassel spowodowała tam skandal dyplomatyczny.

— Tak, Ingo Ferruta przysłał nam depeszę z Tevinter — odezwał się Jan. — Był bardzo oszczędny w słowach, ale dało się wywnioskować, że najprawdopodobniej ruszyliście w drogę powrotną, a ambasador nie został dobrze przyjęty w Vol Dorma.

— Wyślijmy im depeszę, zaszyfrowaną oczywiście, że misja rzeczywiście zakończyła się powodzeniem. A Ingo niech wraca — dodała po chwili namysłu. — Bardziej przyda się tutaj, niż niańcząc Emilię van Markham w Minrathous. Jeśli przy tym jesteśmy, jak wygląda sytuacja w obozie?

— Niepokój i oczekiwanie. Ludzie się nudzą, powtarzają jakieś plotki, że zostaniemy tu przez zimę. Ucieszą się, kiedy usłyszą o Val Foret.

— Ile czasu zajmie nam mobilizacja? — Popatrzyła na mapę. Tevinter było na niej dość odległe; aż trudno uwierzyć, że dopiero co wróciła.

— Z tydzień, może dziesięć dni. — Marszałek podkręcił wąsa. — Niestety, trochę gorzej wygląda sytuacja w awangardzie.

— Co z nimi? — Zaniepokoiła się od razu o Cullena.

— Cały region Arlesans-Les Quarteries jest bardzo zniszczony w wyniku podjazdowej wojny domowej Gasparda i Celene — wyjaśnił Jan-Frederik, wskazując ten region na mapie, na północ od Val Royeaux. — Splądrowane miasta, popalone wsie, uchodźcy. Moglibyśmy go zająć w każdej chwili, ale nie byłby w stanie wyżywić naszej armii i na pewno nie da nam wsparcia do podejścia pod stolicę.

— To bardzo niedobrze. Nie będziemy mogli się tam zatrzymać nawet na zimę, bez oblężenia…

— W żadnym razie. Musielibyśmy pójść na południe, uczynić Val Foret naszą bazą wypadową… Ale to groziłoby pełnym okrążeniem.

— A jak wygląda Montfort? — zapytała Johanna. Cały czas trzymała się w pewnym oddaleniu od stołu narad, jakby chciała dać im do zrozumienia, że nie jest prawdziwą częścią tej rady.

— Jest bardzo wrogie naszym… wysiłkom przyłączeniowym. — Daniela, już opanowana i chłodna, oparła się o stół w pozycji będącej odbiciem Cassandry. — W tej chwili szaleją tam bandy rozbójnicze i partyzantka, często zresztą nie do odróżnienia od siebie. Lokalna magnateria udaje pokonaną i usiłuje się przegrupować nad Trefois.

— Skarbiec? — zapytała Cassandra. Zabrzmiała jak zachrypnięta, ale miała po prostu ściśnięte gardło.

Jan-Frederik wzruszył ramionami.

— Sfinansuje wyprawę na Val Foret, ale to tyle. Jeśli nie złupimy… przejmiemy… wystarczająco dużo dóbr na miejscu, będziemy mieli kłopot ze sfinansowaniem reszty kampanii. Moim zdaniem już powinniśmy opodatkować Koronę i Marchie.

— Rodom się to nie spodoba — powiedziała Johanna z oburzeniem graniczącym ze zdziwieniem, zupełnie jakby nie zaproponował opodatkowania bogaczy, tylko likwidację kilku bogatych klasztorów.

— Może gdyby bardziej aktywnie wspierali tę wojnę, to nie trzeba by im wydzierać tych pieniędzy — ucięła Cassandra. — Mnie też się to nie podoba, ale jeszcze mniej podoba mi się grabienie orlezjańskich miast. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Mieliśmy ich dołączyć, nie ograbić, na litość Stwórcy!

— Wszyscy tu robimy rzeczy, które niekoniecznie nam się podobają — odezwał się Jan. — Na tym to polega.

Nie znosiła, kiedy odzywał się do niej tak, jakby musiał jej wszystko wytłumaczyć.

— Muszę się nad tym zastanowić. — Odepchnęła się od stołu, a bark odezwał się bólem, który musiał być widoczny na jej twarzy. — Dokumenty są w gabinecie? Dobrze. Jutro spotkajmy się w sprawie tych cholernych pieniędzy. Za tydzień ruszamy. Danielo, wstąp do mnie jeszcze na moment przed nocą.

Daniela pokiwała solennie głową. Rozeszli się, ale Johanna została, nadal trochę z tyłu.

— Myślałam, że to spotkanie się skończyło — powiedziała Cassandra, odwracając się na pięcie.

— Chciałam jeszcze zamienić z tobą parę słów. — Johanna założyła ręce na piersi. — Musisz wiedzieć, że niezwykle cenię twą etykę, i to jest jeden z powodów, dla których poparłam twoją kandydaturę…

Cassandra uniosła dłoń.

— Czy to nie może poczekać do jutra?

— Nie będziesz nosić tej korony bez wsparcia rodów magnackich Nevarry — powiedziała Johanna cichym, wręcz kojącym tonem, którym raczej powinno się mówić miłe rzeczy. — Musisz o tym pamiętać. Warunkiem twojej elekcji było…

— Raczej nie tańczenie, jak mi zagrają — warknęła Cassandra. — Jeśli szukaliście marionetki, to chyba pod złym adresem!

— Prowadzenie polityki, która nie będzie wbrew ich interesom.

Johanna patrzyła na nią w sposób, który miał w zamierzeniu być otwarty i spokojny, ale przeciągnięcie tego spojrzenia zamieniło je w wyzywające. Cassandra poczuła, jak jej twarz się zmienia, i od razu znalazło to swoje odbicie w Johannie, która ustąpiła.

— Oczywiście zrobisz, jak uważasz.

— Będę miała twoje rady na uwadze. Dziękuję.

Wyszła na sztywnych nogach, zła i obolała. Służba, rozpoznając od razu ten humor, obserwowała ją z daleka, ale zadbała o posiłek: w jadalni czekała kolacja i gąsiorek orlezjańskiego wina, zapewne skonfiskowanego hrabiemu Montfort. Usiadła więc przy stole i zjadła sama, w odróżnieniu od całej reszty jej dworu, która zapewne posilała się wspólnie w refektarzu piętro niżej. Być może była tam nawet Trevelyan, która przyzwyczaiła się do jedzenia, podróżowania, przebywania z kimś, i nie chciała być sama. Może po tym powrocie ciężko jej było znaleźć punkt zaczepienia w nowej rzeczywistości.

Odsunęła talerz od siebie prawą ręką. Nie była aż tak głodna.

W gabinecie na biurku piętrzyły się stosy dokumentów: to wszystko, co jej doradcy chcieliby, żeby wiedziała. Czego nie chcieli, by wiedziała, zapewne było drugie tyle, i zdawała sobie sprawę, że dokopanie się do tego zajmie jej sporo czasu.

Właśnie pozapalała świece i z powrotem usiadła w swoim fotelu, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Była to Daniela; bez kolczugi, tylko w prostej przeszywanicy z godłem Pentaghastów na piersi i kasztanowymi lokami rozpuszczonymi na plecach.

Cassandra patrzyła na nią przez chwilę bez słowa, zbierając myśli, a Daniela ze zdecydowaniem uniosła ręce i zaczęła rozpinać swój strój.

— Poczekaj! — Cassandra zerwała się z miejsca, boleśnie naciągając bark. — Nie po to cię prosiłam. Ja…

— Na pewno? — Daniela uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, chociaż jej powolne ruchy ukazujące dekolt obsypany piegami przekazywały coś zupełnie innego. — Nie ma się czego…

Cassandra złapała ją za ręce, unieruchamiając je w miejscu.

— Przepraszam. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać o tym kiedy indziej, ale równie dobrze… możemy teraz.

Daniela spojrzała na ich złączone ręce, Cassandrze w twarz, z powrotem na ręce i wyszarpnęła je, robiąc krok do tyłu.

— Co się stało?

— Nic się nie stało. — Cassandra założyła ręce za plecami, żeby nie było widać, jak wykręca palce. — Przemyślałam to podczas wyjazdu i doszłam do wniosku, że to niewłaściwe, Danielo. Z naszą różnicą wieku… stanowisk… Z mojej strony to wręcz naganne.

— Nigdy nie zrobiłam niczego, czego nie chciałam zrobić. — Daniela zapięła się z powrotem. — Powiedziałabym ci, gdybym nie chciała być rzucona na biurko. Więc bez przesady.

Cassandra zacisnęła zęby na samo wspomnienie. Przyjemne wówczas, teraz łajdackie.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę — powiedziała pojednawczo. — Nie mówię tu o zgodzie, tylko o większym wymiarze tego, co robiłyśmy. Czuję, że było to pewne nadużycie i że spoczywa na mnie odpowiedzialność, by wreszcie postąpić właściwie.

Daniela zmrużyła oczy i przekrzywiła głowę, nagle bardziej wojownicza niż spolegliwa.

— To chyba nie to, prawda? Ja cię już dość znam. Wiem, że nie obchodzą cię konwenanse i wątpię, żeby nagle zaczęły. To ta Trevelyan.

— To nie ma żadnego związku — wypaliła Cassandra, świadoma, że już się wydała, że koniec z jej autorytetem i argumentami etycznej natury. — I tak powinnyśmy były z tym skończyć już wcześniej. To nie było zdrowe.

— Owszem, ale poniekąd zaskakuje mnie to zdecydowanie i pośpiech. Przecież spotykałyśmy się niezobowiązująco. Tymczasem nagle, po powrocie z dwutygodniowej, samotnej podróży z lady Trevelyan… — Parsknęła, co było wręcz uderzające w ciszy, jaka zapanowała, gdy Cassandra pogrążała się w swoim zażenowaniu. — Spodziewałam się, że ona może cię zainteresować. Zresztą, to dla ciebie nawet lepiej.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała Cassandra, kompletnie osłupiała.

— Nie uciekajmy się już do dymu i luster — powiedziała Daniela z pewną pogardą w głosie. — Dlaczego wybrałaś na swoją szpiegmistrzynię akurat mnie, pół-fereldeńską sierotę, którą znalazłaś w Cumberland bez grosza przy duszy?

— Jesteś znakomita w tym, co robisz — odparła Cassandra, przeświadczona, że strzela na oślep. — Masz wnikliwą znajomość polityki wewnętrznej…

— Jeśli rzeczywiście uważasz, że jestem tak przenikliwa, to nie obrażaj mnie. Obie wiemy, do kogo jestem podobna.

Cassandra zamarła, modląc się w duchu tylko o to, żeby tylko nie padło żadne imię, bo zapadłaby się pod ziemię, przestała istnieć, implodowała. Ktokolwiek był tam, w przestrzeni, nad nimi albo pod nimi, tej modlitwy wysłuchał, bo Daniela najwyraźniej uznała, że odpowiednio ją upokorzyła i nie pociągnęła tej myśli.

— Jestem nadal twoją doradczynią, więc dam ci radę. — Pokręciła głową z zawodem. — Przestań się okłamywać. Nie wychodzi ci to i do niczego dobrego, jak widać, nie prowadzi.

Prychnęła jeszcze, jakby spotkało ją tutaj coś, czego się w życiu nie spodziewała, i wyszła, trzaskając dramatycznie drzwiami. Cassandra odwróciła się do ściany, jakby mogła jeszcze jakoś zachować twarz, ale złapała się za głowę. Dotąd zaprzątnięta wszystkimi problemami, z którymi się mierzyła, nagle była zupełnie czysta i pusta; z siłą zrzuciła wszystko z biurka, to naderwało coś w jej ranie, ból eksplodował z taką mocą, że aż musiała uklęknąć wśród porozrzucanych dokumentów, książek, przyborów do pisania i pieczęci.

Siedziała tak dość długo, bo nikt nie śmiał jej przecież przeszkadzać, kiedy była w takim nastroju. Zaprzęgnij swój gniew do pracy, powiedziała jej Johanna, kiedy Cassandra wróciła po zerwanym konklawe. Niech stanie się twoim atutem. Nie zauważyła, że Cassandra czuła jeszcze inne rzeczy, które niekoniecznie były jej atutami.

W końcu ktoś zapukał z wahaniem do drzwi. Kiedy Cassandra nie odpowiedziała, odezwał się półgłosem.

— To ja, Wasza Wysokość. Trevelyan. Przyszłam po księgę.

Cassandra nie mogła przez chwilę skojarzyć, jaką księgę. Ten wieczór wyczerpał ją do cna i z trudnością odtworzyła swoje kroki wcześniej tego wieczora: faktycznie, wzięła ją ze sobą na naradę, potem do jadalni, potem do gabinetu, i rzuciła gdzieś pomiędzy to wszystko, co teraz leżało na podłodze. Wstała z westchnieniem i roztarła zdrętwiałe kolano, po czym otworzyła drzwi.

Trevelyan stała za nimi przebrana i świeża, ewidentnie po wizycie w łaźni, bo nawet włosy miała jeszcze wilgotne. Kąciki jej oczu zmarszczyły się przy uśmiechu, a potem w zdziwieniu, kiedy spojrzała w głąb gabinetu.

— Księga jest gdzieś tutaj — wyjaśniła Cassandra ze zmęczeniem. — Zapomniałam ci ją dać. Możesz jej poszukać, jeśli chcesz.

— Co tu się stało? — Trevelyan weszła do środka, muskając ją przy tym ramieniem. Ciągnął się za nią zapach ziołowego mydła. — Jakby huragan uderzył.

Kiedy Cassandra nie pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami, niezmieszana ciągnęła:

— Siedziałam u siebie, kartkowałam te wszystkie tevinterskie słowniki i zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam samego tekstu. Wspominałaś, że mnie wezwiesz, ale chyba zapomniałaś?

— Nie miałam też za bardzo czasu. — Cassandra, zrezygnowana, usiadła w fotelu. — Bardzo dużo rzeczy tu… wymagało mojej uwagi.

Trevelyan popatrzyła na nią, na bałagan i zarazem powstrzymała śmiech, i zmarszczyła się trochę z troską. W końcu westchnęła, przykucnęła i pozbierała kilka rolek pergaminów.

— Mam propozycję: poszukam księgi, a przy okazji poskładam część tego. Może tak być?

Cassandra pokiwała głową i podniosła kałamarz, który wtoczył się pod biurko. Zasadniczo chciała być sama, jak zawsze w takich momentach, ale Trevelyan jakoś jej nie przeszkadzała, za to zprawnie pomogła jej poukładać dokumenty z powrotem na stosy, powkładać przybory na ich miejsce, a jako ostatnią rzecz położyła na jej biurku książkę. “Nadaline i syreny”.

— Chciałabyś ją pożyczyć? — zaproponowała Cassandra pod wpływem impulsu, dotykając drzeworytu na okładce. — To głupie romansidło, oczywiście, ale znakomicie się je czyta i…

— Czytałam ją już. — Trevelyan wsadziła sobie dzieło Septimusa Traumusa pod pachę i oparła biodrem o biurko. Stała tak blisko, że jej kolano dotykało uda Cassandry. — Pożyczyłaś mi ją.

Cassandra potrzebowała chwili, by przetrawić i zrozumieć tę odpowiedź. Trevelyan nie czekała na to: skinęła porozumiewawczo głową i wyszła, a Cassandra została przy biurku w nagle bardzo pustym gabinecie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Cassandra nie wierzy, że wyhodowała żmiję na własnym łonie, a Trevelyan szuka towarzystwa.

Cassandra nie budziła sympatii i nie sprawiała, że ludzie szczególnie szukali jej towarzystwa, więc po stracie Leliany nie spodziewała się, że spotka kogoś do niej podobnego, a przynajmniej cechującego się podobną chęcią przebywania z Cassandrą we wszystkich okolicznościach, zarówno korzystnych, jak niesprzyjających. W dodatku, kiedy spotkała Danielę po raz pierwszy, ta próbowała ją oszukać; stała pod pałacem Bergów w dziurawej opończy, wyławiając z tłumu co bogatszych przechodniów, a że Cassandra była w Cumberland po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, to rozglądała się, sprawiając wrażenie naiwnej podróżniczki, i Daniela musiała ją zauważyć od razu.

Zaczepiła ją i opowiedziała jakąś przejmującą historię o porzuceniu przez rodzinę, zbieraniu pieniędzy na następny okręt do Jader, rozbójnikach i jakimś, zdaje się, alchemiku, której Cassandra wysłuchała jednym uchem, pochłonięta przyglądaniem się odzyskanej ojczyźnie. Szybko rozpoznała oszustwo, ale że tkwiła głęboko w stanie, w którym rzeczy nie dotykały jej tak naprawdę, tylko przenikały na wskroś i znikały w oddali, to nie oburzyła się, a zainteresowała.

— Naprawdę ktoś daje ci wiarę? — zapytała, przerywając potok słowny Danieli. — Wiem, że nie mówisz prawdy. Nikt inny cię na tym nie złapał?

No więc nie, ludzie raczej dawali jej pieniądze, jeden nawet kupił nowy piękny płaszcz, ale nie nosiła go na ulicy z powodów oczywistych, jak wyjaśniła niezbita prawie zupełnie z tropu Daniela. Cassandra wreszcie jej się przyjrzała: uroda i młody wiek ewidentnie używane do podparcia tej historyjki, maniery i akcent raczej z wyższych sfer, głodne spojrzenie, które świadczyło o biedzie, podejrzliwość, która zaraz przerodziła się w obawę: żeby tylko nie zgłaszać jej, Danieli, do miejskiej straży, bo gnoje obrobią ją ze wszystkiego, co zarobiła w tym tygodniu, a na do widzenia poczęstują kopniakiem.

Cassandra nigdy nie miała sympatii do straży miejskiej w Cumberland i wspaniałomyślnie zaproponowała, że zapłaci za nią w karczmie, jeśli Daniela opowie jej prawdę o sobie; jakoś układało się to dla niej wszystko w taką pouczającą historię o zamożnym patronie sprowadzającym występną sierotę z powrotem na dobrą drogę, mimo że sama od opuszczenia Zakonu nie cierpiała na nadmiar gotówki, a Daniela z pewnością dałaby sobie radę sama, bo ewidentnie mieszkała na ulicach Cumberland już od pewnego czasu.

Okazało się, że część historii o porzuceniu przez rodzinę była prawdziwa: Daniela była siostrzenicą banna Rodryka, który popadł w niełaskę u arla i zamieszany był w jakąś waśń rodową; poszło o to lenno albo inne, jak przyszło co do czego, krewni banna spalili gród, Daniela salwowała się ucieczką do Nevarry, skąd pochodziła rodzina jej matki, ale nie chciała mieć z nią już nic wspólnego, więc oszukiwała przechodniów na ulicach Cumberland, żeby zarobić na jedzenie i uniwersytet. Cassandra opłaciła jej nocleg w karczmie i poszła załatwić parę spraw przed podróżą do stolicy, a wieczorem znowu zobaczyła ją pod pałacem Bergów.

Kolejna natchniona scena: Daniela przepycha się przez tłum, Cassandra stoi jak wryta, rozumiejąc nareszcie, kogo przypomina jej ta ruda korona włosów i chuda sylwetka. Daniela stanęła przed nią dumna i blada: daj mi jakieś zajęcie, Cassandro Pentaghast, wiem, że jesteś tu po coś, a ja chcę mieć jakiś cel, obiecuję ci, że się wykażę.

Cassandra akurat nie była tam po nic, bo plany elekcyjne nawet nie zaczęły się wówczas klarować, ale ujęło ją to, przemówiło wprost do jej umiłowania do romantycznej epiki. Daniela więc została: giermkiem, adiutantem, doradczynią, w końcu szpiegmistrzynią, a stare rody szlacheckie Nevarry nie mogły przeżyć półfereldeńskiej przybłędy u boku swojej nowej władczyni. Zewsząd sypały się oskarżenia o nepotyzm, ale Cassandra rozgrzeszała się za każdym razem: to Daniela stawiała sobie cele i dążyła do nich, ona jej tylko to umożliwiała. Pewnego razu, już po elekcji, po szczególnie ciężkiej naradzie przyszła do jej gabinetu i rozwiązała haftki koszuli jedną ręką, drugą składając dokumenty na jeden stos.

— Pozwól, że oderwę od tego twoje myśli.

No i oderwała je, a Cassandra najpierw była zbyt skonfundowana tym, co się dzieje, a potem salwowała się zwykłą ucieczką grzeszników: tyle przeżyłam, czy nie zasłużyłam wreszcie na coś przyjemnego? Zaskakujące, jak uniwersalna była to wymówka: sprawdzała się w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków, a jak w tym dziesiątym Cassandra zdawała sobie nagle sprawę, jak naganne jest to, co robi, z plątaniny kończyn nagle wystrzeliwała ręka Danieli i wciągała ją z powrotem. Dopiero Trevelyan zmieniła jej optykę.

Gdy wyszła z gabinetu, Cassandra siedziała jeszcze długo w fotelu, oddychając głęboko, licząc oddechy i wyobrażając sobie przepływającą przez nią rzekę, tak jak nauczono ją dawno temu w zakonie podczas zajęć z opanowywania negatywnych emocji. Kompletnie nie potrafiła znaleźć połączenia między Danielą a faktem, że powinna podejrzewać każdego w swoim bezpośrednim otoczeniu. To się nie mieściło jej w głowie, tylko wisiało gdzieś obok jak uporczywy cień.

Cały następny dzień miała wypełniony spotkaniami, z których wyłaniały się tylko kolejne problemy, z którym musiała się jak najszybciej zmierzyć, i zaniedbania, które miały miejsce podczas jej nieobecności. Część z nich wykryła już w raportach, które składowali na jej biurku Feuerstein i Daniela, chyba w nadziei, że nie będzie jej się chciało ich przeczytać. To było błędne założenie: Cassandra przeczytała wszystko, a nawet więcej, bo musiała też między słowami; siedziała przy tym cholernym biurku do rana, aż liczby zaczęły jej się dwoić i troić przed oczami, a bark stał się rozpadliną bólu.

Wieczorem, na kolejnej męczącej sesji tajnej rady, mimo wszystkich ćwiczeń i oddechów i myśli o rzekach, była już na skraju. Jej doradcy w najlepsze dyskutowali o coraz to mniej prawdopodobnych sposobach na sfinansowanie reszty kampanii, kompletnie nieświadomi tego, jakim wysiłkiem woli Cassandra powstrzymywała się od wpadnięcia w furię. W końcu, żeby spuścić trochę powietrze, walnęła pięścią w stół, aż wszystkie pionki na mapie podskoczyły, a marker Val Royeaux się przewrócił.

— Podjęłam już decyzję — poinformowała ich chłodno, odnotowując z satysfakcją, że nawet Jan-Frederik nerwowo podkręcał wąsa. — Opodatkujemy wszystkich na terenie unii jednakowo: Koronę, Marchie, Île du Lac, Arlesans, wszystkich. Nie będziemy rozkradać Churneau, Montfort ani nawet Val Foret, za to poinformujemy, że ktokolwiek wystąpi zbrojnie przeciwko nam po akcesji - podkreślam: dopiero po - to zostanie spacyfikowany, a jego mienie skonfiskowane.

— Czyli… dajemy im szansę się obronić? — zapytał Jan-Frederik, jakby rzeczywiście miał wątpliwości, a nie imputował jej, że zgłupiała. — Czy jest jakiś inny tego cel, którego w tej chwili nie zauważam?

— Van Markhamowie nie będą z tego zadowoleni — dorzuciła Johanna.

Daniela jako jedyna powstrzymała się od komentarza. Jej wzrok był chłodny, ale niepozbawiony troski.

— Nie interesuje mnie to — ucięła Cassandra, czując wyraźnie jak w historii, którą będą opowiadać o tej kampanii, właśnie staje się antagonistą. — Arlesans-Les Quarteres. Jeśli jest tak spustoszone, jak donosi Cullen i inni informatorzy, to z pewnością są tam uchodźcy. Uczyńmy z nich osadników. Kotlina Davendale potrzebuje rąk do pracy i jest tam mało ludzkich siedzib. Wiem, że to prawie Anderfels, ale już tego nie widać.

— To jest akurat dobry pomysł — przyznała Johanna. — Jeśli poważnie myślimy o utrzymaniu tej akcesji, takie osadnictwo to też sposób na zjednanie ludności. Tylko pieniądze…

— Przedstawcie mi jutro orientacyjne koszty w kilku wariantach, to zdecyduję. Coś jeszcze?

Jan wystąpił do przodu.

— Tak, niestety tak. Mieliśmy nieporozumienie w obozie. Chorągiew Poleonów posprzeczała się z chorągwią de Wittów o prowadzenie w awangardzie. Doszło do rozlewu krwi, ale nie stało się nic poważnego.

— Co oni, oszaleli?

— Dostali sprzeczne rozkazy. — Feuerstein wymienił spojrzenia z Danielą, która wyglądała na przygnębioną. — Zdecydowaliśmy, że de Witt poprowadzi awangardę i to zostało przekazane na porannym spotkaniu. Poleon twierdzi, że przyszedł do nich posłaniec i powiedział coś przeciwnego. Nie kwestionowali tego. Nie pamiętają, jak posłaniec wyglądał ani skąd się wziął.

— To może być polityka wewnętrzna — dorzuciła Daniela. — De Wittowie od dawna rywalizują z Poleonami o przywództwo w regionie.

Co innego mogło to być, pozostało niedopowiedziane. Cassandra rozwiązała naradę, usiłując nie dać po sobie poznać niepokoju, ale Feuerstein podchwycił jej wzrok w ostatniej chwili. Był bardzo przenikliwy i bezpośredni, i to te cechy ujęły Cassandrę, kiedy spotkała go na wielkim balu w stolicy, zorganizowanym przez ciocię Johannę w celu zidentyfikowania potencjalnych kontrkandydatów do elekcji. Cassandra nienawidziła takich okazji, i było to spotęgowane jeszcze faktem, że znajdowała się w centrum uwagi.

— Znam was — powiedział wówczas bez żadnych wstępów, podchodząc do Cassandry, która sączyła wino ukryta za kolumną.

— Wygląda na to, że wszyscy mnie tu znają, tylko ja nikogo — odparła zgryźliwie Cassandra.

Feuersteina to nie odstraszyło. Przedstawił się swoim dość imponującym tytułem, a Cassandra jeszcze nie wiedziała, że kryje się za nim historia o skandalu, który prawie zrujnował cały ród Feuersteinów. Jego piegowata twarz wydawała jej się znajoma, ale zważywszy na to, że prawie wszyscy obecni na balu byli w pewnym stopniu ze sobą spokrewnieni, nie wpadła na to, że przecież poznali się jako dzieci ledwie - giermkując na Wielkim Turnieju w Markham. Cassandra wstąpiła niedługo potem do zakonu, a on został rycerzem i sam rywalizował o laur zwycięzcy, jak wyjawił jej w dość przyjemnej rozmowie. Jan-Frederik lekceważył sobie Wielką Grę i wszelkie związane z nią podjazdowe zagrywki, przytyki, wszystko, co się z tym wiązało; Cassandra odniosła szybko wrażenie, że jedyne, na czym mu zależy, to odwrócić losy swojej rodziny. Był jedynym dziedzicem, dobiegającym czterdziestki, więc nie zostało mu wiele czasu.

Kiedy wygrała elekcję i dobierała sobie ludzi do pomocy, od razu pomyślała o nim. Johanna obwołała Cassandra szaloną, kiedy ta mianowała go marszałkiem koronnym - Feuerstein był dla niej, Johanny, splamiony, nie do ocalenia, Cassandra natomiast uważała, że będzie dwa razy sprawniejszy od kogokolwiek innego. Miała rację: Jan-Frederik, choć często szorstki i nieprzyjemny, nigdy jej nie zawiódł, często wyprzedzał jej życzenia, kiedyś wtargnął nocą do jej kwater i walczył z zabójcą wysłanym przez anty-Boską, a patrzeć, jak dworzanie wiją się przed nim z zażenowaniem, stanowiło dla Cassandry czystą przyjemność. To ona ocaliła go od zapomnienia, jej majestat bronił go przed szydercami, a nadanie ziemi pod Ghislain - przed wierzycielami Feuersteinów; ciężko było sobie wyobrazić powód, dla którego miałby działać przeciwko niej.

Przygnębiona zdjęła regalia i jedwabny sajan, a zamiast tego nałożyła zwykły dublet ze stójką i opończę, którą miała na sobie w Tevinter. Mało kto wiedział, że jej kwatery w ponurej twierdzy Garota miały dwa wyjścia: jedno oficjalne, przez jadalnię, a drugie ukryte, za arrasem przedstawiającym wyblakłe jelenie na wyblakłym rykowisku. Śmierdzący stęchlizną tunel wiódł w dół, krzyżował się na poziomie lochów z kilkoma innymi korytarzami, a potem wychodził na zewnątrz z boku twierdzy, na odgrodzonym poletku, które kiedyś musiało stanowić przyzamkowy ogród, a teraz było plątaniną chaszczy, z której wystawały resztki szklarni.

Cassandra wyszła przez furtę i niezauważona przez nocne straże weszła do obozu, który o tej porze tętnił życiem i migotał setką ognisk. Pierwotnie planowała znaleźć chorągwię Poleona i porozmawiać z nimi osobiście na temat błędnych rozkazów, bo przypuszczała, że to był jedyn sposób, by dociec prawdy, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, jak w tej chwili rozmieszczone są oddziały w obozie. Zachodnia Nevarra niby stacjonowała po prawej od drogi, w szóstym kwartale, ale po ciemku ciężko było jej ten kwartał zlokalizować. Starała się przyglądać mijanym twarzom, ale nie rozpoznawała nikogo, i nikt nie rozpoznawał jej, co akurat nie było takie złe; obóz nie pachniał może pięknie, ale powietrze było świeższe niż w twierdzy i mimo że przebywała w ludzkim towarzystwie, nikt jej nie niepokoił.

To jest, dopóki nie wpadła na Trevelyan, która zamiast grzecznie czytać wiekopomne dzieło Septimusa Traumusa w swoich kwaterach, grała w karty ze nevarrańskimi zbrojnymi w obozie wojskowym. Siedziała tak, że każdy przechodzący szlakiem wytyczonym między namiotami musiał ją zauważyć, dobrze oświetlona przez pobliską pochodnię, z szeroko rozwiedzionymi kolanami, pomiędzy którymi stał gąsiorek, w tej chwili zapomniany, bowiem rozgrywano jakąś emocjonującą partię.

Cassandra poczekała uprzejmie, aż skończą - zdawało się, że Trevelyan i jakiś rosły landsknecht sromotnie przegrali, przynajmniej tak można było wnioskować po dość wulgarnych i podekscytowanych okrzykach - a potem zdjęła kaptur i podeszła bliżej.

— Lady Trevelyan — zagaiła. — Czy mogę wiedzieć, co tutaj robicie?

Trevelyan popatrzyła na nią i zamrugała, jakby nie była pewna, czy dobrze widzi. Zbrojnym wokół z wrażenia aż karty powypadały z rąk.

— Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała, właściwie unisono z resztą towarzystwa. — Gramy tutaj akurat w diamenta. Co zresztą widać, więc domyślam się, że pytaliście o co, tylko czemu. Tak się składa, że nadal mam wasz list żelazny, więc tak, użyłam go po to, by przyjść pograć z tymi dżentelmenami w karty. — Musiała już trochę wypić, bo po chwili, tym swoim przebiegłym, wyzywającym tonem dodała: — To był bardzo samotny wieczór w mojej pustelni, moja pani.

— Przykro mi to słyszeć, lady Trevelyan. — Cassandra, nietypowo dla siebie, postanowiła zagrać w tę grę. — Czy możemy wam towarzyszyć w drodze z powrotem?

— Z przyjemnością, Wasza Wysokość. — Trevelyan zerwała się, prawie wywracając gąsiorek, i zerwała swój płaszcz z żerdzi, na której był zawieszony. — Dzięki za grę, chłopaki.

— Dobranoc, panowie. — Cassandra skinęła głową skołowanym zbrojnym, i zawróciła za Trevelyan.

— To miejsce jest naprawdę każdemu na drodze — mruczała Trevelyan. — Nic dziwnego, że, jak wtedy uciekłam, to wpadłam na Ingo. Nic dziwnego. Co cię tu sprowadza?

— Wierz lub nie, ale przypadek — podjęła Cassandra, dotrzymując jej kroku. — Nie to, że nie wypełniasz rozkazów, których ci przecież nie dałam.

Trevelyan westchnęła i zatknęła palce za pasek. Cokolwiek było w tym gąsiorku, zaróżowiło jej policzki.

— No, nie dałaś. Ale wierz mi: wczoraj pracowałam cały wieczór i dzisiaj cały dzień, i już więcej nie mogłam. To jest ciężka sprawa, taka stara ks… takie materiały. — Rozejrzała się. Dookoła kwitło zwykłe obozowe życie, ludzie zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, ale czujność na pewno była na miejscu. — Najtrudniejszy jest początek, ale jak już się pozna język, jakim to jest napisane, posprawdza w słownikach co dziwniejsze słowa, to potem można czytać z takim ogólnym zrozumieniem poszczególnych ustępów… Ale to bardzo męczące umysłowo. Potrzebowałam odpoczynku.

— Skąd znasz w ogóle tę kompanię?

— To koledzy Ingo. Bardzo mili i gościnni dżentelmeni.

— Nie wątpię. To w końcu moi ludzie.

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie, jakby nie była pewna, czy Cassandra żartuje, czy nie. Cassandra postanowiła jej tego nie ułatwiać.

— Więc mówisz, że doskwiera ci samotność — podjęła. Weszły akurat na nieco ciemniejszy teren i Trevelyan obok stanowiła tylko kontur, znajomy rytm spokojnych kroków i skrzypienie skórzanego stroju.

— Owszem. Szczególnie po naszej podróży, cały dzień bez ludzkiego towarzystwa popycha mnie do takich rozwiązań jak granie w karty z Nevarrczykami. Skręćmy tutaj.

— Dokąd idziemy? — zapytała Cassandra, która, wstyd przyznać, straciła całkowicie orientację we własnym obozie.

— W miejsce, do którego zapewne nie miałaś czasu pójść. — Trevelyan odchyliła wejście do okazałego namiotu. — To nic strasznego, obiecuję. Proszę.

Był to lazaret, co można było poznać po charakterystycznym zapachu ziół i chorych ludzi. Cassandra chciała wykonać w tył zwrot, ale Trevelyan stała już w przejściu. Nie imponowała posturą, za to jej cicha pewność siebie robiła wrażenie.

— Czy to naprawdę potrzebne, Trevelyan?

— A czy byliście u chirurga? — zapytała Trevelyan, przenosząc wzrok na kogoś za ramieniem Cassandry. — Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie jeszcze jedną pacjentkę.

Medyczka, młoda kobieta z czarnymi warkoczami splecionymi na głowie, odłożyła miednicę z brudną wodą.

— Moja pani - ja już - to zaszczyt, proszę spocząć. Co takiego dolega?

— To uraz z walki. — Cassandra zdjęła opończę i usiadła, by rozpiąć kurtkę i zsunąć koszulę z barku. Syknęła z bólu, kiedy chirurg dotknęła rany. Była czerwona i napięta, mogłaby przysiąc, że znacznie bardziej niż rano. — Myślałam, że się goi.

  
— Goi się, ale takie sprawy nie idą tak szybko, jak byśmy sobie życzyli. — Medyczka obejrzała krytycznie szew chirurga z Churneau i pokręciła głową. — Pozwolicie na moment, Wasza Wysokość.

Odeszła do części namiotu oddzielonej zasłoną, gdzie rozległ się brzęk buteleczek i naczyń. Trevelyan, stojąca obok z rękami niezobowiązując splecionymi za plecami, rozejrzała się po lazarecie. Była to ewidentnie izba przyjęć, osobna od właściwego szpitala, gdzie leżeli chorzy.

— I co dokładnie w twojej pustelni podpowiedziało ci, żeby zaprowadzić mnie do chirurga? — zapytała Cassandra, usiłując powściągnąć irytację.

— Troska, oczywiście — odparła Trevelyan, kokieteryjnym gestem poprawiając włosy. — Wiem, że ma Wasza Królewska Wysokość aż nadto obowiązków, więc jako wasza lojalna poddana postanowiłam zadbać o swego suwerena.

Chirurg wróciła właśnie z jakąś maścią, którą rozsmarowała na barku Cassandry, uciskając zarazem spięte mięśnie na plecach. Maść najpierw zapiekła, a potem dała pewną ulgę.

— Pozwolicie, moja pani. — Medyczka uniosła ramię Cassandry swoją ręką. Mięśnie widocznie się napięły, ale ból uniemożliwiał uniesienie je powyżej poziomu barku. — Tak jak sądziłam… uraz ten uszkodził mięsień i ścięgna. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, na ile sprawny był chirurg, który zszył ranę, ale jeśli udało mu się połączyć też tkanki podskórne, to ręka powinna wrócić do pełnej sprawności. Będzie to wymagać jednak trochę czasu i…

— Medykamentów — przerwała Trevelyan. — Eliksirów. Mam na myśli elfi korzeń, jeśli nadal nie łapiecie.

Chirurg zatchnęła się z wrażenia.

— To… ja…

— To nie magia — powiedziała Trevelyan, opierając ręce na biodrach. — A nawet jak ktoś będzie miał z tym problem, zrzućcie to na mnie - jestem baronesa Trevelyan, nadworny mag Jej Królewskiej Wysokości. Nic nie wspomaga regeneracji tak jak eliksir z elfiego korzenia i jestem pewna, że macie go w swoich zapasach.

Chirurg przez chwilę patrzyła na nią w przestrachu, a potem zawróciła do apteczki. Cassandra, która właśnie przeżywała myśl, że nie będzie mogła walczyć, uniosła głowę.

— Wiesz chyba, że potrafię o siebie zadbać. Nie musisz tego robić i przy tym napędzać stracha mojemu chirurgowi.

— Wiem. — Trevelyan położyła jej dłoń na zdrowym ramieniu. — Ale wiem też z własnego doświadczenia, że czasem można zapomnieć o siebie zadbać.

Gest ten w zamierzeniu miał chyba okazać solidarność, ale jej dłoń po chwili zsunęła się niżej i zacisnęła na bicepsie. Cassandra uniosła wzrok. Dotyk Trevelyan parzył, chociaż nie używała swojej elektrycznej magii.

— Znalazłam je, Wasza Wysokość. — Medyczka wyłoniła się zza zasłony i Trevelyan szybko cofnęła rękę. — Proszę zażywać jedną fiolkę dziennie. Chciałabym również zasugerować kilka ćwiczeń, które pomogą odzyskać sprawność w walce…

Kiedy chirurg prezentowała ćwiczenia i Cassandra usiłowała je zapamiętać, Trevelyan stała sobie z boku jak gdyby nigdy nic. Cassandrę irytowała ta nonszalancja, ten sztuczny spokój graniczący z lekceważeniem, ta wymuszona swoboda, i kiedy opuściły lazaret, nie odzywała się przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Nie mów nikomu o tej wizycie — powiedziała już na dziedzińcu twierdzy. O tej porze po twierdzy kręciła się tylko nocna straż, więc sprawiała wrażenie ponurej i opuszczonej. — Nie chcę, by ludzie o tym mówili.

— Przecież widzą, że zostałaś zraniona.

Cassandra pokręciła głową.

— To nie to samo co okazanie słabości, a ja słabości okazać nie mogę. — Weszły właśnie pod krużganki, gdzie pochodnie nie rozpraszały całkowicie mroku. — Ani przed marszałkami, ani rycerzami, ani wójtami, ani nikim. Ja jestem Koroną, a ona nie może być słaba.

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią w ciemności - błysnęły białka jej oczu - i wydawało się, że otworzyła usta, ale w końcu nic nie powiedziała. Cassandra odprowadziła ją pod drzwi jej kwater.

— Nie chciałabym ograniczać twojej wolności, ale jutro będziemy potrzebować konkretnych wiadomości na temat złamania zabezpieczeń Val Foret. Przyślę po ciebie gońca.

— Dobrze, będę gotowa. — Trevelyan oparła się o futrynę ramieniem i przekrzywiła głowę. — Nie chciałabyś wejść?

Jaką walkę stoczyła ze sobą w tamtym momencie, jaką zutylizować musiała siłę woli, tego nie odnotują żadne annały. Zagrały trąby, rozbrzmiały werble. Trevelyan patrzyła na nią z wyczekiwaniem spod swoich ciężkich powiek, Cassandra czuła już dotyk jej aksamitnych ud, ale wygrała ze sobą.

— Dobranoc, Trevelyan — powiedziała i zawróciła w stronę schodów.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym krystalizują się plany i Trevelyan bierze sprawy w swoje ręce.

— Wprowadzimy was do Val Foret klasycznie, jak zwykłego agenta — powiedziała Daniela, podchwytując wzrok Trevelyan po drugiej stronie stołu narad. — Mamy tam kupca sukiennego, który jest sowicie opłacany za dostarczanie nam informacji. Na potrzeby tej misji staniecie się jego chorą bratanicą, potrzebującą natychmiastowej opieki medycznej. Ingo Ferruta będzie wam towarzyszył w roli męża. Zapewnimy wam odpowiednie dokumenty i wyposażenie, ale po przekroczeniu bram miasta będziecie pozostawieni sami sobie. Doniesiono mi, że macie doświadczenie w tego typu misjach - czy to się zgadza?

— Tak, zgadza się. — Trevelyan pokiwała poważnie głową. Wzrok miała utkwiony w makiecie Val Foret, którą pospieszne wykonali rano adiutanci. Wieża zamkowa odkleiła się od wzgórza i zwisała smętnie z boku. — Zakładając, że po wprowadzeniu będziemy mieli swobodę poruszania się po mieście, będziemy mogli od razu ruszyć naprzód z planem. Zabezpieczenia Val Foret mają trzy bezpieczniki - jeden w wieży ratuszowej, za zegarem, trzeci w ruinach starożytnego tevinterskiego zamku, obecnie pod posadzką katedry, a trzeci w dawnej świątyni Dumata, którą zamieniono już dawno temu na seminarium dla sióstr Promienistego Serca. Nie są to łatwo dostępne miejsca, ale nie musimy też wkradać się do buduaru markizy Valsedes, więc chyba mogło być gorzej.

— Zakładając, że już dostaniecie się do ratusza… — Jan-Frederik nie wytrzymał i poprawił wieżę zamkową, ale kiedy popchnął ją palcem, górny zamek opadł na dolny. — Jak wygląda wyłączenie tych zabezpieczeń, tak okiem laika? Czy jak je wyłączycie, będą mogli od razu włączyć je z powrotem?

— To dość prosty zabieg magiczny — wyjaśniła Trevelyan. — Znaczy się, kiedy wiadomo co i jak zakląć, a co ja wiem dzięki wnikliwej lekturze opracowania architekta tychże zabezpieczeń. Proszę mi wierzyć, że nie było to zbyt fascynujące dzieło, natomiast udzieliło dokładnych wskazówek, jak wyłączyć je na dobre.

— Czy może to zrobić tylko mag? — zapytała Johanna. — Jeśli tak, oznacza to, że markiza ma jakiegoś pod ręką.

— Tak. Oczywiście, nie musi to być wyszkolony zaklinacz z Kręgu, wystarczy ktoś o minimum magicznych zdolności. Jednak, tak jak wspomniałam, jestem w stanie wyłączyć je raz na dobre.

— Ile lat mają te zabezpieczenia?

— Z tysiąc. To rozkwit tevinterskiej myśli technicznej, więc są prawdopodobnie całkowicie sprawne, jedyny problem może stanowić ich umieszczenie - wiem dokładnie, czego szukać, ale plan budynków mógł się od tamtego czasu zmienić. Natomiast same zabezpieczenia są z pewnością bez zarzutu, bo tevinterskie rozwiązania należą do szczytowych osiągnięć magii użytkowej…

— Szkoda, że ta tevinterska cywilizacja rozkwitała na plecach niewolników — parsknął Feuerstein.

— Zupełnie nie jak nasza na plecach magów i elfów — powiedziała zgryźliwie Trevelyan.

Atmosfera zgęstniała. Marszałek niebezpiecznie zmienił się na twarzy. Trevelyan spokojnie napotkała jego wzrok, zaciskając swoją miotającą gromy pięść za plecami.

— Może pozwólmy sobie wrócić do naszej taktyki — powiedziała Cassandra, wyrywając z makiety irytujący plaskaty zamek i rozgniatając go na mapie. — Po wyjściu z bagien podzielimy nasze siły na dwie części. W grupie awangardowej przewiduję tylko osoby niezbędne, żeby nie przyciągać zbytniej uwagi - pójdzie ona przodem do Val Foret. Siły zbrojne natomiast udadzą, że przesuwają się na Val Royeaux. Gdy wprowadzimy swoich agentów do Val Foret… Chyba wszyscy wiemy.

Wszyscy pokiwali skwapliwie głowami. Cassandra powiodła wzrokiem po ich twarzach: poirytowanej, ale pełnej nadziei Jana-Frederika, zmęczonej Danieli, nobliwej Johanny, wreszcie - zdeterminowanej, pewnej siebie Trevelyan. Z wieloletniego przyzwyczajenia przez ułamek sekundy szukała jeszcze Cullena. Odchrząknęła i wróciła do tematu.

— Myślę, że nie trzeba tego przypominać, ale na wszelki wypadek upraszam obecnych: nic z tego, co zostało tu powiedziane, nie może zostać nikomu powtórzone. Natura i przebieg misji Trevelyan muszą pozostać tajne do ostatniej chwili. Dziękuję.

— Bardzo sprytnie — powiedziała Trevelyan, kiedy wszyscy już wyszli, a ona ociągała się przy stole narad.

— Dlaczego?

— Nikt, kto ma choć trochę rozumu, nie piśnie słówka na ten temat. — Przekrzywiła głowę. — Ten nikt, który jest lub nie jest szpiegiem.

— Nie mówmy o tym tutaj, Trevelyan.

— Zgadzam się. Może przy kolacji?

Trevelyan patrzyła na nią z nadzieją. Było to przyjemne.

— Oczywiście. Zapraszam.

Na zewnątrz deszcz tłukł bezlitośnie o mury i okna twierdzy, a wieczorną ciszę co jakiś czas przerywał odległy pomruk gromu. Trevelyan szła u jej boku w nietypowym dla siebie milczeniu, uśmiechając się do siebie z satysfakcją. Miała powody do świętowania, bo wykonała to, czego Rajmundowi ani nikomu innemu się nie udało.

Minęły grupkę rycerstwa pod drzwiami gabinetu Feuersteina i Cassandra zauważyła, że młodzieniec z herbem Ansburga na piersi zawiesił wzrok na Trevelyan, która, trzeba przyznać, wyglądała wyjątkowo korzystnie w dopasowanym stroju, w którym przybyła z innego wymiaru. Cassandra specjalnie zwolniła przy nich, żeby wszyscy zdążyli głęboko się ukłonić jej majestatowi, a potem z satysfakcją nachyliła się do Trevelyan, żeby powiedzieć jej, z jaką prędkością wicehrabia Ansburga podpisał traktat unijny z Nevarrą.

Pod jej kwaterami czekała ciocia Johanna, sądząc po tupaniu stopą, już zniecierpliwiona.

— Cassandro, potrzebuję zaledwie… — Urwała, widząc Trevelyan tuż za nią. — Paru minut. Chciałam zaproponować kolację. Dobry wieczór, lady Trevelyan.

— To dobrze się składa, bo zaraz będą podawać. — Cassandra gestem zaprosiła ją do środka. Trevelyan weszła za nią, wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale nie niezadowoloną. — Mam nadzieję, że obecność lady Trevelyan nie będzie przeszkadzać.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, chciałam ją lepiej poznać, a jakoś nie było okazji.

— A to, o czym chciałaś rozmawiać…

— Może poczekać do jutra.

Trevelyan, która dotarła do stołu pierwsza, czekała przy miejscu, które zajmowała poprzednio. Było to również zwyczajowe miejsce Johanny, więc odbył się pomiędzy nimi pojedynek woli, który chyba ktoś wygrał, ale Cassandra nie potrafiła ustalić, kto, więc tylko usiadła u szczytu stołu, uruchamiając cały łańcuch przekazywania informacji do kuchni i podawania do stołu.

— Lady Trevelyan... czy może Ado? — Johanna przybrała tę dobrotliwą minę, której zwykle używała, zadając się z plebejuszami, i której raczej nie powinna stosować na Trevelyan.

— Po prostu Trevelyan, jeśli można.

— Pochodzisz z Ostwick, prawda?

— Tak. Najbardziej odległego zakątka Marchii, niekiedy zwanego także zaściankiem. — Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się ujmująco.

Johanna, nieporuszona, konsekwentnie ciągnęła swoje przesłuchanie.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć bezpośredniość, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że jako osoba szerzej nieznana w okolicy odniosłaś na tym dworze pewne sukcesy.

— Zdecydowanie. Nawet skosztowałam nevarrańskiej gościnności.

Johanna spojrzała na Cassandrę, szukając potwierdzenia. Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami, bo przecież nie było co zaprzeczać.

— Słyszałam, że lubicie też ścinać szpiegów, więc chyba i tak mi się upiekło — dorzuciła Trevelyan, nie będąc zresztą zbyt daleko od prawdy.

Służba wniosła półmiski, więc rozmowa się urwała. Trevelyan, wyraźnie głodna, z napięciem wpatrywała się w pieczyste, ale po chwili się zmitygowała.

— Zauważyłam, że nevarrańskie tradycje różnią się od naszych pod wieloma względami — zagadnęła, rozkrajając pieczoną przepiórkę na dwoje. — Nie tylko pod względem pochopnego wrzucania do lochów.

— Na przykład? — zapytała Cassandra z zainteresowaniem.

— Na przykład te długie warkoczyki. — Trevelyan dotknęła głowy tam, gdzie Cassandra miała upięty swój cienki warkocz. — Zaczęłam je zauważać je u większej liczby waszych rodaków, co nasuwa wniosek, że to jakiś zwyczaj.

— Bardzo trafna obserwacja, Trevelyan. W przeszłości wszyscy Nevarranie nosili długie włosy. — Johanna poprawiła swój siwy warkocz. — Gęste, długie włosy były symbolem siły, witalności, zahartowania, wszystkiego, co nasz lud ceni. Niestety, z czasem Orlais odcisnęło na nas swoje piętno i stare tradycje odeszły w niepamięć jako barbarzyńskie.

Trevelyan zrobiła taką minę, jakby w to powątpiewała.

— Teraz trzyma się tego zwyczaju kilka rodów, w tym nasz. Można po tym poznać nevarrskich tradycjonalistów, jeśli oczywiście jest ku temu potrzeba.

— Długie włosy są mało praktyczne w terenie, więc wojownicy zostawiają tylko jedno pasmo — dodała Cassandra. — Ja ścięłam je dość szybko.

— Ty byłaś chyba zawsze praktyczna — powiedziała Johanna. — O ile dobrze pamiętam.

— Ha, niewykluczone.

Przepiórki stygły, więc zajęły się jedzeniem. Cassandra popatrywała chyłkiem na Trevelyan, zastanawiając się, jak inaczej wyglądałaby ta kolacja, gdyby nie dołączyła do nich Johanna. Trevelyan raz podchwyciła to spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, a potem pociągnęła temat nevarrańskich tradycji.

Kiedy wino się skończyło, Cassandra ze skrzypieniem odsunęła krzesło od stołu i wstała po więcej. Odesłała całą służbę od razu po przyniesieniu kolacji i miała etykietę w głębokim poważaniu, chociaż Johanna zwracała jej na to uwagę przy każdej możliwej okazji.

— Dziękuję za tę rozmowę, Trevelyan — odezwała się właśnie, również wstając od stołu. — Zanim wyjdę, jeszcze jedno, ostatnie pytanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zostanie poczytane za zbyt bezczelne, ale naprawdę frapuje mnie, co baronessa z Ostwick może zyskać na podboju Orlais.

Trevelyan milczała przez chwilę. Cassandra przechyliła karafkę i wino uderzyło o dno kielicha z głośnością wodospadu.

— Pytasz mnie o to w nadziei, że zdradzę jakieś ukryte motywy — powiedziała w końcu Trevelyan, zwolenniczka podejścia bezpośredniego.

— Nie spodziewam się tego, ale naprawdę nie rozumiem, co stoi za twoim zaangażowaniem w nasze cele. Chyba nie dobroć serca?

— To też. Ale przede wszystkim moim celem jest powrót do domu. To jest to, co zyskam na naszej współpracy, na swoim zaangażowaniu. Nie rozumiem do końca, czemu muszę jeszcze to tłumaczyć.

Cassandra odwróciła się z dwoma kielichami w rękach. Trevelyan i Johanna ścierały się wzrokiem, i tym razem to Trevelyan skapitulowała, odwracając głowę.

— Może rzeczywiście wystarczy już tych pytań — odezwała się Cassandra, stawiając naczynia na stole. — Rozumiem twoją ostrożność, Johanno, ale naprawdę nie mam powodu wątpić w motywacje Trevelyan. Dała słowo.

Johanna pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, ale wyraźnie oddała pole.

— Rozumiem. Dziękuję uprzejmie za tolerowanie mojego wścibstwa, ale pozwolicie, że was już opuszczę.

Wstała i skierowałą się do wyjścia. Co by o niej nie mówić, zawsze wiedziała, kiedy się wycofać.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała Trevelyan, kiedy kroki marszałek ucichły. — To bardzo życzliwe z twojej strony.

— Może i tak, ale ja nie powiedziałam tego, żeby ci pochlebić. Naprawdę tak uważam.

Trevelyan uniosła się powoli. Cassandra widziała to tylko kątem oka, bo patrzyła na obraz z Hochhausena przedstawiający rybaczkę kuszoną przez syreny, prezent od Feuersteina, który lubował się w klasycznym nevarrańskim malarstwie. Czuła się jak wtedy, gdy po złożeniu ślubów spotkała się z Pentaghastami i oni wszyscy oczekiwali, że wykona jakieś magiczne sztuczki.

— Wiesz. — Trevelyan zbliżyła się powoli i oparła biodrem o blat. — Zaczynam myśleć, że ktoś tu jest stuknięty. Albo ja, albo ty, nie wiem w sumie.

— Słucham? — Cassandra uniosła na nią zdziwiony wzrok.

— Widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz. Uderzam do ciebie w tak oczywisty sposób, że chyba ciężko to zignorować. Wprosiłam się na tę kolację, znosiłam insynuacje twojej ciotki, ba, nadal tu jestem, mimo że powinnam była wyjść. Wczoraj… i wcześniej… i w Tevinter…

— Przepraszam, Trevelyan — powiedziała z wysiłkiem Cassandra. Te cholerne syreny na obrazie nadal wyginały się zmysłowo w morzu. — Nie powinnam tego robić.

— Dlaczego? Przecież ja cię znam, nie oszalałam, wiem, że tego chcesz. To dlaczego?

— Bo to błąd. — Zacisnęła szczęki tak, że ledwo mówiła. — Bo chcę tego za bardzo.

Trevelyan była tak blisko, że Cassandra widziała pieprzyk koło jej nosa i kąciki oczu marszczące się w zdezorientowaniu, jakby usiłowała nadać sens tym słowom i może wszystkiemu, co padło wcześniej, i za bardzo jej nie szło. Cassandra stała jak skamieniała, zaciśnięta niczym pięść, a Trevelyan uniosła pomału ręce i złapała ją za sajan przy kołnierzu, wspięła się na palce i bardzo, bardzo powoli przycisnęła usta do jej ust.

Jakby weszła w inny wymiar: obręcz ściskająca jej żebra się poluźniła i Cassandra westchnęła głęboko, prosto w usta Trevelyan, która ściągnęła ją w dół, do siebie, bez żadnego miejsca na sprzeciw, choć jej wargi przekazywały jakieś zupełnie inne sygnały, mające więcej wspólnego z rzeczami i zmysłowymi.

Jej zdradliwe ciało zareagowało samo: złapało Trevelyan mocno w pasie, naparło na nią tak, że wpadła na stół. Naczynia zabrzęczały złowróżbnie, a Trevelyan odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i otworzyła usta, ale Cassandra nic nie usłyszała, bo jej własne tętno za bardzo dudniło jej w uszach. Nogi Trevelyan objęły ją ze zdecydowaniem w pasie, więc skorzystała z okazji i przeciągnęła dłońmi po jej niesamowitych udach, złapała za biodra.

Kielich z winem przewrócił się z brzękiem, a wino pociekło na podłogę. Cassandra przycisnęła usta do szyi Trevelyan, bo gorąca i jedwabista skóra ukrywała tam jej zapach, który zdradzało tylko lekkie pociągnięcie nosem. Trevelyan, której ewidentnie się to podobało, przycisnęła ją gorączkowo do siebie, wpychając ręce pod kaftan i wbijając palce w plecy do bólu.

Cassandra uniosła się na łokciu i z mocą zmiotła naczynia ze stołu. Kielichy, talerze i sztućce zabrzęczały, rozsypując się po podłodze.

— Zastawa — wydyszała Trevelyan, zaalarmowana.

— Mam pełno — powiedziała Cassandra. Były nos w nos. Trevelyan obejmowała ją w pasie udami, a ręką głaskała po włosach, pieszczotliwie, ale silnie, aż w końcu zacisnęła pięść na potylicy.

Cassandra widziała coś w jej oczach, więc pocałowała ją znowu, żeby jakoś spróbować tego uniknąć. Trevelyan w odwecie ugryzła ją w dolną wargę, co powinno było wywołać nieprzyjemną reakcję na ból, a nie rozlać się po jej ciele gorącą falą.

— Jesteś ostra — powiedziała ze zdziwieniem.

— Zauważyłam, że to lubisz — wyszeptała Trevelyan i Cassandra chciała się wycofać, gorąco nie gorąco, fale nie fale. Trevelyan zdążyła objąć ją za szyję i przytrzymać, a ruch ten popchnął ją głębiej w kolebkę jej bioder.— I to nic złego. Rozbierz mnie.

Przez chwilę nawet istniała jakaś możliwość odejścia od tego stołu i odesłania Trevelyan do siebie jak gdyby nigdy nic, potem potencjalnie całego wieczora bezproduktywnej złości nad dokumentami, ale szybko zniknęła na horyzoncie zdarzeń, pokonana przez doraźne miękkie gorąco ciała Trevelyan. Odepchnęła się od blatu jedną ręką, pociągając Trevelyan za sobą, i z zaangażowaniem szarpnęła za jej otwarty dublet. Trevelyan ściągnęła łopatki, żeby go zrzucić, i to wypchnęło do przodu jej piersi, hipnotyzujące cieniem w zagłębieniu pomiędzy nimi. Dopiero łokieć Trevelyan zdejmującej koszulę przez głowę wytrącił Cassandrę z tego z zamroczenia, i raptownie znalazła się w zupełnie innym świecie niż przed chwilą.

— Odwróć się — poleciła łamiącym się głosem. Myślała o tym tak długo, że ledwo rejestrowała, że dzieje się to naprawdę, tymczasem Trevelyan ochoczo zeskoczyła z blatu, odwróciła się i oparła na nim na łokciach, co wyeksponowało pewne elementy jej anatomii, które Cassandrze podobały się i bez tego.

Z wyczuciem czasu grom uderzył gdzieś bardzo, bardzo blisko twierdzy, a Cassandra rozsznurowała i ściągnęła jej spodnie.

— Narozrabiałyśmy — powiedziała Trevelyan z pewnym zadumaniem, spoglądając na krajobraz stołu.

Było to mało powiedziane, bo w miarę rozwoju wydarzeń zwaliły jeszcze z blatu półmisek i nadłamały nogę od stołu, a Trevelyan, jak się później okazało, złamała paznokieć, wbijając palce w drewno. Deszcz lał bez ustanku, uderzając w okiennice, parapety i starożytne mury, wygłuszając prawdopodobnie wszystkie hałasy, których źródłem były one, zastawa i meble.

Pocałowała drżącą łopatkę Trevelyan, kiedy piorun uderzył kawałek dalej.

— Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko temu — wydusiła Trevelyan — ale zapewne dysponujesz jakimś wygodniejszym miejscem. Nie zakładam, oczywiście, że tam pójdziemy, ale jeśli…

— Racja. Chodźmy.

Trevelyan uniosła się na drżących rękach, a kiedy się odwróciła, wyglądała na zdziwioną tym obrotem zdarzeń. Cassandra z pewnym zażenowaniem podała jej bieliznę i spodnie, ale Trevelyan, zamiast założyć je na siebie, wzruszyła ramionami. Była prawie całkowicie naga, oprócz gorsetu podtrzymującego piersi, co mogłoby stanowić element jakiejś bardzo wyuzdanej sceny, zupełnie nie jak zazwyczaj z życia Cassandry. Wszystko to zresztą było dla niej nietypowe: zaprowadziła Trevelyan do swojej sypialni, zapaliła kandelabr i odkorkowała swoją drogą, orlezjańską brandy, którą dostała w prezencie od któregoś z kuzynów, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, co robić.

— Wydaje mi się… — Sądząc po odgłosach, Trevelyan ułożyła się na łóżku. — ...że nie jestem jedyną kobietą, z którą sypiałaś.

Cassandra drżącą ręką nalała brandy do kryształowych kieliszków, nie podejmując tematu nie tyle z niechęci, co z kompletnego braku riposty.

— Można to wywnioskować po… pewnej wiedzy — ciągnęła Trevelyan, wyraźnie rozsmakowana w tej myśli. — Wiesz dokładnie, co robić. Nie da się tego ukryć. Nie dało się tego ukryć teraz.

Cassandra odwróciła się z kieliszkami w rękach.Trevelyan leżała na łożu w pozie z klasycznego malarstwa, podparta łagodnie na łokciu. Ciemnoblond włosy między udami lśniły wilgocią, a harmonijne linie ciała zakłócała długa, poszarpana blizna na boku.

— Nie jest to coś, o czym chcę dyskutować — powiedziała w końcu Cassandra, klękając na krawędzi materaca i podając jej kieliszek. — Mam nadzieję, że możesz to przyjąć za odpowiedź.

— Oczywiście. — Trevelyan umoczyła wargi w brandy. — To była tylko taka uwaga. Nie chcę cię przypierać do ściany.

— Mogłybyśmy porozmawiać o tobie.

— O mnie? O czym dokładnie?

— O czymś, co ostatnio kazało mi się zastanowić. — Cassandra usiadła obok niej, opierając się o wezgłowie. Nadal miała na sobie cały strój - za wyjątkiem butów - co stanowiło ostry kontrast do nagości Trevelyan. — Powiedz mi: czy to jednak nie jest dziwne, że zadajesz się tu ze mną, podczas gdy po drugiej stronie… wymiaru utrzymywałaś relacje z drugą mną?

Po twarzy Trevelyan przebiegł jakiś dziwny wyraz, który można by uzasadnić całkowicie osobliwością tego pytania.

— Jest to z pewnością niekonwencjonalne, ale dla mnie to się nie nakłada ze sobą. Ona jest tam i łączy nas coś trochę innego, a ty jesteś tu… To jednak są rozdzielne rzeczywistości. Wiem, że rozmawiałyśmy o podobieństwach i różnicach, i… chyba to jednak różnica.

Oparła się na łokciu i wsunęła Cassandrze dłoń pod koszulę. Jej palce były chłodne, ale wyznaczały gorący szlak w górę jej brzucha, który się mimowolnie napiął.

— Zewnętrzność za to jest taka sama — powiedziała z półuśmiechem. Cassandra nie wytrzymała i przyciągnęła ją bliżej ręką na potylicy, ale Trevelyan się oparła. — Zaczekaj. Pytanie za pytanie.

— Dobrze. — Cassandra uniosła się, żeby zdjąć sajan. — Jakie pytanie?

— Próbowałam cię już o to dzisiaj zapytać. — Trevelyan pomogła jej z rękawem na chorej ręce, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy. — Ale nie jestem do końca usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią. Dlaczego tak niechętnie się ze mną spotykasz? Miałam wrażenie, że porozumiałyśmy się tam w Tevinter. Powiedziałaś mi o wszystkim i ja na to przystałam i myślałam, że…

— Przepraszałam cię już przecież za swoje zachowanie.

— Tak, i nie chodzi mi o przeprosiny. Chcę wiedzieć, co za tym stoi.

Pod wieloma względami było to bardziej osobiste pytanie niż to pierwsze i Cassandra poczuła wpierw opór na myśl o odpowiedzi. Prychnęła z oburzeniem i usiadła na krawędzi łoża, z koszulą zadartą do jednego barku, bo tylko tyle udało jej się ściągnąć. Od kiedy pozwoliła już sobie na to wszystko z Trevelyan, wszelkie wcześniejsze ustalenia straciły aktualność i nie mogła do nich zbytnio wrócić; wymykały się w ogóle formułowaniu w spójne wypowiedzenia, dryfowały już gdzieś w otchłani rzeczy nieaktualnych, którymi Cassandra nigdy świadomie się nie zajmowała.

— Uznałam to za zagrożenie — powiedziała w końcu, z trudem znajdując słowa. — Jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Nadal chyba tak jest, ale teraz podejmuję to ryzyko. Jeśli to ma sens.

Obejrzała się przez ramię. Trevelyan patrzyła na nią z dziwną troską.

— Nie martw się. Wypuszczę się rano tajnym przejściem, które na pewno gdzieś tu masz.

Nie do końca o to chodziło, oczywiście, ale postanowiła to przyjąć.

— Dziękuję. — Uśmiechnęła się, zapewne dość ponuro, ale Trevelyan nie wydawało się to zniechęcać, bo przysunęła się bliżej, przeciągnęła koszulę przez głowę Cassandry i jej uszkodzony bark. — Trevelyan. Nigdy nie spotkałam…

Nie mogła oczywiście nic dalej wydusić, jak zwykle mając coś na końcu języka, ale nie mogąc tego uchwycić. Trevelyan dotknęła delikatnie obandażowanego ramienia, wskazując, że ma się położyć, i usiadła jej na biodrach. Było coś wyrozumiałego i ciepłego w jej spojrzeniu, chociaż ręce dotykały klatki piersiowej Cassandry zupełnie niedwuznacznie.

— Nic się nie martw — powiedziała Trevelyan i pochyliła się, żeby ją pocałować.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Cassandra wpada w spiralę w dół.

Garota była starą, mroczną twierdzą i rano do komnat docierało niewiele więcej światła, niż dawały wieczorem świece. Cassandra obudziła się, jak codzień, na wezwanie wewnętrznego zegara i ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że ktoś leży obok, na miejscu, które zajmowała zwykle czytana do snu książka, bo przecież Daniela wychodziła zawsze natychmiast po akcie i pozwalała Cassandrze użalać się nad sobą w samotności. Wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia rozwinęły się w jej pamięci jak zwój: porcelanowe plecy i zaskakująco umięśnione ramiona Trevelyan na stole w jadalni, jej głowa między udami Cassandry, jej zduszony śmiech, kiedy Cassandra oznajmiła jej, że sypia nago i musiała sobie wyobrazić liczbę śmiesznych sytuacji z udziałem służby, jakaś trywialna rozmowa w mroku, chyba o tym orlezjańskim brandy. Teraz leżała na boku, zwrócona do Cassandry twarzą tak młodą we śnie, że aż nasuwało się pytanie, ile rzeczywiście ma lat.

W półmroku swojej sypialni Cassandra wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jej gołego ramienia. Było chłodne i pokryło się gęsią skórką, ale Trevelyan się nie obudziła, więc, ośmielona, Cassandra przesunęła dłonią niżej, po jej łokciu, żebrach, zagłębieniu talii i łuku biodra, które idealnie wypełniało dłoń. Dotykanie Trevelyan, mimo że tak doraźne, miało w sobie coś immanentnie nadprzyrodzonego, jakby jakieś zwierzęce zmysły ostrzegały, iż nie jest to jej właściwe miejsce ani czas. Odległy pomruk gromu, kolejnej w serii jesiennej burzy, tylko potwierdzał tę przestrogę.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy Cassandry sformułowała się nietypowo przebiegła, brzydka myśl, że może powrót Trevelyan do jej świata okaże się trudniejszy niż można się spodziewać, ale zignorowała ją na poczet ściśnięcia jej uda. Kciuk zagłębił się w miękkim ciele, a Trevelyan obudziła i z pomrukiem przysunęła bliżej, przywierając górną częścią ciała do klatki piersiowej Cassandry i zaciskając rękę na jej bicepsie. Cassandra leżała nieruchomo, przejęta nagłą grozą, poczuciem nieodzowności katastrofy aż zatykającym dech w piersi, aż ktoś zapukał prozaicznie do drzwi.

— Wasza Królewska Wysokość… Jej Ekscelencja kanclerz Pentaghast pragnie zamienić z wami słowo w gabinecie.

Oczywiście. Johanna, istny wzór dla pokoleń Pentaghastów, zerwała się o świcie, żeby dokończyć ich rozmowę.

— Zaraz tam będę. Trevelyan… — Poklepała tył jej głowy, zniżając konspiracyjnie głos. — Już czas.

— Co? — Trevelyan się wzdrygnęła i odtoczyła na bok, pocierając oczy. — Tak. Już.

Cassandra wstała energicznie i przeciągnęła się, aż jej skrzypnęło w kręgosłupie. Spojrzała przez ramię na Trevelyan, która udawała, że wkłada bieliznę, a w rzeczywistości jej się przyglądała. Przyłapana na tym, oderwała wzrok i niezobowiązująco sięgnęła po spodnie.

— Ukryte przejście ma kilka wyjść. — Cassandra włożyła z trudem koszulę. Zaniedbała swoją ranę i opatrunek przywierał nieprzyjemnie do podrażnionej skóry. — Kieruj się w dół, a potem w lewo, to wyjdziesz w kuchniach. Co się stało?

Trevelyan patrzyła na nią z rozbawieniem.

— Nie spodziewałam się, że ono naprawdę istnieje. To przejście.

— Istnieje i można się w nim zgubić, więc uważaj. — Cassandra podała jej dublet, który wisiał na kandelabrze, i odsłoniła przejście za arrasem z jeleniami. — Schodami w dół, potem na skrzyżowaniu w lewo i żeby je otworzyć, trzeba pociągnąć za wajchę w ścianie po lewej. Przejścia działają tylko w jedną stronę.

Trevelyan zawahała się w progu, jakby chciała jej coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyśliła. Cassandra poczuła ukłucie czegoś nieprzyjemnego, czego nie mogła zidentyfikować. W ciszy wyraźnie było słychać, jak Johanna przechadza się po skrzypiącej podłodze w gabinecie.

Trevelyan skinęła jej w końcu głową i weszła w mrok przejścia. Po chwili nad jej ramieniem zapłonęło magiczne światełko, oblewając tunel zimnym blaskiem. Cassandra podarowała sobie chwilę na obserwowanie jej oddalającej się postaci, a potem zamknęła przejście i zasunęła arras. Jelenie ryczały na górskiej polanie, przywołując partnerki, które już dawno wylądowały na czyimś stole, a ona włożyła w pośpiechu bryczesy, wams i pas z mieczem, a potem sięgnęła po koronę, ale zatrzymała rękę w połowie drogi i cofnęła ją pustą.

Jadalnia została na szczęście posprzątana, choć nadal widniały ślady po wczorajszych ekscesach, jeśli wiedziało się, gdzie spojrzeć: ciemniejsza plama na posadzce, rysy na stole. Pogładziła po głowie statuę nimfy nalewającej wina i weszła do gabinetu.

Johanna siedziała w fotelu, nawijając na palec końcówkę warkocza.

— Dzień dobry, moja droga. Ciężka noc?

— Dlaczego, coś się stało? — zapytała Cassandra z kamienną twarzą, niezdolna do kłamstwa, więc uciekająca się do zmiany tematu.

— Nie, pytałam konwersacyjnie. Czy jadłaś już śniadanie?

— Nie, jeszcze nie.

Johanna wstała, by wysłać kogoś po jedzenie, a Cassandra usiadła za biurkiem, usiłując zagłębić się z powrotem w sprawy królestwa. Niećwiczony i nieleczony bark ją ciągnął, a słowa w dokumentach układały się w jakieś hieroglify. Trevelyan pewnie już wyszła z tajnego korytarza gdzieś w kuchniach i jadła śniadanie w refektarzu z kimś, z kim zdołała się już zaznajomić, a co przychodziło jej nader łatwo.

Kiedy Johanna wróciła, Cassandra nadal patrzyła na tę samą listę kwatermistrzowską.

— Co chciałaś ze mną przedyskutować?

— Coś, co ci się nie spodoba. — Johanna przysunęła fotel bliżej do biurka. — Inwestytury. Obecne i przyszłe.

— Czy to, komu przypadnie jaki kawałek ziemi, jest naprawdę teraz najważniejsze?

— Dla niektórych zainteresowanych tak. Dwa majątki na naszych terenach nie mają żadnych dziedziców i lepiej nam wyznaczyć wasali teraz, zanim wszyscy zaczną je rozdrapywać na własną rękę. Wiesz, jak jest.

— Wiem. — Cassandra westchnęła, pocierając czoło. — Zdaje się tylko, że byłam pod wrażeniem, iż prowadzimy tutaj wojnę, a nie jakieś interesy.

— Dla wielu rodów to jest inwestycja — powiedziała Johanna tym swoim irytującym, protekcjonalnym tonem. — Van Markhamowie, na przykład, zainwestowali bardzo wiele, a tymczasem mijają miesiące i nie widzą żadnego efektu. Nie mogą, oczywiście, wiedzieć o trudnościach, jakie…

— Nie prowadzę przecież tej wojny dla van Markhamów!

— A dla kogo? — Johanna też podniosła głos.

— Na pewno nie dla ich skarbców, ani nawet skarbców Pentaghastów! Dobry Stwórco, od kiedy monetyzujemy wysiłek i poświęcenie tych mężczyzn i kobiet, których mamy tam w obozie?

— Od zawsze — powiedziała Johanna chłodno. — Nie wiem, czemu jesteś taka zdziwiona. Nie wszyscy przecież działamy to po to, by dobrać się do skóry anty-Boskiej, która być może stała za zabójstwem twojej przyjaciółki…

— To nie tak — warknęła Cassandra, chociaż, gdyby poświęcić chociaż chwilę na zastanowienie, było dokładnie tak.

— ...ale nie jest to pewne, za to tak dobrze napędza świętą krucjatę przeciwko heretykom, że nikt się nie zorientuje, że w gruncie rzeczy chodzi o zemstę. Jest mi przykro z powodu jej śmierci, Cassandro, nic się w tym zakresie nie zmieniło, ale musisz pojąć, że żadna liczba młodych kobiet w twojej alkowie nie przywróci jej do życia.

Cassandra z niedowierzaniem otworzyła usta, a ktoś, kto nie stracił mowy z zażenowania i wściekłości powiedział:

— To bardzo cyniczne i zimne z twojej strony, Johanno.

— Owszem, ale nikt inny nie odważy się tego ci powiedzieć. — Johanna nachyliła się do niej z czymś, co Cassandra w normalnej sytuacji pewnie mogłaby uznać za troskę. — Oprócz mnie. Takie jest moje przykre zadanie.

— Nigdy cię o to nie prosiłam.

— Nie, ale zgodziłaś się na to, kiedy zapytałam, czy chciałabyś przyjąć koronę, żeby poprowadzić nas przeciwko Orlais.

— Co w takim razie niby mam robić?

— Być tą Cassandrą Pentaghast, o której wszyscy słyszeli. Wielką jak góra, prostą jak strzała, praworządną do bólu, honorową przysłowiowo. To jest postać, za którą chcą iść ludzie. Tym musisz być, żeby nikt nie pomyślał, że to błąd, że idziemy na Val Royeaux.

— Jestem tą osobą — powiedziała, ale nawet w jej własnych uszach zabrzmiało to wyjątkowo słabo, i wstała, żeby nie musieć napotykać przenikliwego wzroku Johanny. — Dobrze. Oddajmy te lenna van Markhamom i komukolwiek, kto jeszcze się zasłużył w tej kampanii.

— Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłam ci przykrość. — Johanna nie brzmiała zbyt przepraszająco, bardziej rzeczowo, ale też trochę smutno, jakby jednak nie dawało jej to satysfakcji. — Ale w swoim życiu widziałam już iluś Pentaghastów, którzy ponieśli potworne i, zdawałoby się, niewytłumaczalne porażki. Wszyscy oni padli ofiarą własnych słabości. Ty jesteś ulepiona z lepszej gliny niż oni wszyscy - niż my wszyscy - ale też je masz, i w tej chwili działają przeciwko tobie.

Cassandra oparła się o parapet. Prawa dłoń mimowolnie zacisnęła jej się w pięść. Spojrzała na ciotkę przez ramię.

— Dziękuję, Johanno — powiedziała tonem niepozostawiającym wątpliwości, że jest odprawiana.

Johanna ukłoniła się oszczędnie. Gdy otworzyła drzwi, ukazał się za nimi adiutant z tacą śniadaniową, wyraźnie przestraszony podniesionymi głosami. Cassandra zjadła w samotności i zajadłości, wściekła na siebie, że mogła się w ogóle oszukiwać, iż Johanna nie wie o wszystkim, co dzieje się na dworze i poza nim. Nie można jej było odmówić nie tylko szpiegmistrzowskiej sprawności, ale też racji: Cassandra kiedyś nawet nie dopuściłaby do siebie myśli o tym, co zrobiła z Danielą, to prawda, ale tamta Cassandra wydawała się teraz odległa jak z innego wymiaru, a ta tutaj, choć przejęta pewnym niesmakiem i poczuciem winy na tle bardziej osobistym, niż jakimkolwiek innym, wciąż nie mogła odnaleźć w sobie słusznego oburzenia na ewidentną grzeszność tej sytuacji. Jakby kompletnie zmienił się jej układ odniesień.

Musiała wyłonić się w końcu z gabinetu, jakkolwiek nie pragnęłaby zamknąć się tam na cały dzień i fantazjować o świecie, w którym łatwo było prowadzić słuszny bój. Cofnęła się jednak najpierw do swoich kwater po koronę, która była ciężka i niewygodna, ale jednak jakoś inaczej szło się w niej krużgankami.

— Mam wiadomości na temat srebrnych kawalerów — powiedziała Daniela na ich porannym spotkaniu. Wzrok miała utkwiony to w mapie, to w podłodze, zresztą zgodnie z etykietą, co Cassandrze nareszcie odpowiadało. — Widziano ich w Perendale i okolicach Wyżu Andorala. Niewielka grupa, możliwe, że wasi napastnicy.

— Perendale i Andoral… To trasa, którą miałam pierwotnie wracać.

— Zgadza się. Oraz źródła naszego zaopatrzenia, co oni też wiedzieli, zważywszy na to, że rozbili jedną z naszych karawan.

— Wyślijmy tam jakąś mocną chorągiew. Na przykład z Ansburga.

— Zanotowałam. — Daniela pochyliła głowę nad swoimi notatkami. Cassandra zawsze dziwiła się, że cokolwiek widzi przez swoje włosy, i normalnie byłaby to przyjemna myśl, nostalgiczna, ale teraz coś ją skaziło. — Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Dość… delikatna.

— Co takiego?

Daniela uniosła wreszcie wzrok. Był spokojny, chłodny, i Cassandra odetchnęła.

— Chodzi o nadworną zaklinaczkę — powiedziała Daniela, zniżając głos. — Nie jej osobę jako taką, tylko fakt, że jest magiem. Wieści trochę się rozeszły po obozie i słyszałam głosy, które mają… z tym problem. Nie jestem niestety tym zdziwiona, bo niechęć do magów, jaką nabudowano podczas poprzedniej wojny, łatwo nie zniknie i pojawienie się Trevelyan ją po prostu obudziło. Jej tendencja do rażenia ludzi piorunami również nie pomaga.

— Czy pojawiły się jakieś groźby, wycieczki osobiste?

— Na razie nie. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Ale to coś, na co trzeba uważać.

— Dobrze. Dziękuję, Danielo.

Przez chwilę miała ochotę nawet próbować przepraszać, wyobrażała sobie, jakby to przebiegło - Daniela na pewno stwierdziłaby, że się nic nie stało, chociaż przecież się stało i widać wielką różnicę - ale zrezygnowała, bo przecież ta korona, której ciężar czuła na głowie, do czegoś zobowiązywała.

— Jeszcze jedno — powiedziała Daniela, nieświadoma tego wszystkiego. — Ingo Ferruta właśnie wrócił z Tevinter.

— Świetnie. Zawołaj go na odprawę.

Daniela wyszła wydać rozkazy i zwołać tajną radę, a Cassandra czuła się głupio, stojąc samej nad stołem narad, więc też wyszła na krużganki. W dole, na dziedzińcu, wrzała praca przy przygotowywaniu armii do wymarszu, a wśród ludzi zajętych znoszeniem, pakowaniem i liczeniem kłębił się tłumek zbrojnych w czerni. Spośród nich znacząco wyróżniał się wzrostem Ingo Ferruta, a jasną czupryną - Trevelyan, która właśnie poklepywała go familiarnie po łopatce. Pomna przestrogi Danieli, Cassandra przyjrzała się dokładnie otaczającym ją mężczyznom, ale żaden z nich nie wydawał się odnosić do niej z wrogością. Po chwili jej uwagę przykuło poruszenie w podcieniach po prawej: to baroni i baroneci Ansburga dostali właśnie polecenie wyprawy na północ, przeciwko orlezjańskiej partyzantce, i sądząc po ich minach i gestykulacji, nie byli tym zachwyceni w przeddzień wyprawy w głąb Orlais. Cassandra z satysfakcją zauważyła, że jednym z najbardziej oburzonych był ten młody kawaler, który tak natrętnie przyglądał się Trevelyan.

Ferruta wrócił z Tevinter opalony i z modnie przyciętą brodą i włosami, za czym, jak podejrzewała Cassandra, kryła się jakaś historia. Nigdy wcześniej mu się nie przyglądała - był jak przypasywany codziennie miecz, zawsze w okolicy i przydatny tylko w określonych sytuacjach - ale miał interesującą twarz, o grubych rysach, ale nie groźną, tylko raczej przyjazną, szerokie barki, głęboki głos, słowem, mógłby się podobać kobietom, mógłby się podobać Trevelyan.

Jego wyprawa w eskorcie ambasadora należała do równie pełnych sensacji co jej własna do Tevinter, ale nie mogła się skupić na detalach skandalu dyplomatycznego w Vol Dorma, kiedy zdawała sobie wreszcie sprawę, że Johanna ma rację. Cassandra miała słabości, ale nie były one nawet rodzaju cielesnego, nie; ona za łatwo ufała innym, za bardzo się na nich opierała. Daniela, która właśnie po cichu robiła notatki z wyprawy - proszę bardzo, w przerażającym tempie owinęła sobie Cassandrę wokół palca, a teraz miała dopiero znakomity powód do zemsty, kobieta wzgardzona i tak dalej. Jan-Frederik - znany ze swojej bezwzględności, zafiksowany na przywróceniu wspaniałości Feustersteinów, zrobi przecież wszystko, by osiągnąć swoje własne cele. Johanna - niby krewna, ale odległa, niby sojusznik, ale największy krytyk; Cassandra od zawsze poniekąd zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest dla niej zaledwie figurantką, ale wydawało jej się, że będzie potrafiła ją przechytrzyć, i teraz nie była tego pewna. Cullen - lojalny jak mabari, ale na smyczy swojego nałogu. No i Trevelyan, Trevelyan, która pojawiła się znikąd kilka tygodni temu i już zajęła całe życie Cassandry, włącznie z jej najlepszym rycerzem.

— Wasza Wysokość? — zapytał Ingo. Ton wskazywał, że powtórzył to już kilka razy. — Wasza Wysokość?

— Cassandro? — podchwyciła Johanna. Wszyscy na nią patrzyli i była przekonana, że przynajmniej trzy czwarte z obecnych jest w stanie wyczytać wszystko z jej twarzy.

— Tak. — Odchrząknęła, żeby rozluźnić ściśnięte gardło. — Przepraszam. Jakie było pytanie?

— O odprawę na misję w Val Foret. Z lady Trevelyan.

— Tak, zrobimy ją wieczorem. Dobrze.

Po spotkaniu podszedł do niej Feuerstein. Zawsze ubierał się na czarno, ale dopiero teraz wydawało się to złowieszcze.

— Moja pani. Widzę, że coś was męczy — powiedział z galanterią. — Wiem, że mamy teraz mnóstwo na głowie - może mógłbym coś od was przejąć, może jakoś pomóc?

Jak na kogoś, kto nie znosił Wielkiej Gry, Jan należał do umiejętnych manipulantów. Cassandra wyprostowała się na całą swoją wysokość, wyraźnie górując nad nim wzrostem.

— Nie trzeba. — Pokręciła głową, usiłując zachować kamienną twarz. — Dziękuję, markizie.

Feuerstein ukłonił się i odszedł, a Cassandra zgarbiła, bo bark nie dawał jej spokoju.

Do wieczora okazało się jeszcze, że zepsuła się część zapasów w piwnicy twierdzy i brakowało zaopatrzenia na wyprawę. Z awaryjnej narady przetykanej kłótniami o różnice między haraczem a podatkiem wyciągnięto ją wprost do starego ogrodu, na miejsce pojedynku hrabiego Poleona z wojewodą deWittem. Kiedy Cassandra dotarła na miejsce, tupiąc i prychając tak gniewnie, że adiutanci trzymali się na dużą odległość, Poleon nie miał już ucha i ewidentnie próbował pozbawić deWitta ręki, ale nie udało mu się to do końca, bo nadal była przymocowana do tułowia.

Na widok Cassandry w pośpiechu pochowali miecze, a Poleon nawet przyklękł.

— Co się tutaj dzieje, panowie? Zapomnieliście, że podczas wypraw wojennych zakazane jest pojedynkowanie się?

— Nie zapomnieliśmy, Wasza Wysokość — powiedział Poleon, nie unosząc głowy. Z resztek ucha kapała mu krew. — Zaledwie nas poniosło. Prosimy o wybaczenie.

— Wybaczenie wam przysługuje tylko pod warunkiem zgody. — Oparła ręce na biodrach. Wokół zebrał się spory tłumek, a ona w ogóle nie pamiętała, jaka zwykle groziła kara za takie pojedynki, bo niuanse prawa jej zawsze umykały. — Natomiast właściwa będzie kara grzywny, którą wyznaczy wam Jego Ekscelencja marszałek. Następnym razem nie będziemy jednak tak ugodowi.

Hrabia i wojewoda, podtrzymywani przez swoich sekundantów i krewnych, zabrali się do lazaretu. Ogród opustoszał z szelestem chwastów deptanych przez gapiów i Cassandra została sama w ostatnich promieniach jesiennego słońca. Kiedy schowało się za murem, nagle zawiało zimnem i objęła się ramionami, bo przejęło ją na wskroś.

Trevelyan stała w furcie, a jej wojskowy płaszcz powiewał na wietrze.

— Chyba się spóźniłam — powiedziała, kiedy Cassandra się z nią zrównała. — Słyszałam, że jest jakiś pojedynek.

— Już po wszystkim.

— Szkoda. Zawsze jakaś sensacja.

— Uważasz, że to wszystko jest nudne? — zapytała Cassandra, prawdopodobnie ostrzej niż zamierzała, bo Trevelyan żachnęła się lekko.

— Nie, wcale tak nie uważam. Coś się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś miała kiepski dzień.

— Nie tylko dzień.

Trevelyan zamilkła po tym. Cassandra zerknęła na nią, kiedy weszły na dziedziniec, który wraz z zapadnięciem zmroku również się wyludnił. Była czymś wyraźnie zafrasowana; szła ze spuszczoną głową i kciukami zatkniętymi za pas, gdyby nie to, że musiała dotrzymywać Cassandrze kroku, pewnie powłóczyłaby nogami. Bez pytania poszła z nią aż do gabinetu, skąd wypłoszyły adiutanta czekającego z jakąś depeszą.

— Trevelyan. — Cassandra usiadła w fotelu i przesunęła nieprzeczytane zwoje na bok. — Coś ci leży na sercu. Powiedz to po prostu.

Trevelyan oparła się o biurko i spojrzała na nią z ociąganiem.

— To prawda. Powinnam ci o czymś powiedzieć.

— Mów. — W tym momencie już wiedziała, już pojęła wszystko, ale i tak trzeba było to jeszcze rozegrać.

— Ja… Skłamałam ci z czymś. Wtedy, jak jechałyśmy do Tevinter, i zapytałaś, czy pomiędzy mną a tamtą Cassandrą było coś więcej, powiedziałam ci, że było. — Trevelyan uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś za okno. — Ale to nieprawda. Była tylko moją doradczynią. To znaczy, nie tylko, ale głównie. Ale między nami - tutaj - od razu wyczuwałam jakieś napięcie i… chyba pomyślałam, że to pozwoli mi się do ciebie zbliżyć.

Cassandra patrzyła na jej dłonie oparte o blat biurka. Miała ładne ręce i ich widok nadal powodował ukłucie gorąca, ale zupełnie oderwane od tego, co właśnie myślała głowa, a ona była gdzieś w otchłani, chciała wtrącać Trevelyan do lochu, dziękować jej za to, że nie jest zdrajcą, odesłać ją natychmiast z powrotem tam, skąd przybyła.

— Rozumiem — powiedziała za to, w końcu napotykając wzrok Trevelyan. Jej oczy były szkliste, twarz napięta i zmartwiona. — Dziękuję za szczerość. Niewiele to jednak zmienia. Tylko dzieliłyśmy łoże.

Trevelyan wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu zdecydowała się nie odzywać. Oczy jej ściemniały.

— Rozumiesz? — podjęła Cassandra po chwili napiętego milczenia.

— A czy ty rozumiesz? — Trevelyan zerwała się tak nagle, że aż świeczniki na biurku się zakołysały. — Bo z tej rozmowy wynika, że chyba nie. Nie jesteś dla mnie zastępstwem czy imitacją tamtej. Jesteś całkowicie inną osobą.

— I co z tego?

Trevelyan patrzyła na nią z tą swoją rozbrajającą otwartością. Cassandra nie mogła tego ścierpieć; jedyne, co przychodziło jej do głowy, to wszystkie jej dotychczasowe porażki.

— Mogłybyśmy coś z tego zrobić. Coś z tego mieć.

— Ale ja nie chcę — powiedziała, z grozą obserwując wszystko, co odmalowało się właśnie na twarzy Trevelyan.

— Dobrze. — Trevelyan pokiwała głową o wiele więcej razy, niż wymagała sytuacja. Jej ładne dłonie zwinęły się w pięści. — Nie wspomnę o tym więcej. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

Wyszła, nawet nie trzaskając drzwiami, tylko zostawiając je otwarte. Cassandra zazgrzytała zębami i wstała, żeby je zamknąć. Gardło jej się ścisnęło i na moment złapała ją jakaś niemoc; musiała oprzeć się o futrynę, żeby zebrać siły, potem ledwo dotarła z powrotem do fotela, usiadła, zdjęła koronę i złapała się za głowę. Zawsze należała do wyznawców tezy, że słuszność nie musi być przyjemna, a wręcz powinna być trudna, ale nie spodziewała się nigdy czegoś takiego.

Następnego dnia odbyła się wreszcie odprawa dla Trevelyan i Ingo Ferruty - jedno ze spotkań, na których nikt nie patrzył na nikogo - a o świcie dnia kolejnego wyruszyli z Garoty w kierunku serca Orlais.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Cassandra odkrywa różne nieprzyjemne prawdy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za zwłokę! Nawet nie będę wypisywać wymówek, ale byłam naprawdę zajęta.

Armia wymaszerowała o świcie, zostawiając za sobą pole śmieci i latryn, a w Garocie - szkieletową załogę. Opuszczenie tej ponurej twierdzy wiązało się z ulgą dla wszystkich prócz Cassandry, która w noc przed wymarszem liczyła jeszcze aprowizację z marszałkiem koronnym i cały czas dochodziła do tego samego wyniku: za mało, żeby przetrwali zimę. Najprostsze rozwiązanie to oczywiście gospodarka rabunkowa na mijanych wsiach Orlais, ale tego Cassandra stanowczo zabroniła.

— Żadnego zabijania za worek mąki — powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie na naradzie z dowódcami chorągwi i kompanii. — Odbierania ostatniej krowy, grabienia spichlerzy. Płaćcie tym, co oddają dobrowolnie, choćby symbolicznie. Będziecie mieli na to fundusze.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy tak prowadzi się wojnę — odezwał się Feuerstein tonem pewnym czegoś przeciwnego.

— Jednak takie macie rozkazy. Tak?

Nie wyglądali na przekonanych; marszałek podkręcał złowróżbnie wąsa. Cassandra wiedziała, kogo na pewno ucieszyłaby ta decyzja: Trevelyan, którą przejmował los gminu, która od początku widziała niewłaściwość tej wojny. Trevelyan jednak nie było w okolicy, bo, chociaż tytuł szlachecki uprawniał ją do podróżowania z dworem, to posiłki spożywała z pierwszą nevarrską. Pierwsza nevarrska, brygada do zadań specjalnych, w której służył Ingo Ferruta, ciągnęła tuż za dworem, wieczorami organizując popularne turnieje karciane, które były solą w oku Feuersteina i na pewno doczekałyby się likwidacji ze strony cioci Johanny, gdyby ta nie wyjechała już z powrotem do stolicy. Daniela donosiła, że Trevelyan nie tylko brała udział w tych rozgrywkach, ale też cieszyła się opinią groźnego przeciwnika. Cassandra w to nie wątpiła; Trevelyan potrafiła dobrze zagrywać karty.

Każda myśl o niej, choćby niewinna, powodowała jakiś dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, który nie miał chyba wiele wspólnego z napierśnikiem zapiętym ciasno w pasie. Cassandra nie była ekspertką od uczuć, nawet własnych, i z trudem identyfikowała nawet wstyd, który odczuwała, patrząc ukradkiem na ostry profil Danieli, a co dopiero te dziwne bodźce, które wzbudzała Trevelyan. Usiłowała je zatem ignorować, co nie było trudne przy nawale obowiązków i co w końcu zaowocowało nocą pełną snów żywszych niż jawa. W jednym z nich znowu rozbierała Trevelyan, a potem prowadziła ją do swojej sypialni, która była wielka jak sala tronowa w pałacu w stolicy, chociaż wystrojem przypominała raczej kwatery zakonu w Val Royeaux. Trevelyan, nagle już naga jak w dzień swoich narodzin, rozsuwała kolana, a Cassandra klękała między nimi; jej uda były koloru marmuru, pamiętała nawet niebieskie żyłki na nich, drobne, cienkie włoski, jednak kiedy uniosła głowę, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza, odrzucona w spazmie rozkoszy głowa była ruda, nie blond, a twarz inna, choć też znajoma, opatrzona tym łagodnym uśmiechem, który oszukał całe rzesze.

Wyrwała się wtedy ze snu, jakby dzwonili na alarm, i usiadła w pościeli. Nastąpiło jakieś dziwne rozszczepienie: zdradzieckie ciało nadal uważało, że dzieje się coś ekscytującego, natomiast głowa pojęła, że coś stanęło otworem i za drzwiami, w ciemności, czaiły się rzeczy niepokojące.

Cały dzień chodziła jak uderzona obuchem, bo sen wzbudził pamięć o ostatnim dniu Boskiej Wiktorii, który Cassandra pamiętała w jakimś niewiarygodnym szczególe, od pogody, przez misterną koronkę jej mankietów, aż po niezręczne sformułowania jednej z sióstr, która podawała do stołu i przez które wymieniały z Wiktorią rozbawione spojrzenia. Spożywały ten posiłek na skraju, nie widząc jeszcze otchłani. Niedługo po śniadaniu pojawił się posłaniec, wystraszona siostra sercanka, opowiadająca, że jakąś inną siostrę napadli bandyci na trakcie północnym. Bardzo wiarygodne na tle toczącej się wojny domowej, bardzo skrojone pod wrażliwość Prawej Ręki Boskiej, która zerwała się do akcji, apewniana przez Wiktorię, że przynajmniej do południa nie będzie potrzebna. Napierśnik założyła już w biegu, wzięła dwóch półbraci i pojechała na trakt północny; na miejscu okazało się, że nikt nic nie wie, nikt nie widział żadnej siostry ani bandytów, a chłop z pobliskiego pola zakonników widział tylko poprzedniego dnia, dwóch braci gustawian na drodze do stolicy. Cassandra poczuła już wtedy dreszcz poważnego niepokoju, podpowiedzianego przez wieloletnie doświadczenie, ale dopiero, gdy pomyślała o gustawianach, tknęło ją to do powrotu. Gustawianie to wszak konserwatywne skrzydło Zakonu, niemające czego szukać w Val Royeaux, gdzie na Słonecznym Tronie siedziała nowowybrana i jeszcze nieotęgła w swej roli Boska Wiktoria, więc po chwili pędzili już z powrotem do miasta. Nie świeciło słońce, niebo było zasnute lekką warstwą chmur, ale Cassandra spociła się pod zbroją. Kiedy wpadła do pałacu, Wiktoria umierała już od pewnego czasu, i to nie jak w powieściach, gdzie z piersi zdradzonego sterczał jeden sztylet, nie, jej zadano wiele ciosów, ale jakichś niewprawnych, niecelnych, więc dusiła się powoli z zapadniętym płucem. Na ustach zbierała się krwawa piana, białozłote szaty były uwalane plugastwem, a mitra potoczyła się pod kredens. Wokół stały przerażone siostry, matki i służące, ale nikt jakoś nie zabierał się do ratowania Boskiej, jakby bały się jej dotknąć, by nie zostać oskarżonym o współudział. Cassandra zobaczyła tylko odcień jej skóry, krwawe bańki na ustach, rozlewającą się czerwoną falę i wiedziała już, że nie ma co wzywać chirurga. Twarz ułożyła jej się mimowolnie w ten groteskowy wyraz rozpaczy i tak zastygła, nie przechodząc w żaden płacz, żaden szloch, nic z tych rzeczy; jakby zatrzymała się na tym początkowym etapie, przy tym obrazie zniszczenia.

Po minucie albo dwóch ciężkich, gulgoczących oddechów, Boska Wiktoria, Pierwsza Tego Imienia, Matka Val Royeaux, Sługa Sług Bożych, Opiekunka Słonecznego Tronu wyzionęła ducha w kałuży własnej krwi na podłodze refektarza w Pałacu Eklezjastów, a Cassandra wstała z kolan, wyciągnęła miecz i zaczęła żądać odpowiedzi. W ciągu tamtego popołudnia zabiła dziesięć osób zamieszanych w ten spisek, następnego dnia - pięć, a w ciągu całego miesiąca dobiła do trzydziestu kilku. Wybiła - bo nie była to zwykła eliminacja, choć zwykle nie zabijała, jeśli nie musiała, potrafiła zastraszyć, spacyfikować i wybić z kogoś wolę walki bez poważnych obrażeń - ale tym razem zwyczajnie wyrżnęła podejrzanych gustawian i siostry sercanki, hrabiego Trotter-Waldau z prawie całym anturażem, Rodryga, kamerdynera Boskiej, byłych templariuszy, którzy mieli trzymać straż, wszystkich, którzy mieli na jakimś poziomie związek ze spiskiem, i zapewne kilka osób, które były względnie niewinne, ale też niewystarczająco przekonujące w swoich zapewnieniach o niewinności. Nigdy nie dotarła do tych, którzy rzeczywiście pociągali za sznurki i wydali wyrok na Lelianę, natomiast Zakon po tej feerii przemocy musiał się Cassandry pozbyć i po miesiącu, podczas krótkiej, haniebnej ceremonii, zwolnił ją ze ślubów i przywrócił do stanu świeckiego. Nie spotkało się to z jej sprzeciwem: nie chciała już z taką instytucją, która zabija najlepszych spośród siebie, mieć niczego wspólnego.

Stała pod bramą pałacu, patrząc na panoramę Val Royeaux, jak nowa osoba, i miało sens, żeby ktoś nowy był pusty i żeby stał się inny od tego, kto był przedtem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miała gdzie iść i co robić, i kto wie, ile by sterczała pod tym zamkiem, gdyby Pentaghastowie nie przysłali po nią posłańca: jakiegoś dzieciaka w opończy, sięgającego jej może do łopatki, strasznie przejętego swoją rolą. I tak po latach odezwał się do niej sędziwy już wuj, odnaleźli się niewidziani od dzieciństwa kuzyni. Rok później włożono jej na skronie koronę i dano coś do roboty.

Wraz z tym nieodpartym ciągiem wspomnień, przesuwającym się jej przed oczami podczas monotonnej jazdy na czele armii ciągnącej przez bagna Nahashin, wróciło, czy może właściwie dało znać o sobie coś innego. Piątego, może szóstego dnia od wyruszenia obudziła się - jak zwykle sama w królewskim namiocie - i odkryła rzeczy następujące: po pierwsze, dostała okres, a po drugie, po raz pierwszy w całym swoim życiu nie miała kompletnie siły nic robić. Ani włożyć tę czarną zbroję, która pod wieczór ciążyła jak kamień, ani decydować i kierować cały dzień, co stanowiło ciężar innego rodzaju, ani prezentować cały dzień tę kamienną twarz z lekkim grymasem niezadowolenia, do której wszyscy przywykli.

Kiedy adiutant przyniósł jej śniadanie, nadal siedziała owinięta futrem i niezdolna do wytłumaczenia tej inercji. Zawahał się w wejściu, cofnął, nabrał oddechu i wszedł, kłaniając się nisko.

— Wasza Wysokość, przepraszam, jeśli wam przeszkadzam, ale posiłek jest ciepły i szkoda, by ostygł. — Zachęcony jej kiwnięciem głową, postawił parującą tacę na blacie, potem wyprostował się i wykręcał palce. Był zażenowany, a Cassandra nie miała siły go wyzwolić z tej sytuacji. — Ja… Wy… Nie martwcie się. Z pewnością zwyciężymy.

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego dziwnie, a potem zdała sobie sprawę, że musiał założyć najbardziej przewidywalny powód jej przygnębienia: rzecz jasna, klęskę w kampanii. Gdyby była w lepszym nastroju, zapewne by to ją ujęło, a tak tylko podziękowała i odesłała go.

Nagle zobaczyła siebie z zewnątrz, tak jak w tamtej pamiętnej chwii uniesienia z Trevelyan, tylko, rzecz jasna, w mniej przyjemnych okolicznościach: jak siedzi zgarbiona w karle, okryta futrem z niedźwiedzia, w królewskim pawilonie, pośrodku obozu armii idącej na Orlais, i nie mogła zupełnie pojąć, co tu w ogóle robi poza tym siedzeniem, jakby suma jej działań się zupełnie wyzerowała. Zacisnęła powieki i przeszłość przewinęła się przed nią jak obrazki w ilustrowanej krasnoludzkiej powieści: narady bez końca, przygnębiające komnaty Garoty, proporce powiewające na wietrze, strapione twarze mieszkańców Orlais, krew ich rycerstwa na polach Ghislainu. Wreszcie: drapieżny błysk w oku Feuersteina, zasłona włosów Danieli, drżące dłonie Cullena i Trevelyan, o, Trevelyan; jej twarz, jej oczy o leniwie opadających powiekach, sposób, w jaki dotykała ust w zamyśleniu, jak mierzyła ludzi wzrokiem, w ogóle się ich nie bojąc, jak pochylała się nad stołem podczas narady, zmysłowo, ale swobodnie, bez kalkulacji. Jak opowiadała o swoim lepszym świecie, który opuściła tak dogodnym przypadkiem.

Jeśli pominąć Trevelyan, jeśli cofnąć się przez każdy ponury dzień i miesiąc do źródła, docierała bezbłędnie do tego samego momentu, w którym Leliana opuściła ten świat na dobre. To były kulisy sprawy, głos szepczący podpowiedzi zza kotary, cień nocą przy łóżku. Zajrzała nareszcie za drzwi i zobaczyła to, przed czym się tak długo wzbraniała: ciemność, otchłań, brak.

— Nasza Cassandra jest w gorącej wodzie kąpana — powtarzał o niej zawsze wuj. Dużo w tym racji, faktycznie, jakby wrzucono ją do wrzątku, nic więc dziwnego, że była podczas swoich obowiązków głównie nieobecna; ciężko się skupić na problemach z kwaterunkiem, kiedy dorzucają do ognia.

Wydawało się, że ta opóźniona żałoba nigdy nie miała się skończyć, aż pewnego dnia obudziła się normalnie, i była to taka ulga, że przez chwilę leżała nieruchomo, oczekując, że to wszystko wróci. Ale nie wróciło: jakby przyjęte przez nią poprzedniego dnia pół butelki koniaku rzeczywiście usunęło to, co miało usunąć; nie całkowicie, oczywiście, ale na tyle, że odezwała się do swojego adiutanta po raz pierwszy od tygodnia, przez co z wrażenia prawie upuścił dzbanek, a potem poprosiła go o zawołanie Danieli i przyniesienie depeszy, bo miała wrażenie, że wiele ją ominęło.

— Reasumując, przegrupowujemy się i czekamy na Cullena — powiedziała Daniela, stojąc niezręcznie na środku pawilonu, mimo że Cassandra wskazała jej karło. — O wszystko zadbaliśmy, według wcześniejszych ustaleń.

— Dziękuję wam. Porozmawiam też z Janem, więc nie musisz mu tego przekazywać.

— Wiem, że może nie mam prawa o to pytać… — Daniela wykręciła palce, patrząc gdzieś na ścianę namiotu za plecami Cassandry. — Ale co się takiego stało? Cassandro?

To zwróciło jej uwagę; Daniela rzadko mówiła do niej po imieniu, choć nie zachowywała tytułów. Nawet chciała odpowiedzieć, bo wydawało się to autentyczną troską, ale nie potrafiła jej nic z tego przybliżyć, tak jak wcześniej nie mogła powiedzieć prawdy Trevelyan.

Potrząsnęła głową i rozłożyła ręce. Daniela wzięła to za odmowę i wstała do wyjścia.

— Poczekaj. — Cassandra uniosła dłoń. — Wiesz, że nie nie jestem najlepsza w dobieraniu słów.

— To mało powiedziane — stwierdziła Daniela, ale nie było w tym wiele złośliwości.

— Było mi ciężko — powiedziała Cassandra po dłuższej chwili ciężkiej ciszy. — Niby wiem, jak dźwigać ciężary, ale nie wszystkie.

— Dobrze w takim razie, że to minęło. — Daniela ukłoniła się, ale nie wyszła, podłapała za to wzrok Cassandry, jakby spodziewała się jakiegoś potwierdzenia.

Cassandra pokiwała głową i nagle ją to uderzyło: miała podejrzewać każdego, myślała o każdym oskarżycielsko, wątpiąco, patrzyła im na ręce tak, że omal nie straciła od tego rozumu i nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że to Daniela miałaby być zdrajczynią. Od razu w jej głowie odezwał się głos cioci Johanny - to, że nie możesz uwierzyć, nie znaczy, że to fakt, większość ludzi nie kieruje się szlachetnymi pobudkami jak ty, Cassandro. I zaraz potem: żadna liczba młodych kobiet w twojej alkowie nie przywróci jej do życia. W jednym miała rację, w drugim się myliła: Leliany nie przywróci do życia już nic w tym świecie, ale Cassandra nie kierowała się już szlachetnymi pobudkami, przynajmniej nie wyłącznie, i obecność młodych kobiet w alkowie znacząco poprawiała jakość jej życia.

Cullen nie spieszył się z powrotem; zwiadowcy wróciliby z niczym, gdyby nie zauważyli oddziału srebrnych kawalerów kręcącego się po okolicy. Cassandra wysłała na nich pierwszą nevarrańską i wezwała do siebie Trevelyan.

Przyszła po kolacji, niedbale ubrana i najeżona, co usiłowała ukryć pod przesadną grzecznością.

— Wasza Łaskawość. — Ukłoniła się, wywijając ręką. — Czemu zawdzięczam to zaproszenie?

— Chciałam porozmawiać. Proszę. — Cassandra wskazała jej karło naprzeciwko siebie, ale Trevelyan, jak wcześniej Daniela, uparcie tkwiła na środku. — Nasza ostatnia rozmowa, jak może pamiętasz, zakończyła się dość nieprzyjemnie.

Trevelyan wzruszyła ramionami, jakby nie pamiętała. Z całej jej postaci promieniowała nonszalancja, ale w powietrzu unosił się zapach ozonu, salwa ostrzegawcza, którą Cassandra od razu wyczuła. Wypiła przed chwilą kieliszek koniaku, w zamyśle dla uspokojenia, ale póki co tylko podnosił jej ciśnienie.

— Nie jestem z tego zadowolona — podjęła. — Nie chciałabym, żebyśmy były poróżnione. Bardzo cenię sobie twoje towarzystwo i…

— W łóżku — powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby Trevelyan.

— Słucham?

— W łóżku. Cenisz sobie moje towarzystwo w łóżku.

Cassandra wstała. Trevelyan patrzyła na nią wyzywająco, niemal wołając o jakieś użycie królewskiego autorytetu, ale nie było to miejsce ani czas.

— Nie tylko tam — powiedziała spokojnie. Najpierw myślała, że nie znajdzie słów, jak zwykle, ale jak przyszło co do czego, były na podorędziu. — Wszędzie. Co odkryłam, gdy go zabrakło.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to wszystko… ostatnio… to przeze mnie? — Trevelyan uniosła brwi.

— Nie. — Cassandra potrząsnęła głową. — To co innego. Ale wysłuchaj mnie, proszę. Kiedy… zagrałaś w otwarte karty, ja też powinnam była skorzystać z okazji. Ale uraziło mnie to, że mnie okłamałaś. Spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś lepszego.

— I wzajemnie.

Nie powinnaś była kłamać - zagrzmiała Cassandra, na szczęście tylko w swojej głowie. Zacisnęła zęby, żeby z niczym się nie wyrwać. Trevelyan to zauważyła i zrobiła krok do przodu.

— No, właśnie taka jestem — powiedziała, unosząc brodę. — Robię rzeczy, które niespecjalnie przemyślałam. Ale ponoszę potem tego konsekwencje. Dlatego ci powiedziałam. Ale ty zachowałaś się tak wtedy z wyboru, i to jest gorsze.

Cassandra zamilkła. Usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, czemu tak naprawdę źle zareagowała na propozycję Trevelyan i coś krążyło jej po głowie o strachu, coś o słowach ciotki, ale nic z tego nie składało się w żadną sensowną całość, którą można by wyrazić; jakby zaszła od tego momentu za daleko, by się do niego z sukcesem cofnąć.

Trevelyan żachnęła się z niezadowoleniem na jej milczenie i odwróciła plecami. Jej ramiona unosiły się w rytm szybkich oddechów.

— Na pewnych stanowiskach… — Cassandra zrobiła trzy kroki w jej stronę i zatrzymała się na odległość wyciągniętej ręki. — Na pewnych stanowiskach nie powinno się ani postępować impulsywnie, ani popełniać błędów. Ja to wiem i ty zapewne też.

— Tak — powiedziała Trevelyan przez zęby. — Ale ty miałaś więcej czasu, żeby to opanować.

— Nie w każdej dziedzinie. — Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła ramienia Trevelyan. Nawet przez materiał jej dubletu przeskoczyła między nimi iskra, a Trevelyan westchnęła i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że następnym razem, kiedy ktoś ci coś powie, nie zmienisz nagle zdania?

Cassandra, która przesuwała dłonią w dół jej ramienia, zacisnęła ją na łokciu. Trevelyan odwróciła głowę, żeby na nią popatrzeć. Z profilu wyglądała na zawziętą.

— Mogę ci zaoferować tylko jedno — powiedziała Cassandra. — Moje słowo.

— Słowo Cassandry Pentaghast to jest coś.

Trevelyan nie ruszyła się, więc Cassandra uznała to za swoją szansę i zrobiła jeszcze krok, tak, że przy wdechu jej klatka piersiowa ocierała się o plecy Trevelyan. Na szczęście zdjęła napierśnik posiłku i miała na sobie tylko dublet; przez chwilę oddychały w synchronizacji, a potem Trevelyan uwolniła się z uścisku i zmierzyła ją uważnie wzrokiem. Wydawałoby się, że to test, i jak każdy test powinien mieć jakiś wynik, ale Trevelyan nie pokazała po sobie żadnego rezultatu: ukłoniła się tylko i wyszła.

Cassandra zacisnęła i rozluźniła pięści. Samotność w pawilonie przybrała bardziej dojmujący wymiar. Nie spodziewała się może, że Trevelyan ochoczo zedrze bryczesy i wskoczy jej do łóżka, ale wyobrażała sobie lepsze rezultaty – może jakiś wspólny kieliszek, jakiś spacer, tymczasem to było przyjęcie chłodne. Zdążyła już zauważyć, że kontakt nawiązywany dotykiem nie przekładał się w ogóle na rzeczywiste relacje z Trevelyan, bo zawsze sugerował co innego, jakieś rzeczy bezpośrednio z krainy grzesznej cielesności, której przez większość życia miała przykazane unikać.

Usiadła z powrotem w karle, z nogą opartą o kolano i raportami, które miała nadrobić, ale zamiast je czytać, usiłowała znaleźć w pamięci ten pierwszy moment, kiedy zauważyła, że dotykanie Trevelyan nie jest wcale tak neutralne, jak powinno być, i dotarła do momentu, kiedy po drodze do Tevinter nocowały w jakiejś tawernie. Na schodach odruchowo chciała pokierować Trevelyan we właściwą stronę i przyłożyła rękę u dołu jej pleców, lekko, popychając właściwie tylko koniuszkami palców. Nawet przez materiał stroju z ciała Trevelyan promieniowało jakieś przesadne ciepło i albo ono, albo te dziwne okoliczności, albo te rzeczy razem sprawiły, że poczuła się niewłaściwie i za zakrętem cofnęła rękę. Oczy Trevelyan lśniły w świetle kaganka tak, jakby czytała jej w myślach.

Otrząsnęła się z tego i rozwinęła najnowszy raport de Witta z przeprowadzonego rekonesansu. Drogi, wzgórza, sioła… To nigdy nie była fascynująca lektura, hrabia nie miał w ogóle lekkiego pióra, a spotkanie z Trevelyan wprawiło ją w dziwny nastrój, niekompatybilny z czytaniem zwojów w cichym pawilonie.

Odłożyła raporty, zapięła dublet pod szyją i wyjrzała z namiotu. Nie spostrzegła się nawet, kiedy skończyły się wilgotne, zimne bagna Nahashin, a zaczął zwykły, uroczy orlezjański las, ale zauważyła to cała reszta armii: nad ogniskami nie suszyły się już skarpety i koszule, a głosy, które dobiegały z okolicy, brzmiały weselej. Przed królewskim pawilonem trzymali wartę dwaj gwardziści i adiutant: ci pierwsi wyprostowani przy swoich halabardach, ten ostatni przysypiający na beczce. Wcześniej martwiła się trochę o to, co muszą o niej myśleć ci wszyscy ludzie wokół, adiutanci, gwardziści, doradcy, dowódcy chorągwi i kompanii po tym spektaklu ostatnich dni, ale teraz, na widok głupiej miny swojego śpiącego adiutanta, doszła do wniosku, że tego się spodziewali, obierając ją w elekcji. Temperament Pentaghastów, huśtawka nastrojów, dziwactwa króli i księżniczek – to jeden z elementów, które też miała im dostarczyć, więc proszę bardzo.

W końcu wstała i rozpięła dublet. Zraniony bark przypomniał o sobie głuchym pulsowaniem w mięśniach pleców. Kiedy przyłożyła do niego palce, wyczuwała delikatną nową skórę w miejscu, gdzie rozciął ją miecz tamtego srebrnego kawalera.

Kładła już kolano na łóżku, kiedy nocny spokój rozerwało uderzenie pioruna. Cassandra wyprostowała się, bo to nie była burza.

Złapała za pas z mieczem i wybiegła z pawilonu. Na zewnątrz już panowało poruszenie, w którym kilka osób ją potrąciło, po ciemku i bez korony nie rozpoznając w niej królowej. Nad jednym z namiotów nevarrskiej magnaterii rozkwitła rozgałęziona błyskawica, której odnogi z trzaskiem uderzyły o ziemię, prawie zagłuszając czyjeś krzyki.

Przebiła się przez tłum, uderzając ramieniem jednego ze swoich gwardzistów. Jeden z pawilonów w magnackiej części obozu stał w płomieniach. Ogień oświetlał całą scenę: dymiące leśne poszycie, tarzający się po nim płonący człowiek, cofający się w przerażeniu zbrojni i Trevelyan pośrodku tego wszystkiego, pochylona i na kolanach. Cassandra poznała ją tylko po włosach, bo brudną twarz miała wykrzywioną w masce strachu i gniewu.

Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, wchodząc w krąg światła. Płonący człowiek wreszcie zagasił swój kubrak i znieruchomiał, popłakując i bełkocząc.

— Biegnijcie po chirurga — powiedział ktoś obok i Cassandra rozpoznała w tej szczupłej postaci Danielę.

— Co tu się wyprawia? — Cassandra odwróciła się, żeby popatrzeć na twarze zbrojnych. Sądząc po ryngrafach, byli to rycerze z Marchii. — Co to jest?

— To mag, Wasza Wysokość — spróbował jeden z mężczyzn. Pioruny Trevelyan musiały go przynajmniej musnąć, bo miał ślady sadzy na zbroi. — Wśród nas. Zły omen…

— Zaatakowali mnie, kiedy wracałam z latryny — odezwała się wreszcie Trevelyan, wstając z trudem. — W pięciu. Bardzo honorowo, panowie. W piątkę na jedną.

— To był samosąd — powiedział ktoś z tłumu. — Widziałem. Zasadzili się na nią.

— To jest zdrada. — Cassandra z niedowierzaniem rozpoznała w jednym z napastników wojewodę von Krokau, jednego z najwierniejszych wasali Korony. — Podnieśliście rękę na nadwornego maga. Nie, nie obchodzi mnie to, co uważacie na temat magów. To jest dokładnie to samo, co zaatakować marszałka koronnego albo wojewodę, czy kogokolwiek innego w tym obozie. Jak was, Krokau. Pojmać, spętać i sąd wojenny. Już!

Gwardziści królewscy wybiegli z tłumu. W swoich czarnych zbrojach przypominali cienie zabierające winnych w miejsce, gdzie mają oczekiwać kary. Podpalonym zajął się chirurg, który przybiegł z lazaretu z torbą lekarstw. Zważywszy na dochodzący z tamtej strony swąd spalonego mięsa, Cassandra nie przypuszczała, żeby zdały się na zbyt wiele, ale nie było jej go też specjalnie żal.

Płonący pawilon zagaszono, tłum zaczął się rozchodzić, a ona odwróciła się do Trevelyan, żeby zobaczyć, że wyprzedziła ją Daniela, która z nietypową troską podtrzymywała Trevelyan za łokieć.

— Wszystko w porządku? Musicie nocować gdzieś pod opieką gwardii, bliżej nas. Nalegam.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową. Wyglądała, jakby nie miała już siły się wykłócać. Cassandra spodziewała się, że już jej nie zobaczy, ale kiedy godzinę później wróciła do swojego pawilonu, Trevelyan stała boso przy stole i nalewała sobie koniaku.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym ludzie nachodzą Cassandrę bez pytania.

— Trevelyan?

Na dźwięk jej głosu Trevelyan spojrzała przez ramię. Miała jakiś dziwny, zacięty wyraz twarzy, który nie tyle złagodniał, co zmienił się o odcień, kiedy objęła Cassandrę wzrokiem.

— Daniela nalegała, żebym nocowała w jej pawilonie — powiedziała, odstawiając szklankę, z której się nie napiła. — Ale jest ostatnio jakaś dziwna, więc…

Urwała. Cassandra podążyła wzrokiem od jej bosych stóp do brudnych butów do konnej jazdy, które leżały na środku pawilonu, a potem z powrotem, ale stopy już nie stały na swoim miejscu, tylko razem z resztą Trevelyan stawiały zdecydowane kroki w jej stronę, i tylko mignął jej zdeterminowany wyraz na twarzy Trevelyan, zanim ściągnęto jej głowę w dół.

Trevelyan pocałowała ją, jakby nie można było już nic innego zrobić. Wsunęła jej palce we włosy na karku i zacisnęła pięść na gorsie koszuli. Pachniała spalenizną. Przez różnicę wzrostu Cassandra musiała pochylić się do przodu; żeby utrzymać równowagę, objęła Trevelyan w pasie. Pożądanie przeszyło ją jak pocisk, usuwając wszystko, co niepotrzebne.

Trevelyan oderwała usta od jej ust. Jej policzki się zaczerwieniły, ale jeden jakby bardziej, jakby ktoś ją uderzył. Cassandra dotknęła go ręką i Trevelyan przeskoczyło coś w szczęce. Szarpnęła za jej pas z mieczem, ale nie mogła poradzić sobie ze sprzączką. Cassandra złapała jej ręce w swoje i Trevelyan uniosła na nią ostrzegawczo wzrok, ale to było tylko po to, żeby ją naprowadzić na zapięcie. Puściło, pochwa z mieczem brzęknęła, uderzając o ziemię.

Trevelyan wspięła się na palce i łapczywie przycisnęła usta do jej szyi. Parzyły, wszędzie, gdzie jej dotykała, szalał ogień: na mięśniach brzucha, pleców. Cassandra pocałowała ją, żeby jakoś dać temu upust. Podglądała przy tym jednym okiem i widziała, że Trevelyan cały czas marszczyła gniewnie brwi.

Zawsze myślała, że te teorie o energii seksualnej to bzdury, na dodatek grzeszne, ale teraz wyraźnie poczuła jej przepływ między nimi. Zapragnęła nagle posiąść Trevelyan, wedrzeć się w nią, sprawdzić, co jest wewnątrz. Zerwała z niej dublet, niemal odrywając rękaw od gorsu. Trevelyan wciągnęła oddech, jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, połykając tęczówki. Cassandra pociągnęła za troczki koszuli, Trevelyan uniosła ręce do góry, jak pani rozbierana przez służbę. Odwróciła się, Cassandra chciała pociągnąć za wiązanie i pozbyć się go raz-dwa, ale rozproszyła ją linia jej ramion. Przesunęła wargami od jej karku do barku, ręką dotykając jednej piersi. Sutek stwardniał, Trevelyan przechyliła się, wykręcając jedną rękę do tyłu, żeby samej rozpiąć gorset. Spadł, jej ciało promieniowało gorącem pod spodem. Cassandra usiłowała je zagarnąć, zatrzymać, ale Trevelyan odwróciła się w jej ramionach i pchnęła. Cassandra potknęła się o swoje spodnie i ściągnęła but, podskakując komicznie na jednej nodze.

Trevelyan straciła cierpliwość. Przewróciła ją na łóżko z wymownym trzaskiem, który musiał gwardzistom powiedzieć wszystko o tym, co się dzieje wewnątrz pawilonu, zdjęła samotny but z jej stopy i pociągnęła za nogawki. Sama była już wspaniale, oszałamiająco naga.

Cassandra wciągnęła powietrze, usiłując jakoś zachować ten moment dla potomności, ale Trevelyan nie dała jej na to czasu. Zbliżyła się, opierając się na dłoniach i kolanach, rozdzieliła nogą uda Cassandry i pochyliła się nisko. Cassandra zamknęła ten dystans, unosząc się do niej. Trevelyan była jak żywe srebro w jej rękach, miękka i sprężysta, urzekająca i groźna. Przełamała w niej coś starego i wyzwoliła coś nowego. Patrząc na dach pawilonu z ręką we włosach Trevelyan, połykając wszystkie niepożądane dźwięki, leżała na plecach w swoim niedawnym łożu boleści, ale jutro mogłaby stanąć w szranki Wielkiego Turnieju.

I wyjść z laurem.

Trevelyan opadła na jej klatkę piersiową. Przez chwilę słychać było tylko jej przyśpieszony oddech, potem jakieś odległe parskanie koni. Cassandra napięła wciąż drżące mięśnie i przewróciła ją na plecy, odpowiadając na zew jakiegoś starego instynktu. Trevelyan patrzyła na nią wielkimi, poważnymi oczami, a potem jej usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, i Cassandra zapomniała o wszystkim: o swojej koronie, wieku, wojnie, żyjących i zmarłych, jakby istniały nie tylko światy równoległe, ale też jakiś świat tuż poniżej - albo może wewnątrz - tego.

Kiedy zasłona się uniosła, Trevelyan leżała na boku, łapiąc oddech. Jej ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze. Po chwili uniosła się na łokciu i usiadła. Jej plecy zbiegały się z biodrami w harmonijnych liniach jakiegoś instrumentu.

— Kiedy poszłam z Danielą — powiedziała półgłosem — powiedziała: “tacy jak my muszą trzymać się razem”. Nie zrozumiałam, o co jej chodzi.

Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi. Była senna i ociężała, także umysłowo.

— “Tacy jak my”! A potem dotarło do mnie, że jest mało lubiana ze względu na swoje fereldeńskie pochodzenie — ciągnęła Trevelyan. — Nie wiedziałam tylko, co ja mam do tego. W końcu nie jestem z Fereldenu, tylko z Marchii, i tak dalej. W końcu mnie oświeciło, że chodzi o to, że jestem magiem, i to powinno mnie też jakoś zepchnąć tu na margines. Tylko że w ogóle tego nie czuję.

— Przepraszam za to, co wydarzyło się dziś. Oni…

— Nawet po tym. — Trevelyan odwróciła się bokiem, podkładając jedną nogę pod udo drugiej. — Bo ja tu po prostu nie pasuję, Cassandro. Jak pięść do nosa. Kwiatek do kożucha. I muszę się stąd wynosić.

— Wiem. Pracuję nad tym.

— Jak?

— W Nevarrze są nadal magowie. — Wyjaśniła, podkładając jedną rękę pod głowę. Drugą, tę od chorego barku, ułożyła sobie na brzuchu. — Mortalitasi. Udają, że nie mają nic wspólnego z magią, na potrzeby innych, ale tylko pochowali księgozbiory i laboratoria po piwnicach. Jak mój wuj.

— A tak. Vestalus Pentaghast.

Trevelyan czasem wyskakiwała z jakimś odpryskiem wiedzy, której nie powinna mieć.

— Tak. Wuj Vestalus. Wysłałam im wiadomość w twojej sprawie. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie wiedział, jak cię przywrócić do siebie, to właśnie oni.

Trevelyan westchnęła, nie komentując tego. Zamiast tego poskubała swoje palce od stóp. Światło kandelabru pełgało po jej jasnej skórze. Opalone przedramiona wyraźnie odcinały się od bladej reszty.

— Byłam na stronie — powiedziała, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi kolanami obok Cassandry, która usiłowała nie patrzeć przez cały czas na jej piersi. — Nie zaskoczyli mnie, bo słyszałam już, że ktoś się tam kręci. Ale nie mam w zwyczaju czołgać się po krzakach, żeby ktoś mnie nie zaczepił.

— Trevelyan…

— Uniosłam głowę i ominęłam ich wzrokiem — ciągnęła Trevelyan, jakby miała przygotowaną historię do opowiedzenia. — Zresztą, na pewno to znasz, sama widziałam, jak tak robisz. Wkurzyło to ich, bo jeden zastąpił mi drogę i kiedy się nie zatrzymałam, strzelił mi w twarz. — Pomasowała ten policzek, który był czerwieńszy. Cassandra miała rację, ale nie odczuła satysfakcji. — Aż się przewróciłam z szoku. Myślałam, że tylko będą coś mamrotać o parszywych magach.

— To nie były żarty. Mogli cię zabić.

— Może i chcieli, ale nie mogli. Wojownik na ziemi to, sama wiesz, ktoś pozbawiony pola manewru. Z magami jest inaczej. Mogłam ich wszystkich rozpalić jak ogniska na Satinalia, ale poraziłam tylko jednego, piorun jakoś tak nieszczęśliwie przeskoczył na ten pawilon… Teraz wydaje mi się, że chcieli mnie tylko potarmosić, pokazać, kto tu rządzi.

— Ja tu rządzę, więc się to nie powtórzy.

— Może nie. Ale, powiedz szczerze, wiedząc, jakie są nastroje… Nie pomyślałaś, że zrobisz ze mnie chodzący cel, mianując mnie nadworną zaklinaczką? Z siebie zresztą też?

Cassandra aż uniosła się z wzburzenia.

— Wiesz, że się nie boję takich małostkowych, prymitywnych ludzi. I myślałam, że ty też.

— Ja się nie boję. Ale ty mogłabyś się obawiać.

— Z jakiej niby racji?

Trevelyan nachyliła się do niej. Oczy jej błyszczały, i w kontekście opowieści o podpalaniu ludzi sprawiała raczej groźne wrażenie.

— Mam takie wrażenie, że nie jesteś ostatnio zbyt popularna — szepnęła. — Nie wśród zwykłych ludzi, wozaków, giermków, chorągwi z prowincji, o nie, oni cię uwielbiają. Ale nie książęta i ta cała reszta, która patrzy na mnie z góry, bo jestem tylko baronessą. Oni zaczynają mieć z tobą problem.

— To ich problem — prychnęła Cassandra. — Nie mogą cofnąć wyników elekcji, muszą mnie znosić.

— Mogą się ciebie pozbyć — powiedziała Trevelyan.

Zapadła cisza, w której wyraźnie słychać było skrzypienie zbroi gwardzistów przechadzających się przed pawilonem. Cassandra wypuściła długo wstrzymywane powietrze, odsuwając od siebie obrazy, które raptem przypuściły na nią atak. Trevelyan położyła rękę na jej klatce piersiowej, rozczapierzając palce.

— Przepraszam. Wszystko to mówię z osobistej troski, nie po to, żeby cię zaczepić. Albo zmartwić.

— Skąd ta troska, skoro, jak przed chwilą stwierdziłaś, wkrótce musisz się stąd wynosić?

— Chyba ci już dziś odpowiadałam na to pytanie — powiedziała i przesunęła rękę w dół torsu Cassandry. Cel był jasny. Cassandra złapała ją na wysokości podbrzusza. — Nie miałam za to pojęcia, że jesteś taka pociągająca. I dobra w łóżku.

— Miałam sporo do nadrobienia. — Cassandra wydostała się z plątaniny koców i futer. Komplement akurat miło ją połechtał, ale nie chciała tego po sobie pokazać.

Umyła się w miednicy i nalała wody do kielicha, żeby przepłukać usta. Kiedy odwróciła się z powrotem do łóżka, Trevelyan spała zwinięta na boku, z półotwartymi ustami. Cassandra przykryła ją futrem i położyła się tuż obok, bo szerokość materaca nie pozwalała na odsunięcie się na odpowiednią odległość. Pomyślała od razu o tej nocy w Vol Dorma, kiedy ukradły magistrowi księgę spod nosa, a Trevelyan pod pozorem misji pocałowała ją w korytarzu jego willi.

Proszę - pomyślała, adresując to do Stwórcy po raz pierwszy od dawna - niechże obudzę się jutro lepsza.

Wcześnie rano ktoś wpadł do pawilonu. Był to Cullen.

— Wasza wielmożność… — Jeden z gwardzistów trzymał go za łokieć.

Cassandra, niezadowolona z zakłócenia odpoczynku, usiadła w łóżku i owinęła się futrem.

— To sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki — burknął Cullen. Miał pokiereszowaną twarz i zbroję szarą od kurzu. — Wasza Wysokość…

— Zostawcie go. — Odesłała gwardzistów ruchem ręki. — Co się dzieje?

— Ścigają nas siły księcia Gasparda. Dwustu konnych, którzy chcieliby nam pokazać… — Urwał, zauważając wreszcie Trevelyan wygrzebującą się spod przykrycia. — Kto to jest?

— Baronessa Trevelyan — powiedziała Cassandra, odwracając się do niego plecami, żeby nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy. Przyciągnęła do siebie ubrania nogą. — Zaklinaczka.

— Zaklinaczka — powtórzył Cullen, jakby nie do końca to do niego dotarło. — A tak. Moje uszanowanie, baronesso Trevelyan. Cassandro, nie nachodziłbym cię, gdyby to nie było ważne. Mamy teraz jedyną szansę zaatakować ich z zaskoczenia. Zawrócą, kiedy tylko przekonają się o tym, że stoi tu cała nevarrańska armia. Jeśli wyruszysz teraz, możesz ich po prostu zgnieść.

— Jak daleko stąd są?

— Pięć, może dziesięć mil.

— Nie mogłeś wysłać przodem posłańca?

— Wysłałem. Nie dotarł?

Cassandra potrząsnęła głową, zawiązując bryczesy bardzo ciasno, jakby chciała sobie wymierzyć jakąś karę.

— Nie wiedziałem. — Zachwiał się i opadł na karło, które zaprotestowało skrzypnięciem. — Nie spałem od trzech dni… Mapa. Masz tu mapę, żebym ci pokazał ten teren?

Cassandra włożyła koszulę przez głowę i zgarnęła mapę okolicy ze stołu. Trevelyan nadal patrzyła z oszołomieniem na Cullena, przyciskając do dekoltu koc.

— Przyjechaliście stąd?

— Nie, bardziej z północy. Tędy płynie ta rzeczka… A tu są łąki, pola. Gdybyście ich dopadli tu, zanim wjadą w las…

— Tak zrobimy. — Zwinęła mapę w pięści i wychyliła się z pawilonu. — Kawalerze Longherr! Proszę się skupić, bo nie będę powtarzać. Proszę mi tu wezwać mojego giermka. Proszę przysłać kogoś z kuchni ze śniadaniem. I proszę postawić na nogi następujące chorągwie: de Witta, Poleona, Manfreda von Hasmal, Manfreda Nevarrskiego, Justine von Aken… Ile to już? — Zwróciła się do Cullena.

— Trzystu — odparł od razu.

Cassandra wychyliła się z powrotem. Jej adiutant, kawaler Longherr, słuchał z napięciem.

— To jeszcze hrabiny Stavran, lotną z Tantervale i von Krokaua, oraz kogo da się z…

— Wasza Wysokość. — Adiutant odchrząknął. — Von Krokau jest w areszcie i oczekuje na sąd wojenny.

— Von Krokau jest w areszcie? — zawołał Cullen z pawilonu.

— To długa historia — odparła Cassandra. — A jest z nim jego córka… zaraz… Emelina? Nie? To niech ona ich prowadzi. Za pół godziny ma tu stać czterystu konnych.

— Pół godziny? Jest bardzo wcześnie, nie wiem…

— Przesłyszałeś się? Ja będę tu za pół godziny już czekać, w zbroi i na koniu. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak wcześnie jest, spodziewam się po wszystkich tego samego.

— Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość!

Longherr odbiegł, podekscytowany, a Cassandra wróciła do pawilonu i oparła ręce na biodrach. W międzyczasie Trevelyan zdołała się ubrać i właśnie wkładała buty, zerkając cały czas kątem oka na Cullena. Cullen siedział w karle z wyprostowanymi nogami i patrzył na sufit pawilonu, a z rozdrapanej ranki na jego policzku sączyła się krew.

Cassandra namoczyła ręcznik w miednicy i podała mu, ale tylko patrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem, więc wytarła mu twarz.

— Kiedy wyjedziemy, idź do lazaretu. Niech spojrzą na ciebie, zanim wrócimy z rannymi.

Pokiwał posłusznie głową i jakby uszło z niego zupełnie powietrze. Cassandra poklepała go po barku i choć nie mógł tego poczuć przez naramiennik, to niezręcznie nakrył ją na chwilę swoją.

Przeniosła swoją uwagę na Trevelyan, która stała w pewnym oddaleniu, kołysząc się na piętach i wyglądając dokładnie jak ten zbuntowany mag, którego przyprowadzono jej kiedyś w Garocie.

— Wiem, że masz swoje zastrzeżenia do Danieli — powiedziała Cassandra, podnosząc pas z mieczem z podłogi, gdzie porzuciły go poprzedniej nocy — ale na czas bitwy dołączysz do niej. Tak będzie…

— Chcę jechać z wami — przerwała jej Trevelyan. — Mam dużo agresji do wyrażenia. Poza tym to będzie dobrze wyglądać wizerunkowo. Wiesz, niepokorny mag walczy ramię w rami z dzielnymi nevarrańskimi wojakami…

Najpierw chciała zaprotestować, ale powstrzymała się. Trevelyan wyglądała, jakby tego oczekiwała, i wydawała się zaskoczona.

— Dobrze — powiedziała Cassandra i jej głos zabrzmiał sucho nawet dla niej samej. — Tylko musisz być gotowa za pół godziny i trzymać się mojego anturażu. Nie możemy stracić kluczowego agenta w przeddzień wejścia do Val Foret.

Trevelyan ukłoniła się płytko i wyszła, omal nie zderzając się w przejściu z giermkiem i kuchtą.

— Proszę podać śniadanie marszałkowi. — Cassandra narzuciła przeszywanicę i zaczęła ją zapinać, ale ręce jej się trochę trzęsły z napięcia. — Dziękuję. Kristian, wkładamy ciężką kawaleryjską, i to tak co żywo.

— Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość. Proszę pozwolić.

Giermek pochylił się nad haftkami i nagolenicami, w jej mniemaniu nadal zbyt wolno. Cullen w zamyśleniu żuł pajdę chleba.

— Czy ja już gdzieś wcześniej spotkałem tę baronessę Trevelyan? Wydaje mi się, że ją znam.

— Poznałeś ją w Garocie. — Cassandra napięła się w oczekiwaniu na nadchodzące pytania i Kristian boleśnie zacisnął paski na jej łydce. — Przed wyjazdem.

— Racja. Ma bardzo… uderzającą urodę. — Posmarował sobie kawałek chleba miodem. — Skoro mamy chwilę, proponowałbym zorientować cię w tym, jak przeciągnął nas Gaspard w Les Quarteres.

— Tak, koniecznie. Mów.

Cullen przybliżył jej przebieg swojej misji. Ze zmęczenia mylił się i nie opowiadał po kolei, więc słuchała z natężeniem. Kiedy Kristian mocował obojczyk, do pawilonu wpadł adiutant.

— Gotowe, Wasza Wysokość. Już sprowadzają konie.

— Znakomicie. Dziękuję, kawalerze Longherr.

Cullen wstał z trudem i podał jej hełm. Na jego szarej twarzy malowała się troska.

— Uważaj. — Poprawił płaszcz, który giermek zawiesił jej na ramionach. — To kwiat rycerstwa z serca Cesarstwa, a my ich rozeźliliśmy. Nie będą się z wami patyczkować.

— Ani my z nimi. Odpoczywaj.

Kiedy wyszła z pawilonu, poranek wstał już na dobre, chłodny i przejrzysty jak górski potok. Słońce rzucało na poszycie lasu jasne plamy. Obóz wrzał aktywnością: giermkowie i służba biegali w panice, szczękały zbroje nakładane na bitewne rumaki. Cassandra ruszyła przed siebie, a kawaler Longherr dotrzymywał jej kroku po prawej stronie.

— Meldunek od pierwszej navarrańskiej. — Daniela dołączyła z lewej, pobrzękując kolczugą. — Przechwycili rekonesans dużej orlezjańskiej siły ciężkozbrojnej z północnego zachodu. Są bardzo niedaleko, może pięć mil stąd.

— Znakomicie. Przekażmy pierwszej nevarrańskiej, że chcemy ich przyjąć na łąkach na północ od wioski Dourmetres. Niech nas ubezpieczają od strony rzeczki, której nazwy nie pamiętam, ale pewnie też Dourmetres.

Daniela skinęła głową i odbiła na bok, ginąc po chwili wśród fali rycerstwa napływającego z głębi obozu. Cassandra stanęła na czele formującego się pochodu i machnęła na adiutanta, który odbiegł po pozostałych dowódców. Giermek przyprowadził jej wierzchowca - ogiera z królewskich stajni, specjalnie ćwiczonego do walki, którego od dawna nie miała okazji wykorzystać. Pogłaskała go po chrapach wystających spod naczółka i parsknął z zadowoleniem.

Dowódcy chorągwi ściągali po kolei na miejsce; zauważyła z satysfakcją, że pierwsi byli wojewoda deWitt i hrabia Poleon, pragnący zapewne odkupić swoje przewiny po tym, jak przyłapała ich na pojedynkowaniu się jeszcze w Garocie. Za nimi w przeciągu kilku minut pojawiła się reszta: nadęty książę Manfred Pentaghast, piękny jak obrazek Manfred z Hasmal, Justine von Aken w zbroi przyozdobionej liśćmi herbowego dębu, hrabina Stavran, której sińce pod oczami świadczyły o rozrywkowej nocy, przystojny Francesco Devrida dowodzący najemną kawalerią z Tantervale i wreszcie dumna i blada Emelina von Krokau, która nie brałaby pewnie udziału w tej bitwie, gdyby jej ojciec wczoraj nie postanowił haniebnie zaatakować Trevelyan. Razem z anturażami, giermkami i rycerstwem ze swoich ziem stanowili prawie czterystu jeźdźców, którzy za jakąś godzinę wypadną z lasu na podobną, ale dwa razy mniej liczną konnicę Gasparda.

Stanęli przy niej w półkolu, flankowani przez przejętych adiutantów i giermków.

— Dziękuję wam za przybycie. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest wcześnie…

Hrabina Stavran zdjęła rękawicę i potarła twarz, rozmazując wczorajszy makijaż.

— Mamy jednak unikalną szansę zadać Orlais poważny cios — ciągnęła Cassandra, wodząc wzrokiem od jednej twarzy do drugiej. — Zmierza w tę stronę rycerstwo wielkiego księcia Orlais, Gasparda de Chalons. Według naszych rachunków to większość ciężkozbrojnych sił rebeliantów z Północy. Prawdopodobnie nie wiedzą o nas i spodziewają się, że dogonią w lesie awangardę Cullena, która wywabiła ich z Les Quarteres. Musimy wykorzystać efekt zaskoczenia w całości, ale przygotować się też na to, że spodziewają się naszej obecności. Wojewodo deWitt, hrabio Poleon, pojedziecie na lewym skrzydle. Księżno Justine, książę Manfredzie, wasze jest skrzydło prawe. Francesco, będziesz w odwodzie. Zastosujemy klasyczny manewr spod Hunter Fell. Proszę przekazać swoim podkomendnym i ze Stwórcą.

Z biegiem tej przemowy nawet nieszczęśliwa Stavran i obrażony Manfred się rozchmurzyli, a kiedy skończyła, miała do czynienia z grupą chętnych do działania ludzi. Rozeszli się, powiewając drogimi płaszczami i brzęcząc ostrogami, a Cassandra nałożyła hełm i wskoczyła na siodło.

Trevelyan podjechała do niej z resztą anturażu, sama w kolczudze i z mieczem u pasa.

— Nie spodziewałam się, że się to wam uda, Wasza Wysokość — zagadnęła, nachylając się z kulbaki. — Ale po pół godzinie macie tu tyle rycerstwa, ile zjeżdża na Wielki Turniej.

Cassandra opuściła zasłonę, bo od razu przypomniało jej się, że wczoraj w nocy ta kobieta zdjęła jej spodnie i popchnęła ją do łóżka.

— Ewidentnie nie masz doświadczenia z nevarrańskim wojskiem — powiedziała, na szczęście przygłuszona nieco przez hełm. — Jeśli wejdziemy do ataku, trzymaj się z tyłu. W ogóle najlepiej trzymaj się mocno siodła.

Giermek podał jej kopię i ruszyła z kopyta, a armia za nią.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan wpada jak śliwka w kompot (i nareszcie dociera do miasta, które ma zinfiltrować).

Trevelyan jeździła konno od dzieciństwa, ale nie należało to do jej talentów, co udowodniła też wyprawa na Gasparda: przygnieciona ciężarem kolczugi, dysząc i przeklinając pod nosem palące ją z wysiłku uda, usiłowała nie zostać w tyle, bo miała trzymać się anturażu Cassandry. Anturaż składał się z adiutantów, giermków i królewskich gwardzistów w przerażających czarnych zbrojach, a wszyscy galopowali, jakby urodzili się w siodłach. Żeby nie skupiać się na tym, jak zaraz zapewne wpadnie w jakieś krzaki albo zostanie stratowana przez nevarrańskie rycerstwo w pełnym bojowym uzbrojeniu, zastanawiała się nad innymi rzeczami, na przykład nad tym, jak Cassandra mogła być tak opanowana i chłodna, wiodąc tylu ludzi do bitwy i część z nich, przynajmniej potencjalnie, na śmierć. Trevelyan, prowadząc siły Inkwizycji na Adamant, pociła się litrami i chowała trzęsące się ze stresu ręce w kieszeniach, tymczasem Cassandra jak gdyby nigdy nic wydała rozkazy dziesięciu wielmożom i wskoczyła lekko na konia, ale ona ewidentnie urodziła się do tego, ba, urodziła się, wyszkoliła i sprawdziła w tym, a nie tylko wpadła w niewłaściwe miejsce w niewłaściwym czasie i musiała już tam zostać. Trevelyan prawie padła trupem, kiedy zobaczyła ją w tej zbroi, z hełmem pod pachą i w pancernych rękawicach, jakby była Orlais, poddałaby się od razu, ale z niezrozumiałych przyczyn cesarstwo nadal stawiało opór.

Wkrótce ukazała się rzeczka i łączka, na której Cassandra chciała przyjąć bitwę, i wszystko potoczyło się szybko: posłańcy rozbiegli się na boki, część chorągwi zginęła z linii wzroku, i rozległ się tętent nadciągającej kawalerii. Cassandra ze skrzypnięciem uniosła zasłonę, żeby ocenić odległość. Trevelyan, cała już spocona z wrażenia, podziwiała jej spokojną, jakby wykutą z kamienia twarz, a potem nagle, bez żadnego wyraźnego znaku, nevarrskie rycerstwo ruszyło do przodu. O mały włos stratowałoby stojący w miejscu anturaż, ale w ostatnim momencie wykonało jakiś sprawny manewr i ominęło ich tak blisko, że od pędu powietrza rozwiały się Trevelyan włosy. Huk kopyt niemal ogłuszał.

Proporce rozwinęły się na wietrze i Trevelyan wyciągnęła szyję, szukając rycerzy z Marchii, ale ze względu na odległość albo zacierający pamięć upływ czasu nikogo nie potrafiła rozpoznać. Ozdobne orlezjańskie zbroje i maski błyszczały w słońcu, powiewały pióropusze kawalerów, i przez moment było z tego nawet jakieś malarstwo batalistyczne - z jednej strony barwne rycerstwo Orlais, a z drugiej poważne kolory i matowe blachy Nevarrczyków - a potem zderzyli się nagle w połowie łączki. Trzask kopii, zgrzyt zbroi, kwik wierzchowców. W szeregach Orlezjan zapanował lekki popłoch, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że nie mają do czynienia z awangardą Cullena, tylko inną armią, i rycerze z Nevarry i Marchii skwapliwie to wykorzystali, przedzierając się na ich tyły i zawracając ciasną, zwartą kolumną, by zaatakować od drugiej strony. Trevelyan uczestniczyła w iluś bitwach w swoim życiu, i niektóre z nich były naprawdę straszne, z krwią parującą od ognia i skałami rozpływającymi się w potoki, ale nigdy nie widziała jeszcze takiej liczby rycerstwa w pełnym ekwipunku w bezpośrednim starciu.

W oddali, po drugiej stronie łączki, gdzie tkwił anturaż Gasparda, zaczęło się jakieś poruszenie i po chwili z lasu wychynęły dwie chorągwie w barwach Hasmal i Wildervale, jak grot strzały wycelowanej w podającego tyły księcia. Gaspard najwyraźniej cenił swoją wolność ponad wszystko, bo rzucił swój oddział na pożarcie rycerzy z Marchii i salwował się ucieczką. Zapewne i tak by mu się nie udało, bo nie da się na takiej przestrzeni zapaść się pod ziemię, ale Trevelyan poczuła, że to jej moment, nabrała powietrza i wyciągnęła z nieba najprawdopodobniej najbardziej celną błyskawicę w swoim życiu. Piorun uderzył tuż przed wierzchowcem Gasparda i obalił go w rów oraz, jak się później okazało, krowi placek.

Z dwustu rycerzy ścigających Cullena po równinach Les Quarteres połowa została na łączce zabita albo ranna, a reszta pojmana jako jeńcy, których jeźdźcy z Nevarry i Marchii z satysfakcją zaciągnęli do obozu. Trevelyan, już z inkwizycyjnego doświadczenia, wiedziała, że tacy jeńcy oznaczali łupy, okupy, a w przypadku Gasparda de Chalons i innych tytułowanych głów z rodu Valmontów także prestiż i poważną przewagę nad Orlais. Wielki książę Gaspard, umazany krowim łajnem, kuśtykający na samym przedzie długiej kolumny więźniów, wydawał się zdawać sobie z tego dobrze sprawę. Ktoś zerwał z jego twarzy złotą maskę, ale twarz pod spodem również wyglądała jak maska, tylko upokorzenia i rozpaczy.

Trevelyan dała się ponieść uczuciu nieswojego triumfu, a nawet - w tym tłumie jeźdźców z Nevarry i Marchii - pewnej wspólnoty, które wymazywało nieco nieprzyjemne wspomnienie wczorajszego zajścia, ale nie stuprocentowo: wciąż miała na policzku siniaka od ciosu, który wymierzył jej von Krokau, bełkocząc coś o żmijach hodowanych na własnym łonie. Trevelyan wątpiła, żeby taka kreatura wyhodowała cokolwiek.

Cassandra zrównała się z nią kłusem. Hełm zdjęła i zawiesiła na łęku. Na policzkach wykwitły jej rumieńce, a wiatr rozwiał jej czarne włosy, ukrywając siwiznę, i wyglądała młodziej i bardziej beztrosko niż kiedykolwiek.

— Wspaniałe zwycięstwo, Wasza Wysokość — powiedziała Trevelyan, świadoma wszystkich uszu i oczu dookoła. — Moje gratulacje.

— Wspaniały ruch, lady Trevelyan. — Tym razem Cassandra uśmiechnęła się nie tylko oczami, ale całą twarzą, i było to tak rzadkie i zaskakujące, że Trevelyan od razu zareagowała tym samym. — Trafny i w samą porę.

Nie przywykła do otrzymywania komplementów od Cassandry, więc, dość nietypowo jak na siebie, nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, a Cassandra uśmiechnęła się do niej jeszcze raz - sekretnie i ciepło, dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy - i odjechała dalej, żeby pochwalić swoich giermków i adiutantów. Trevelyan pomyślała, że jej też by się przydał taki adiutant, żeby nie musiała biegać po Podniebnej Twierdzy z każdą drobnostką, i wytrąciło ją to od razu z nastroju; Twierdza wydawała się stąd bardzo, bardzo daleka.

Kiedy wrócili do obozu, świętowanie już się zaczęło: wróciła w końcu awangarda Cullena, a niedługo później oddział Ingo, który, jak się zorientowała z rozmów wokół, wyłapał rekonesans Gaparda i uniemożliwił im rozpoznanie. Panował hałas i ogólny chaos, w którym Trevelyan oddała komuś swojego konia i przepchnęła się przez ciżbę w kierunku obozowiska pierwszej nevarrańskiej. Ingo Ferruta, w czerni od stóp do głów, otwierał właśnie beczkę wina, mimo że dopiero co minęło południe.

— Przepraszam uprzejmie, czy ten trunek jest przeznaczony tylko dla nevarrańskich wojaków? — zagadnęła Trevelyan, zachodząc go od tyłu.

— To zależy… — zaczął, a potem się odwrócił. Napoczęta beczka chlupnęła, kiedy ją odstawił, żeby zamiast tego złapać Trevelyan. — Zaklinaczko! Słyszeliśmy, że srogo złoiliście tyłki Orlais.

— No, nie powiem. — Wyswobodziła się z jego potężnego uścisku. — Jeśli usłyszycie też o tym, że wielki książę Gaspard de Chalons wpadł tyłkiem w gówno, to wiedzcie, że to moja zasługa.

— Ooo, naprawdę? To jest coś! — Zniżył głos. — Choć obiło mi się o uszy, że to chyba nie jedyny dostojnik, któremu pokazałaś, gdzie jego miejsce.

— Tak, zaraz po waszym wyjeździe miał miejsce pewien incydent, podczas którego kilku jegomościów zdemaskowało się jako zwykłe chamidła — powiedziała Trevelyan przez zęby. — Ale zdaje się, że zostaną pociągnięci do odpowiedzialności.

— No niestety. — Ingo sprawnie odszpuntował beczkę i podstawił dzban pod kranik. Wino poleciało z miłym dla ucha ciurkaniem. — Zauważyłem, że im wyżej postawiony jest dany jegomość, tym wzrasta szansa, że okaże się chamidłem. Nasza szlachetna Wysokość jest chyba wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę.

Trevelyan miała wiele do powiedzenia na temat różnych zacnych cech Cassandry, ale tylko uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.

Ingo nalał wina do dzbana i antałka, antałek wsadził pod pachę, dzbanek dał Trevelyan i zabrał ją na biesiadę, która miała potencjał na transformację w szaloną pijatykę bliżej wieczoru. Póki co zaserwowano dzika i wyciśnięto z Trevelyan szczegóły incydentu z von Krokauem, po czym zgodnie uznano go za niegodnego miana rycerza Jej Mości. Trevelyan co jakiś czas rozglądała się po okolicy, z narastającym poczuciem winy, bo pierwsza nevarrańska zapewniała zacne towarzystwo, ale przebić pewnych rzeczy nie mogła, więc Trevelyan też chyba nie była godna miana rycerza. Szukała wzrokiem zwalistej czarnej zbroi wytłoczonej w czaszkę z koroną na napierśniku, i nawet jej raz mignęła w chmarze adiutantów, skrybów i dostojników, zwieńczona imponującym marsem na i tak naturalnie surowej twarzy Cassandry. Trevelyan dobrze znała ten stan, w którym musiała się znajdować, bo sama to przeżywała, może w innym świecie i na inną skalę, ale pamiętała, jak to jest nie czuć głodu i zmęczenia, bo tyle problemów czeka na rozwiązanie.

Kiedy zapadał powoli zmrok, a festiwal głupich żartów o Orlezjanach trwał w najlepsze, przyszedł adiutant królowej z zaproszeniem na ucztę z dworem, przewidzianym tylko dla nadwornej zaklinaczki. Nevarrańscy wojacy aż zagwizdali z zazdrości, a Trevelyan rozłożyła ręce, otrzepała się i poszła za nim. Nie zdołała nawet przebrać się ze stroju knechta, który pożyczono jej na czas bitwy, więc nadal miała na sobie kolczugę, pludry i buty do konnej jazdy, i obawiała się, że będzie odstawać od reszty, ale na miejscu, przy długim stole będącym refektarzem dworu, wszyscy siedzieli przy stole w pełnym albo częściowym ekwipunku. Trevelyan ukłoniła się, skrępowana, bo wszystkie rozmowy ucichły wraz z jej przybyciem. W chłodnym świetle końca dnia twarze dowódców i doradców królowej wyglądały niesympatycznie, a jedna - młodej kobiety w kasaku z szachownicą na przedzie - wręcz wrogo.

Przewidziano dla niej miejsce obok doradców Cassandry, więc po przywitaniu się usiadła między Feuersteinem a Cullenem. Cullen dłubał w talerzu, jakby nie był głodny, a widok jego wystających kości i zapadniętych oczu przypomniał Trevelyan, że nie powinna do niego zagadywać jak do znajomego.

— Może wina? — zagadnął z drugiej strony marszałek Feuerstein. — Chociaż, wnosząc po rumieńcach na policzkach, chyba już się raczyłaś.

— Jest chłodno — powiedziała Trevelyan, przeklinając swoją tendencję do czerwienienia się po winie. — Ale chętnie się napiję. Pomoże na aurę i towarzystwo.

Feuerstein uniósł brwi, przyjmując ten cios godnie, i nalał jej wina do kielicha.

— Jeśli chodzi o towarzystwo… — powiedział półgłosem. — Czy orientujesz się, kto cię tak piorunuje wzrokiem z drugiej strony stołu?

— Z szachownicą na piersi?

— Tak. To Emelina von Krokau. To jej ojca usiłowałaś wczoraj podpalić.

— W samoobronie — doprecyzowała Trevelyan. — Gdy najpierw zelżył mnie, a potem zaatakował. Na dodatek samopiąć.

— Tak. Żadna ser Aveline z tego von Krokaua.

Trevelyan parsknęła cicho i zerknęła na marszałka kątem oka. Patrzył na nią spod półprzymkniętych z satysfakcją powiek i zdała sobie sprawę, że na pewno wiedział o ich romansie, a teraz tylko pozwolił jej się o tym zorientować. Odwróciła wzrok.

Pozostali biesiadnicy zaangażowani byli w rozmowę o dalszych działaniach wojennych, czego Trevelyan nie uważała za zbyt fascynujące, więc zajęła się jedzeniem i sprawianiem nonszalanckiego wrażenia na użytek Feuersteina. Cassandra zajmowała miejsce po prawej, u szczytu stołu, i brała dość ograniczony udział w dyskusji, więc Trevelyan usiłowała nie patrzeć na nią częściej, niż było to uzasadnione. Raz, kiedy jeden z dowódców snuł dość długą dygresję na temat żyzności gleb w dorzeczu Trefois, rzuciła po kryjomu spojrzenie w kierunku szczytu stołu, i tak się złożyło, że Cassandra również spojrzała w jej stronę. Przeskoczył między nimi piorun, tylko tak można było to opisać, bo uwaga Cassandry zawsze przeszywała na wskroś, jeśli koncentrowała się na jednej osobie, a teraz jeszcze niosła ze sobą konkretny ładunek.

Trevelyan napiła się szybko, po czym odstawiła kielich. Feuerstein, może i złośliwy, miał rację - trochę już wypiła tego dnia, a nie wyglądało na to, że miał się on ku końcowi.

Uczta nie trwała na szczęście tyle, ile Trevelyan się spodziewała i kiedy uczestnicy zaczęli wstawać, nie była pewna, co ze sobą zrobić. W półmroku i zagęszczeniu uzbrojonych ludzi oraz sprzątającej służby Cassandra nachyliła się na krótką chwilę nad jej ramieniem, omiatając jej ucho gorącym oddechem.

— Przyjdź do mnie za kwadrans.

Trevelyan udała, że pochyla się, żeby poprawić cholewkę buta, i kiedy się wyprostowała, Cassandra kroczyła już w kierunku swojego pawilonu w towarzystwie giermka. Wszyscy się rozeszli w swoje strony, a Trevelyan, nie mając nic innego do roboty, naciągnęła kaptur opończy na głowę i obeszła dworskie pawilony. W obozie panował duży ruch jak na tę porę, podchmieleni zbrojni szukali swoich podpitych towarzyszy, giermkowie z zapałem szorowali zbroje, a służba zwijała niepotrzebne namioty, przekazując sobie plotki o pojmanych rycerzach z Orlais. Trevelyan nie mogła się na niczym skupić i przez dłuższą chwilę stała pod królewskim pawilonem, usiłując zdecydować, w jakim nastroju powinna być do tego wszystkiego, bo nie potrafiła kompletnie tego określić. Wydawało się, że powinna tę chwilę jakoś docenić, może usiłować nawet zachować, ale zarazem czas ją bardzo, bardzo gonił.

Kiedy klapa zamykająca pawilon się uchyliło i ukazała opuszczającego go giermka, Trevelyan podeszła do nieruchomych gwardzistów flankujących z obu stron wejście.

— Zostałam wezwana.

— Wasza Wysokość… — Jeden z nich nachylił się do otworu.

— Wpuśćcie ją — powiedziała władczo Cassandra ze środka.

Gwardzista usunął się Trevelyan drogi. Nie widziała za bardzo jego twarzy spod hełmu po ciemku, ale domyślała się jej wyrazu; w końcu nie mogli nie słyszeć, jaki szalony seks uprawiała wczoraj z ich królową. Uśmiechnęła się do nich porozumiewawczo i weszła do środka, zasuwając za sobą od razu płachtę wejściową. Cassandra, naga do pasa, rozpinała sprzączki buta opartego o stołek. Jej ciało promieniowało siłą i niezłomnością mimo szeregu blizn i brzydkiej, wciąż czerwonej szramy na barku. Kiedy Trevelyan udało się wreszcie oderwać od niej wzrok, zauważyła coś jeszcze: na środku pawilonu stała wanna na lwich nóżkach, tak kapiąca od złota i wielka, że Trevelyan aż parsknęła z zaskoczenia.

— To Gasparda, jeśli się zastanawiasz — powiedziała Cassandra, zmieniając nogę. Jej skóra przypominała mosiądz w świetle kandelabrów. — Przechwyciliśmy całe jego zaplecze i okazało się, że jeździł wszędzie ze swoją wanną. Stwierdziłam, że warto z niej skorzystać, zanim odeślemy ją do Nevarry.

Trevelyan podeszła bliżej i przesunęła dłonią po krawędzi zbytkownej wanny. Dotąd widziała takie sprzęty tylko w Pałacu Zimowym w Halamshiral, sama kąpała się zwykle w mosiężnej balii, która widziała już lepsze czasy.

— Przesadna, prawda? — Cassandra ściągnęła buty i zaczęła rozsznurowywać bryczesy. Jej ramiona wyglądały, jakby mogła sama wnieść tę wannę do namiotu.

— Tak. Szczególnie… dla ciebie. Takie orlezjańskie bezguście.

— Wiem. Zupełnie nie pasuje do mojego wizerunku.

Cassandra odrzuciła spodnie i bieliznę na bok i podeszła zupełnie nago. Trevelyan po raz pierwszy widziała ją tak poza łóżkiem - jej piersi kołysały się lekko przy każdym kroku, a mięśnie brzucha naprężały i rozprężały - i to ciało, wcześniej tak utylitarne i niedosiężne, nagle stało się sensualne i nęcące. Ten cholerny Varric miał jednak cały czas rację - Cassandra była seksowna, ale dla wybranych i w konkretnych okolicznościach; na dodatek trudno było pogodzić ten obraz nie tylko z tą porządną, trochę sztywną kobietą, którą znała z własnego świata, ale też z tą nieobecną i posępną, którą widywała przez ostatni tydzień.

Cassandra zatrzymała się blisko niej, tak blisko, że nie dało się powątpiewać w jej intencje, ale i tak przed Trevelyan otworzył się świat możliwości tak rozmaitych, że aż westchnęła z emocji. Cassandra chwyciła jej twarz w dłonie, pochyliła się i pocałowała ją, i był to ich pierwszy pocałunek od nowa, ale nie dzięki wymazaniu tego, co już się wydarzyło, ale raczej w konsekwencji tego. Trevelyan wspięła się na palce i zarzuciła Cassandrze ramiona na szyję, ale ta nie dała się przyciągnąć bliżej, tylko stała twardo w miejscu i Trevelyan przypomniała sobie, że nadal ma na sobie zbroję kolczą.

Cassandra w końcu ją puściła i Trevelyan zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza, bo nie miała już czym oddychać. Cassandra patrzyła na nią z jakąś trudnym do odcyfrowania uczuciem, zarumieniona na twarzy jak młoda dziewczyna.

— Pomóc ci zdjąć kolczugę? — zaproponowała, omiatając Trevelyan wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

— Tak. Tak, zdejmijmy ją. Dziękuję.

Wspólnymi siłami wydostały Trevelyan ze zbroi, wyrywając jej kółeczkami kolczugi tylko kilka włosów z głowy, a potem Trevelyan sama zabrała się za resztę stroju. Cassandra przyglądała się jej, stojąc w dość władczej pozie z rękami na biodrach, ale przestępując z nogi na nogę, jakby coś jej nie dawało spokoju.

— A ta woda… jest ciepła? — zapytała Trevelyan, przełamując niezręczną ciszę.

— Nie jest. — Cassandra wsadziła rękę do wanny. — Zaledwie letnia. Nie ma tu warunków na zagotowanie, nie jesteśmy przecież w pałacu...

— A, nic nie szkodzi. Mogę temu zaradzić.

Trevelyan wydostała się z pludrów i położyła dłoń na brzegu wanny. Tego typu zaklęcia zużywały niewiele energii, ale wymagały wielkiej precyzji, więc zamknęła oczy, ale czuła cały czas, że Cassandra przygląda się jej w milczeniu. Po chwili popłynął prąd i woda zabulgotała, a Trevelyan otrzepała rękę.

— Proszę bardzo - gorąca kąpiel. — Zdjęła majtki i usiadła na brzegu, w zamyśle jak syreny na tamtym obrazie, który widziała u Cassandry w twierdzy, ale w rzeczywistości pewnie jak chłopka nad rzeką. — Mam wchodzić?

— Tak, oczywiście. Proszę.

Woda była tak gorąca, że parowała, więc Trevelyan wsadziła na początek do wanny tylko jedną nogę. Cassandra, ewidentnie gorącokrwista, odważnie się zanurzyła i wachlowała ręką dla ochłody, i na ten widok Trevelyan znowu miała to dziwne poczucie dysocjacji, jakby zaraz miał wpaść Cullen i powiedzieć, że to wszystko żart, a Trevelyan ma zaraz wracać do domu, i to bez kolacji.

— Jesteś dziś małomówna. — Cassandra musiała to zauważyć. — Jak, wybacz, na ciebie. Coś cię trapi?

— To po prostu dość zaskakujące — wydusiła Trevelyan, mieszając nogą w wodzie. — To wszystko. Jak, wybacz, na ciebie.

Cassandra zaśmiała się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i odsłaniając tym samym wyraźnie zarysowaną grdykę. Trevelyan zaschło w ustach na ten widok, więc przełożyła drugą nogę przez brzeg wanny i zanurzyła się w wodzie. Choć wanna była spora, Trevelyan musiała przełożyć nogi pomiędzy nogami Cassandry, żeby wygodnie usiąść; każde dotknięcie jej skóry dokładało do żaru zbierającego się w dole jej brzucha, a przejrzysta woda niczego, ale to niczego nie ukrywała.

— Coś w tym jest — powiedziała Cassandra, opierając głowę na ramieniu. Woda parowała, zasnuwając cały pawilon delikatną mgiełką. — Rok temu pewnie nie przypuszczałabym, że kiedykolwiek się tu znajdę. Ale uświadomiłam sobie, że nie można uparcie jak osioł tkwić w miejscu, kiedy wszystko wokół… rusza naprzód. Że trzeba mieć w sobie otwartość na rzeczy, które przynoszą nam rozmaite korzyści, nawet jeśli to… niespodziewane rzeczy.

— Jak ja — rzuciła Trevelyan, porzucając pozory i gładząc ją stopą wysoko na udzie.

— Jak ty. — Cassandra była śmiertelnie poważna. — Nie ma na nic dość czasu.

Za to istniały w świecie pęknięcia, rozpadliny, w które można było wpaść tak, jak Trevelyan tych kilka tygodni wcześniej, i tak jak zaginęła tej nocy. Była to najprawdopodobnie najlepsza noc w jej życiu, kompletnie nierządna, a zarazem wynosząca, istotna dla wszystkiego, co się dotąd wydarzyło, choć wydarta kompletnie z normalnego życia. Prawie utopiła się w tej cholernej wannie Gasparda, rozlały wodę na połowę pawilonu, Trevelyan złamała karło i prawdopodobnie zbulwersowała swoim językiem gwardzistów trzymających straż na zewnątrz, a Cassandra naciągnęła sobie poważnie coś w kontuzjowanym barku, ale to należało tylko do empirycznych efektów tego zetknięcia, a były też inne.

Przed świtem Trevelyan pozbierała swoje ubrania i chwiejnym z niewyspania krokiem wróciła do pawilonu Danieli, gdzie przebywały jej bagaże. Obóz już budził się do życia, ale takich maruderów jak ona było więcej, w większości nadal zamroczonych alkoholem. Daniela spała albo udawała, że śpi, więc Trevelyan przebrała się w strój podróżny i położyła na sienniku, żeby spać do oporu. Niestety, wkrótce ją obudzono, bo następowało przegrupowanie: główny trzon armii ruszał w kierunku Val Royeaux, a grupa specjalna odłączała się na południe, w kierunku Val Foret. W jej skład wchodziła Cassandra ze swoim chudym adiutantem, Trevelyan, Ingo Ferruta i tuzin jego kompanów z Pierwszej Nevarrańskiej, garstka wozaków, giermków i innych pomocników oraz, jak się okazało, marszałek Feuerstein. Trevelyan nie widziała za bardzo strategicznej wartości w zabieraniu go na tę misję, ale nie zamierzała kwestionować decyzji Cassandry, bo mogły być blisko, ale pewne rzeczy jednak nie uchodziły.

Droga do Val Foret zabrała trzy dni, i każdego wieczora Trevelyan wymykała się z namiotu dzielonego z adiutantem Longherrem i siostrami Trembulay z Pierwszej Nevarrańskiej, i na palcach, w asyście huraganowego chrapania rycerzy, wkradała się do namiotu królowej, żeby szukać wytrwale powtórzenia z tamtej nocy z wanną. Każdego ranka wyślizgiwała się z powrotem, odrzucając rozmaite myśli związane z upływem czasu i desperacją poszukujących jej przyjaciół, bo wszak nie było jej to potrzebne na tajnej misji w Orlais.

Nie podjechali, oczywiście, pod samo Val Foret, ze względu na tajność i przebiegłość, tylko zatrzymali się w gęstym lesie nieopodal wschodniego traktu. Agenci Danieli potwierdzili spotkanie z kupcem, który stanowił ich drogę wstępu do miasta, a Trevelyan została przebrana za szacowną mieszczkę i umieszczona na wozie, którym przewożono ją w rzekomej poważnej chorobie do Val Foret. Ingo Ferruta, wyglądający kolorowych szatach orlezjańskiego mieszczanina dość śmiesznie, potwierdził wszystkie punkty zbiórki i sygnały z agentami i kawalerami, von Feuerstein pouczył ich po raz ostatni o dyskrecji, a Cassandra życzyła powodzenia i wyprawiła w drogę. Wyglądała na kogoś, kto jest zmartwiony, ale nie chce dać tego po sobie poznać, i Trevelyan znała to uczucie.

Położona na wznak w wozie i przykryta kocami i plandeką, przygotowała się na długą i relaksującą przejażdżkę wozem na miękkim sienniku, tymczasem już na miejscu spotkania z kupcem podniesione głosy wyrwały ją z drzemki.

— Miasto jest zamknięte — powiedział ktoś z orlezjańskim akcentem. — Nie ma wjazdu i nikt nie wie, co się dzieje, panie.

— Zamknięte? — powtórzyła Trevelyan, odrzucając koc. Kupiec aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia.

— Ty tam leż. — Ingo przykrył ją z powrotem. — Jak to mówicie, że zamknięte?

— Zwyczajnie, panie — powiedział kupiec z lekką nutką paniki w głosie. — Bramy się dziś rano po prostu nie otworzyły.

— Jak to? — Trevelyan uniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. — Nie ma wjazdu do Val Foret?

— Nie ma.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym naszych dzielnych bohaterów spotyka przykra niespodzianka, ale w końcu udaje im się dopiąć celu za sprawą umiejętności aktorskich Jana-Frederika Feuersteina.

— Idzie zima, gęsi zrywają się do lotu… Moja piękna, podejdź-no do starego płotu…

Cassandra siedziała przy dogasającym ognisku w obozie, wertując szpiegowską mapę miasta, a jakiś lirycznie usposobiony wojak z pierwszej nevarrańskiej śpiewał starą piosenkę, która, jak to nagle przypomniane rzeczy z dzieciństwa, reanimowała się w umyśle i uparcie nie chciała go opuścić. Wzrok uciekał jej cały czas na drogę, którą odjechał wóz z Trevelyan i Ingo, jakby zostały tam chociaż ich cienie. Nagle miała niepokojące wrażenie, że opieranie wszystkiego na zwykłym fortelu było zwyczajnie głupie, głupie i ryzykowne.

Czyjeś kroki zachrzęściły na liściach za jej plecami. Wysoki, skórzany but oparł się na pieńku obok. Noga należała do von Feuersteina, co poznała nawet bez uniesienia głowy.

— Bardzo niepozorna jest — powiedział, jakby właśnie naszła go taka refleksja, a nie obmyślił tego z satysfakcją po drodze. — Ta dziewczyna. Nie robi wrażenia kogoś, komu można powierzyć taką odpowiedzialność, jaką właśnie powierzyliśmy.

— Wiesz, co mówią. — Nie oderwała wzroku od mapy. Od piosenki o gęsiach chciała zgrzytać zębami. — Cicha woda i tak dalej.

Jan-Frederik milczał, ale było w tym milczeniu jakieś wyczekiwanie.

— Jeśli chcesz coś mi powiedzieć, to po prostu mów — warknęła na niego Cassandra. — Proszę.

— Nie, dziękuję. Podzieliłem się już wszystkimi myślami na ten temat. A wy je zignorowaliście.

— To taki mój przywilej - ignorować wasze myśli — powiedziała, wbrew sobie wdając się w kolejną bezsensowną dyskusję z kimś, kto zawsze zdobywał w nich przewagę, ale Feuerstein już się nią nie interesował; świdrował za to wzrokiem drogę, na której z powrotem ukazał się wóz.

Trevelyan nie leżała już na pace, tylko siedziała na koźle obok kupca, którego szantażem i orlezjańskimi smokami wypłacanymi w kilku transzach do współpracy zmusiła Daniela. Ferruta z poważną miną szedł obok; na ich widok pomachał ręką, ale nie w ten wesoły, pozdrawiający sposób, tylko mający zwrócić ich uwagę.

— Co jest… — syknął Feuerstein i noga zniknęła od razu z pieńka. Cassandra zerwała się, z emocji mnąc mapę w ręce. — Już wróciliście? Co się stało?

Wóz wtoczył się na polankę. Trevelyan zeskoczyła z kozła, z rozdrażnieniem mocując się ze spódnicami swojego przebrania.

— Miasto jest zamknięte — oznajmił Ferruta. — Bramy zawarte, nikt nie odpowiada na wezwania… Kupcy koczują na podgrodziu.

— I nie ma żadnych posłańców? Nikogo? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Jan-Frederik.

— Nikogo — odparła Trevelyan. — Spotkaliśmy tylko ludzi usiłujących dostać się do miasta tak jak my. Od świtu nie otwarto bram, nie było dostaw ryb, chleba, nie zaczął się targ… Nic. Jest zamknięte.

— Może to Plaga? — podsunął Feuerstein, ale nie wydawał się przekonany.

— Gdyby to była Plaga, ludzie uciekaliby z miasta, a nie zamykali je na cztery spusty — powiedziała Cassandra, wzdychając z niezadowoleniem. To oznaczało koniec całego przedsięwzięcia, jak głupie i ryzykowne by nie było. — Może morowe powietrze? Chociaż o tym na pewno byśmy słyszeli…

— I wywiesiliby, nie wiem, jakieś ostrzeżenie — dodała Trevelyan, w zamyśleniu drapiąc się po podbródku. — Nie, to jest coś innego.

— Zabezpieczenia były włączone?

— Nie. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Nie podchodziliśmy pod same bramy, ale inni ludzie dobijali się do nich i nic.

— A on… — Cassandra wskazała na kupca, który z nieszczęśliwą miną siedział na koźle. — On nic nie słyszał?

— Nie był w mieście od tygodni. Czekał z wjazdem na nas. Ma pełno towaru do zbycia.

Cassandra odwróciła się od nich, żeby pozbierać myśli, ale natrafiła tylko na wianuszek wyczekujących nevarrańskich kawalerów, więc przeszła się powoli po obozie. Rozsądek dyktował jedno rozwiązanie: wysłać posłańca do głównych sił, spróbować ich dogonić i się przegrupować, ale Cassandra nie była przecież znana z rozsądku, tylko z czego innego.

— Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować… — odezwała się Trevelyan. — To może być nasza szansa. W Val Foret ewidentnie dzieje się coś niespodziewanego i jeśli tylko dowiemy się, co to jest, może będziemy mogli to jakoś wykorzystać.

— Jest to jakieś rozwiązanie — zgodził się Feuerstein. — Moglibyśmy wziąć ze sobą kilkoro kawalerów, zdjąć nasze kolory i na wszelki wypadek udawać landsknechtów szukających zarobku.

— Dobrze, zróbmy tak. — Cassandra pokiwała głową, rozpoznając w tym kolejny potencjalnie szalony plan, i zdjęła łańcuch z klejnotem i pierścienie, a potem zabrała się za odpinanie napierśnika, na którym wytłoczony miała swój herb. Feuerstein przekrzywił głowę ze zdziwieniem. — Co takiego?

— Nie uważam, że wy powinniście z nami jechać — powiedział, bezczelnie patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — To zbyt niebezpieczne dla koronowanej głowy.

Cassandra aż fuknęła z niedowierzania. Kawalerowie pospuszczali głowy, najwyraźniej pod wrażeniem tupetu marszałka.

— Nie wyobrażaj sobie — powiedziała chłodno, ale z trudem trzymając nerwy na wodzy — że w takiej sytuacji pozwolę komuś działać za siebie.

— To kwestia racji stanu — nie ustępował Feuerstein. Ku jej zdziwieniu, któryś spośród kawalerów mruknął z aprobatą. — Co, jeśli was ktoś tam pojma? Los całej wojny będzie wisiał na włosku!

— Daniela i Cullen na pewno mnie odbiją, jeśli coś się stanie. — Szarpnęła za paski napierśnika. — Nie przekonacie mnie. Powinnam w tym uczestniczyć. Koniec dyskusji. Pozbądźmy się na początek wszelkich herbów i znaków, które mogłyby nas zdradzić.

Napotkała wzrok Trevelyan i to, co zobaczyła w jej oczach, upewniło ją w tej decyzji. Rozłożyła wyczekująco ręce i wszyscy rozbiegli się przebierać i sortować ekwipunek. Tylko Feuerstein pozostał na swoim miejscu, niezadowolony i nieczyniący żadnych wysiłków, by to ukryć.

— Zastanawiałem się, skąd ten pomysł, żeby wziąć mnie na tę misję — powiedział półgłosem, trochę do Cassandry, trochę do siebie. — Nie pomyślałem, że to tak oczywiste.

— Co jest oczywiste? — Cassandra wręczyła mu swój napierśnik, który chwycił niezręcznie jedną ręką. — A jak bardzo byłbyś skłonny poświęcać nasze zasoby, żeby uratować mnie z potencjalnej opresji?

— Dla Korony zrobiłbym wszystko. — Jan-Frederik wyszczerzył ostrzegawczo zęby, ale Cassandra miała już dość jego zagrywek, więc po prostu odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła przebrać.

Pierwsza nevarrańska była jednostką dywersyjną-rekonesansową, toteż miała w zanadrzu stroje orlezjańskich landsknechtów i w ciągu kilku minut jej rycerze przeobrazili się w wojaków w watowanych, różnokolorowych wamsach, obcisłych pludrach i kapeluszach z piórami. Sama Cassandra nigdy nie wpadłaby na to, żeby wziąć ze sobą coś poza swoimi standardowymi zestawami dubletów i bryczesów, ale od czasu, kiedy została koronowaną głową, pakował ją cały oddział służących i giermków, więc zawartość kufra nie zawiodła i tym razem, oferując jej kolory i fasony, w których normalnie żywcem by jej nie przyłapano.

Przez cały ten czas przygotowań towarzyszył jej jakiś nieokreślony niepokój, który ucichł dopiero, gdy wśród grupki knechtów ujrzała Trevelyan wciskającą się w zbyt ciasny kobiecy wams, należący zapewne do jednej z sióstr Trembulay. To przed tym, zdała sobie sprawę, ostrzegała ją Johanna, i zresztą nie tylko ona; cała armia osób powtarzających chórem, że trzeba uważać. Cassandra wszystko to puściła mimo uszu, bo - właściwie co? Chciała coś znowu przeżyć? Czy to jest argument, kiedy ziemia ucieka spód nóg?

Trevelyan tymczasem zapięła pod pachami uprząż, na której nosiła na plecach laskę, i podeszła bliżej, kołyszącym się, pewnym siebie krokiem, który dopełnił jej transformacji w najemnego piechura. Cassandra usiłowała nie pochłaniać jej wzrokiem, ale była to jedna z tych rzeczy skazanych na niepowodzenie, które ciągnęło się tylko dla zachowania honoru.

— Jedziemy? — zapytała Trevelyan, biorąc się pod boki.

— Tak, tak. — Cassandra rozejrzała się po obozowisku. Feuerstein, z kapeluszem z pawimi piórami na głowie, kończył zapinać na szyi prześmieszną czerwoną kryzę, poza tym wszyscy byli gotowi. — Potrzeba nam tylko dwóch osób do pilnowania obozu. Zakładam, że nikt nie chce zostać na ochotnika, więc zróbmy szybkie losowanie.

Po losowaniu, w którym jako zostających na miejscu nieszczęśników wyłoniono jedną siostrę Trembulay i Birgera Większego, wyruszyli w kierunku Val Foret. Kupiec na wozie zaprzężonym w muła narzucał żwawe tempo i miasto wyłoniło się po chwili zza wzgórza jak na idyllicznym obrazie w antivańskim stylu, skupione w swoich wyznaczonych jeszcze przez tevinterskich budowniczych murach, przycupnięte na niewielkim wzniesieniu, którego bokiem płynęła leniwa, szeroka Trefois. Coś się jednak nie zgadzało w tym obrazku i Cassandra dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, co: pod bajkowym Val Foret brakowało brudnego, brzydkiego podgrodzia, które wyrastało pod każdą twierdzą i miastem warownym; drewniane chaty i baraki zaczynały się dopiero w pewnym oddaleniu od murów, pozostawiając szeroki pas wolnej przestrzeni, na której w tej chwili biwakowali kupcy i inni podróżni niebędący w stanie wejść do miasta. Z bliska poryta, nierówna i porośnięta tylko gdzieniegdzie chwastami i krzakami ziemia stanowiła dobitny dowód działania legendarnych zabezpieczeń miasta.

— Spróbujmy podejść do bramy głównej — zaproponował Ingo.

Cassandra na to przystała.

— Tylko jedno… czy państwo nadal mnie potrzebują? — zapytał nieśmiało kupiec, wyraźnie pobladły, kiedy odwrócił się do niego tuzin uzbrojonych ludzi. — Bo jeśli nie, to ja już może odbiję w kierunku Montsimmard… Już i tak mam straty, a tak w Montsimmard może zdążę na Wielki Tydzień…

Cassandra była gotowa go puścić, ale Feuerstein ją uprzedził.

— Umowa była taka, że pomożecie nam się dostać do miasta — powiedział z przesadną grzecznością, która kupca tylko wytrąciła dodatkowo z równowagi. — Czy jesteśmy w mieście? Nie. Toteż można by wnioskować, że jedziecie dalej z nami.

Spacyfikowany kupiec pokiwał głową i powlókł się za nimi w kierunku głównej bramy. Cassandra trochę z nim sympatyzowała; czuła ołów głęboko w kościach, ciężar całej tej kampanii i nieco przyjemniejsze niewyspanie po nocy częściowo zarwanej z Trevelyan, która pod osłoną ciemności i namiotu wyciągała z jej ciała coraz to inny rodzaj przyjemności. Ta sama Trevelyan maszerowała teraz pół kroku z tyłu, pogwizdując, a jakże, piosenkę o gęsi.

Bramy Val Foret robiły imponujące wrażenie: wielkie wrota z ciemnego metalu, w którym odlano różne fantastyczne wzory i obrazy, raczej niemożliwe do sforsowania zwykłym taranem, wznosiły się na wysokość dwóch pięter. Były, oczywiście zamknięte, i skutecznie izolowały od czegokolwiek, co mogło dziać się wewnątrz miasta. Nie było w nich nawet takich małych drzwiczek, które zwykle montowano we wrotach dla ułatwienia ich otwierania.

Zatrzymali się w pewnym oddaleniu od bramy. Kawalerowie rozglądali się z niepokojem.

— Te mury rażą z wież — powiedziała Cassandra, domyślając się źródła tego przestrachu. — Ale w tej konkretnej chwili chyba nic nam nie grozi. Prawda?

Nie czekając na odzew, zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu i uderzyła pięścią w rękawicy o wrota. Rozległo się stłumione pukanie. Nikt nie odpowiedział - miasto jakby wymarło.

Cassandra opuściła rękę i odwróciła się na pięcie. Ciężar zmęczenia trochę ustąpił, zamiast niego opadł na nią płaszcz autorytetu.

— Spróbujmy ze wszystkimi bramami, zanim zaczniemy się zastanawiać, co dalej. Najpierw chodźmy od rzeki.

— O pani, to nie ma co — odezwała się przekupka, która siedziała w cieniu murów z wiązkami ziół i workami warzyw. — Zamkłe na głucho. Idźcie lepiej do Val Royeaux, tam szukają teraz ludzi do obrony. Mówią, że armia królowej Nevarry idzie na stolicę.

— Tak mówią? — powtórzył Feuerstein, podkręcając wąsa.

— Ano panie, tak mówią. Ani chybi będzie tam oblężenie. A tutaj nie wiadomo co.

Nieszczególnie podniesieni na duchu, ruszyli wzdłuż murów w kierunku rzeki, która błyszczała w porannym słońcu, Cassandra na przedzie, pochłonięta wymyślaniem alternatywnych planów. Wygrała elekcję między innymi ze względu na swoje wojskowe doświadczenie, ale nie obejmowało takich misji; ona była raczej od wymuszania siłą, jak Cullen, albo straszenia dla podporządkowania.

Jako drużyna landsknechtów budzili pewne zainteresowanie wśród lokalnej ludności; co jakiś czas ktoś wypytywał ich, skąd przyszli i dokąd zmierzają, skoro miasto jest zamknięte, i von Feuerstein kłamał jak z nut za każdym razem, na dodatek z nienagannym orlezjańskim akcentem. Cassandra grała rolę wyniosłej dowódczyni i przyglądała się po kryjomu tym, którzy ich nie zaczepiali, bo miała niepokojące wrażenie, że ktoś ich śledzi.

Od strony rzeki dostępu do miasta broniła brama rzeczna, mniejsza od głównych wrót. Linia murów obniżała się tu nieznacznie wraz z łagodnym spadem skarpy nad Trefois. W porcie kołysało się kilka okrętów i barek wyładowanych towarami; sfrustrowani kupcy i handlarze tkwili w nadbrzeżnej tawernie. Jan-Frederik i Ingo podeszli tam zadać kilka pytań, a reszta została na zewnątrz, wachlując się kapeluszami, bo w słońcu zrobiło się bardzo ciepło.

Cassandra usiadła na stopniu obok Trevelyan. Ich kolana prawie się stykały i nagle pomyślała o tym, że Trevelyan jest wreszcie u swego celu, a przynajmniej celu, jaki jej wyznaczyli, kiedy pojawiła się pod Garotą, jakby spadła im z nieba. Była to perspektywa zarazem nieprzyjemna, jak i zaskakująca; Trevelyan kompletnie wrosła już w krajobraz i zostalaby po niej teraz dziura.

Wszyscy ją ostrzegali. Jasna cholera!

Usiłowała zapanować nad twarzą, więc odwróciła ją od Trevelyan. Patrzyła na port: tylko pomosty, zwinięte żagle i nudzący się tragarze. I ktoś skradający się nabrzeżem.

Była to krasnoludka o rudych włosach związanych w ciasny kok. Miała na sobie podróżny strój z szarą opończą, w którym wtapiała się zupełnie w tło. Patrzyła ewidentnie wprost na Cassandrę, ba, nawet ukłoniła jej się nieznacznie. Kawaler Trembulay, której zadaniem było ochranianie Cassandry, też musiała to zauważyć, bo nagle pojawiła się w jej polu widzenia: dwie długie nogi w barwnych pludrach.

Krasnoludka zbliżyła się, przeskakując zwinnie po palach cumowniczych. Anita Trembulay zastąpiła jej drogę, wymownie łapiąc za rękojeść miecza.

— Bliżej nie trzeba. Kim jesteś?

— Tylko posłańcem — powiedziała i kiedy nikt nie zorientował się, co to właściwie znaczy, dodała z rezygnacją: — Jestem agentką Jej Królewskiej Mości.

— Ach, tak. — Cassandra nareszcie skojarzyła fakty. — Jaki jest twój pseudonim?

— Peonia, Wasza Wysokość. — Krasnoludka przykucnęła przed nią, rzucając Anicie Trembulay lekceważące spojrzenie. — Przydzielona do zwiadu na Val Foret.

— Świetnie. Czy wiesz, co dzieje się w mieście, że wszystkie bramy są zamknięte?

— Owszem, tak. — Peonia miała miłą, pucułowatą twarz, co kompletnie odbiegało od stereotypu szpiega. Cassandra znała jednak przecież Lelianę i wiedziała co nieco o pozorach. — To rebelia elfów miejskich.

— Elfów? — Parsknęła Trembulay.

— Tak. W Val Foret jest dość duże obcowisko… A bogaci Orlezjanie lubią mieć dużo sług. — Słowa “bogaci” i “sług” Peonia wymówiła w taki sposób, że można było się domyślić, jaką ma opinię na ten temat. — Nie rzucam słów na wiatr: wspięłam się na bocianie gniazdo tego okrętu tu za nami, co pozwoliło mi zajrzeć za mury. Zobaczyłam grupkę elfów szarpiących jakiegoś mieszczanina, a kiedy nasłuchiwałam przy tej bramie, również ich słyszałam.

— Jesteś tego pewna? — zapytała Cassandra, przywołując ruchem głowy von Feuersteina. — To nie wydaje się w ogóle prawdopodobne.

— Nie całkowicie pewna — zastrzegła Peonia. — Ale biorąc uwagę to, ilu ich tam mieszka, i jak są traktowani… Mają powody, żeby się buntować.

Anita Trembulay wzruszyła ramionami. Jan-Frederik, który właśnie do nich dołączył, zakręcił nerwowo wąsa.

— Czego mogą chcieć? Może nas wpuszczą, jeśli damy im to, czego chcą.

— Zbuntowane elfy miejskie? — powiedziała Trevelyan. — Przecież mają żadnego interesu we wpuszczaniu nas do tego miasta.

— Powinniśmy spróbować z oryginalnym planem. — Jan-Frederik rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem wozu i kupca. — Jesteśmy do niego już przygotowani. Niewykluczone, że wypali.

Trevelyan pokręciła głową.

— Nie wypali. Oni - jeśli to elfy miejskie - będą mieli ludzi w poważaniu.

Oboje popatrzyli wyczekująco na Cassandrę, która wstała, westchnęła, otrzepała bryczesy. Od rzeki zawiewał zimny wietrzyk, ale powietrze wydawało się drżeć jak podczas upału.

— Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Ale… — Nagle coś ją natchnęło, zupełnie jakby ktoś szepnął jej coś do ucha. — Zróbmy to dramatyczniej. Niech Trevelyan będzie już jedną nogą w grobie, a jej mąż ze zmartwienia traci rozum i tak dalej. Niech będzie to wstrząsająca scena. Jak z powieści.

Trevelyan rozważała to przez chwilę i w końcu pokiwała głową; na niej szalone pomysły nigdy się nie marnowały. Ingo Ferruta nie wyglądał na przekonanego pod brodą i wąsami.

— Z całym szacunkiem, Wasza Wysokość… Moje umiejętności aktorskie są dość ograniczone. Tamten plan opierał się na autorytecie kupca, sfałszowanych dokumentach… A tu… Od razu będą wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak.

— Ja to zrobię — powiedział von Feuerstein, w typowy dla siebie, wykuczający sprzeciw sposób. — Zaklinaczka Trevelyan może być moją umierającą córką. Ja ich przekonam. Otworzą te bramy dla nas, choćby za nimi wieszali Orlezjan dziesiątkami.

— Jestem zbyt posunięta w latach, żeby być waszą córką — wtrąciła Trevelyan.

— To moją młodą żoną — podjął Feuerstein, nie tracąc podniosłego tonu.

— Na to wy jesteście zbyt posunięci w latach, marszałku — powiedziała Trevelyan półgębkiem, ale kto miał to usłyszeć, ten usłyszał. Feuerstein nie denerwował się długo; patrzył już na bramę, szarpiąc się za brodę.

Trevelyan owinęła się opończą tak, że wystawała jej tylko część twarzy, i ułożyła się w wozie. W tej chwili budzili już znaczne zainteresowanie gapiów, więc Cassandra wysłała nudzących się wojaków z pierwszej nevarrańskiej, żeby ich przekonali, że nie widzą nic wartego uwagi. Ingo Ferruta schował laskę-glewię Trevelyan pod bele sukna zaściełające dno wozu i wycofał się ze spuszczoną głową, a Jan-Frederik zajął jego miejsce na koźle, obok kupca. Przy pewnej dozie dobrej woli mógł ujść za ekstrawaganckiego mieszczanina; tylko w oczach palił mu się frenetyczny ogień.

Cassandra stała sama na nabrzeżu smaganym zimnym wiatrem. Postawiła kołnierz wamsu i przeszła pod wiatę tawerny, gdzie po chwili dołączył do niej Ingo.

Koła wozu turkotały na kocich łbach w nagłej ciszy. Kupcy i tragarze z ciekawością spoglądali znad kufli i misek. Gdy wóz dotoczył się do bram, Feuerstein zaskoczył z kozła i załomotał do drzwi.

— Dobrzy ludzie Val Foret! — zawołał przenikliwie. — Otwórzcie wrota! Jesteśmy w potrzebie!

Cisza. Nikt nie otworzył, nikt się nie wychylił. Cassandra nie widziała ze swojego miejsca Trevelyan, ale domyślała się, że leżała ona w wozie napięta i gotowa, pewnie usiłując nie kiwać stopą, tak jak to miała w zwyczaju, gdy się denerwowała.

— Ludzie! — podjął po chwili Feuerstein. — Potrzebujemy pomocy! Lekarza… Moja żona umiera!

— Gdybym nie wiedział… — Ferruta nachylił się dyskretnie do Cassandry — ...przyrzekłbym, że wzięli przed chwilą ślub.

Cassandra uśmiechnęła się, ale jej uśmiech zrzedł, gdy pomyślała o innych sytuacjach, w których Jan-Frederik mógł używać swojego daru.

— Ludzie… Ktokolwiek… — Nie ustępował Feuerstein. — Wiem, że w mieście jest lekarz. Trzy dni do niego jechaliśmy… Moja żona…

Występ był najwyższej próby, i zebrał też po nabrzeżnej stronie murów pewną publiczność, która pochłaniała coraz to dramatyczniejsze deklaracje marszałka z pełnym zaangażowaniem. Czas jednak leciał, a bramy ani drgnęły, i Cassandra była już gotowa odwołać cały spektakl, kiedy w małych drzwiczkach otworzyło się okienko. I ukazała twarz ze spłaszczoną nasadą nosa i podejrzliwie zmrużonymi oczami.

— Gdzie ta chora? — zapytała twarz. Feuerstein z wrażenia aż przez chwilę nie wiedział, gdzie podział Trevelyan, bo rozejrzał się oszołomiony, zanim wskazał na wóz. — Co jej jest?

— Nie wiem. Kaszle krwią… Jeść nie może… Pomóżcie, błagam…

Wydawało się, że wszyscy wstrzymali dech. Podejrzliwa twarz zmarszczyła się i wytężyła, usiłując dojrzeć Trevelyan w wozie. Feuerstein pociągnął strategicznie nosem, a kiedy odwrócił się bokiem, Cassandra zauważyła, że jego policzki błyszczały od łez.

— Dobra. Wchodźcie — powiedziała osoba zza drzwiczek. — Ale tylko wy dwoje. I żeby to nie było zaraźliwe!

Brama uchyliła się z potwornym skrzypieniem. Kilku gapiów zerwało się na nogi, ale kawalerowie z pierwszej nevarrańskiej powstrzymali ich przed ruszeniem dalej. Feuerstein wsiadł na kozioł, szturchnął kupca, żeby ten z niego zsiadł, i gwizdnął na konie. Wóz ruszył z turkotem, a kiedy tylko zniknął w bramie, odrzwia natychmiast się zamknęły.

— Słodka Andraste — wyszeptał Ingo z akcentem, który natychmiast powinien go zdradzić wśród Orlezjan.

Cassandra potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem i wyszła na drogę prowadzącą do bramy. Sądząc po tupocie stóp, pierwsza nevarrańska ustawiła się za nią, w nietypowej dla nich ciszy. Wydawało się, że nawet gapie wstrzymali oddech.

Po chwili zza bram dało się słyszeć tumult i krzyki, jakieś hałasy, głuche odgłosy uderzeń. Raz strzelił i zaskwierczał piorun, znad murów uniosło się trochę dymu. A potem Brama Rzeczna Val Foret stanęła otworem, ukazując triumfalnie uśmiechniętą Trevelyan i wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie Jana-Frederika Feuersteina.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym misja planowana od zarania nareszcie staje się rzeczywistością i odkrywamy, że marszałek von Feuerstein ma poczucie humoru.

— Może powinniśmy jednak wziąć ten ślub — zaproponowała Trevelyan, kiedy ostatni z elfów pilnujących bramy rzecznej upadł na bruk.

Marszałek Feuerstein cmoknął, wycierając skrupulatnie miecz o płaszcz jednego z przeciwników.

— Dziękuję za propozycję, ale wiem, że jesteś zajęta.

Trevelyan spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem i pokręciła głową. Złapała za koło otwierające bramę i pociągnęła, jakieś rzadko używane mięśnie w plecach zaprotestowały. Feuerstein pomógł jej z drugiej strony, zacięty i skupiony, zupełnie tak, jak w czasie walki. Zaczynała powątpiewać, czy, gdyby przyszło co do czego, zdążyłaby porazić go odpowiednio mocnym piorunem.

Otworzyli bramę i pierwsza nevarrańska wsypała się do środka. Cassandra, na przedzie grupki, rozglądała się, dopóki nie zauważyła Trevelyan. Jej twarz wygładziła się na krótką chwilę. Trevelyan mrugnęła do niej zawadiacko.

— Jaki mamy plan, Wasza Wysokość? — zapytał Ingo Ferruta, obejmując wzrokiem całą scenę: pusty plac targowy za bramą, wóz na środku, pokonanych elfów dookoła, podejrzaną ciszę zwykle gwarnego miasta.

Trevelyan otarła czoło z wielką ulgą, że nareszcie to nie jej zadaje się to pytanie. Cassandra przyjęła je z wdziękiem: rozejrzała się, położywszy ręce władczo na biodrach, wysłała dwoje kawalerów na czujki, kazała wypchnąć wóz kupca z powrotem za bramę i zamknąć ją, a potem przykucnęła przy jednym z napastników. Większość elfów, którzy stawili im opór, została tylko unieszkodliwiona; Trevelyan lekko popieściła ich prądem albo zdzieliła laską. Nie była pewna, czy Feuerstein nie zabił tego, który wyciągnął na niego kordelas, ale Cassandra potrząsnęła innym – chłopakiem w obdartych ubraniach, któremu rósł imponujący guz na skroni. Po chwili potrząsania ocknął się i przeraził, widząc grupę uzbrojonych ludzi.

— Powiedz nam, gdzie możemy znaleźć waszego przywódcę — powiedziała do niego Cassandra, niemalże łagodnie.

Chłopak uniósł się na łokciach i próbował odpełznąć do tyłu, ale złapała go za kaptur.

— Nic wam nie powiem, cholerne shemy!

— Skąd w ogóle wniosek, że ten bunt ma przywódcę? — zapytał Feuerstein, omiatając elfy pogardliwym wzrokiem.

— Bunty zawsze mają przywódców — odparła Cassandra i Trevelyan przypomniała sobie o jej wielkim doświadczeniu w pacyfikowaniu wszelkich niesubordynowanych Zakonu. — Tak, jesteśmy niewdzięcznymi shemami, ale nic nam do waszego buntu. Nas interesuje miasto. Z kim mogę o tym porozmawiać?

Chłopak zacukał się na chwilę, powiódł wzrokiem po anturażu Cassandry, w którym, jak zauważyła Trevelyan, wszyscy jej weseli kompani do kart przybrali twarde, bezkompromisowe miny.

— To Heran — powiedział słabo elf. — Heran Lefr. Oni poszli do pałacu. Rozmawiać z markizą.

— Świetnie. — Cassandra puściła go i wstała, otrzepując pludry. — Tego potrzebowałam. Dziękuję.

— My też do pałacu? — upewniła się Trevelyan.

— Tak. Luźny szyk. Oczy dookoła głowy. Nie reagujmy na żadne zaczepki, żadne… sytuacje. Jesteśmy tu po coś innego.

Kawalerowie skinęli głowami, surowe miny nie zniknęły. Feuerstein schował miecz do pochwy, ale położył rękę znacząco na głowicy. Pierścienie na jego dłoni błyszczały w słońcu i Trevelyan z pewnym opóźnieniem pomyślała, że nie postarał się za bardzo ze swoim przebraniem za wojownika z gminu.

Obciągnęła na sobie nieco ciasny wams – Anita Trembulay była mniej hojnie obdarzona zarówno w klatce piersiowej, jak i w biodrach – i rzuciła jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie elfom pod bramą rzeczną. Chłopak, który rozmawiał z Cassandrą, uniósł się na łokciu i gapił się na nich z otwartymi ustami.

Ruszyli w głąb Val Foret. Dla Trevelyan wyglądało ono jak Val Royeaux, tylko pomniejszone w skali: węższe ulice, niższe domy, mniej okazałe promenady, ale i tak prezentowało się lepiej niż jej rodzime Ostwick i inne miasta Marchii, a już na pewno Fereldenu. Place targowe świeciły jednak pustkami, a tawerny i warsztaty stały zamknięte na głucho; gdzieniegdzie włóczyły się bandy byle jak uzbrojonych elfów miejskich, łypiąc na nich groźnie, ale nie ośmielając się zaczepić grupy knechtów. Kilka razy widzieli bogate domy, w których służba przejęła kontrolę: z okien wylatywały meble, zamożnie ubrani mieszczanie szlochali na ulicy, dawne pokojówki zajadały się mięsem ze spiżarni i polewały winami z piwniczek, parobkowie wkładali odświętne dublety i wyjściowe kapelusze swoich panów. Raz widzieli elfa okładającego bogatego Orlezjanina nahajką; bicz świszczał, mężczyzna wił się i skrzeczał, a Ingo Ferruta już prawie ruszył w jego kierunku, ale zatrzymała go Cassandra.

— Nie, Ingo. Nie możemy teraz interweniować, bo wezmą się za nas w następnej kolejności.

— On go pewnie nieprzypadkowo okłada tym biczem — dodał marszałek Feuerstein. — Orlezjańskie mieszczaństwo raczej nie słynie z dobrego traktowania elfów.

Ferruta był niepocieszony, fukał po cichu ze swoich wielkich płuc. Za następnym zakrętem nachylił się do Trevelyan.

— A jak wy traktowaliście swoją elfią służbę?

Trevelyan prychnęła z rozbawieniem.

— My, znaczy Trevelyanowie? My byliśmy za biedni na elfią służbę.

I cieszyła się z tego teraz, nie tylko ze względu na zemstę, jaką elfowie wywierali na swoich panach, ale też ze względu na nich samych: sponiewieranych, obdartych, wychudłych i nieszczęśliwych. Im bardziej zbliżali się do pałacu – prowadziła Cassandra, która chyba nauczyła się mapy na pamięć – tym więcej ich było i tym częściej powtarzało się w ich rozmowach wysyczane, nieprzyjemne słowo _shem_.

W końcu uzbrojona w halabardy grupka zastąpiła im drogę przed wejściem do pałacu markizy. Nieopodal w niebo bił słup dymu, prawdopodobnie z pobliskich koszar i arsenału.

— Dokąd to? — zapytał najwyższy z elfów. Mówił niewyraźnie przez zniekształconą wargę.

— Rozmówić się z Heranem Lefrem — powiedziała Cassandra tak głośno, że jej głos wydawał się odbijać od ścian zabudowań pałacowych. — Jesteśmy Nevarranami, pragniemy rozmawiać z włodarzem miasta. Jak rozumiem, nie jest to już markiza Valsedes, a niejaki Heran Lefr.

Elf patrzył na nich podejrzliwie. Cassandra odpowiadała mu spokojnym, wyważonym spojrzeniem. Na podstawie jej profilu można by bić monety.

— Ja się zapytam — powiedział w końcu. — A wy tu poczekajcie.

Naradził się szybko z pozostałymi i odbiegł. Trevelyan przysiadła na murku i założyła ręce na piersi. Nevarrańscy kawalerowie rozluźnili nieco postawy, ale mieli całą okolicę nadal na oku; w tej chwili widać było, czemu to grupa do zadań specjalnych. Gdyby ktoś tylko zerknął na nich krzywo, miecze pojawiłyby się w mgnieniu oka.

Zauważyła też, że Cassandra patrzyła na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Tylko przez chwilę, bo zaraz odwróciła uwagę do sepleniącego elfa, który pojawił się w wejściu.

— Chodźcie za mną. Tylko nie próbujcie niczego — dodał jakoś słabo i cicho, ewidentnie świadom ich przewagi.

Cassandra skinęła łaskawie głową i ruszyli za nią. Trevelyan odepchnęła się od murku, wygładziła wams, przyspieszyła kroku, żeby iść z grupą. Elf wprowadził ich do pałacu, w którym każdy element świadczył o bogactwie miasta i jego władców, od rzeźbionych drzwi po marmurowe posadzki. I tu widać było oznaki przewrotu: zerwane zasłony, krwawe odciski dłoni na ścianach, przekrzywione obrazy, i też wyraźne oznaki czyjegoś konkretnego gustu, jakby wchodzili do domu kogoś, kto go właśnie wbrew własnej woli opuścił. Pokonali długi, reprezentacyjny hol i wyszli w pełne słońce podwórza. Kwiaty kwitły i fontanny działały, ale na posadzce leżały zerwane maski i okaleczone zwłoki gwardzisty.

— Proszę przyjąć przeprosiny za ten bałagan — powiedział elf o ogolonej głowie. — To wszystko jeszcze świeża sprawa.

Trevelyan nie poznała go, dopóki się nie odwrócił, chociaż przecież głos był znajomy, i sylwetka, i niedbały ubiór wędrowca. Poczuła nagłe pieczenie w lewej dłoni; to Kotwica rozżarzyła się, chyba z wrażenia, a Trevelyan zacisnęła pięść i pod wpływem impulsu schowała się za Ingo.

— Moje uszanowanie, Heranie — powiedziała szarmancko Cassandra.

— Dziękuję, Cassandro. — To był ten pozornie neutralny, pobłażliwy ton Solasa, który zawsze irytował Trevelyan.i tylko przybrał na samozadowoleniu, gdy Cassandra okazała zdziwienie. — Tak, poznaję was. Jej Królewska Wysokość Cassandra Pentaghast, królowa elekcyjna. Dziwnym mi się tylko zdaje, że mając do wyboru tylu ludzi, twoi ziomkowie postanowili wybrać kolejnego Pentaghasta.

— Przykro mi, że nie odpowiada wam nasz porządek prawny, ale nie po to się tu chyba zebraliśmy.

— Zatem po co?

— Nie znaleźliśmy się w Val Foret przypadkiem. Jesteśmy zainteresowani samym miastem. Chcielibyśmy je zająć — powiedziała dobitnie, kładąc wymownie dłoń na rękojeści miecza.

— Jak to tak? W tuzin chłopa? — zapytał Solas. Zza pleców Ingo Trevelyan nie miała widoku na niego, ale widziała jego elfów siedzących na ławkach i cembrowinach fontann, którymi wcześniej pewnie nie mieli okazji się cieszyć. — Przypuszczam, że jesteś bardziej zapobiegliwa. Pewnie już idzie na nas cała twoja armia.

Cassandra nie potwierdziła ani nie zaprzeczyła, ale nevarrańscy kawalerowie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, które Solas na pewno zauważył.

— Ja natomiast przypuszczam, że wam nie zależy na mieście — powiedziała Cassandra tym tonem, w którym Trevelyan wyczuwała już nutkę rozdrażnienia. — Tylko na wyzwoleniu. Bo miasto prędzej czy później ktoś wam odbierze, czy będę to ja, czy markiza, czy nawet siły cesarzowej. Takie miasto jak Val Foret ma potężne znaczenie strategiczne i ekonomiczne, i nikt o tym nie zapomni, choćbyście przewrócili je do góry nogami.

— Tak? Na co w takim razie liczymy?

— Część na to, żeby móc spokojnie stąd odejść gdzieś, gdzie obcowisko nie jest tak nędzne i śmierdzące, a część pewnie na godziwą płacę za robotę, w której nikt nie bije.

— I wy możecie obie te rzeczy zapewnić?

— Oczywiście. Rzeczywiście mam wielką armię, która potrzebuje wozaków, kucharzy i piechurów, mam też cały kawał nowych ziem, które będą potrzebowały osadników, rzemieślników, rybaków… Od Churneau po Val Chevin wszystko to już Nevarra.

Ludzie Herana Lefra zaszemrali między sobą. Trevelyan trzymała się za nadgarstek lewej ręki i usiłowała zdusić blask Kotwicy, zanim przyciągnie czyjąkolwiek uwagę, więc nie skupiała się za bardzo na tym, co dzieje się między Solasem a Cassandrą. Zanim cokolwiek zdołało się rozstrzygnąć, po pałacu przetoczył się donośny huk, tak głęboki, że aż zęby drżały w ustach i żebra wibrowały w klatce piersiowej.

Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie z konsternacją, tylko Cassandra i Feuerstein odwrócili się znacząco do Trevelyan, jakby szukali u niej wytłumaczenia. Dźwięk powtórzył się po chwili, przejmujący i wibrujący, a potem rozbrzmiał po raz trzeci, i Trevelyan pomyślała, że przerwy te nie wydają się wystarczająco długie, by pozwolić uciec ludziom zgromadzonym pod murami, a już szczególnie nie tym, którzy mieli przy sobie jakiś dobytek.

— Włączyli je — powiedziała półgłosem i zauważyła, że Solas wychylił się z zainteresowaniem, żeby się jej przyjrzeć. — Ktoś je właśnie włączył.

— Wiesz, co to oznacza? — podjęła Cassandra, zwracając się do niego. — Nikt teraz tego miasta nie opuści ani do niego nie wejdzie. Zapewne kiepsko pilnowaliście markizy - a może przygotowała się na ewentualność pojmania, tego nie wykluczam - i słynne zabezpieczenia Val Foret właśnie się załączyły.

— A ty do czegoś z tym dążysz, zgadza się? — powiedział Solas. Trevelyan nie potrafiła za bardzo odczytywać jego nieruchomej twarzy, ale miała wrażenie, że się zaniepokoił.

— My potrafimy je wyłączyć — powiedziała Cassandra, ignorując jego ton. — Możemy zatem się umówić, że my je wyłączymy, a wy albo odejdziecie w pokoju, albo zostaniecie poddanymi Korony.

Solas roześmiał się dźwięcznie. Był to dźwięk dziwnie niepasujący do sytuacji, a w szczególności trupa na podłodze.

— Czy powiedziałam coś śmiesznego? — zapytała Cassandra, nieco już urażona. — To wszak bardzo rozsądna propozycja.

— Otóż to. — Solas zdusił śmiech. — Nie spodziewałem się takiego rozsądku po kimś, kto usiłuje podbić pół kontynentu.

Feuerstein, który dotąd milczał, również się zaśmiał, a po chwili uniósł dłoń, jakby przepraszał za swoje zachowanie.

— Trevelyan, Ferruta. — Cassandra odwróciła się do ich dwójki. — Wiecie, co robić.

Trevelyan przez chwilę nie wiedziała. Niby przygotowywała się do tej misji tak długo, ale kiedy przyszło co do czego, w przeddzień potrafiła myśleć tylko o długim ciele Cassandry przyciśniętym do jej ciała; nawet w tej chwili na samo wspomnienie zaschło jej w gardle. Była taka pewna siebie, dopóki szli przez to miasto, które stanęło na głowie, całą grupą. Teraz wszystko spoczywało na niej i aż przeszył ją sopel lęku.

Cassandra przymrużyła porozumiewawczo oczy, kącik jej ust się uniósł w prawie niezauważalnym uśmiechu. Ktoś inny ten sygnał mógłby przeoczyć, ale Trevelyan go zauważyła: to była zachęta i potwierdzenie zaufania, bo przecież ona wierzyła w Trevelyan i całą tę głupią misję od samego początku.

— Ruszamy, pani. — Ferruta ukłonił się i odwrócił na pięcie, Trevelyan za nim, z powrotem przez pałac markizy Valsedes. Ahoj, przygodo, jak to mawiał Varric, kiedy wyruszali z obozu bladym rankiem.

Elfowie pilnujący wejścia do pałacu przyglądali im się bacznie, kiedy wyszli na dziedziniec, ale żaden z nich nie zareagował. Trevelyan zboczyła w kierunku studni.

— Co robisz? — zapytał Ingo, orientując się po zrobieniu kilku kroków bez niej.

— Strasznie chce mi się pić. — Trevelyan pociągnęła za wajchę wyciągającą wiadro. Była też głodna; nic nie jadła od rana, a zrobiło się już popołudnie.

Wyciągnęła wiaderko na cembrowinę i oboje się napili. Trevelyan czuła wzrok elfów Hefrana Lefra i znowu wróciła myślą do obecności Solasa w tym miejscu; był on jakąś tajemniczą postacią, ale nigdy nie wydawał się za bardzo sympatyzować ani z Dalijczykami, ani z elfami miejskimi, a już na pewno nie do tego stopnia, żeby robić przewroty. Coś tu było na rzeczy, ale nie była pewna co.

— Dokąd najpierw? — Ingo otarł wierzchem dłoni wąsy i brodę, na której zostały mu kropelki wody.

— Hm. — Trevelyan rozejrzała się po wieżach i szczytach budynków w okolicy, usiłując przystawić je do mapy, którą miała w pamięci. — Seminarium Sióstr Promienistego Serca. To chyba tam, tamta iglica ze słońcem. W ogóle dużo tu zborów. Chyba są pobożni.

— Ilość zborów nie idzie w parze z pobożnością — zauważył przytomnie Ingo. — Chodźmy. Nie ma czasu.

Nie było, zgoda. Na ich trasie znajdowały się trzy punkty, w których mieli dostać się do wyłączników magicznych zabezpieczeń Val Foret, i wszystkie trzy z pewnością miały straże.

Seminarium Sióstr Promienistego Serca, wzniesione na fundamentach dawnej świątyni Dumata, sprawiało surowe i ponure wrażenie. Furta zawarta była na głucho, a obok nikt się nie kręcił, chociaż słychać było krzyki dochodzące z jakiegoś podwórza nieopodal, raczej wesołe niż przeraźliwe, jakby elfowie dobrali się do czyjejś piwniczki z winem i urządzili biesiadę.

Trevelyan wymieniła spojrzenia z Ingo i załomotała do furty.

— Hej! Dobrzy ludzie! Wpuśćcie nas, bo tu biją i mordują! Na rany Andrasty! Azyl!

Nie była w tym nawet w połowie tak dobra jak marszałek Feuerstein, ale okienko w furcie po chwili się otworzyło i pojawiła się w nim twarz staruszki.

— Hę? Azyl?

— Tak, dobra matko — powiedziała Trevelyan, usiłując sprawiać wrażenie zatrwożonej. — Dopiero co uciekliśmy! Tam, pod pałacem, grasuje straszna banda… A ja tylko z mężem…

Staruszka popatrzyła na Ingo, który na szczęście sam z siebie emanował poczciwością.

— Jesteśmy tylko pielgrzymami z Marchii, uciekającymi przed wojną — spróbowała Trevelyan. — Udzielicie nam azylu?

Staruszka westchnęła i zamknęła okienko. Po chwili furta uchyliła się ze szczękiem.

— Wchodźcie, pielgrzymi. — Zmierzyła ich wzrokiem i niewątpliwie zauważyła broń. — Pamiętajcie tylko, że prawem azylu nie wolno sięgać po żadną przemoc. Rozumiemy się?

Oboje pokiwali gorliwie głowami. Staruszka była zgarbiona i chuda, co widać było nawet przez habit siostry Promienistego Serca, z wielkim, wyszywanym złotą i czerwoną nicią emblematem na piersi, ale sprawiała tak groźne wrażenie jak starsza zaklinaczka Sofia w kręgu w Ostwick.

Siostra poprowadziła ich do zakonnego zboru, gdzie zebrały się inne członkinie zgromadzenia i kilkunastu mieszkańców miasta. Kilka osób modliło się gorliwie przed posągiem dobrotliwej Andrasty, dzierżącej w jednej ręce jabłko, a w drugiej pochodnię.

Zauważyła, że Ingo omiótł wszystkich tym taksującym, chłodnym wzrokiem zawodowego żołnierza i jego solidna, ciepła obecność obok dodały jej pewności siebie. Usiedli w jednej z ławek w tyle zboru, Trevelyan od razu pochylona, jakby miała się modlić, Ingo dopiero po chwili, bo musiał poprawić przy siadaniu miecz, który miał u pasa.

Przed absydą zboru, w miejscu nieoświetlonym przed snopy światła padające z witraży, stał strażnik w liberii. Trevelyan nie widziała z tej odległości, ale gdyby miała zgadywać, to obstawiałaby emblematy markizy Valsedes. Za strażnikiem widniała otwarta krata prowadząca w dół. taka jak zawsze w starych zborach zabezpieczała zejście do podziemi. Według przesłanek ze „Straż magycznych fortec” Septimusa Traumusa panel sterujący zabezpieczeniami Val Foret znajdował się na niskim poziomie świątyni, który zapewne przy wznoszeniu katedry został zamieniony w tevinterskie katakumby.

Trevelyan spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Ingo, który pokiwał głową.

— To musi być to. Tylko jak to zrobimy? To w końcu azyl…

— Tylko odwrócić uwagę — odszepnęła Trevelyan. Ich pojawienie się już samo z siebie zainteresowało większość Orlezjan przebywających w zborze; widziała kątem oka, jak przyglądają im się między innymi siostry Promienistego Serca. — Ja podejdę do przodu, jakby się pomodlić… a ty ich rozproszysz.

— Wiesz, że nie jestem w tym najlepszy. — Ingo pogładził się ze zmartwieniem po brodzie. — Nie potrafię być przekonujący.

— Wiem. Dlatego postaw się w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej mógłbyś się naprawdę znaleźć i zachowaj tak, jak byś się wówczas zachował. To esencja odgrywania ról.

— Dobrze. — Pokiwał przejęty głową. — Dobrze.

Ścisnęła jego ramię pokrzepiająco - a przynajmniej spróbowała, bo było wielkie jak pnie platanów, które rosły wokół jej rodzinnego domu - i z pochyloną pokornie głową podeszła do ołtarza i uklękła. Przez chwilę panowała zwykła cisza miejsc modlitwy - tylko szuranie nóg wiernych i powtarzane szeptem modlitwy - a potem dał się słyszeć głęboki, groźny głos Ingo.

— Przepraszam, ale co takiego powiedziałeś o mojej towarzyszce? Może mógłbyś to powtórzyć?

— Nic nie powiedziałem! — odpowiedział inny męski głos, noszący znamiona obawy. — Panie, ja tylko…

— Proszę uprzejmie. Jeśliś taki odważny, żeby obrażać kobietę, to chociaż powiedz to głośno!

Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Naprawdę brzmiał jak oburzony mąż. Miała oko na absydę: strażnik, który pilnował wejścia do piwnic, przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a kiedy, sądząc pod odgłosach, Ingo wstał z ławki i zagroził swojej ofierze czymś nieprzyjemnym, z niezadowoloną miną zostawił swoje stanowisko.

Kiedy ojciec szkolił ją do walki, przekazał jej też wiedzę niezwiązaną bezpośrednio z posługiwaniem się mieczem czy glewią, zupełnie jakby przewidywał, że przyda jej się w dziesiątkach krytycznych sytuacji w przyszłości. Twierdził mianowicie, że można zrobić, co się zechce, tylko odpowiednio szybko i z pewnością siebie. Trevelyan miała tę wskazówkę w pamięci, wstając z klęczek i przemieszczając się szybko ku zejściu do podziemi, nie odwracając się ani nie stukając obcasami butów. Krata była podniesiona, w ciemność podziemi prowadziły wąskie, ostre stopnie, którymi szybko zbiegła.

Podziemia oświetlały trzeszczące pochodnie. Z pomieszczenia, do którego prowadziły schody, wychodziły trzy różne korytarze. Trevelyan przyjrzała się portalom i wybrała ten, który wyglądałna najstarszy. Korytarz obniżał się, a potem rozwidlał. Trevelyan intuicyjnie skręciła w prawo i wpadła na strażnika.

Był to młody chłopak, który zdjął hełm i przeczesywał właśnie ręką włosy. Zdążył tylko wykrztusić:

— Kto… — zanim Trevelyan złapała go za ramiona i uderzyła czołem w nos, bo nie było czasu ani miejsca sięgać po broń. Siknęła krew, chłopak wyłożył się jak długi. Trevelyan przestąpiła go i parła dalej, a miała już niedaleko, bo korytarz kończył się niewielką salą wspartą na złoconych tevinterskich kolumnach. Pośrodku widniał cokół i na nim pulpit, który z ulgą rozpoznawała: panel sterujący.

Panel ten dla niewprawnego oka wyglądał jak nieco dziwna tablica pamiątkowa. Trevelyan zidentyfikowała na nim odpowiednie przyciski, z pewnym trudem sylabizując starotevinterski, przypomniała sobie formuły i… nic się nie stało.

Na czoło wystąpił jej pot i przez chwilę stała tam z dojmującą pustką w głowie, a potem zdała sobie sprawę, że potrzebowała jeszcze złamać pieczęć zabezpieczającą cały panel. Przełknęła ślinę i wzięła głęboki oddech, przypominając sobie kamienny spokój Cassandry podczas ostatniej bitwy. Tylko spokój mógł ją chyba tu uratować.

Złamała pieczęć jednym ruchem nadgarstka i powtórzyła całą kombinację przyciśnięć i formuł. Panel zadrżał, a potem wydał z siebie ten głęboki, wibrujący dźwięk, który pierwotnie zwiastował włączenie zabezpieczeń. Dźwięk się nie powtórzył, więc Trevelyan przypuszczała, że usłyszy go dopiero przy kolejnych dwóch panelach i kiedy rozejdzie się trzeci raz, będzie można stwierdzić, że odnieśli sukces.

Uśmiechnęła się, otarła czoło i zawróciła. Strażnik w korytarzu odzyskał przytomność i tamował krwotok z nosa rękawem liberii; na widok Trevelyan cofnął się w panice i odbiegł w przeciwnym kierunku. Trevelyan skręcała już z powrotem w lewo, kiedy przyszło jej do głowy, że ktoś może po niej chcieć grzebać przy panelu. Wprawdzie Septimus Traumus twierdził, że użyta przez nią kombinacja kompletnie wyłącza ten segment zabezpieczeń, ale dla całkowitej pewności postawiła w przejściu wielką ognistą pieczęć, która powinna zniechęcić każdego do przejścia.

Wspięła się po schodach i wyjrzała zza kraty. Światło z witraży najpierw ją oślepiło, więc zamrugała, a potem jej oczom ukazała się dramatyczna scena: Ingo Ferruta tłumaczący się ze swojego zachowania grupie złożonej z sióstr zakonnych, pobożnych Orlezjan i dwóch strażników.

— Nasze życie naprawdę nie było łatwe. — Wyglądał na naprawdę skruszonego. — Ale wiem, że to żadne wytłumaczenie. Proszę o wybaczenie, dobrzy ludzie.

Trevelyan machnęła na niego ręką i ruszyła po cichu do wyjścia ze zboru.

— Dlatego lepiej, żebyśmy opuścili ten przybytek — dokończył Ingo, podając tyły. — Żegnajcie!

Trzymając się zasady “szybko i z pewnością siebie”, Trevelyan przekroczyła dziedziniec seminarium. Ingo dogonił ją przy furcie, cały spocony i zażenowany.

— To było okropne. Czułem się, jakbym nawrzucał kuzynowi na obiedzie u babci.

— To było znakomite. — Trevelyan zamknęła furtę za sobą. Miała nadzieję, że jakaś siostra zaraz ją zawrze z drugiej strony. — Bardzo wiarygodne.

— Dokąd teraz? — Ingo odetchnął z ulgą, ocierając twarz ręką. — Do katedry chyba najbliżej.  
  
Trevelyan pokiwała głową i ruszyła w kierunku potężnych bliźniaczych wież katedry widocznych zza ściany kamieniczek. Ingo też przyspieszył kroku i po chwili musiała się mocno wytężyć, żeby go dotrzymać. To był ten irytujący element przebywania z wysokimi osobami.

Kiedy tylko skręcili z uliczki na placyk przed wejściem do katedry, stało się jasne, że nie będzie zbyt łatwo. Na placyku stał przynajmniej tuzin uzbrojonych elfów i nie wyglądali oni przyjaźnie.

— Czego tu szukacie, _shemy_? — odezwał się jeden z nich.

Ingo sięgnął po miecz, a Trevelyan po piorun.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym wszyscy są z jakiegoś powodu nieprzyjemnie zaskoczeni, a Cassandra odkrywa, że nadano jej przydomek.

W pałacu markizy Valsedes panowała atmosfera nerwowego oczekiwania. Elfowie Herana Lefra trzymali się jednej strony dziedzińca, a ludzie Cassandry drugiej. Ona sama stała pośrodku, mając oko na drzwi, w których lada chwila powinni się pojawić Trevelyan i Ingo Ferruta, i usiłowała nie chodzić w tę i z powrotem, tylko emanować spokojem, w czym z pomocą przychodziła wyuczona w zakonie wyprostowana pozycja z rękami splecionymi za plecami. Niełatwo było ją utrzymać w chwilach podniecenia, więc oddychała głęboko i wypuszczała powietrze nosem jak smok, żeby trochę zmniejszyć ciśnienie.

Usłyszeli głęboki, huczący dźwięk zabezpieczeń dwa razy w pewnych odstępach czasu, z czego wywnioskowała, że udało się je wyłączyć w dwóch lokacjach. Od pewnego czasu panowała jednak cisza, a cienie fontann i kolumn na dziedzińcu bardzo się wydłużyły.

Cassandrze drgnęła jedna noga, chętna pospacerować nerwowo. Zacisnęła zęby i cofnęła ją na miejsce, łowiąc kątem oka jakiś ruch. To Heran Lefr zbliżał się do niej powoli, powiewając swoim futrzanym płaszczem.

— Może usiądźmy? — zaproponował. Pod warstwą kurtuazji Cassandra wyczuła pewne politowanie. — Zdaje się, że to trochę potrwa.

— Nie, dziękuję. — Stali idealnie, symbolicznie pomiędzy swoimi dwoma frakcjami na środku wypieszczonego dziedzińca markizy. — Możemy pokonwersować dla zabicia czasu.

— Pokonwersujmy.

— Mogę zacząć. — Cassandra spojrzała przelotnie na jego bladą twarz o szlachetnych rysach. — Jak mnie tak szybko rozpoznałeś, Heranie? Znaczy, rozumiem, że nasze przebrania nie są najlepsze. Zmontowaliśmy je na ostatnią chwilę.

— Robisz duże wrażenie na ludziach i nikomu, kto śledzi aktualności, długo nie zabierze dodanie dwóch do dwóch — wyjaśnił nieco protekcjonalnie Heran, zadzierając głowę, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. — Wysoka, przystojna kobieta z grupą nevarrańskich zabijaków u boku. Knechtów, których tuż po dojściu do władzy pasowała na rycerzy, zaskarbiając sobie tym samym ich psią lojalność.

Cassandra popatrzyła odruchowo na swoją pierwszą nevarrańską. Anita Trembulay skubała brud pod paznokciami, Belmont wydawał się opalać, wszyscy udawali, że nie strzygą uszami. Feuerstein patrzył w zadumie na plamę krwi, która została po orlezjańskim gwardziście odciągniętym na bok.

— Co mnie ciekawi — odparła, opierając dłoń na wyślizganej głowicy swojego miecza — to fakt, że ja śledzę aktualności, a ty nigdy się w nich nie pojawiłeś. A przywódca dość zdolny, żeby podburzyć wszystkich elfów w całym mieście takim jak Val Foret… to ktoś zdecydowanie godzien uwagi.

— No cóż, ukrywałem się — powiedział Heran. — Nie wiń swoich agentów. Robią dobrą robotę. Nie przeoczyli niczego, po prostu nie mieli jak mnie znaleźć.

W tej chwili naprawdę żałowała, że nie wzięła ze sobą Danieli zamiast Jana-Frederika. Ona z pewnością potrafiłaby złożyć coś do kupy z tych raportów, które przez ostatnie tygodnie Cassandra czytała jak przez mgłę.

— Co zamierzasz teraz, kiedy się już ujawniłeś?

— Mam coś do załatwienia. Poza Orlais, więc nie martw się, że będę ci jeszcze krzyżował tu szyki.

— Następny bunt? Obcowisko do wyzwolenia?

Potrząsnął głową, odmawiając odpowiedzi. Teraz, kiedy stała bliżej niego, wyraźnie czuła emanację obcej energii, która od niego biła. Heran Lefr był magiem, apostatą, i to potężnym, być może wystarczająco, by skutecznie ukrywać się przed agentami mocarstw… bo mogła się założyć, że markiza Valsedes była równie zaskoczona jego pojawieniem się, co oni.

Zupełnie jakby podchwycił tę myśl albo poczuł jakieś echo jej umiejętności zakonnika, przekrzywił głowę i zapytał:

— Ciekawi mnie ta dziewczyna, którą masz ze sobą. Ta apostatka. Nikt o niej nie słyszał, dopóki nie wyruszyliście z bagien.

— Baronessa Trevelyan? To moja poddana z Marchii.

— Wytępiliście wszystkich swoich magów i zostawiliście tylko tego jednego?

— Nie przykładałam ręki do polowań na magów. Nigdy. — Przekrzywiła głowę. — Skąd to zainteresowanie Trevelyan?

Zanim Heran zdołał odpowiedzieć, zapewne wymijająco i enigmatycznie jak zwykle, podeszła do niego elfka z halabardą w ręku i powiedziała mu coś do ucha. Po jego wyrazie twarzy Cassandra wywnioskowała, że to nic dobrego.

— Jak to zabarykadowali? — powtórzył, rozdrażniony. — Nie do końca rozumiem, jak mogło dojść do takiej sytuacji. Wszak ujęliśmy markizę, zgadza się?

Elfka pokiwała głową, robiąc krok do tyłu, jakby obawiała się kary.

— Ludzie się zgromadzili wokół niej… Zdołali cofnąć się do jej kwater… Znali przejścia…

Heran przewrócił oczami, ale na tyle szybko i subtelnie, że Cassandra by tego nie zauważyła, gdyby nie patrzyła prosto na niego.

— Nie ma potrzeby wnikać w to, jak to się stało. Lepiej znajdźmy rozwiązanie. — Odwrócił się do Cassandry, nadal nieco niezadowolony. — Markiza Valsedes wyrwała się nam niestety na wolność. Nie całkowitą, na szczęście. Jest w pałacu, zabarykadowała się w swoich kwaterach z… iloma? Sześcioma ludźmi?

Elfka pokiwała głową. Cassandra popatrzyła na Feuersteina, przywołała go ruchem głowy.

— Proponuję, żebyś ty porozmawiała z markizą — powiedział Heran Lefr. — Po pierwsze, możesz mieć u niej lepszy posłuch, a po drugie, powinna być świadoma, jak rozwinęła się sytuacja. Czy odpowiada wam takie rozwiązanie?

— Dopóki nasza umowa stoi, nie widzę przeciwskazań.

— Weźmy ze sobą kogoś — dodał marszałek, odwracając się do pierwszej nevarrańskiej. — Trembulay, Belmont, Rathory, Blankfels - pozwólcie. Pozostali niech ubezpieczają tyły.

— Na wszelki wypadek — powiedziała Cassandra do Herana, który zdawał się wiedzieć, jaki to mógłby być wypadek. — Dobrze. Prowadźcie zatem do markizy.

Elf wziął ze sobą kilku swoich ludzi, razem stanowili może tuzin, który narobił dużo hałasu w cichym pałacu, a potem stworzył tłumek pod ornamentowanymi drzwiami komnat markizy. Heran oddał Cassandrze inicjatywę kurtuazyjnym gestem.

— Proszę uprzejmie.

Cassandra oparła się ramieniem o drzwi, zapukała lekko i odchrząknęła.

— Wasza Ekscelencjo… Chcielibyśmy was prosić na słowo. To ja, Cassandra Pentaghast.

Cisza. Cassandra czuła się niewymownie głupio, przedstawiając się w ten sposób.

— Markizo — podjęła po chwili. — Chciałabym się z wami rozmówić. Jestem tu na razie nieoficjalnie, ale wkótce będę całą siłą. Nie wiem, czy słyszeliście, ale rozgromiliśmy siły Gasparda pod bagnami Nahashin. Mam nawet jego piękną wannę.

— Smoczyca z Nevarry — powiedział ktoś po drugiej stronie, z charakterystycznym, pretensjonalnym akcentem orlezjańskiej szlachty. — Wiecie, że tak na was mówią?

— Naprawdę? — zdziwiła się Cassandra. — To nie ma wiele sensu. Moja rodzina polowała na smoki, nie miała ich w herbie. Kto tak mówi?

— Cassandra Pentaghast — powtórzył głos zza drzwi, ignorując uwagi Cassandry. — Cassandra Pentaghast! A wszyscy mówili, że najpierw pójdziecie na stolicę i połamiecie sobie na niej zęby, że nie mamy się o co martwić. Choć wiedziałam, że aby zabrać się za Val Royeaux, trzeba najpierw rozprawić się z nami. I proszę, jesteście tu. W moim mieście, w moim pałacu, a ja nie miałam o tym zielonego pojęcia!

Coś huknęło o drzwi, może pięść markizy albo nawet jej but. Cassandra wyobraziła sobie ją po drugiej stronie, opartą żałobnie o drzwi z głową między ramionami; nigdy nie widziała jej na oczy, ale po głosie oceniała, że to koścista jejmość z nosem jak tasak.

Pochyliła się do drzwi i powiedziała przyjaźnie:

— Wyjdźcie, proszę. Porozmawiamy o warunkach waszego poddania. Moje wojsko faktycznie maszeruje już na Val Foret. — To nie była całkowita prawda, posłaniec pewnie dopiero co dojeżdżał, ale nie chciała wdawać się w szczegóły. — To tylko kwestia czasu.

— A jak wejdzie do miasta? — zapytała markiza. Jej głos był cichszy, ale wyraźniejszy, jakby zbliżyła usta do drzwi. — Ta wielka nevarrańska armia. Nasze zabezpieczenia spalą ją na popiół, zanim dotrze do…

— Właśnie je wyłączamy, Valsedes.

Cisza. Ktoś zaszurał nogami w komnatach markizy.

— To ciekawe — odparła Eleonora Valsedes, tym razem z niewątpliwą satysfakcją. — Bo trzeci panel sterowniczy jest tutaj ze mną i działa tak, jak powinien.

Cassandra odwróciła się do swojego anturażu ze szczękami zaciśniętymi tak ciasno, że nie zdołała nawet zazgrzytać zębami. Feuerstein szarpał nerwowo za brodę. Nawet Heran Lefr nie mógł ukryć pewnego zaskoczenia.

— Wygląda na to, że musimy przedyskutować naszą umowę, Cassandro — powiedział półgłosem.

— Nie musielibyśmy, gdybyście potrafili upilnować markizy — syknęła, pochylając się nad nim groźnie. — Odejdźmy od drzwi. I uradźmy coś.

Zostawili pod komnatami markizy straże i cofnęli się na dziedziniec, Cassandra na przedzie, usiłując oczyścić głowę z gniewu, Feuerstein u jej boku, wyraźnie pracujący już nad rozwiązaniem.

Heran Lefr był irytująco spokojny.

— Proponuję, żebyśmy współpracowali. Ostatecznie mamy wspólny cel: bezpieczne otwarcie bram miasta. Zakładając, oczywiście, że podtrzymacie swoją część umowy i pozostawicie moim lu…

Urwał, bo na dziedzińcu, poprzedzeni odgłosem energicznych kroków, pojawili się Trevelyan i Ingo Ferruta. Oboje byli brudni i zmachani, a Trevelyan na dodatek trzymała się za bok jedną ręką i miała pękniętą wargę. Cassandra zacisnęła ręce w pięści, żeby powstrzymać się od gestów innego rodzaju.

— Wasza Wysokość, moi państwo — wysapał Ingo. Na czole rósł mu siniak wielkości kurzego jaja. — Przepraszam, że przerywam. Byliśmy w ratuszu. Przeszukaliśmy go… co nie było łatwe… ale nie znaleźliśmy tego wyłącznika.

— Panelu — sprostowała Trevelyan, nie puszczając swojego boku. — Było tam pełno ludzi markizy, ale nie było tego cholernego panelu. Markiza ma go chyba ze sobą.

— Dokładnie tak jest — powiedział Feuerstein, podchodząc bliżej z niezwykłą troską. — Wszystko w porządku, lady Trevelyan?

— Tak. — Trevelyan otarła usta, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie. — Spadłam tylko ze schodów. Było tam też dużo schodów. A gdzie jest nasza markiza?

— W swoich kwaterach. Zabarykadowana, ponieważ buntownicy jej nie przypilnowali.

— To pewne nadużycie, “nie przypilnowali” — wtrącił Heran Lefr, trochę urażony faktem, że uwaga przestała skupiać się na nim. — Udało jej się zbiec do swoich pokojów ze względu na brak doświadczenia moich ludzi… których większość była tu tylko służbą…

— A czy ktoś z nich rzeczywiście służył tu, w pałacu? — zapytał Feuerstein. — Może jakaś pokojowa albo ogrodnik? Ktoś taki?

— Chyba tak. Dlaczego?

— To orlezjański pałac — podjęła Cassandra. — W nich zawsze są osobne wejścia dla służby. Pokoje markizy z pewnością mają przynajmniej dwa wejścia, i o ile wszystkie są pewnie strzeżone, to któreś zapewne słabiej. Jeśli poznamy rozkład pałacu, będziemy mogli sprawniej przypuścić atak.

— To rozsądne. Dajcie mi moment, żebym znalazł odpowiednią osobę.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, powiewając płaszczem, w kierunku grupki zatrwożonych elfów. Cassandra wróciła wzrokiem do Trevelyan, która spojrzała na nią jakoś dziwnie nieśmiało, spod opuszczonych rzęs, jakby chciała uprzedzić jakiekolwiek czynności czy słowa.

— Jak wam poszło? — zapytał von Feuerstein, wykorzystując ciszę. — Bo rozumiem, że wyłączyliście dwa… na trzy, tak?

— Tak. — Ingo usiadł na cembrowinie fontanny i zaczerpnął wody ręką, żeby otrzeć brudną twarz. — Najpierw poszliśmy do seminarium… Tam było mało straży i poszło nam dość sprawnie. Potem do katedry. I ona była strzeżona z zewnątrz przez… — Obniżył konspiracyjnie głos. — Elfów Herana.

— Trochę ich poustawialiśmy — podjęła Trevelyan, unikając wzroku Cassandry. — W katedrze była tylko Matka Wielebna… Sama zaprowadziła nas do tego pulpitu, w katakumbach, najstarszych chyba, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam - i jak teraz o tym myślę, to wydaje mi się, że ta Matka wzięła nas za ludzi markizy.

— Na pewno nas wzięła za ludzi markizy — potwierdził Ingo. — Nigdy żadna wielebna nie była dla mnie tak miła jak ona.

— Co z ratuszem? — zapytała Cassandra ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Straże na każdym piętrze. — Trevelyan wyprostowała się wreszcie z syknięciem. — Przeciskaliśmy się starymi kręconymi schodami, zawalonymi gratami… Gonili nas… Bardzo ciężko było dostać się na szczyt wieży, a musieliśmy, bo panel miał być przecież za zegarem. Kiedy się tam wdrapaliśmy, zgadnijcie co: za zegarem niczego nie było.

— Próbowaliśmy przeszukać, co się dało — podjął Ingo — ale doszliśmy do wniosku, że ktoś musiał usunąć panel z jego pierwotnego miejsca. I że zapewne zrobiła to markiza, chcąc mieć zabezpieczenia pod bezpośrednią kontrolą.

Cassandra pokiwała głową.

— To jest rozsądne. Innymi słowy, też mogliśmy na to wpaść, ale już mniejsza. Musimy go odzyskać. Heranie?

Heran wrócił do ich grupki z elfką w chustce.

— To Liriel. Była jedną z pokojówek markizy i może nam pokazać drugą drogę do jej komnat. Zgadza się, Liriel?

Elfka gorliwie pokiwała głową.

— Zaprowadzę was, pani. Tylko proszę, nie zabijajcie markizy! Ona nie była taka zła…

Feuerstein skrzywił się dziwnie. Cassandra poczuła, jak krew napływa jej do twarzy.

— Nie zabijamy więźniów, Liriel. — O ile nie musimy, podpowiedział jej głos, który mógł należeć do Danieli, ale równie dobrze do Leliany. — Pojmamy ją i wydamy za okupem.

Wyprostowała się i powiodła wzrokiem po otaczających ją osobach: Trevelyan, marszałku Janie-Frederiku, swoich rycerzach z pierwszej nevarrańskiej, elfach z Val Foret. To było to, do czego została stworzona; mogła prowadzić całe armie i podbijać regiony, i walczyć jako-tako w Wielkiej Grze, wystawać godzinami przy stołach narad, ale to było właśnie to. Od góry spłynął na nią wielki spokój, w którym łatwo wykrystalizował się plan działania, a w palcach rąk i stóp zawibrowało zachęcające do działania gorąco.

Podzielili się na dwie grupy: jedna z Heranem i większością elfów oraz rycerzy wróciła pod główne drzwi komnat markizy, a drugą poprowadziła przejściem dla służby Liriel. Cassandra kroczyła za nią, trzymając ciasno pas z mieczem, żeby nie dzwonił, a Trevelyan szła obok z zawziętą miną. Za nimi jeszcze Ingo Ferruta, Arkady Belmont i Anita Trembulay, i dwóch elfów uzbrojonych w halabardy.

Nawet w półmroku tego korytarza Trevelyan wydawała się jakoś jaskrawsza od reszty; zaschnięta krew na jej ustach, formujący się na szczęce siniak odcinały się wyraźnie od naturalnego koloru jej skóry, oczy błyskały w świetle pochodni. Wyczuła wzrok Cassandry i popatrzyła na nią bystro, pytająco, a Cassandrę tak nagle ścisnęło coś nisko w gardle, że mogła jedynie porozumiewawczo skinąć jej głową.

Liriel zatrzymała się przed drzwiami na końcu korytarza. Były tak niskie, że Cassandra musiałaby się schylić, żeby nie uderzyć czołem w futrynę.

— To tu? — zapytała. — Na co wychodzą te drzwi?

— Na garderobę Jej Ekscelencji. Stamtąd prowadzą do sypialni, salonu i studia… a do studia wchodzi się przez główne drzwi.

— Dziękuję, Liriel. Przejdź teraz na tyły.

Przywołała gestem Ferrutę, który przesunął się do przodu, ocierając się o Feuersteina i Trevelyan w wąskim przejściu. W oddali słychać było stukania i pokrzykiwania, które musiały być odgłosami dobijania się do głównych drzwi przez pierwszą grupę. Cassandra poinstruowała ich, żeby zrobili tyle rabanu, ile się da, i chyba dobrze im szło.

— Jak uważasz? — zapytała Ferrutę, wskazując na drzwi. Trevelyan przyświecała im magicznym światłem, inaczej byłoby zupełnie ciemno.

— Wyglądają dość przeciętnie — powiedział Ingo, który posiadał imponującą wiedzę na temat stolarki, odziedziczoną od ojca cieśli. — To zwykła zasuwka. Najsłabsze będą przy niej.

— Dobrze. Uwaga… — Urwała nagle, bo zza drzwi dało się wyraźnie słyszeć odgłos kroków. Ktoś przyszedł skontrolować sytuację.

Cassandra cofnęła się o kilka kroków i obróciła do tyłu, żeby dać wszystkim znać, że zaczynają. Trevelyan patrzyła na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których prawie mogła zobaczyć swoje odbicie.

— Ruszamy. — Złapała Ferrutę za łokieć i wymierzyła drzwiom potężnego kopniaka.

Drzwi zatrzeszczały, ale nie puściły, więc kopnęła znowu, z większą nawet siłą. Drzwi zajęczały i pękły przy zamku, otwierając się na oścież. Wewnątrz, w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, stało trzech gwardzistów w liberii markizy.

Cassandra wyszarpnęła miecz z pochwy. Podobne syknięcia z tyłu podpowiedziały jej, że anturaż również sięgnął po broń. Wkradli się do garderoby markizy jak złodzieje, zabójcy, w ciszy, w której słychać było tylko oddechy i uderzenia podeszew o posadzkę. Gwardziści śledzili z niedowierzaniem każdy ruch, jakby zapomniawszy, że powinni zareagować, i dopiero kiedy Cassandra ruszyła w ich kierunku z większym zdecydowaniem, sięgnęli po miecze.

Nie mieli szans. Cassandra wytrąciła pierwszemu miecz z ręki, zanim zdołał ustawić się w pozycji szermierczej, i uderzyła go w twarz usztywnioną rękawicą. Padł jak długi, spryskując krwią gablotę z biżuterią. Trevelyan prawie potknęła się o niego, dźgając drugiego swoją glewią pod żebro. Odtrącił z brzękiem ostrze jej laski, ale wtedy z boku nadszedł go Ingo Ferruta. Przed nim nie zdołał się już osłonić; osunął się po ścianie, trzymając się za wiszące na skrawku skóry ramię.

Trzeci cofnął się do drzwi, blady jak ściana na części twarzy widocznej spod maski.

— Pomocy! — krzyknął rozdzierająco. — Weszli od tyłu! Są tu…

Feuerstein zaatakował go błyskawicznym, eleganckim sztychem. Wymienili kilka ciosów, które marszałek odbijał wręcz nonszalancko, leniwie, aż dał się słyszeć jakiś hałas z sąsiedniej komnary, i wtedy zakończył sprawę bezbłędnie trafiając sztychem rapiera pod pachę swojego przeciwnika.

Gwardziście spadła maska, kiedy upadał na podłogę garderoby. Sądząc po ledwo sypiącym się zaroście na twarzy, był bardzo młody.

— Oszczędźmy każdego, kogo się da — powiedziała Cassandra, kierując to głównie do Feuersteina. Miał chorobliwe rumieńce wysoko na policzkach. — W szczególności markizę Valsedes. Choćby stawiała opór.

Pokiwali głowami. Trevelyan zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, która jarzyła się zielonym światłem i Cassandra nagle przypomniała sobie, jak przyprowadzono ją do niej w Garocie jako niesfornego maga, wyciągniętego z klatki dla potencjalnych orlezjańskich szpiegów, jak w ogóle pierwszy raz zakiełkował jej w głowie pomysł, żeby wykorzystać Trevelyan do zajęcia Val Foret.

Przekroczyła ciało młodego gwardzisty i weszła na ugiętych, miękkich nogach do przestronnej komnaty, która musiała być prywatną sypialnią markizy. Ściany kapały od złota przetykanego dziełami sztuki przedstawiającymi głównie półnagich młodzieńców, a nad wszystkim dominowało wielkie łoże z baldachimem, na widok którego ktoś z tyłu aż westchnął. Cassandra objęła to wszystko wzrokiem w kilka sekund; oddech miała szybki, tętno podwyższone, miarkowała każdy krok. Nie lubiła samej przemocy, przynajmniej nie bardziej, niż wskazywała norma dla ludzi parających zawodowo walką, ale to było coś więcej: egzekwowanie swojej woli na świecie, formowanie go pod swój zamysł.

Drzwi prowadzące do dalszych pomieszczeń były uchylone. Cassandra podeszła do nich cicho i już popychała je łokciem, kiedy ktoś szarpnął za klamkę z drugiej strony. Była to kobieta w liberii markizy Valsedes, która, ujrzywszy Cassandrę, zatrzasnęła drzwi z powrotem.

— Są tutaj! — krzyknęła przeszywająco. — Gotujcie broń!

Cassandra znieruchomiała, słysząc wymowne trzeszczenie naciąganych cięciw.

— Mają łuczników — powiedziała, spoglądając przez ramię na swój anturaż. — Może kuszników. Pomysły?

Nikt nie miał przy sobie tarczy; zresztą Cassandra mogła ocenić, że na takiej odległości skuteczna byłaby tylko pancerna pawęż. Rozejrzeli się po pozłacanej sypialni markizy. Wzrok Cassandry padł na marmurowy stolik pomiędzy dwoma pluszowymi fotelami i kiedy ruszyła w jego stronę, było to równoczesne z Janem-Frederikiem.

Na stoliku leżały porozrzucane dokumenty, książki i różne drobiazgi, które zwykle zbiera się w swoich domowych pieleszach. Cassandra zrzuciła je z blatu jednym ruchem ręki, a Feuerstein obrócił mebel sprawnie na drugą stronę. Nogi z pomalowanego drewna przytwierdzone były za pomocą wkrętów i szybko je odkręcili z pomocą Ingo i Anity Trembulay. Tom Belmont i Trevelyan warowali przy drzwiach. Od jej zbierającej się elektryczności włosy na karku i ramionach stawały dęba.

Ingo Ferruta pochylił się i podniósł blat za drewnianą ramę przytwierdzoną pod spodem. Kiedy się zgarbił, stół zasłaniał go od kolan do głowy.

— Będę zaraz za tobą — powiedziała Trevelyan, klepiąc go w ramię.

Spojrzał pytająco na Cassandrę, która pokiwała głową. Wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do drzwi, a Tom Belmont pchnął je na oścież i usunął się na bok.

Przez chwilę czas wydawał się zawieszony - ludzie markizy musieli w konsternacji patrzeć na to, co pojawiło się w drzwiach jej sypialni - a potem brzęknęły spuszczane cięciwy. Strzały uderzyły z brzękiem o marmurowy blat. Jedna ze świstem przeleciała pomiędzy krawędzią a framugą i wbiła się w płótno przedstawiające młodzieńców kąpiących się w rzece, o włos mijając ramię Cassandry.

Trevelyan rzeczywiście stała już za plecami Ingo, zapewne niewidoczna dla przeciwników. Uniosła powoli ręce, po których pełgały niebieskie ogniki - przez moment wyglądała jak jakaś straszna tevinterska bogini - po czym jej dłonie połączyła drżąca struna energii. Trzask - i struna ta uderzyła gdzieś w głębi pomieszczenia, rozjarzając sufit niesamowitym, niebieskim światłem.

Cassandra ruszyła naprzód, jak zwykle w sensacyjnych chwilach poruszając się powoli, jakby w stawiającej opór materii. W drzwiach prawie zderzyła się z Feuersteinem, po czym rozdzielili się na boki, wypadli zza masywu Ingo Ferruty. W salonie markizy panował chaos: porozrzucane księgi, nadpalone zwoje, potłuczona porcelana. Drugie drzwi blokowała przewrócona na bok biblioteczka. Unosił się smród palących się włosów, a gwardziści strzegący markizy dymili. Wyładowanie łańcuchowe Trevelyan rzuciło ich na podłogę, na kolana albo plecy, porażonych i bezradnych.

Eleonora Valsedes stała w wejściu do gabinetu z dziewczyną, która mogła być jej skrybą, i jeszcze jednym gwardzistą, który uniknął zaklęcia Trevelyan. Wcale nie wyglądała tak, jak Cassandra się spodziewała: była pulchną pięknością w dopasowanej do figury sukni, z czarnymi włosami w fantazyjnym upięciu.

— Smoczyca z Nevarry — powiedziała na widok Cassandry. Złota maska nie pozwalała ocenić wyrazu jej twarzy. — Przebranie landsknechta. Bardzo przebiegle.

— Markizo Valsedes — odezwała się Cassandra, opuszczając miecz. — Poddajcie się, proszę. Jesteście otoczeni. Ingo, wpuść tu Herana i resztę kompanii.

— Bohaterka Orlais, tak na was kiedyś wołali. — Markiza rozłożyła ręce w geście zawodu. Na sukni miała rycerski pas, a na nim miecz w inkrustowanej pochwie. — A teraz podbijacie nas miasto po mieście. Co się stało?

Co się nie stało, pomyślała Cassandra, podchodząc bliżej. Wyciągnęła do markizy jedną dłoń w rękawicy, wnętrzem do góry.

— Nie chcę tego miasta oblegać i terroryzować. Nie będziemy was mordować i łupić. Tylko się poddajcie. Zawieziemy was do Garoty, a cesarzowa z pewnością was wykupi przed zimą.

— To nawet gorsze, że nie chcecie nas po prostu podbić jak wrogów — powiedziała Eleonora Valsedes i pod warstwą jej akcentu Cassandra wyczuła jakąś gorycz, jakąś posępność. — Tylko realizujecie rzeczowo przygotowany przez kogoś plan. Że nie walczycie dla jakiejś idei albo przeciwko czemuś, tylko tak cynicznie, metodycznie, krok po kroku. Jak mechanizm.

— Wykonuję tylko swoje obowiązki — powiedziała Cassandra, unosząc miecz. — Poddajcie się. Nie będę powtarzać.

— Obawiam się, że będziecie musieli ze mną walczyć.

Wyciągnęła z pochwy miecz, cienki i długi jak rapier Feuersteina, i Cassandra zauważyła z roztargnieniem, że od czasu gdy uczyła się walczyć, wszystkie ostrza wysmukliły się i wydłużyły, a potem przestała myśleć, bo zaczął się pojedynek.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym nasi bohaterowie zdobywają wreszcie miasto, które mieli od początku zdobyć, ale to nie koniec historii.

Ingo uniósł z wysiłkiem dębową biblioteczkę blokującą drzwi i rękawy jego kolorowego wamsu napięły się na jego ramionach tak bardzo, że Trevelyan obawiała się, że szwy puszczą. Nie puściły, więc odkopał niedbale na bok leżące na drodze drogocenne księgi, szarpnął za klamki i do salonu wlali się elfowie i reszta pierwszej nevarrańskiej. Cassandra wydawała się tego nie zauważać; patrzyła jak oczarowana na smukły miecz trzymany przez markizę Valsedes w lewej ręce. Markiza była najwyraźniej leworęczna i wyglądała jak ktoś, kto wie, co robi, stając naprzeciwko Cassandry z obnażonym ostrzem. Trevelyan wiedziała, jakie to uczucie, bo była już w tej sytuacji i nie życzyła sobie jej powtarzać.

Valsedes ruszyła do przodu pierwsza, szybka i ewidentnie dobrze wyszkolona; Trevelyan nigdy nie zdołała się nauczyć tak wyprostowanej postawy, tak finezyjnie ustawionych pod odpowiednimi kątami stóp. Cassandra otrząsnęła się w porę i bez większego wysiłku uniknęła sztychu, który powinien był przynajmniej ją musnąć. Trevelyan na początku ich znajomości myślała, że jej styl walki jest taki jak templariuszy, nastawiony na wywołanie strachu i wykluczenie przeciwnika z gry, zanim zdąży zareagować zaklęciem albo obronić się na krótki dystans, ale potem zaczęła zauważać jej biegłość w posługiwaniu się bronią, przebłyski wirtuozerii, które uświadomiły jej, że to więcej niż doświadczenie - to talent wyszlifowany do perfekcji.

Ten pojedynek też wyglądał dla niej jak standardowa wymiana ciosów na miecze - atak, parowanie, riposta, atak, unik, klincz, zmień kolejność, powtórz - dopóki nie zauważyła, że Cassandra daje markizie fory. Nie znała się na szermierce wyśmienicie, na pewno nie tak dobrze, jak część obecnych, ale znała Cassandrę i wiedziała, że ona zawsze rozprawiała się ze wszystkimi wrogami jak najkrótszą drogą. Tymczasem tutaj odbierała i wyprowadzała ciosy z chłodną kalkulacją i nawet pewną wstrzemięźliwością, więc Trevelyan po kilku sekwencjach zaczęła się domyślać, że przedłuża pojedynek ze względu na osobę markizy - może żeby nie upokorzyć jej dodatkowo błyskawiczną wygraną, może żeby utrwalić jej wizerunek jako godnego przeciwnika u Herana Lefra i jego popleczników, w każdym razie dowodząc posiadania politycznego zmysłu, którego jej wielu odmawiało.

W końcu Cassandra wyprowadziła kilka silniejszych ciosów, a markiza odebrała je z trudem, myląc kroki albo porzucając swoją wzorową postawę na rzecz takiej, która pozwalała jej się w ogóle obronić. Cassandra szybko wykorzystała lukę: wytrąciła jej rapier z ręki i przyłożyła sztych do gardła. Markiza Valsedes walczyła do ostatka - jej rozbrojona ręka wystrzeliła nagle zza uda z metalicznym błyskiem, który Cassandra musiała zobaczyć kątem oka. Złapała ją w nadgarstku, zanim dotarła w jakiekolwiek wrażliwe miejsce, a Trevelyan przełknęła, czując, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy. W garści markizy tkwił nóż.

— Poddajcie się — powiedziała Cassandra spokojnie, a spokój ten był zarazem groźny. — Już jest po wszystkim. Miasto jest nasze, a wy dołączycie do księcia Gasparda na czas oczekiwania na okup. Nie bójcie się, będziemy was dobrze traktować. Ale to musi się skończyć.

Markiza zacisnęła usta pod swoją ozdobną maską. Rozluźniła dłoń i nóż wyleciał jej z ręki.

— To przywilej z wami przegrać.

Cassandra obejrzała się na Trevelyan, nie zwalniając uścisku.

— Możecie pozwolić? — Kiwnęła głową w kierunku gabinetu markizy, a Trevelyan nareszcie zaskoczyła.

— Tak, oczywiście. — Włożyła laskę w uprząż na plecach. — Już się robi, wasza wysokość.

Minęła powoli ciała wiernych gwardzistów markizy, których poraziła wcześniej potężnym wyładowaniem, minęła Cassandrę i markizę Valsedes złączone nadal w przedziwnym uścisku. Markiza śledziła ją ciemnymi oczami za złotej maski. Spódnica jej dopasowanej sukni była wysoko rozcięta, ukazując koronkową podwiązkę na udzie. Minęła również nevarrańskich rycerzy i orlezjańskich elfów miejskich, którzy zastygli w miejscu z wyciągniętymi szyjami, jak widownia teatralna na dobrym spektaklu. Minęła wreszcie von Feuersteina, który obserwował ją ze swoim zdystansowanym wyrazem twarzy, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że do niej mrugnął.

W przedziwnej, grobowej wręcz ciszy weszła do gabinetu markizy. Dominowały w nim wysmakowane, dębowe meble i malowane farbami olejnymi wizerunki sławnych Orlezjan, wnosząc po ich strojach i maskach, przetykane gdzieniegdzie landszaftami przedstawiającymi Val Foret na tle zachodzącego słońca. Pod oknem stało masywne biurko, a obok niego - znajomy kamienny panel, który sterował zabójczymi zabezpieczeniami fortyfikacji miasta i którego nie zastali w jego pierwotnym, wyznaczonym przez budowniczego miejscu.

Trevelyan, pomna uwagi wszystkich zgromadzonych w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, nie pomyliła się tym razem. Zdjęła glif, sprawdziła, czy nie ma dodatkowych pieczęci i z wyczuciem wprowadziła wyuczoną na pamięć kombinację, pierwszy raz w życiu czując się jak prawdziwy specjalista.

Buczący, głęboki sygnał wybrzmiał trzeci raz i Trevelyan wypuściła wstrzymywane długo powietrze, a ktoś w sąsiednim pokoju pełen ulgi śmiech i odgłosy triumfu. Kiedy wróciła do salonu, pierwsza nevarrańska poklepywała się po plecach z elfami Herana Lefra, a Feuerstein i Solas podnosili z podłogi książki, zdziwieni nawzajem swoimi czynami. Cassandra puściła już markizę i rozglądała się z satysfakcją, trzymając jedną urękawiczoną dłoń na biodrze; mimo że na głowie nie miała korony, a na sobie zbroi, nie było wątpliwości, kto tu dowodził. Krążyli wokół niej jak małe rybki wokół rekina, jak mali drapieżnicy wokół prawdziwej bestii i Trevelyan była zarazem pod wrażeniem tego i nieco tym podniecona; właściwie to ilość uczuć wywołanych tą sceną ją przytłoczyła i musiała odejść na bok, zaczerpnąć powietrza, a kiedy to robiła, potknęła się o jednego z osmolonych gwardzistów.

Podbili niepodbijalne miasto prawie bez ofiar w ludziach, ale kilku musiało zginąć, i pożałowała ich przez moment.

Ktoś złapał ją za łokieć, zanim wyrżnęła czołem o posadzkę salonu. Był to Ingo Ferruta.

— Moje gratulacje, Trevelyan. Udało się.

Dała się temu wszystkiemu ponieść: atmosferze, triumfowi, wyrazom uznania. W pałacu nie było już służby, więc pozwoliła się wysłać z Tomem Belmontem i Anitą Trembulay do kuchni, żeby uszykować jakiś posiłek dla zwycięzców. Bardzo długo grzebali po spiżarkach, kredensach i piwniczkach, kompletując elementy kolacji z bogatych zapasów markizy w pomieszczeniach dziwnie pustych bez kucharzy, piekarzy i lokajów.

Cassandra zorganizowała dla markizy areszt domowy w jakimś pomieszczeniu na parterze - do kuchni docierały zresztą jakieś echa sporu z Heranem Lefrem, który nie chciał się zgodzić na proponowane wspólne warty. Cassandra i Feuerstein długo nie schodzili na posiłek, więc Trevelyan obgryzała gęsie udka tylko z rycerzami z nevarrańskiej, spekulując na temat tego, jakie problemy jeszcze robi jej Solas, który, jak Trevelyan wiedziała, potrafił być bardzo uparty. Jego zaangażowanie w sprawy elfów miejskich pozostawało dla niej niejasne - musiała z nim porozmawiać, jak tylko wróci, bo coś jej śmierdziało w tej całej sprawie. Ta myśl - o nieuchronnym powrocie - sprawiła, że gęś jakoś przestała jej smakować.

Wymówiła się zmęczeniem i wróciła na górę, gdzie trwał chaos organizacyjny, z którego wyłowił ją Feuerstein.

— Nasza bohaterka — przywitał ją z uśmiechem, w którym było wiele zębów. — Szukasz miejsca, gdzie możesz spocząć?

Trevelyan tak naprawdę szukała Cassandry, ale, po pierwsze, nie chciała się do tego przyznawać Feuersteinowi, a po drugie, wiedziała, ile czasu i wysiłku musi zająć zabezpieczenie całego miasta z pomocą dziesięciu rycerzy i gromady zbuntowanych elfów.

— Tak. Chętnie bym gdzieś spoczęła. Jeśli mnie jeszcze gdzieś nie potrzebujecie, oczywiście.

— Konsensus był chyba taki, że Jej Wysokośc może wziąć sypialnię markizy — powiedział głośno, machając szarmancko ręką. — Więc zapraszam.

— Sama sobie poradzę, dziękuję.

— Nie będę zatem nalegać. — Ukłonił się i odszedł, a Trevelyan rozejrzała się dyskretnie, czy ktoś to podłapał i zauważyła, że Ingo Ferruta jej się przygląda. Nie było już czego ukrywać, więc skinęła mu głową i pomaszerowała do sypialni markizy. Dotąd starała się utrzymywać pozory głównie dla Cassandry, która na początku dała jej do zrozumienia, że woli dyskrecję, ale to podejście chyba skończyło się z braniem Trevelyan do namiotu w samym środku wyprawy wojennej.

W sypialni nie było śladów walki, w oczy rzucał się tylko brak marmurowego stolika, który pierwotnie stał między dwoma eleganckimi fotelami. Teraz leżały tam tylko osobiste drobiazgi markizy, których Trevelyan nie chciała ruszać. Miała nadzieję, że Cassandra wysłała już kogoś do obozu po ich bagaże, bo bardzo chciała pozbyć się brudu dnia i tego ciasnego, idiotycznego przebrania. Rozejrzała się po komnacie dokładniej, niż za pierwszym razem i za parawanikiem znalazła umywalkę, tylko w nie było w niej wody, więc wzięła dzban i zeszła na dziedziniec. W pałacu niby trwał ruch, ale jakiś odległy i przytłumiony. Nabrała wody z fontanny i wróciła na górę, nie spotykając nikogo i przez moment aż się przestraszyła, że znowu wyrzuciło ją niepostrzeżenie poza czas, ale potem zajrzała do holu i zobaczyła plecy odchodzącego Ferruty. Co za ulga.

Bolały ją mięśnie od walki i właściwie wszystko od upadku na schodach w ratuszu, więc wlała zawartość dzbana do umywalki z sykiem bólu. Przymknęła drzwi, zdjęła ciasny wams Anity Trembulay i podwinęła rękawy koszuli, żeby umyć twarz i dekolt. Woda w umywalce zrobiła się szybko szara od brudu, więc jej wzrok padł na baterię kosmetyków markizy na toaletce obok. Z pewnym zażenowaniem sięgnęła po kostkę perfumowanego mydła.

Nie wiedziała za bardzo, co zrobić z brudną wodą, więc tradycyjnie wylała ją przez okno do ogrodu. Markiza miała piękny widok na śródmieście ze swoich pokojów: wieże ratusza i katedry i szczyty kamienic, teraz jeszcze na tle czerwono-różowego zachodu słońca, wyglądały jak z antivańskiego malarstwa. Chciała wychylić się z okna, żeby dokładnie przyjrzeć się miastu, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że zaraz zamacha biustem wszystkim mieszkańcom Val Foret i cofnęła się do środka, żeby chociaż zasznurować koszulę.

Na kolumience łóżka wisiał piękny, przejrzysty negliż markizy, ale Trevelyan już dość obsceniczne wydawało się to, że będzie dzisiaj nocować w łóżku, w którym Eleonora Valsedes obudziła się dzisiaj rano, nawet zapewne nie przypuszczając, że do wieczora zaatakują ją dwie wrogie siły. Przeszła się za to po całej komnacie, przyglądając się dokładnie dziełom sztuki, które nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że częstymi gośćmi w tej buduarze byli ciemnowłosi, smukli młodzieńcy. Nie orientowała się, czy istniał jakiś małżonek markizy, czy to na miejscu, czy na wojnie; była tylko ciekawa, jakie miałby na to zapatrywania.

Przystanęła znowu przy oknie, za którym zbierały się powoli ciężkie, różowawe od spodu chmury. Teraz to ona była ukradkowym gościem w tej komnacie, najwyraźniej awansowawszy na faworytę królowej Nevarry, co stanowiło awans może nie niepożądany, ale z pewnością kuriozalny. Aż ciężko było jej prześledzić całą drogę, którą przebyła, żeby trafić w to miejsce w takich okolicznościach, zupełnie jakby tamta Trevelyan, zdesperowana, by wrócić do domu, była jakąś inną osobą - albo przynajmniej bardzo odległą w czasie. Przypomniało jej się, jak obawiała się swojej interwencji w bieg wydarzeń tego świata, wywołania jakiegoś paradoksu, zepsucia wszystkiego, a tymczasem świat okazał się dużo odporniejszy na zmiany, a ona sama dużo mniej: myślała, że przejdzie przez to niewzruszona, wyobrażała sobie siebie jak spiżowy posąg, a okazała się czymś zupełnie innej konstystencji. Bardziej jak woda.

Wrócić do domu. Chciała się na tym skupić od czasu, kiedy poradziła sobie z księgą Septimusa Traumusa, ale tylko odsuwała to od siebie, tłumacząc się przygotowaniami do trudnej misji w Val Foret. Tymczasem misja się skończyła, a ona nie była ani krok bliżej powrotu, niż kiedy przeczytała ten zwój ukradziony z Tevinter, który niejasno wzmiankował coś o udziale elektryczności w uruchamianiu magii czasu. Nawet nie miała go teraz przy sobie, bo został z resztą jej bagażu w obozie pod miastem, wepchnięty gdzieś pomiędzy notatki a mapy, jak żywy dowód jej dziwnej niechęci do powrotu.

Trevelyan nie lubiła dopuszczać do siebie pewnych myśli, ale chyba nadszedł moment na zmierzenie się z tą jedną konkretną: istniał konkretny powód, dlaczego nie zajmowała się nazbyt żywo kwestią powrotu.

Zacisnęła ręce na parapecie, aż różowa tkanka pod paznokciami zbielała. Za nią otworzyły się drzwi i ktoś wszedł do sypialni. Trevelyan po samym rytmie kroków poznała, kto to - Cassandra chodziła mocno z pięty, stukając obcasami, wymierzając długie, pewne kroki. Jej obecność od razu zmieniała pomieszczenie, w którym się pojawiała, rozgrzewała je i rozjaśniała. Trevelyan prawie widziała ją oczyma wyobraźni: wysoka, wyższa niż większość ludzi, których znała Trevelyan, długonoga, te sztywne, napięte barki - nieświadomy chyba element jej postawy, zmarszczone nad jakąś trudną sprawą brwi, ten absurdalny, kolorowy wams, który ściskał ją w pasie, i oczy patrzące w dół szlachetnie prostego nosa w sposób, który kazał Trevelyan przypuszczać, że Cassandra zaczynała mieć problemy z nadwzrocznością.

Nieświadoma raczej tej głębi introspekcji u Trevelyan Cassandra przystanęła, westchnęła ze zmęczeniem, zabrzęczała rozpinanym pasem od miecza. Coś zaszeleściło miękko i opadło na fotel, potem znowu rozbrzmiały kroki, oddalające się w drugi koniec komnaty, gdzie stał parawan. Pluskanie, jakieś parsknięcia, ale nadal ani słowa, co już wydało się dziwnie celowe. W końcu: znowu kroki, tym razem zbliżające się.

Dwie ręce wsunęły się Trevelyan na biodra, najpierw dotknęły jej przez materiał, a potem pod nim, trochę mokre, z przyjemnie szorstką skórą. Ciepły nos otarł się o jej kark i szyję, a jedna z dłoni zsunęła się na pośladek i ścisnęła go mocno, pewnie za mocno, ale przy poprzednich ich zetknięciach wyszło już na jaw, że Trevelyan tak lubi. Cassandra złapała ją zębami za płatek ucha i pchnęła swoim ciałem na parapet. Trevelyan zachłysnęła się powietrzem, zaparła rękami, wyginając pośladki do tyłu, żeby ocierały się o miednicę Cassandry. Nikt nigdy jej dotąd tak nie kręcił; wystarczyło, żeby weszła do pokoju i położyła na niej rękę i Trevelyan już była gotowa ściągać majtki i wskakiwać do łóżka. Było to wręcz nieznośne, to, że ktoś miał taką władzę nad nią, że jej używał i że miał taką z tego satysfakcję, co można było ocenić po wyrazie twarzy, którą widziała kątem oka, spoglądając na Cassandrę znad ramienia.

Zastanawiała się podczas tych kilku ostatnich dni, jakie właściwie było źródło tego przyciągania między nimi, ale nie dotarła do żadnych ciekawych wniosków. Coś się po prostu urodziło na którymś styku pomiędzy nimi, gdzieś pomiędzy przypadkiem a obowiązkiem, a może zostało przywołane z ciemnego miejsca, w którym przebywało jak na wygnaniu, zanim dały temu czas i miejsce. Cassandra nie pozwoliła jej się nad tym nazbyt długo zastanawiać: jedna z jej rąk złapała za pierś Trevelyan pod koszulą, a potem zjechała w dół po brzuchu i wsunęła się w jej spodnie, druga tymczasem chwyciła Trevelyan za brodę i przekrzywiła jej głowę do siebie.

Trevelyan, wykręcona niewygodnie przy otwartym oknie, gdzie chłodny wiatr hulał po jej obnażonym dekolcie, miała refleksję, że to jedna z tych chwil, dla których warto żyć. Pocałowała Cassandrę desperacko, jakby chciała jej to przekazać, ale nie była pewna, czy się udało; Cassandra w takich chwilach była bardzo skupiona na celu, którym było doprowadzenie Trevelyan do orgazmu, i oddawała się temu zadaniu całkowicie. Trevelyan, nieco bardziej skłonna do introspekcji - nawet w sytuacjach jednoznacznie erotycznych - traciła już powoli umiejętność klarownego myślenia, a w jej podbrzuszu zebrało się gorąco, które pragnęło konkretnych rzeczy, więc szarpnęła się w sposób, który miał zasugerować, co dalej.

Cassandra uwolniła ją w końcu z uścisku, poniekąd niechętnie, i Trevelyan też zarejestrowała utratę ciepła i osłony, jaką dawało jej ciało. Odwróciła się plecami do okna, rozgrzana i mokra. Cassandra patrzyła na nią z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, który nie do końca był uśmiechem, ale też nie wyłącznie pożądaniem, i co po chwili zidentyfikowała jako zachwyt.

— Muszę ci jakoś podziękować za twoje zasługi — powiedziała w końcu Cassandra, a jej zachrypnięty nieco głos ugodził Trevelyan prosto w miękkie. — Dla naszej kampanii. Dla kraju w ogóle. — Opadła na kolana i rozwiązała do końca troczki jej pludrów, przez co Trevelyan prawie zemdlała. — Dla mnie. Nie miałam wcześniej okazji.

Szarpnęła za spodnie i ściągnęła je razem z bielizną. Trevelyan chwyciła się parapetu dla oparci i rozłożyła bezwstydnie nogi tak szeroko, jak pozwalały jej elementy ubioru zatrzymane gdzieś na wysokości kolan.

— Nie musisz mi dziękować — zapewniła Cassandrę gorączkowo. — Znaczy, wspaniale, jeśli teraz podziękujesz, ale nie jest to w żadnym razie przymus…

Cassandra złapała ją za biodra i powiodła ustami od pachwiny aż po wzgórek łonowy. Trevelyan patrzyła w dół swojego rozchełstanego, falującego od gwałtownych oddechów biustu na jej siwiejącą głowę i po pierwszym dotyku języka na sobie ryzykownie oderwała jedną rękę od podparcia, wsunęła ją w sztywne włosy na głowie Cassandry i tam zacisnęła.

Cassandra podziękowała jej umiejętnie i entuzjastycznie, z wprawą godną prawdziwej dyplomatki. Trevelyan pod koniec przycisnęła jej twarz spazmatycznie do siebie, szukając tego konkretnego punktu kontaktu, który załatwiał sprawę, a potem postarała się powstrzymać swój własny entuzjazm ze względu na otwarte szeroko okno i towarzystwo w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu; nie chciała, żeby ktoś zaczął jej nagle klaskać.

Chociaż było za co.

Cassandra oparła ręce na kolanach, łapiąc oddech. Trevelyan obserwowała ją przez zmrużone oczy i ubawiło ją nagle, że oto ma niepokonaną królową Nevarry i Marchii - może wkrótce cesarzową połowy Thedas - na kolanach przed sobą. Potem Cassandra uniosła głowę, Trevelyan ujrzała jej twarz i bardzo, bardzo liczyła na to, że jej własna nie jest jej odbiciem.

Patrzyły przez chwilę na siebie w całkowitej ciszy, Cassandra w górę, spod swoich ciemnych brwi i stalowych oczu, zgięta i zgarbiona tak, że jej ramiona napinały wilgotną koszulę, Trevelyan w dół, przerażona tym, co właśnie chodziło jej po głowie. Pewnie, że mogło to być poorgazmiczne wmożenie emocjonalne, którego często doznawała - pewnego razu nawet rozpłakała się po szczególnie satysfakcjonującym stosunku z Geirem - ale nie musiało i co, jeśli nie było?

Na szczęście raptem ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Wasza Wysokość, bardzo przepraszam — znajomy, dziwnie łamiący się głos. Jeden z kawalerów, chyba Rathory. — Mam wasze i baronessy bagaże, chciałbym przekazać.

Cassandra otarła usta wierzchem dłoni i wstała z klęczek, rozmasowując jedno kolano. Trevelyan podciągnęła spodnie i wskoczyła za parawan, który dawał pewną ochronę przed wzrokiem postronnych. Słyszała stamtąd, jak otworzyły się drzwi, Rathory wymienił z Cassandrą kilka zdań, a potem rozległo się wymowne trzaśnięcie i przekręcenie klucza w zamku. Cassandra zamknęła je na noc.

Trevelyan ochlapała twarz zimną wodą z dzbana i rozebrała się do naga. Kiedy wyjrzała zza parawanu, Cassandra przeglądała zawartość toreb, które przyniósł kawaler, ale na jej widok znieruchomiała i uśmiechnęła się.

— Chodź do łóżka — powiedziała Trevelyan, zdejmując narzutę ze złotej, atłasowej pościeli markizy. Materac uginał się pod naciskiem, stos poduszek zachęcał do snu bądź innych czynności, raczej rekreacyjnych.

Zapadał zmierzch i w sypialni markizy również robiło się ciemno, jednak żadna z nich nie zapaliła świec. Cassandra rozbierała się więc w półmroku, w którym niedoskonałości jej zmęczonego, poobijanego ciała niedostatek światła ukrył, a walory - podkreślił. Ostatnie promienie słońca musnęły miękko jej umięśnione barki i uda, gdy zbliżała się do łoża i gdy podchodziła do Trevelyan na dłoniach i kolanach, wywołując skrzypienie łoża pod ich połączonym ciężarem i bezwiedną myśl u Trevelyan o młodych kochankach markizy Valsedes, równie odruchową co rozwiedzenie ud, kiedy ktoś się na niej kładł. Cassandra podtrzymała swój ciężar na ramionach, ale przycisnęła biodra do miednicy Trevelyan, wywołując przyjemne ciśnienie, przyjemne tarcie, pocałowała ją najpierw w usta, a potem w szyję. Trevelyan przycisnęła ją do siebie, łapiąc rękami za jakąkolwiek dostępną wystającą część ciała, wyciągnęła szyję, żeby dać jej odpowiedni dostęp. Z tej pozycji widziała tylko siwą skroń Cassandry i kącik jej oka z powieką zaciśniętą ze skupienia, może jeszcze kawałek policzka pokrytego delikatnym, ciemnym meszkiem, z początkiem blizny biegnącej w dół jej twarzy do szczęki.

Kiedy się wreszcie poruszyła, żeby zmienić pozycję, Trevelyan wsunęła jej rękę między nogi, a właściwie spróbowała tam dosięgnąć swoją zbyt krótką ręką, a Cassandra się zorientowała i przysunęła bliżej wezgłowia. Nie zabrało to długo mimo niewygodnego kąta: Cassandra, wygięta nad nią w pałąk, złapała kurczowo za wezgłowie i krzyknęła bezgłośnie, a Trevelyan jak zwykle w takich chwilach objęło poczucie jakiegoś animalistycznego triumfu.

Cassandra opadła na łóżko obok, dysząc. W ciemności widać było tylko kontur jej profilu i zamazany ruch, kiedy uniosła zapraszajaco rękę. Trevelyan po chwili połapała się, o co chodzi i przysunęła bliżej, w końcu układając się wzdłuż jej ciała i nawet zarzucając jedną frywolną nogę na jej uda.

— Co teraz zrobisz? — zapytała, żeby zabić coraz bardziej niepokojącą ciszę.

— Hm? — Cassandra jakby się ocknęła. — Pytasz o plany strategiczne? Zaczekam na Cullena z armią. Na razie miasto jest nasze nominalnie, trzeba tu pozostawić garnizon…

— Mam na myśli potem. Po wyjściu z Val Foret.

— Nie jest to jakoś bardzo sprecyzowane — powiedziała jakimś dziwnym głosem. — Zapewne wyślę poselstwo do Boskiej. Muszę z nią uzgodnić nasze podejście pod Val Royeaux. — Spojrzała badawczo na Trevelyan. Jej oczy zalśniły w ciemności. — Czemu pytasz?

— Z ciekawości. Skoro byłam dotąd elementem tych planów.

Cassandra fuknęła, ale nie powiedziała nic więcej. Nie zreflektowała się, że powinna do tych zamierzeń dodać “odesłanie Trevelyan z powrotem do domu”; może uważała, że rozumie się to samo przez się. Może nie uważała tego za tak ważne jak pozostałe rzeczy, ciężko było powiedzieć.

Za to głośno zaburczało jej w brzuchu.

— Nie jadłaś jeszcze? — zapytała Trevelyan, unosząc się na łokciu.

— Nie. Nie miałam czasu.

— To chodź. Jeszcze coś znajdziemy w kuchni. Jest tam tyle, że na pewno wszystkiego nie zjedli.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Cassandra poniekąd rozwikłuje intrygę.

Cassandra obudziła się w jakimś obcym łóżku, przykryta po szyję nieswoją pościelą i otoczona nieznanymi meblami, i chwilę zajęło jej rozpoznanie prywatnych kwater markizy Valsedes. Miejsce obok - miejsce Trevelyan - ziało pustką, więc pomacała materac i pościel. Były jeszcze ciepłe, musiała wstać przed chwilą.

Wsłuchała się we wstający świt, tak blady i szary, że baldachim łoża nie rzucał nawet cienia. Panowała cisza, co stanowiło dobry znak, więc pozwoliła sobie na chwilę bezczynnego leżenia pod ciepłym przykryciem. Trevelyan i to, co robiły wczoraj, od razu przyszły jej na myśl, zupełnie nieproszone, jakieś przebłyski jej obfitych piersi, które czasem przybierały kształt kropli, wyrazu jej twarzy, kiedy szczytowała. Od kiedy zorientowała się, że podobają jej się również kobiety, zawsze myślała, że ogranicza się to do wysportowanych chłopczyc, ale Trevelyan - i jej kształtne uda ściskające biodra Cassandry jak imadło - zadawały temu kłam.

Przyjemne wspomnienie poprzedniego wieczora zbladło na myśl o bardziej naglącej sprawie związanej z Trevelyan i postanowiła wstać. Odrzuciła odważnie przykrycia i usiadła na skraju łóżka, a stopy nie zderzyły się z lodowatą podłogą, tylko miękkim dywanem i pomyślała, że Eleonora Valsedes wiedziała, jak sobie dogodzić.

Wcześniej, jeszcze z Garoty, Cassandra postawiła na nogi wszystkich mortalitasi w królestwie, wymagając od nich bardzo konkretnej wiedzy na temat tevinterskiej magii czasu i ruin w bagnach Nahashin. Mobilizacja ta, poparta zawoalowaną groźbą popadnięcia w niełaskę protektorki, zaczynała przynosić jakieś efekty - powoli bo powoli, ale spływały od nich rady, jak odesłać Trevelyan z powrotem do jej miejsca i czasu. Cassandra nie rozumiała wszystkich tych wiadomości - niektóre również dobrze mogłyby być napisane w innym języku - ale spodziewała się, że dla Trevelyan będą miały więcej sensu. Zastanawiała się właśnie nad tym, jak zorganizować tę ekspedycję na bagna, kiedy drzwi do sypialni markizy się otworzyły i Trevelyan wkroczyła do środka z dzbanem w ramionach, cała już ubrana i odświeżona.

— Zeszłam po świeżą wodę. — Odstawiła dzban za parawanem. — Po drodze spotkałam von Feuersteina. Twierdzi, że wszystko jest nadal pod kontrolą, ale kilka spraw czeka na rozwiązanie.

Wydawała się chłodna i skupiona na faktach, zupełnie inna od tego wspomnienia sprzed chwili, więc Cassandra wykorzystała moment, kiedy przechodziła obok, żeby złapać ją za rękę i przyciągnąć do siebie. Trevelyan opierała się trochę, ale jakoś bez przekonania.

— Nie zamknęłam drzwi — powiedziała, przesuwając dłońmi po ramionach Cassandry, które były chyba ulubionym elementej jej anatomii.

— Trudno. — Cassandra ściągnęła ją za kołnierz do swojej wysokości, Trevelyan ochoczo otworzyła usta, jakby była już gotowała na jej wargi, na jej język. To było dopiero zjawisko, to chwila godna wezwania artysty, nie jakiś kiczowaty landszaft znad kominka markizy.

Trevelyan wysupłała się w końcu z jej uścisku i przeczesała ręką jej włosy.

— Heran Lefr cię też szukał. — Rzuciła Cassandrze koszulę. — Powiedziałam mu, żeby zszedł do kuchni, bo tam będzie śniadanie.

Cassandra wstała i przeciągnęła się. Od dawna nie wstała w tak zacnym humorze, a na dodatek nie bolało jej ani kolano, ani nowa rana na barku, jakby noce znowu zaczęły służyć regeneracją, jak kiedyś.

W kuchni Tom Belmont smażył jajka na wielkiej blasze, a Ingo Ferruta kroił szynki, jakby w wolnym czasie nie grali w karty w obozach, tylko prowadzili gospodę. Zapewne śniadaliby wszyscy w miłej i swojskiej atmosferze, gdyby nie zstąpił do nich lekko obrażony Heran Lefr w asyście dwojga elfów i szeregu problemów, które musieli zaraz ruszyć rozwiązywać, bo Orlezjanie zaczynali się niestety orientować, że zostali podbici przez niewielką grupę Nevarran i sfrustrowanych elfów bez żadnego przeszkolenia wojskowego. Beztroska, przyjemna atmosfera zniknęła bez śladu, a oni po szybkim posiłku ruszyli w miasto.

Trevelyan towarzyszyła jej cały dzień jak cień, nieuciążliwa, a wręcz przeciwnie - zaskakująco kompetentna i przydatna. Cassandrę najpierw wprawiło to w zdziwienie - wynikające z jej myślenia o Trevelyan jako o niegrzecznym magu-apostacie - a dopiero potem przebiła się przez to wiedza, że Trevelyan miała doświadczenie w takich sytuacjach, że gdzieś był świat, w którym to ona, Cassandra, chodziła pół kroku za nią i uprzejmie podsuwała swoje rady. Niepojęte.

W anturażu, oprócz Herana Lefra, Trevelyan i Ferruty z Belmontem ciągnął też Jan-Frederik Feuerstein, któremu Trevelyan działała na nerwy. Nie było to tak oczywiste, jak zwykle, bo starał się ukrywać swoje rozdrażnienie, ale Cassandra miała już wprawę w odczytywaniu wysyłanych przez niego sygnałów. Gdyby nie to, że zaczęło się w niej już formować pewne przypuszczenie, wzięłaby jego zachowanie za zwykłą, ludzką zazdrość, może przemieszaną ze zniecierpliwieniem, bo nie znajdowali się w najkorzystniejszej sytuacji i nie mieli żadnej gwarancji, kiedy ulegnie ona poprawie. Jednak było w tym coś więcej: jakiś dodatkowy koloryt, dziwny posmak, który czuła już wcześniej, ale nie potrafiła go określić.

Jej przeciwnicy - a czasem również sprzymierzeńcy, z tym że mniej złośliwie - żartowali sobie, że nie należy do przebiegłych czy przenikliwych osób i do pewnego stopnia była to prawda. Cassandra nie siadała i nie analizowała rzeczy, tylko przyjmowała fakty i one z czasem rodziły w niej jakieś przekonanie. To przekonanie dotyczyło obecnie Jana-Frederika, a powstało parę dni temu, na wspomnienie kwestii rzuconej przez Danielę zupełnie przypadkowo nad jakąś listą zaciągów i danin: to wszystko było tak skomplikowane, że trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak jakiś przypadkowy podglądacz czyni z tego jakikolwiek użytek.

Cassandra zadziałała na rzecz tego przekonania już poprzedniego dnia, prosząc Herana o przysługę.

— Cała ta umowa to jedna wielka przysługa — powiedział wówczas z pobłażaniem. — Co to ma być tym razem?

— Poproś swoich ludzi, żeby nie przyjmowali żadnych rozkazów od moich — odparła, usiłując go jakoś zarazić swoim przekonaniem, że muszą współpracować, by to wszystko się udało. — Już widzę, że wydaje ci się to śmiechu warte, ale mam też na myśli takie sytuacje, kiedy w grę wchodzą pieniądze czy jakieś inne przekupstwo. Na przykład za zaniesienie komuś listu albo wiadomości… Trzymajmy się po prostu ściśle tego, że tylko ty mówisz im, co mają robić, a w innej sytuacji zgłaszają to tobie lub mnie, jeśli nie chcą zawracać ci głowy.

Heran patrzył na nią długo swoimi niepokojącymi, nieruchomymi oczami, i czuła wyraźnie, jak pod całą powierzchnią jego nieprzyciągającej uwagi postaci kłębiła się magia.

— Mogę ich o to poprosić — powiedział w końcu. — Ale uważam, że powinniśmy wymienić się przysługami. Tak żeby było sprawiedliwie.

— Czego byś ode mnie chciał?

— Chwili rozmowy z twoim magiem. Bardzo mnie zainteresowała jej osoba… a z jakiegoś powodu mnie unika.

Nie chciała za bardzo targować się za pomocą Trevelyan, ale doszła do wniosku, że parę minut jej czasu nie będzie aż tak odczuwalną stratą, więc przystała na ten układ.

Tego samego wieczora miała jeszcze odprawę z agentką Peonią i ją również poprosiła o kontrolowanie wszelkiej komunikacji ze strony swojego anturażu. Zaciśnięcie takiej pętli w twierdzy albo obozie pełnym setek ludzi nie miało prawa bytu, ale przy tuzinie podwładnych leżało teoretycznie w zasięgu możliwości. Pomyślała przelotnie o Danieli, potem, wbrew sobie, o Lelianie, które byłyby w stanie rozwiązać to szybciej, lepiej, mądrzej - ale musiała zacząć dawać sobie radę sama.

Popołudniu okazało się, że grupa złotników i kupców jedwabnych wspomagana przez kilku gwardzistów zabarykadowała się w ratuszu, tworząc lokalny ośrodek oporu. Elfowie Herana postawieni na straży rynku nie zdołali utrzymać budynku i ogłosili alarm, ściągając na miejsce swoich pobratymców, dowództwo i rycerzy pierwszej nevarrańskiej, którzy pełnili warty w okolicy.

— Nie dostaniecie nas, przebrzydłe nekromanckie świnie! — wołał jeden z mistrzów z pierwszego piętra ratusza. — Cholerni imperialiści! Nikczemni heretycy! W zmowie z ostrouchami!!! Nie pokonacie cesarstwa, choćbyście się posrali!

— Chyba nie przepadają za wami — skonstatował Heran Lefr. — Chyba nawet bardziej niż za elfami, a zauważyłem, że to tutaj nieczęste.

— No cóż, podbijamy ich z zaskoczenia, kiedy toczą wojnę domową. — Cassandra założyła ręce na piersi. Mistrz dalej wykrzykiwał inwektywy z okna i miała ochotę go zdefenestrować. — Ilu ich tam w środku jest?

— Ze dwudziestu, może trzydziestu, pani — zameldował Ingo Ferruta. — Nie jest to wielka siła, ale ten ratusz w środku to labirynt. Nie mamy szans ich stamtąd wykurzyć. Nie sami.

— A ta cała wasza armia jest w drodze, tak? — zapytał Heran.

— Tak — odparła spokojnie Cassandra. — Awangarda powinna wkrótce tu być. Chyba że coś - albo ktoś - ich zatrzymało.

Rzuciła okiem na swój anturaż. Feuerstein zmarszczył się na twarzy niemal niedostrzegalnie, jakieś mięśnie zagrały mu w policzku. Trevelyan z zadartą głową patrzyła w niebo.

— Obawiam się tylko, że ten duch oporu wobec najeźdźcy rozprzestrzeni się po mieście — ciągnął Ingo. — A my - nie ukrywajmy - jesteśmy na słabszej pozycji.

— Więc tego ducha należałoby stłumić. — Cassandra rozejrzała się po rynku. W niektórych oknach już widać było twarze mieszczan zaciekawionych całą sceną. — Najlepiej jakimś pokazem siły… Tylko że nasze siły są ograniczone.

— Chętnie temu zaradzę — odezwała się nagle Trevelyan, odrywając wzrok od nieba. — Jeśli pozwolicie.

Cassandra nie widziała przeciwskazań, Heran Lefr też nie - był wręcz podekscytowany tą perspektywą - a reszta nie miała nic do gadania. Stali na płycie rynku, dokładnie naprzeciwko ratusza, z którego nadal wydobywały się inwektywy na temat Cassandry, jej dworu, armii i wszystkich pozostałych poddanych, ale już z mniejszą częstotliwością i różnorodnością, jako że autor chyba powoli się męczył. Trevelyan zrobiła kilkanaście kroków do przodu, wyprzedzając rozproszoną grupę Nevarran i elfów, i Cassandra zaniepokoiła się nagle możliwością ostrzału z ratusza. Kiedy jednak spojrzała z powrotem na Trevelyan, zauważyła, że jej postać znajduje się za niebieskawą, migotliwą taflą, która oznaczała zazwyczaj użycie magicznej bariery.

Trevelyan odeszła na odpowiedni dystans, przystanęła, uderzyła dwa razy obcasem w bruk, jakby sprawdzała jego odporność, po czym rozłożyła ramiona i wykonała skomplikowaną sekwencję ruchów. Cassandra widziała już dość magów, by wiedzieć, że to jakieś trudne zaklęcie przywołania, ale nawet bez tej wiedzy czuła gromadzącą się energię. Stojący obok Heran fuknął z niedowierzaniem, jakby wiedział z wyprzedzeniem, co się święci, a Ingo Ferruta potarł brodę. Nieporządnie uczesane włosy na jego głowie stanęły dęba niczym ciemna aureola.

Trevelyan skończyła sekwencję i uniosła jedno ramię z powoli zaciskającą się pięścią. Człowiek w oknie ratusza zamilkł, z zainteresowania albo ze strachu, a pochmurne niebo nad miastem nagle odpowiedziało wzbierającym pomrukiem gromu.

Ferruta wzdrygnął się słyszalnie.

— To mi przypomina, czemu ludzie tak potwornie bali się magów.

— Nie każdy z nich coś takiego potrafi — odparł Heran Lefr tonem sugerującym, że nie chce się wdawać w dyskusję na temat podejścia ludzi do magów, ale jeśli ktoś zacznie, to on na pewno dorzuci swoje trzy grosze.

Niebo tymczasem niepokojąco ściemniało, chmury skłębiły się i zgrubiały, a po chwili rozerwała je wielka, rozgałęziona błyskawica. Nad miastem przetoczył się dudniący, ogłuszający grom, który brzmiał, jakby waliło się niebo. Okno ratusza zamknęło się z hukiem, a prawie wszyscy na płycie rynku skulili odruchowo, osłaniając głowy. Prawie, bo z dwoma wyjątkami: Cassandra widziała już różne magiczne fajerwerki w swojej długiej karierze i bała się niewielu, a Heran wydawał się bardziej ubawiony niż zaniepokojony.

Trevelyan wywołała jeszcze kilka piorunów, które solidnie wystraszyły wszystkich w okolicy, a potem otrzepała się i spokojnie zawróciła do grupy.

— Teraz będzie padać — powiedziała, a na bruk spadło kilka pierwszych kropli — więc lepiej poszukajmy jakiegoś dachu nad głową.

Faktycznie przyszła ulewa, zimna i nieprzyjemna, jak to jesienią. Cassandra wyznaczyła straże pod ratuszem, zabroniła podejmować jakichkolwiek akcji wobec zabarykadowanych w środku Orlezjan i ruszyła z powrotem do pałacu; zbliżała się pora obiadu, a ona chciała jeszcze sprawdzić, jak ma się markiza Valsedes. Trevelyan szła u jej boku, nieco zmęczona i przygaszona po swoim wyczynie, ale elektryzująca i tak sugestią, że tego wieczora znowu znajdą się w tej samej sypialni. Oczekiwanie to zakłócała niestety świadomość rychłego powrotu: Trevelyan do rzeczywistości, w której znajdowali się bohaterowie i czempioni, Cassandry do tej, w której nie ma żadnej królewskiej towarzyszki.

— Nie do końca rozumiem, czemu milczycie — odezwała się Eleonora Valsedes, kiedy Cassandra nie pociągnęła ich rozmowy poza powitanie, zamyślona nad tym, jak pod wieloma względami ciocia Johanna miała rację. — Spodziewałam się, że jesteście tu po to, aby napawać się swoim zwycięstwem.

— Napawanie się nie leży chyba w moim charakterze — odparła Cassandra, odpychając się od framugi, o którą niegrzecznie się oparła. — Nie, przyszłam sprawdzić, czy nie próbujecie znowu ucieczki.

Markiza usiadła na szezlongu, który stanowił jedyny mebel w jej prowizorycznej celi będącej pierwotnie chyba jakimś salonikiem.

— Innymi słowy, chcecie sprawdzić, czy zaakceptowałam porażkę.

— Tak, poniekąd tak. — Cassandra założyła ręce na piersi, co sprawiło, że rozchyliły się poły jej wamsu. Na szyi miała z powrotem rodzinny klejnot i czuła, że wzrok markizy się na nim zatrzymał. — A zaakceptowaliście?

— Póki co. — Bez maski i z rozmazanym makijażem wyglądała znacznie mniej dostojnie, za to bardziej naturalnie, wręcz swojsko, i Cassandra zdała sobie wreszcie sprawę, że to naprawdę atrakcyjna kobieta. — Zajmuje mnie natomiast jedno… Siedząc tutaj, w tym areszcie, poczyniłam pewną retrospektywę swoich poczynań, szukając błędów, które mogłam popełnić. Pewnych rzeczy nie przewidziałam albo może nie doceniłam, a na innych oparłam się chyba przesadnie. Mam na myśli zabezpieczenia Val Foret.

— Tak sądziłam, że do tego zmierzacie.

— Nie zdawałam sobie nawet sprawy, że można je rozbroić. To musiała być jakaś bardzo stara wiedza… Jak wam się to udało?

— To bardzo długa historia — odparła Cassandra. — W której dużą rolę gra zwykłe szczęście. Wiem, że jako osoby decyzyjne powinnyśmy utrzymywać, że wszystko przewidziałyśmy, a porażka to efekt przegranego pojedynku woli…

Markiza uśmiechnęła się blado.

— Ale przecież tak nie jest — dokończyła Cassandra. — Tyloma rzeczami rządzi przypadek, że nie ma co się oszukiwać, że jesteśmy w stanie zapanować nad wszystkim. W tym rozdaniu akurat nam się udało. A wam nie.

— To zaszczyt przegrać z wami — powiedziała Eleonora Valsedes, wyciągając rękę. — Jakkolwiek nie pragnęłabym, żebyśmy zamieniły się miejscami.

Cassandra podeszła bliżej i uścisnęła jej dłoń, nieco zdziwiona, bo taki kontakt nie należał do etykiety Wielkiej Gry w Orlais.

— To zaszczyt mieć taką przeciwniczkę.

Kiedy dostała informację o zbliżającej się kawalerii, był już wieczór. Jako pierwsi do Val Foret dotarli jeźdźcy z kompanii najemników Francesco Devridy, czyli lotna z Tantervale. Wieści miały dwa źródła: agentkę Peonię oraz elfów pilnujących bram, z tym że ci ostatni dysponowali też dodatkową wiedzą, a mianowicie, że ktoś próbował skłonić strażników spod ratusza do zaatakowania ukrywających się wewnątrz Orlezjan.

Cassandra podeszła do sprawy metodycznie. Przyjęła Devridę na rynku, przekierowała część jego ludzi po newralgicznych posterunkach w mieście i dała wolną rękę w sprawie oporu w ratuszu. W mieście szerzyła się znowu panika, związana tym razem ze wkroczeniem nevarrańskich wojsk i Cassandra ustawiła się ze swoim anturażem na rynku, żeby mieć na wszystko baczenie.

Najemnicy z Tantervale zaatakowali ratusz bez chwili zwłoki i już po paru minutach pierwszy gwardzista z hukiem zleciał z balkonu na płytę rynku. Orlezjańscy gapie, poukrywani w podcieniach kamienic i za straganami, zaszemrali z zawodem i przestrachem. Cassandra ściągnęła z głowy kaptur opończy, bo przestało wreszcie padać. Widziała Trevelyan po drugiej stronie placu, pod sukiennicami, zajętą rozmową z Heranem Lefrem, i chyba niezadowoloną z tego faktu, sądząc po jej mowie ciała. Sama weszła w jakiś dziwny wymiar, osobny od tego, co miało miejsce bezpośrednio w miejsce, jakby wspięła się na podwyższenie, z którego mogła tylko obserwować poczynania innych.

— Francesco rozprawi się z nimi szybciej niż nawet pierwsza nevarrańska — powiedział Jan-Frederik, który obserwował rozwój wydarzeń obok niej. — Co każe mi sądzić, że w ogólnym rozrachunku lepiej motywuje złoto niż patriotyzm.

Znowu łut szczęścia: zastanawiała się, od której zajść go strony, a tymczasem sam się wystawił.

— A co motywuje was, marszałku? — zapytała, odwracając się do niego. Ubrany był z powrotem w swoją ulubioną czerń, po lewej przypasany miał rapier, po prawej lewak i opierał obie dłonie na rękojeściach typowym rycerskim gestem. Na jego twarzy malowało się na razie uprzejme zainteresowanie, bardzo powoli ustępujące miejsca czemuś mniej przyjemnemu.

— Mnie? — Zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. — Tylko święta miłość kochanej ojczyzny.

— Tak? A złoto rodów magnackich Nevarry już nie?

Brwi Feuersteina ściągnęły się niebezpiecznie nad zmrużonymi oczami.

— Mógłbym przysiąc, że coś implikujecie. A dość nierozsądnie jest tak implikować coś swojemu doradcy bez żadnych dowodów.

— To było tak dobrze przeprowadzone, że faktycznie nie mam twardych dowodów — powiedziała Cassandra, czując ukłucie niepokoju. Czy faktycznie się myliła? Jej przeczucie, umiejscowione gdzieś głęboko w ciele, trwało niezmienione. — Co też daje mi do myślenia. Kto byłby na tyle sprawny, żeby zatrzeć za sobą takie ślady, a zarazem na tyle bezczelny, żeby robić to tuż pod moim nosem?

Spodziewała się, że cała ta rozmowa będzie miała zupełnie inny przebieg; że spocznie na niej ciężar udowodnienia tego oskarżenia, więc przygotowała sobie szereg argumentów i ripost na twierdzenia, które na pewno padną z jego ust, bo przecież spierali się w salach narad tysiące razy. Tymczasem Jan-Frederik spokojnie zniósł jej spojrzenie i miała wrażenie, że pod tą kamienną twarzą kryło się przekonanie, że kości zostały już rzucone i jest przegrany niezależnie od tego, jaka jest prawda. W końcu on też ją znał - ją i jej upór, i niemal ją to ujęło.

— Co twoim zdaniem mnie zdradziło? — zapytał niemal nonszalancko, spoglądając dyskretnie przez ramię, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt nie stoi zbyt blisko. Nie stał, Ferruta robił groźne miny do Orlezjan w pewnym oddaleniu, przy straganach.

— Teraz? Że próbowałeś ludziom Herana Lefra wydać inne rozkazy, niż podałam ja — odparła Cassandra, jakby rozmawiali o czymś innym niż jego zdrada. — Ostatnio: to, że byłeś zdecydowanie przeciwny mojemu udziałowi w tej misji, a potem tak się przykładałeś do tego, żebyśmy weszli do miasta. Te wszystkie nieporozumienia, bójka między de Wittem a Poleonem, zmarnowane zapasy…

— To był akurat przypadek. — Feuerstein uśmiechnął się niewesoło. — Za de Witta i Poleona też nie odpowiadam. No, może pośrednio.

— A srebrni kawalerowie? To nie mógł być przypadek. Oni wiedzieli, że mogą mnie tam zastać. Tropili mnie i zabiliby, gdyby nie Trevelyan.

— Wierz mi lub nie, ale ta informacja wyciekła.

— Tak — wycedziła Cassandra — wyciekła przez ciebie do Orlais.

— Nie, Cassandro. — westchnął Jan-Frederik ciężko. — Ja nigdy nie szpiegowałem dla Orlais. Wiem, że mówi się o mnie różne rzeczy, że ty myślisz o mnie zapewne różne rzeczy, że krążą nieprzyjemne plotki… ale ja nigdy nie zdradziłem Korony.

Cassandra pojęła nagle różnicę.

— Ale zdradziłeś mnie. — Dla podkreślenia uderzyła otwartą dłonią w pierś. Miękki odgłos zginął w echach hałasów dobiegających z ratusza.

— Nie wiem, czy można to tak określić. — Jan-Frederik uciekł wzrokiem na bok, jak zakłopotany uczeń. — Byłem tylko świadom, że ktoś przeciwko tobie działa i nie podzieliłem się z tobą tą informacją. To zapewne czyni mnie współwinnym, ale zdrada stanu…

— To, że nie mam w ręku listu do cesarzowej Orlais, nie oznacza, że nie była to zdrada — syknęła. Czuła już gorąco napływające do twarzy i wystawiła ją do zimnego wiatru, żeby trochę się ochłodzić. — Poznałeś mnie dobrze i cynicznie wykorzystałeś moje słabości. To byłeś ty, prawda? To ty zacisnąłeś wokół mnie pętlę i liczyłeś, że w swoim zaślepieniu złością nic nie zauważę, że będę tylko w kółko popełniać błędy?

— Pętlę zacisnęłaś sobie sama. Nie trzeba było do tego za bardzo przykładać ręki. Muszę ci przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się, że wrócisz do świata żywych i racjonalnych z tamtego mrocznego miejsca, w którym przebywałaś - ile to było? Z tydzień? Kiepsko to wyglądało.

— Stawiałeś mnie w takich sytuacjach, żebym ponosiła porażki.

Pokręcił głową z kpiącym uśmiechem.

— Znowu nie ja, Cassandro. Ty sama. I od kiedy zdecydowałaś się pojechać samobójczo do Tevinter - po jakąś księgę - z jakąś dziewczyną, którą ledwie znasz, zrozumiałem, że będziesz tak robić, dopóki nie ściągniesz na siebie jakiejś klęski. Oczywiście, nie dlatego, że świadomie chcesz doprowadzić do porażki, tylko dlatego, że - w sumie nie wiem, dlaczego. Przez cały ten czas starałem się ciebie zrozumieć, ale nadal nie wiem, co siedzi w twojej głowie, kiedy na przykład w tuzin mieczy usiłujesz zająć całe miasto!

— Ale mi się to udaje! — Uniosła w oburzeniu ręce. — Odnosimy zwycięstwo za zwycięstwem! Żadnej klęski!

— Niby rozumiem, jakie masz cele — ciągnął Feuerstein, jakby jej nie usłyszał. — Wiem, że zależy ci na dobrobycie Korony, że masz na pieńku z heretykami z Montsimmard, wreszcie, że szukasz tych kacerzy, którzy zamordowali twoją Boską, nawet że do pewnego stopnia chcesz zadowolić rody magnackie… Ale na litość Stwórcy, nie rządzi się przez słuchanie podszeptów swojej kochanki!

Cassandra fuknęła ze wzburzenia. Jan-Frederik odważnie napotkał jej wzrok.

— To akurat nic złego, że masz słabość do charakternych kobiet. No, może to z Danielą było akurat godne potępienia… Ta dziewczyna była tak w ciebie wpatrzona… Ale to przynajmniej coś ludzkiego, coś, z czym można się jakoś utożsamiać. Coś innego niż ten nudny do wyrzygania ideał rycerstwa.

Zapadła cisza. Cassandra gorączkowo zastanawiała się, jak to wszystko, co powiedział, przystawało do jej podejrzeń.

— Ale ktoś szpiegował, zgadza się? — zapytała, zbliżając się o krok. — Musiał być jakiś szpieg. Mówiłeś, że informacje wyciekały.

— Tak. — Pokiwał głową, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Nie wydawało jej się, by teraz kłamał. — Baron de Casall.

— De Casall…? Czy on nie poległ w tej potyczce pod Dourmetres tydzień temu?

— Owszem, poległ. Ale on również nie szpiegował dla Orlais, Cassandro.

— No tak. — Nagle wszystko zaczęło mieć sens i aż nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak późno dopasowała do siebie te elementy układanki. Może nie chciała do siebie dopuścić myśli o zdradzie, nie chcisała tego urzeczywistnić. — To robota van Markhamów. Von Akenów. I całej tej reszty oligarchów, którzy mnie nie znoszą.

Jan-Frederik nie powiedział na to już nic. Przez moment wydawał się nawet żałować swojego współudziału w tym spisku, jakkolwiek szlachetne nie byłyby jego intencje, a potem jego rysy wyostrzyły się nagle: musiał pomyśleć o czekającej go karze, tak jak Cassandra.

— Co teraz? — zapytał, niemal nonszalancko. — Szafot?

— Nie — powiedziała chłodno Cassandra. — Szafot, egzekucja, kaźnia… Zniósłbyś to dzielnie i został męczennikiem, a ja - potwornym tyranem, który traci swoich doradców. Poza tym jednak się lubiliśmy — dodała, głównie dla siebie, żeby nie zgubić tego w mgle złości. — Nie, ja będę musiała cię wygnać. Twój majątek zostanie skonfiskowany. Dwór zburzony… bo nie wiem, czy ktoś będzie chciał tam mieszkać po tym, co robił twój ojciec. Nazwisko i herb wykreśli się z herbariuszy. Nie da ci się go już oczyścić.

Feuerstein zamknął oczy. Był zdruzgotany, widziała to po jego twarzy, i wydawało jej się, że w sytuacji takiego zawodu powinna czuć trochę więcej sprawiedliwego gniewu.

— Kawalerze — zawołała Ferrutę, walcząc trochę z ciasnotą w gardle. — Pozwólcie. Trzeba odprowadzić marszałka do aresztu.

— S-słucham?

— Nie muszę się chyba powtarzać. Osobno od Orlezjan, proszę.

Ferruta, wyraźnie usiłując ukryć swoje zdziwienie, przywołał Belmonta i chciał złapać Feuersteina za ramię, ale ten wyrwał mu się ze złością.

— Pójdę sam. — Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie za ramię. Miał szkliste, rozbiegane oczy. — Żegnaj, Cassandro.

I poszedł, flankowany przez tych samych dwóch rycerzy, którzy kiedyś przyprowadzili do Garoty Trevelyan. Była w tym zapewne jakaś ironia, ale Cassandra nie była zbyt dobra w dostrzeganiu takich rzeczy.

Dopilnowanie wszystkiego bez pomocy marszałka koronnego zajęło mnóstwo czasu i kiedy Cassandra dotarła wreszcie do sypialni, Trevelyan spała już głęboko. Cassandra rozebrała się, wsunęła pod chłodną pościel i wyciągnęła na oślep rękę, która zaraz trafiła na ciepłe biodro. Ciało pod pościelą mruknęło i przywarło do niej plecami i pośladkami, i pozostawało już tylko zasnąć, ale długo leżała z otwartymi oczami w ciemności.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan spogląda prawdzie w oczy i niespecjalnie podoba jej się to, co widzi.

Trevelyan obudziła się od dotyku ręki na biodrze i udzie. Ręka ta nie zbłądziła ani razu w żadne newralgiczne rejony, ale jej nacisk, dokładność, z jaką wędrowała po ciele Trevelyan, nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do intencji jej właścicielki.

Otworzyła oczy. Było ciemno, bo w kominku zgasł już ogień, który rozpaliła wieczorem, tak ciemno, że nie było sensu patrzeć. Za nią, pod pościelą, tylko ciepła, twarda ściana Cassandry. Żeby oznajmić swoje przebudzenie, przeciągnęła się, po omacku sięgając za siebie, trafiając na ucho, a potem sztywne, zmierzwione włosy. Cassandra poruszyła się pod jej dotykiem i przycisnęła wargi do jej szyi, a biodra do do jej pośladków. Były złączone na całej długości ciał. W ciemności mieszały się oddechy.

Trevelyan objęło znajome gorąco, narastające pod wpływem muśnięć stężałych sutków na plecach, ust na karku i uchu, coraz to śmielszej ręki Cassandry, która pieściła już teraz jej pośladki i wargi między udami. Gorąco zamieniało się w wilgoć, powoli ale pewnie, i kiedy ta twarda, pokryta odciskami dłoń puściła jej pierś i zsunęła się z powrotem w dół ciała, Trevelyan wygięła się do tyłu, unosząc i zginając jedno kolano. Cassandra zrozumiała sugestię i weszła w nią, najpierw poruszając palcami delikatnie i powoli, bo nade wszystko lubiła przecież sprawić Trevelyan przyjemność, ale stopniowo przyspieszając, bo była uparta, stanowcza i namiętna, co Trevelyan odkryła już, że uwielbia. W końcu uwielbiała tak bardzo, że Trevelyan oddech się urywał, mięśnie w podbrzuszu zaciskały spazmatycznie, ale to wciąż było jakoś zbyt mało, więc odwróciła się bardziej na brzuch i uniosła trochę na kolanach, a Cassandra złapała ją silnie za biodro, na moment tracąc rytm.

Z jakiegoś powodu, w który nie chciała się za bardzo sama wdawać, bardzo odpowiadały jej pozycje, w których Cassandra brała ją od tyłu, chociaż z Geirem zwykle ich unikała. Szczytowała niedługo potem, z twarzą w poduszce, żeby nie narobić hałasu, bo za ścianą pewnie spał Ingo Ferruta i Tom Belmont, a potem odwróciła się na plecy, dysząc. Cassandra klęczała obok, tworząc dziwnie zwalistą, przypominającą wzgórze sylwetkę w ciemności i Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że była nadal na wpół okryta pościelą markizy.

Uśmiechnęła się w tym mroku i przyciągnęła ją po omacku bliżej. Cassandra pocałowała ją niezbornie, umięśnione ramiona napięte miała jak postronki. Trevelyan wiedziała, że jest już blisko, że wystarczy jej naprawdę niewiele, ale miała też jakieś apokaliptyczne przeświadczenie, jakby koniec świata czekał za drzwiami tej komnaty, i chciała to zrobić porządnie, więc podciągnęła ją do góry i usadowiła się między jej udami.

Pod tym względem Cassandra również różniła się do innych kobiet, jakie znała Trevelyan: przyjemności poddawała się jakoś opornie, jakby nie mogła do końca pozbyć się lat warunkowania w zakonie, i miała w sobie jakiś ostry, cierpki smak. Trevelyan jednak dość szybko doprowadziła ją do orgazmu. Uwielbiała to mimowolne drżenie w jej potężnych udach, które długo potem odzywało się echem w całym ciele.

Nie rozmawiały w tej przytłaczającej ciemności. Trevelyan leżała, czując się coraz mniej jak osoba, do której przywykła, którą była w swoim życiu apostatki i inkwizytorki, a bardziej jak ktoś, kto pasował jakoś do anturażu Cassandry, może nawet jej dworu. Wyobcowanie, które dobitnie uświadomił jej wojewoda von Krokau z kolegami w tamtym obozie, ustąpiło miejsca obyciu, zażyłości wręcz, jakby w ostatnich dniach otworzyło się dla niej jakieś miejsce i objęła je, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Na dodatek ta rozmowa z Solasem. Szlag! Cassandra wprawdzie uprzedziła ją, że Heran Lefr będzie chciał zamienić parę zdań, więc Trevelyan mogła się przygotować i wymyśliła na poczekaniu jakąś historyjkę o tym, że Kotwicę znalazła na bagnach Nahashin, w tevinterskich ruinach, żeby przynajmniej było w miarę konsekwentnie. Solas tego jednak nie kupił i zadawał jej same podchwytliwe pytania, które implikowały, że on wie, że Trevelyan kłamie. Kiedy sama zapytała, skąd jego zainteresowanie Kotwicą, odparł, że to cenny artefakt, którego od dawna szukał, ważny dla elfów. Było to kompletnie niespójne z tym, co powiedział jej w domu, więc po powrocie będą musieli odbyć poważną rozmowę.

Odwróciła się na bok, naciągając na siebie kołdrę, bo zaczynała marznąć. Cassandra już spała, sądząc po jej głębokich, miarowych oddechach. Trevelyan położyła się obok niej, w przestrzeni między jej bokiem a odrzuconym na bok ramieniem.

Rano obudziło ją pukanie. Cassandra była już na nogach; wkładała właśnie buty i Trevelyan ze swojego punktu widziała tylko trójkąt jej pleców.

— Wasza Wysokość!

Cassandra wstała energicznie i narzuciła na siebie koszulę, po czym otworzyła drzwi. Trevelyan zakryła się kołdrą, więc nie widziała, kto to był, ale chyba tylko posłaniec, bo drzwi się zaraz zatrzasnęły, a Cassandra stała oparta o framugę, czytając jakąś wiadomość. Nie dopięła bryczesów ani nie wsadziła w nie koszuli, więc wyglądała dokładnie jak ktoś, kto wstał właśnie z łoża rozpusty. Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała Cassandry takiej nieporządnej - ona zawsze miała wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik, jak raz przyszła napić się do tawerny z rozpiętym u szyi dubletem, to szturchali się z Varrikiem łokciami z wrażenia. Trevelyan w dalszym ciągu wieczoru usiłowała jej zajrzeć w ten dekolt, żywo zainteresowana tym, co zwykle tkwiło ukryte pod przeszywanicą i zbroją.

Otrząsnęła się z tej myśli, myśli jakiejś innej, odległej Trevelyan, i odkopała z pościeli. Cassandra uniosła wzrok znad wiadomości.

— To Cullen. — Złożyła liścik i odłożyła go na toaletkę markizy. — Będą tu w południe całą siłą. Nareszcie.

— Tak? To świetnie.

— A ja mam coś dla ciebie. — W dalszym ciągu przekładała pocztę, jakby czegoś szukała. — Chciałam ci dać jeszcze przed śniadaniem…

Trevelyan sięgnęła szybko po świeże ubrania, żeby nie przyjmować niczego świecąc tyłkiem. Traf sprawił, że były to rzeczy uszyte na miarę przez królewskiego krawca jeszcze w Garocie, na wzór wamsów i pludrów rycerzy z pierwszej nevarrańskiej. Przez chwilę rozważała, na ile to właściwe, ale doszła do wniosku, że w końcu też jest poddaną Korony Nevarry i Marchii i wskoczyła w czerń. Kiedy wyłoniła się zza parawanu, Cassandra trzymała w ręku zwitek pergaminów. Miała na sobie wyszywany, aksamitny sajan ze stójką i srebrnymi guzami, na piersi łańcuch z rodowym klejnotem, a na głowie - jakże inaczej - koronę.

— Proszę. — Wręczyła Trevelyan pergaminy, omiatając ją przy tym z aprobatą wzrokiem. — To informacje o drodze twojego powrotu, wszystkie, jakie udało mi się zebrać od naszych mortalitasi i wszelkich ezoterycznych ekspertów. Z pewnością będziesz musiała odsiać ziarna od plew, bo część z nich poczytała to za okazję, żeby popisywać się elokwencją…

— T-to one? Dziękuję.

— To nie tak, że ukrywałam je do tego czasu. Przyniósł je posłaniec z resztą mojej poczty, dopiero przed chwilą.

— Oczywiście. Rozumiem.

— Cieszysz się? — zapytała Cassandra, mrużąc oczy. — Że będziesz mogła wrócić?

— T-tak — odparła Trevelyan, niepewna, czy nie zwlekała jednak o chwilę za długo z odpowiedzią. — Właściwie to myślałam dopiero co o domu. Rodzinnym, to znaczy. Bardzo dawno nie widziałam się z rodzicami. Właściwie to trochę ich zaniedbywałam, co uświadomił mi los tutejszej Trevelyan.

— Mieszkają w Ostwick, tak? — Cassandra otworzyła drzwi i zachęciła ją gestem do wyjścia.

— Trochę za Ostwick — powiedziała, oglądając się na nią przez ramię. — To stara posiadłość… Podupadała już trochę, kiedy byłam mała. Teraz pewnie jest nawet gorzej. Moi rodzice zawsze mieli trochę kłopot z pieniędzmi. Przez co mam na myśli, że ich nie mieli.

Nie przypuszczała, by Cassandrę aż tak fascynował los Trevelyanów z Ostwick, kiedy miała na skroniach taką koronę, ale plotła trzy po trzy, chcąc zapełić tę przestrzeń między nimi bez wracania do niebezpiecznego tematu powrotu. Prawda była taka, że nie przygotowała się do niego, nie wiedziała, jak w ogóle się do tego zabrać, i nie chciała z tym się zdradzić.

W pokojach markizy nikogo nie było, tylko na dziedzińcu ktoś lirycznie usposobiony śpiewał piosenkę o gęsiach odlatujących na zimę. Cassandra pokierowała Trevelyan subtelną ręką na plecach do zejścia do kuchni, słuchając uprzejmie o nieudanej rycerskiej karierze jej ojca. Na samym progu, już w oparach smażonych jajek, wpadły na najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę w Thedas, a przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniosła Trevelyan, patrząc na wysokiego, zblazowanego szatyna w ekstrawaganckiej zbroi.

— Wasza Świetlistość. — Szatyn z brzękiem padł na kolana przed Cassandrą i dość odważnie ujął ją za dłoń, którą następnie pocałował. — Wyrazy mojego uznania. To miasto to klejnot w koronie Orlais!

— Francesco — powiedziała Cassandra pobłażliwie, podciągając go do pozycji stojącej. Był od niej wyższy i tak uderzający, że Trevelyan aż czuła zakłopotanie w jego towarzystwie. — Ciężko mi nie dojść do wniosku, że wasz zachwyt Val Foret wiąże się bezpośrednio z myślą o waszym honorarium. Pozwolę sobie wam przedstawić baronessę Trevelyan, która stanowiła poniekąd o powodzeniu całego tego przedsięwzięcia.

— Moje uszanowanie, baronesso.

Francesco nie padł na kolana dla Trevelyan, ale szarmancko - i wypraktykowanie - pocałował ją również w rękę. Trevelyan po chwili walki z oszołomieniem jego urodą wpadła na coś do powiedzenia.

— Tak, nie wydaje mi się, byśmy się wcześniej spotkali. Pamiętałabym.

— To komendant Francesco Devrida — powiedziała Cassandra, kompletnie nieporuszona tym zjawiskiem, które właśnie uśmiechało się do Trevelyan czarująco. — Dowodzi kompanią kondotierów z Tantervale, ze względu na ich szybkość i sprawność w wykonywaniu w moich rozkazów zwaną lotną.

— Zaiste, nie poznaliśmy się. Byłem nieobecny podczas świętowania zwycięstwa pod Dourmetres, bowiem jakiś orlezjański nicpoń uderzył mnie w głowę. — Francesco podniósł kosmyki włosów opadających na czoło i nad jedną z jego grubych brwi widać było zabliźniającą się ranę, otoczoną żółknącym siniakiem. — Ale nie roztrząsajmy moich traum i urazów. Wasza Wysokość, pragnę zameldować, iż problem oporu w ratuszu został stanowczo rozwiązany. W związku z tym, że niestety tutejsze koszary uległy zniszczeniu, zajęliśmy obecnie właśnie budynek ratusza…

Weszli do kuchni, gdzie Anita Trembulay i jeden elfów Herana Lefra przyrządzali właśnie śniadanie. Elf, którego imienia Trevelyan nie pamiętała, miał na sobie czarny kubrak królewskich gwardzistów, więc wnioskowała, że do nich przystał. Kiedy usiedli, ze spiżarni wyłonił się Ingo Ferruta z wielkim wędzonym udźcem, z którego zaczął skrajać cienkie kawałki pysznej szynki. Rozmowa toczyła się na temat praktycznych kwestii zajmowania miasta, więc Trevelyan zajęła się jedzeniem i obserwowaniem pozostałych. Francesco wyraźnie adorował Cassandrę, podając jej co rusz co smaczniejsze kąski i opowiadając wysublimowane komplementy, a jej to wyraźnie nie przeszkadzało, bo nie powiedziała mu dotąd, gdzie ma sobie wsadzić ten widelec z kiełbaską. Zrobiło jej się nagle gorąco i zrozumiała, że to nie od jajecznicy Anity.

Nabiła agresywnie kawałek zimnej pieczeni na widelec, myśląc o tamtej chwili w willi magistra, kiedy złapała Cassandrę za poły kurtki i pocałowała, zderzając się z nią nosem i wargami. Była ciekawa, czy Francesco Devrida tak samo zabrałby się do sprawy.

Postanowiła wyrwać się z tych żenujących przemyśleń i rozejrzała się wokół stołu. Francesco Devrida rozwodził się nad odbijaniem ratusza, Cassandra słuchała go, bawiąc się pierścieniami na prawej ręce, ale myśląc ewidentnie o czymś innym - Trevelyan miała nadzieję, że figurowała w tych myślach - po drugiej stronie Ingo, Anita Trembulay i nowy gwardzista ze smakiem pałaszowali śniadanie, zapewne rozkoszując się nietypową sytuacją, w której mogą śniadać przy królewskim stole. Jednak kogoś jej brakowało w tym obrazku.

— Czy jeszcze na kogoś czekamy? — zapytała, kiedy Francesco zamilkł, a Cassandra nie podjęła żadnego tematu. — Nie widziałam dzisiaj marszałka von Feuersteina.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią ostro, a Ingo Ferruta wzdrygnął się nad swoją jajecznicą.

— Jan-Frederik Feuerstein nie będzie już raczej dołączał do naszych posiłków — powiedziała Cassandra, z wyraźnym trudem kontrolując ton swojego głosu. — Zdaje się, że nie warto tego już trzymać w tajemnicy. Wczoraj skazałam go na wygnanie. Czekam tylko na nasze wojska, ażeby móc wyznaczyć ludzi, którzy wyprowadzą go poza granice Korony.

Wszyscy oprócz Ingo milczeli w szoku, Trevelyan też, bo przyzwyczaiła się do jego kąśliwej obecności na tyle, że aż zrobiło jej się przykro na myśl, że jej zabraknie.

— Okazało się niestety — kontynuowała Cassandra przez zaciśnięte zęby — że marszałek… hrabia… Jan-Frederik spiskował za moimi plecami, stawiając w zagrożeniu nie tylko moją osobę, ale całą naszą kampanię. Oznacza to, że nie mam w tej chwili marszałka koronnego, a jest to bardzo ważna funkcja. Kawalerze Ferruta — zwróciła się nagle do Ingo, który odruchowo wstał — chciałabym, żebyście wy pełnili te obowiązki.

Ingo otarł pospiesznie usta i brodę serwetką, a potem ukłonił się głęboko.

— To zaszczyt, jeśli tak uważacie, Wasza Wysokość.

— Właściwie to możemy już zacząć, bo jest kilka naglących spraw — powiedziała Cassandra, również wstając. Prawie zrzuciła przy tym kielich, który Trevelyan złapała w ostatniej chwili. — Wolałabym przekazać kawalerowi chociaż część informacji i obowiązków, zanim dołączą do nas wszystkie nasze siły. Pozwólcie, Ferruta.

Ścisnęła przelotnie ramię Trevelyan, skinęła komendantowi kondotierów głową i opuściła kuchnię. Ferruta wyszedł posłusznie za nią, a Trevelyan została przy stole z Francesco Devridą i gwardzistami. Spojrzała odruchowo na Francesco, a on na nią i konsternacja połączyła ich momentalnie jak zwykle osoby, które odkrywają, że czują to samo w danej sytuacji.

Skończyli posiłek w milczeniu, a potem Trevelyan podziękowała i wróciła na górę, na odchodnym rzucając Francesco jeszcze groźne spojrzenie, żeby wiedział, że ma się jednak mieć na baczności. W pokojach markizy, zamienionych chyba na centrum dowodzenia, panowała względna cisza - słychać było tylko Cassandrę i Ingo w gabinecie, a na straży stał znudzony Tom Belmont, czytając na stojąco jakąś książkę z biblioteczki.

Sama skręciła do sypialni. Panował w niej bałagan, bo w pałacu od czasu przewrotu w pałacu nie było służby. Trevelyan pozbierała poniewierające się wszędzie ubrania i podeszła do kominka, żeby w nim sobie rozpalić, ale tam jakoś opuściły ją siły i oparła się o gzyms, oddychając ciężko. Nadszedł moment, żeby, jak to mawiała jej Wielka Zaklinaczka Adela, jeszcze w Ostwick, spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. A prawda była następująca: Cassandra miała całe imperium do zarządzania, a ona, Trevelyan, swoją wojnę i swoich wrogów, do których musiała wrócić. Cassandra była na swojej drodze, innym oceniać, czy dobrej, czy złej, a Trevelyan, podobnie jak Jan-Frederik von Feuerstein, choć z różnych powodów, na wylocie z całej tej historii. W innych okolicznościach może jej przypadłoby stanowisko marszałka koronnego, kto wie, ale ona, niezależnie od tego, co robiły w tym łóżku jeszcze tej nocy, miała się stąd wynosić.

Otrząsnęła się z tego i rozpaliła w kominku, bo w komnacie panował już chłodek, a potem przysunęła sobie do ognia fotel i zaczęła przeglądać wszystko, co udało jej się zgromadzić w temacie powrotu przez portal na bagnach. Najpierw przejrzała swoje własne notatki, ale było tam dużo filozoficznych rozważań, a dość mało faktów, a potem przeczytała pobieżnie zwój, który podprowadziła z Wielkiej Biblioteki w Vol Dorma. To, co udało jej się dotąd ustalić, to że powinna spróbować powrotu z tego samego miejsca i uruchomić reakcję magiczną za pomocą burzy. Tymczasem do rozważenia były jeszcze inne praktyczne względy: czy powinna podejść do portalu od tej samej strony, jak wcześniej, czy od przeciwnej? Czy pora dnia i dzień miesiąca będą miały znaczenie? Wiedza nabyta w Kręgu podpowiadała jej, że tak, że na powodzenie zaklęć często wpływała pozycja księżyca, gwiazd i tego typu pierdoły. Niestety, nie wykazywała nigdy specjalnego zainteresowania astronomią ani astrologią i nie miała pojęcia, który z tych czynników powinna wziąć pod uwagę.

Cassandra przekazała jej również listy od mortalitasi, którzy ukrywali się gdzieś na terenie Korony. Było ich sześć: połowa dość zdawkowa, a druga - przypominająca objętością opracowanie monograficzne. Wyglądało na to, że przedostanie się przez nie zabierze jej większość dnia, bo zgodnie z zapowiedziami Cassandry wydawały się zawiłe i przesadnie skomplikowane.

Sama Cassandra zajrzała do niej około południa; zamknęła drzwi i zapadła w fotel naprzeciwko, wyciągając stopy do ognia. Trevelyan przyglądała się jej przez chwilę znad wertowanego listu.

— Przykro mi z powodu Jana-Frederika — powiedziała w końcu, myśląc od razu o Thomie Rainierze. — Rozumiem, jaki to cios.

— Cóż. — Cassandra agresywnie wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na płomienie obejmujące kolejną kłodę w kominku. — Jan stracił wiarę w moje dowództwo już pewien czas temu. Dokładnie to wtedy, gdy postanowiłam odeskortować cię do Tevinter.

Trevelyan uniosła brwi, ale nie skomentowała tego.

— Wyciągnęłam go z niebytu — ciągnęła Cassandra przez zęby. — Znikąd. Był nikim, żebrakiem, od którego odwracano się z pogardą. Ale moje uznanie mu nie wystarczyło. Nade wszystko chciał, żeby przychylnie spojrzeli na niego za to wszyscy inni.

— Dlaczego to zrobił? Ktoś go opłacił?

— Nasza magnateria. Nie wiem, co mu obiecali… Nie rozumiem ludzi czasem — dodała po chwili, rozgoryczona.

— Może chodziło mu o uznanie kogoś innego niż ty. — Trevelyan odłożyła list. — Skoro wspominasz, że był nikim. Może chciał, żeby ktoś inny to odszczekał. To zaskakująco niektórych motywuje, jak zauważyłam. Ale też odniosłam wrażenie, że to jeden z tych urodzonych szlachciców - co się stało? Zbankrutował, przegrał majątek?

— Nie słyszałaś nigdy o Feuersteinach? — Cassandra spojrzała wreszcie prosto na nią. — To była dość niesławna sprawa. Przed laty, kiedy Jan był mały, jego ojciec oddalił go z matką od siebie. Matka poszła po pomoc do wojewody i błagała go, żeby pojechał do ich majątku, bo stary Feuerstein popełniał jakieś okropne występki. Nie znasz tej historii?

— Nic takiego nie kojarzę, ale też do naszego Kręgu niewiele docierało.

— W każdym razie pojechali do zamku. — Cassandra potrząsnęła głową. — W okolicy ginęły chłopskie dzieci… Feuerstein zamęczał je na okropne sposoby. Kiedy ujęli go, mamrotał coś o ofiarach dla pana piekieł… Na miejsce wysłano Poszukiwaczy Prawdy i potwierdzili, że zamieszany był w to jakiś demon, ale dopiero pod sam koniec, a proceder trwał ponoć od lat.

— To potworne!

— Ścięto go za to. Majątek był zadłużony, więc zlicytowano go na rzecz wierzycieli, a zamek stoi pusty, bo nikt nie chce tam mieszkać po takich okropnościach. Jedyne, co odziedziczył Jan, to tytuł hrabiowski i to potworne dziedzictwo. Całe życie usiłował się z tego wydostać i najwyraźniej stwierdził, że van Markhamowie i von Akenowie bardziej mu się przysłużą.

Trevelyan trawiła to przez chwilę, bębniąc palcami o podłokietnik.

— Czy nie masz takiego niepokojącego wrażenia, że podkupywanie twoich doradców przez magnatów ma związek z tym, o czym wspominałam wcześniej? — zapytała. — Kopią pod tobą dołki, snują intrygi, których jesteś ewidentnym celem.

— Uważasz, że to twoja wina? — Cassandra uśmiechnęła się krzywo. — Nie przypuszczam. To ja. Jestem inna, niż by chcieli, żebym była. Nie daję sobą kierować, pomiatać. I co? Mam rację. Siedzimy w pokojach markizy Valsedes w Val Foret, zdobywszy miasto bez oblężenia i rzezi.

Spojrzała na Trevelyan, jakby spodziewała się jakoś potwierdzenia, ale ta mogła tylko myśleć o tym, co ten sukces oznacza, a czego świadectwa miała rozłożone wszędzie wokół w formie listów i zapisków. Chłodny, mściwy wzrok Cassandry zaraz złagodniał i przybrał inny wyraz, cieplejszy, ale niespokojny, świadczący o jakiejś wewnętrznej walce, ale zanim cokolwiek się okazało, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Wasza Wysokość - nasze oddziały dotarły wreszcie na miejsce!

— No cóż. — Cassandra uniosła się. W jednym kolanie coś jej słyszalnie strzeliło. — Obowiązki wzywają. Do zobaczenia na uczcie.

Kiedy Trevelyan zorientowała się, że nie słyszała nic wcześniej o żadnej uczcie, Cassandra zdążyła już wyjść, pobrzękując pasem od miecza. Popołudniu wyszła na chwilę ze swojej samotni po coś do jedzenia i po drodze widziała znacznie zwiększoną liczbę zbrojnych w nevarrańskich i marchiańskich barwach, nawet parę znajomych twarzy, z którymi wymieniła nieco niezręczne i niekiedy wymuszone ukłony. Wracając, spotkała Ferrutę, który pokonywał schody z obłędem w oczach.

— Ingo! Gratuluję awansu!

— Co? Tak. — Zatrzymał się, przenosząc szklisty wzrok na Trevelyan. — Dziękuję ci, Trevelyan. Jestem trochę, muszę ci przyznać, przytłoczony. Musimy wystawić na tę noc straż w całym mieście - na okazję tej uczty i świętowania - i dodatkowym problemem są te wszystkie elfy, które nie zdecydowały się jeszcze, czy odchodzą, czy zostają.

Urwał, patrząc z grymasem niezadowolenia na schody, jakby go czymś obraziły.

— Jakoś nie wątpię, że dasz sobie z tym radę — powiedziała Trevelyan, klepiąc go po ramieniu. — Brzmi niewdzięcznie, ale pamiętaj, że kiedyś musiałeś pilnować mnie całymi dniami.

— To prawda. — Uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. — To dopiero było uciążliwe. Przepraszam, Trevelyan, muszę się spieszyć.

Ruszył dalej, a Trevelyan wróciła do siebie, czytać i robić notatki. Opracowania nevarrańskich mortalitasi zmęczyły ją w końcu i podeszła do okna, żeby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Zapadał już zmierzch, w którym wszystko przyjmowało formę cieni na tle różnokolorowego nieba. Miasto żyło: wszędzie paliły się pochodnie, słychać było gwar, jakichś nawoływaczy czy porządkowych, jakichś wesołków, którzy najwyraźniej zaczęli ucztować wcześniej. Droga do pałacu i przedni dziedziniec zapchane były ludźmi, wśród których zapewne była Cassandra, Ingo Ferruta i Francesco Devrida, nie było natomiast Jana-Frederika Feuersteina.

Wszyscy byli ubrani na czarno, jak ona, i jakoś jej to zaczęło przeszkadzać. Rozebrała się z żołnierskiego stroju i drżąc z zimna - od okna ciągnęło chłodem - stanęła nad swoim kufrem, który zawierał głównie ubrania uszyte przez królewskiego krawca. Odłożyła je wszystkie z pewnym niesmakiem na bok, aż dotarła na sam dół i zobaczyła swój strój inkwizytorki: nieco sfatygowany, pozbawiony płaszcza, który wyrzuciła już dawno temu, ale swojski, trochę jak stare ubrania, które można by zobaczyć w szafie w domu rodziców.

Włożyła go wreszcie. Skórzane bryczesy, ciasną kamizelkę, dublet skrojony jakoś zupełnie inaczej niż mieli to w zwyczaju w Nevarrze, pogniecioną bordową szarfę, którą ścisnęła się w pasie. Spojrzała na siebie w lustrze i po chwili przestępowania z nogi na nogę przed toaletką markizy umalowała się pobieżnie jej kosmetykami: pociągnęła oczy ciemną kreską, przypudrowała twarz, poróżowała usta. Zdjęła też nevarrańskie sztyblety i włożyła swoje skórzane trzewiki z cholewami sięgającymi za kolana, i kiedy przejrzała się w lustrze toaletki, wyglądała nareszcie zupełnie prawidłowo i znajomo.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi sypialni i zeszła na parter. W pałacu było głośno, na dziedzińcu kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi. Trevelyan podążyła za dźwiękami muzyki i po chwili kręcenia się po wystawnych wnętrzach pałacu markizy trafiła do sali balowej. Pod kapiącym od fantazyjnych stiuków sufitem rozstawiono stoły do tradycyjnego ucztowania na siedząco, ale większość zgromadzonych krążyła jeszcze od grupy do grupy jak na bankiecie. Wśród nadętych dygnitarzy, dostojnych szlachciców, rycerzy i gwardzistów stała Cassandra, błyszcząc srebrytową koroną na głowie, w towarzystwie Francesco Devridy, Cullena, jakiejś szlachcianki z Marchii i Emeliny von Krokau.

Na jej widok Trevelyan poczuła znajome ukłucie gdzieś głęboko w ciele. Był to gniew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia ojca Jana-Frederika Feuersteina inspirowana ekscesami [Gilles'a de Rais](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gilles_de_Rais).


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym są dym i lustra.

Obietnica dobrego jedzenia, wina i możliwości obgadywania się do dźwięków muzyki przyciągnęła wszystkie liczące się osoby w trzonie armii Nevarry i Marchii, a że wieść o zdradzie Feuersteina już się rozeszła, wrzało jak w ulu. Zespół muzyczny z drugiej nevarrańskiej usiłował wprowadzić wesołą, beztroską atmosferę, przygrywając na fidlu, fletach i bębenku, ale najnowsze informacje zelektryzowały całe grono i to w ten paranoiczny, nerwowy sposób, który zwiastował rychłą odmianę w Wielkiej Grze. Cassandra pierwotnie miała plan wypatrzeć osoby szczególnie zainteresowane tematem - jako potencjalnie mające coś za uszami albo liczące na stanowisko marszałka koronnego - ale szło jej niesporo, bo otaczał ją tłum, w którym mówili o tym wszyscy, szeptem, półgłosem, eufemizmami i mało subtelnymi żartami.

W pewnym momencie, gdy usiłowała podążać za tym, o czym rozmawiali Devrida i Emelina von Krokau, tłum rozstąpił się niczym chmury po burzy i ujrzała Trevelyan rozmawiającą z Danielą. Trevelyan wyglądała jakoś inaczej niż zwykle, Daniela zresztą też, ale nawet zanim Cassandra zdała sobie sprawę, że to zaledwie różnica ubioru, aż ją zmroziło. Były za daleko, żeby mogła usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają, ale miała gorącą nadzieję, że nie o niej. Chciała porzucić swoich rozmówców, żeby sprawdzić, czy tak było, ale ludzie znowu się poruszyli i Trevelyan i Daniela nagle znikły.

Pojawiły się znowu dopiero, kiedy kucharze i giermkowie zaczęli wnosić pieczyste i wszyscy zasiedli do stołów. Przez cały posiłek Trevelyan milczała i grzebała w swoim talerzu, aż Cassandra w końcu wykorzystała gwar przy stole i nachyliła się do niej.

— Czy coś się stało? — zapytała półgłosem. — Nic się nie odzywasz.

— To nic takiego. — Trevelyan potrząsnęła głową. Miała wielkie oczy i wydatne usta i Cassandra zdała sobie sprawę, że się umalowała. — Mogę zacząć się odzywać, jeśli chcesz.

Szybko pożałowała tej zachęty, bo Trevelyan była w swoich wypowiedziach chłodna i złośliwa, tym bardziej odczuwalnie, że zazwyczaj oferowała przyjemne i interesujące towarzystwo. Owszem, potrafiła komuś coś wytknąć, ale nie przekraczając ram dworskiej grzweczności, a nawet jeśli żartowała, to nigdy czyimś kosztem. Jedna uwaga, którą poczyniła do Devridy, była tymczasem tak przykra, że podczas zamieszania przy podawania deseru Cassandra wzięła ją na bok, do jakiegoś saloniku.

— Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? — zapytała, pochylając się nad Trevelyan. — Czemu się tak zachowujesz?

— Prosiłaś mnie, żebym nie milczała przy stole, to się wypowiadam. — Trevelyan oparła się o gzyms kominka, stawiając nogę w długim, skórzanym bucie na progu. — To źle?

— Nie miałam tego konkretnie na myśli. Nie musisz nikogo tu lubić, ale to uczta między innymi na twoją część, za twoje zasługi, a ty zachowujesz się, jakbyś była tu za karę.

— To brzmi niebezpiecznie jak pogadanka, Cassandro. — Trevelyan spojrzała na nią spod rzęs i było tam coś, czego nie zauważyła wcześniej, jak zwykle ujęta jej urodą, ale nie potrafiła tego nadal odczytać.

— Nie chcę cię besztać. Czy ktoś poczynił ci jakąś ujmę? Może Emelina von Krokau wystosowywała jakieś groźby?

— Emelina von Krokau? — Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie. — Nie. Ale jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to Daniela powiedziała mi, że zaplanowaliście już powrót na bagna Nahashin. Planowałaś w ogóle podzielić się ze mną informacjami o tym, jak zamierzasz mnie odesłać? Czy niekoniecznie?

— Oczywiście. Wszystkie tego typu rzeczy najpierw trzeba zaplanować. Nie rozumiem nadal, czemu to coś nieodpowiedniego? Sama się ze mną zgodziłaś, że musisz wracać. Dlaczego więc się tak zachowujesz?

— Bo jestem zła, Cassandro! — wykrzyczała Trevelyan. — Jak trudno to pojąć? Jestem zła!

— Dlaczego jesteś zła? — zapytała Cassandra przez zęby. Do twarzy uderzyło jej znajome gorąco, które rozlało się ciepłym dreszczem po klatce piersiowej.

Trevelyan okręciła się na pięcie z furkotem szarfy, którą przewiązana była w pasie.

— Bo wykorzystałaś mnie — powiedziała. Jej piersi pod koszulą unosiły się gwałtownie. — Ustawiłaś mnie jak pionek na swojej szachownicy, z całą tą resztą… Danielą, Janem, Cullenem… Nawet tym miastem! Spełniłam swoją funkcję i teraz mogę odejść!

— Przyznaję, że jestem zdezorientowana — wycedziła Cassandra. — Nasza umowa była taka, że kiedy pomożesz mi ze zdobyciem miasta, a ja pomogę ci z powrotem. Spełniam ją. Przeznaczam swoje zasoby na twój powrót. Jaki masz z tym problem?

— To nie o to chodzi. — Trevelyan odwróciła wzrok.

— Nie byłaś tu też więźniem — ciągnęła Cassandra, pochylając się nad nią groźnie. — Może na początku, kiedy nie znałam twoich intencji. Ale potem miałaś wolność wyboru! Od kiedy wróciłyśmy z Tevinter, mogłaś w każdej chwili odejść i radzić sobie sama, ale zostałaś. Dlaczego to zrobiłaś, skoro teraz twierdzisz, że czułaś się wykorzystywana? Przecież to bez sensu!

— To jest bez sensu — przyznała Trevelyan. Oczy jej błyszczały. — Ewidentnie nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi. A to dość przykre.

Odwróciła się i odeszła od kominka, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą. Cassandra załamała ręce i żachnęła się z frustracji.

— To prawda, zupełnie nie wiem!

— Nie ma po co dalej o tym rozmawiać — powiedziała Trevelyan, nie odwracając się. — Lepiej wracajmy. Obiecuję, że będę się zachowywać.

I z tym wyszła, a Cassandra została na miejscu, rozzłoszczona i oszołomiona tym, co właśnie zaszło. Gdyby sprawdziło się to, co mówiono o temperamencie Pentaghastów, von Feuerstein już by wisiał na miejskim szafocie, a Trevelyan gniła w lochu za swoją bezczelność, ale nawet zła nie potrafiła się zdobyć na jakieś mściwe akty; wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście była inna, niż wszystkim się wydawało.

Kiedy wróciła do stołu, Trevelyan siedziała przy stole, nadal trochę poczerwieniała, ale zajęta jedzeniem ciasta jak gdyby nigdy nic. Na szczęście niedługo potem przeprosiła zebranych i odeszła od stołu, co spotkało się z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem Danieli. Cassandra nie wątpiła, że Daniela powiedziała jej o powrocie na bagna nieprzypadkowo i drażniło ją dodatkowo to, że jej doradcy uprawiają jakieś własne gierki w obliczu niepowetowanej straty Feuersteina, szczególnie że dla niej miała jeszcze dodatkowy wymiar: bolało ją osobiście, że Jan zrobił z niej idiotkę, i to, że rozglądała się jakoś kątem oka za jego rudymi włosami.

Porozmawiała ze wszystkimi, z którymi nakazywała grzeczność i wyszła przed północą. Wzięła jeszcze adiutanta Longherra i obeszła z nim zabudowania pałacowe, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest właściwie strzeżone i nikt nie rozrabia; pałac i dobra markizy będą kartą przetargową w negocjacjach dotyczących dalszego finansowania kampanii. Jej ludzie, owszem, pili, ale raczej spokojnie; największym ekscesem, jaki widzieli, był konkurs piosenki orlezjańskiej urządzony przez kondotierów Francesco.

Adiutant aż przebierał nogami, żeby wrócić do świętowania, więc odesłała go i sama wspięła się do dawnych komnat markizy. Nie miała pojęcia, czy Trevelyan wróciła tam, czy poszukała w złości jakiegoś innego miejsca, ale drzwi do sypialni otworzyła cicho na wszelki wypadek - i zobaczyła Trevelyan śpiącą przy kominku. Była przechylona na jednym fotelu, z nogami opartymi o drugi i głową opadającą na ramię, półotwartymi ustami. Obok stała napoczęta butelka wina. Ogień w kominku przygasał.

Cassandra, która po drodze przysięgała już sobie, że nie pojedzie z nią do Nahashin, tylko wyśle kogoś innego z więźniami i Trevelyan, najlepiej Danielę, teraz zdjęła z łoża narzutę i okryła nią Trevelyan, żeby nie było jej zimno. Dorzuciła też do ognia dwa polana. Strzeliły iskry i Trevelyan poruszyła się, ale nie przebudziła.

Cassandra przyglądała jej się jeszcze przez chwilę ze stygnącym powoli gniewem. Czy ją rzeczywiście wykorzystała? Według wszelkich przesłanek tak, odpowiedział głos przypominający podejrzanie Lelianę. Starała się to robić uczciwie, owszem, ale wykorzystała fakt jej pojawienia się dla swoich własnych celów, zamiast od razu odesłać ją z powrotem. Na dodatek Trevelyan od samego początku kontestowała pomysł prowadzenia tej wojny, bo wierzyła w jakieś wartości absolutne, nie dała się jeszcze światu wyczyścić z przekonania, że trzeba nadawać sobie dobre cele. Logicznie i właściwie byłoby teraz czym prędzej odesłać ją z powrotem do jej czasu, jej świata, i zrobić to porządnie od początku do końca, a nie zachowywać tylko pozory przyzwoitości.

Pokręciła się chwilę w miejscu, usiłując nie robić hałasu. Położenie się do łóżka nie przedstawiało już zachęcającej perspektywy bez Trevelyan - bo Cassandra wcześniej wyobrażała sobie ten wieczór zupełnie odmiennie, raczej wyuzdanie, może nawet z udziałem tych foteli czy toaletki, w każdym razie nie samej, smętnie trzeźwej, zmęczonej jakoś aż do kości. W końcu przypomniała sobie, że służba, która przyszła z wojskiem, miała uruchomić pałacowe łaźnie, więc odpasała miecz i pozbyła się całej reszty swojego królewskiego sztafażu, żeby zejść na dół tylko z ręcznikiem i świeżą bielizną.

Łaźnia zasnuta była kłębami pary i wypełniona dziwnymi echami z trwającej powyżej uczty, zapewne zapewne za sprawą instalacji rozprowadzającej po pałacu gorącą wodę. Wyglądało na to, że będzie się kąpała w odosobnieniu, dopóki nie zauważyła w kącie największego basenu zarysu ludzkiej sylwetki, opartej o cembrowinę i zanurzonej po szyję w ciemnej, mętnej wodzie. Wytężyła wzrok, bo warunki bardzo ograniczały widoczność: zdawało się, że to Cullen, wyglądał, jakby spał, bo wolała nie dopuszczać do siebie innej, gorszej myśli.

Zdjęła buty, żeby nie stukać obcasami, i podeszła do tamtego basenu. Na brzegu leżał porządnie złożony komplet męskich ubrań i pas z bardzo wartościowym mieczem z warsztatu Schaffgotschów, który podarowała mu na poprzednie Satinalia.

— Bardzo niebezpiecznie jest tak spać — powiedziała, z łoskotem upuszczając oficerki na posadzkę.

Cullen ocknął się i usiadł wyżej w wodzie, macając na oślep za mieczem.

— Cassandro! Ale mnie zaskoczyłaś. — Otarł twarz mokrą ręką. — Masz rację, można się utopić, ale ta woda jest tak ciepła…

— Zamierzam zaraz sama sprawdzić. Też nie kusiło cię łóżko?

— Nie mogłem tam zasnąć. — Cullen grzecznie odwrócił wzrok, kiedy zanurzała się w basenie. Wykorzystała ten moment, żeby samej się mu przyjrzeć: wyglądał zdrowo, zaróżowiony na twarzy, z której kości policzkowe nie wystawały już tak bardzo jak niedawno. — Nie jestem zwolennikiem tych orlezjańskich łóżek. Za miękki materac też może być niewygodny.

— Mnie jakoś nie przeszkadzają. Ty, natomiast, dobrze wyglądasz. — Chwila ciszy, w której, była pewna, oboje czekali, aż zada sakramentalne pytanie. — Nie miałeś teraz żadnych… incydentów?

— Nie. — Popatrzył jej przy tym prosto w oczy. — Nie dlatego, że nie czułem pokusy, bo domyślasz się pewnie, że czułem nie raz. Cała ta wyprawa mocno wypróbowywała cierpliwość… Ale nie ma już żadnych okazji. W promieniu stu mil nie ma chyba kropli lyrium.

Cassandra wiedziała, że to nieprawda, ale nie zamierzała go o tym informować.

— Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek przestaniesz odczuwać tę pokusę? — zapytała, kładąc ramiona na cembrowinie. Woda rzeczywiście była bardzo przyjemna.

— Nie wydaje mi się. — Potrząsnął głową, pogodzony z losem. — To coś ze środka mnie, jakaś nieuchwytna rzecz.

Wydało jej się to ponure i dość okropne, że biedny Cullen miałby się tego z siebie nigdy nie pozbyć, a potem pomyślała o innych rodzajach głodu i porzuciła ten wątek w obawie przed wnioskami, do których mogłaby dojść.

Zostali w basenie jeszcze z godzinę czy dwie, gawędząc od niechcenia, a kiedy woda ostygła, zebrali się na spoczynek. Uczta już dobiegała końca; nieliczni maruderzy, których spotkali po drodze, byli tak zmęczeni i pijani, że nawet nie rozpoznali jej i Cullena bez właściwych im akcesoriów i strojów.

Trevelyan przebudziła się tym razem, kiedy Cassandra weszła do sypialni. Przez chwilę mierzyły się wzrokiem - Trevelyan zaspana, ale odzyskująca przytomność z każdą chwilą, Cassandra zmęczona i pojednawcza - a potem Cassandra odłożyła naręcze swoich ubrań na bok i usiadła w fotelu naprzeciwko. W kominku jeszcze się paliło, ogień wesoło strzelał do góry.

— Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie — powiedziała w końcu Trevelyan, odchylając głowę do tyłu jakby w zamyśleniu. — Było niewdzięczne i niepotrzebnie… konfrontacyjne. To trochę związane z moją przeszłością. W Kręgu nie miałam nic do gadania, a od chwili odejścia stamtąd staram się nie dopuścić do powtórki z takiej sytuacji. Wolność wyboru jest dla mnie bardzo ważna.

Wydawało się to szczere, ale jakoś przemyślane, przećwiczone. Dążyło jednak do porozumienia, a Cassandra nie miała siły na dalsze potyczki.

— Rozumiem. Ze swojej strony mogę przeprosić za to, że na początku potraktowałam cię… instrumentalnie. To taki brzydki nawyk, którego nabyłam dowodząc, ale którego tak naprawdę nic nie tłumaczy. Jednak prosiłabym, żebyś nie była niezasłużenie nieprzyjemna dla moich ludzi. Francesco chyba dotąd zastanawia się, czym cię uraził.

Trevelyan prychnęła na wspomnienie Francesco, ale pokiwała głową. Czy to możliwe, że była zazdrosna o Devridę? Cassandra postanowiła nie dzielić się z nią informacją, że zainteresowanie Francesco leży zdecydowanie po stronie płci brzydkiej, bo jakoś mile ją łechtała myśl, że Trevelyan miałaby go uważać za rywala.

— Mam propozycję — podjęła po chwili, wyrywając Trevelyan z zamyślenia. — Wyruszymy na bagna Nahashin pojutrze, zabierając przy okazji więźniów z Val Foret do Garoty, gdzie poczekają na nadejście okupów. To cztery-pięć dni drogi z jedną kompanią, na przykład pierwszą nevarrańską. Co o tym sądzisz?

— To bardzo szybko. Jesteś w stanie zakończyć sprawy w Val Foret w jeden dzień?

Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami.

— Tak, mając do dyspozycji Tajną Radę, tak.

Trevelyan już nic nie odpowiedziała, owinęła się tylko szczelniej narzutą. Mimo że teoretycznie osiągnęły konsensus, Cassandra czuła pomiędzy nimi większy dystans niż kiedykolwiek.

Nie podejmując już żadnej rozmowy, uniosła się z fotela i położyła do łóżka. Kąpiel w gorącej wodzie rozluźniła ją i jakoś dociążyła zarazem, więc zasnęła szybko i spała bez snów.

Rano Trevelyan nie było w komnacie i Cassandra była na siebie zła za oczekiwanie w ogóle, że będzie. Leżała przez chwilę nieruchomo, pocierając twarz, taka stara, a taka głupia, a potem wstała i ubrała się, zupełnie formalnie i pod zbroję. Adiutant Longherr czekał już pod drzwiami, gotów na przyjęcie rozkazów, więc wysłała go po giermka i Tajnę Radę.

Z całej trójki jej doradców Cullen wyglądał teraz najlepiej. Ingo, szary ze zmęczenia, z trudem koncentrował się na tym, o czym rozmawiali, a Daniela była potargana i pachniała podejrzanie winem. Cassandrze jakoś nietypowo zrobiło się ich żal i skróciła spotkanie, ale poprosiła Danielę o przyjście popołudniu z Trevelyan.

— Dziękuję za przyjście — powiedziała, kiedy pojawiły się w salonie markizy, obie ponure jak jesienne niebo. — Chciałam przedyskutować szczegóły… powrotu Trevelyan. Danielo, jednak zostaniesz tu na miejscu, ale chciałabym, żebyś się w tym orientowała.

Daniela pokiwała niechętnie głową, opierając się o kominek. Jej kręcone zwykle włosy prostowały się od ciężaru wody.

— Trevelyan… — Cassandra usiadła w fotelu i pokazała im gestem, że też mają siadać. — Czy mogłabyś nam przedstawić, jak ma wyglądać twój powrót do właściwego czasu?

— Mogę spróbować. — Trevelyan przycupnęła na skraju, jakby miała zostać tylko na krótką chwilę. — Nie mam jednak całkowitej pewności. Źródła polecają odtworzyć warunki pierwotnego przejścia, czyli porę dnia, fazę księżyca i oczywiście dokładnie to samo miejsce. Trwała burza, ale o to uda mi się raczej samej zadbać, natomiast jeśli wyruszymy jutro, księżyc będzie się zmniejszał, a nie rósł, czyli nie spełnimy wymogu tej samej fazy…

— Możemy poczekać, jeśli to ma pomóc — zaproponowała Cassandra, usiłując nie pokazać po sobie, na ile jej ten pomysł odpowiadał.

— Myślę, że niewiele to zmieni. — Trevelyan unikała jej wzroku, wydawała się mówić bardziej do Danieli. — Istnieje jeszcze jeden ważny czynnik, którego dotąd nie brałam pod uwagę: wszechświat dąży do równowagi, a moja obecność tutaj ją zakłóca, więc… Naturalnie powinno wszystko zadziałać tak, żeby odesłać mnie z powrotem.

Daniela prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

— To tak proste?

— To jedna z głównych reguł magii — wyjaśniła Trevelyan z pewnym zniecierpliwieniem. — Ale przez nas raczej stosowana odwrotnie, to znaczy: im większą chcesz uczynić zmianę w świecie, tym większej mocy musisz użyć. Zupełnie nie myślałam o tym w tym kontekście, ale jeśli tak jest… Przy odrobinie szczęścia powinnam móc wrócić nawet, jeśli warunki nie będą idealne. Wiem, że brzmi to dość naiwnie, ale coś w tym jest. Nie zauważyłyście, że przez cały czas prześladują nas burze?

— Jest jesień. — Cassandra odchyliła się w fotelu, brzęcząc zbroją. — To normalne, że pada.

— Deszcz - tak. Ale jest bardzo burzowo. Nie pamiętam roku, żeby tyle grzmiało, co teraz. Właściwie co dwa-trzy dni jest burza.

— Uważasz, że to przez twoją obecność? — zapytała Daniela.

— Tak mi się wydaje. Każdy mag do pewnego stopnia zakrzywia rzeczywistość swoim połączeniem z Pustką, ale ja po pierwsze nie powinnam już w ogóle działać w tej linii czasowej… Ponieważ ta druga Trevelyan, no, nie żyje… A po drugie dlatego, że mam ten artefakt wyniesiony ze swojej rzeczywistości. — Uniosła lewą dłoń, w której przelotnie zapłonęło zielone światło. — Tak naprawdę nie wiemy jeszcze, czy moja obecność tutaj nie spowodowała jakichś szkód, których efekty nie są jeszcze widoczne.

— Jakich szkód?

— Jeśli zasugerować się tym, co przysłali mi wasi eksperci, to groźba wszelkich błędów w biegu rzeczywistości, takich jak brakujące godziny, dni, powtarzające się wydarzenia, brak synchronizacji między zegarami, które powinny prawidłowo odmierzać czas i tak dalej. To oczywiście dowody anegdotyczne, bo nie mamy narzędzi, żeby cokolwiek takiego zmierzyć.

— Głowa mnie od tego boli — mruknęła Daniela, zwracając się do Cassandry. — Ale brzmi to dość groźnie. Trevelyan definitywnie powinna wrócić… Nie jestem tylko pewna, czemu mam zostać na miejscu, skoro szambelan Inkwizycji ma do napisania sto listów z okupami?

Trevelyan zorientowała się, że warto dokonać odwrotu, nawet zanim Cassandra dała jej jakiś znak.

— Zostawię was z tym miłym akcentem na zakończenie. — Wstała energicznie i zatarła ręce, jakby umywała je od tego, co się działo. — Będę siedzieć nad tym tematem w gabinecie, jeśli ktoś by mnie szukał.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, zapadła złowróżbna cisza. Cassandra potarła uda, wstała i przeszła się po komnacie. Daniela nie spuszczała z niej wzroku.

— Więcej sensu ma to, żebyś tu została i pod moją nieobecność miała na wszystko oko — powiedziała w końcu Cassandra, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Trzymała rękę na pulsie. Strata Jana…

— Odnoszę raczej wrażenie, że to pozostawienie w tyle — przerwała jej Daniela.

— Nie określiłabym tego tak. Okupami za więźniów zajmie się Johanna ze stolicy, bo ma wprawę i wielką wiedzę na temat rodów szlacheckich, która może nareszcie się do czegoś przydać. W Garocie nie będzie nic do roboty… A ja wrócę za trzy-cztery tygodnie i zostaniemy tu na zimę.

Dlaczego Daniela tak uparcie trzymała się tematu tego jednego, niewielkiego w sumie wyjazdu? Popatrzyła na nią i przez jedną krótką chwilę zobaczyła coś pod maską hardości i profesjonalnego chłodu, coś, co kazało jej się zatrzymać na moment.

— Danielo… — Przystanęła przy fotelu i położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. Daniela spojrzała na nią ostro. — Wiem, że nigdy o tym tak naprawdę nie porozmawiałyśmy. I to dlatego, że ja po prostu nienawidzę o takich rzeczach rozmawiać.

— O czym? — zapytała naiwnie Daniela.

— O tym, jak cię potraktowałam. Przepraszam za to, co między nami zaszło — wydukała Cassandra. — To było niewłaściwe pod wieloma względami i jest mi teraz naprawdę wstyd.

— Wstyd? Dlaczego?

— Dlaczego? — Potrząsnęła głową i znowu usiadła naprzeciwko Danieli. — Bo jestem od ciebie dwa razy starsza? Bo masz mnie za wzór do naśladowania? To są wszystko powody do wstydu. Byłam jakaś zaślepiona… nieprzytomna…

— Nic się przecież nie stało. — Daniela odwróciła wzrok.

— Stało się. Powinnaś móc polegać na tym, że ja będę wiedzieć lepiej. Ze względu na wiek, na doświadczenie. Powinnam chcieć dla ciebie lepiej, myśleć o twojej przyszłości.

Daniela trawiła to przez chwilę w ciszy, wykręcając palce w czarnych rękawicach. W końcu popatrzyła na Cassandrę.

— Czy to oznacza, że chcesz mnie odesłać?

— Co? Nie! Jesteś moją Lewą Ręką. Chcę, żebyś pomogła mi zasypać wszystkie doły, które mógł wykopać pod nami Jan.

Obiecuję, że będę lepsza, pomyślała, wyciągając rękę i łapiąc jedną z dłoni Danieli w pokrzepiającym uścisku. Daniela patrzyła na to przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedziała, co z tym zrobić, a potem odwzajemniła uścisk i niezręcznie przykryła jej rękę swoją.

Poszły razem na obchód wojsk i obozowisk, a po drodze spotkały jeszcze Cullena i Ingo, i trudno ukrywać, że nie było tak samo, ale przecież to nic złego, wręcz przeciwnie. Nadal padało, więc po powrocie przylgnęła do kominka, pocierając zgrabiałe ręce, a giermek obierał ją z mokrej zbroi kawałek po kawałku.

Trevelyan nie było nigdzie w okolicy i wiązała się z tym pewna ulga. Jej widok przypomniałby o tym, czego Cassandra nie chciała na razie ruszać, z powodów, których nie chciała nazywać. Nazywanie powoływało rzeczy do istnienia, a fakty to coś, na co musiałaby znaleźć odpowiedź, to sytuacje, do których miały być reakcje, problemy do rozwiązania.

Popatrzyła na siebie w lustrze nad kominkiem i zdjęła koronę z mokrych, rozwichrzonych włosów. Nawet przygnębiona wyglądała tylko wyłącznie na złą i zniecierpliwioną czyjąś - może nawet swoją - słabością i jeszcze jakaś taką pomniejszoną, zredukowaną, żeby wpasować się w rolę, którą miała pełnić. Kiedy zasłony opadły, tylko tym była: mieczem wymierzonym we wroga, strzałą lecącą prosto do celu. Jak na swoim propagandowym portrecie w sali tronowej pałacu w stolicy: w jednej ręce miecz, w drugiej waga, surowa, ale sprawiedliwa matka dumnego narodu. Nie miała czasu do niego pozować, więc namalowano go na podstawie jakiegoś jej starego portretu, gdzie miała gładką twarz, czarne włosy i silniejsze przekonanie o tym, co jest słuszne, a co nie, więc obraz przedstawiał raczej jakąś jej ładniejszą i młodszą siostrę, a nie ją samą, co też było zarówno trafne, jak i ironiczne.

Przeczesała włosy ręką i rozejrzała się po sypialni w poszukiwaniu koniaku, który pasował jak ulał do takiego nastroju. Butelka, którą znalazła pod łóżkiem, była jednak zupełnie pusta. Markiza Valsedes na pewno miała świetnie zaopatrzoną piwniczkę, ale odesłała już wszystkich giermków i służących na noc, więc musiałaby pójść sama. Zarzuciła na siebie jedyną suchą rzecz w okolicy, czyli zwykły skórzany dublet i ukradkiem zeszła do kuchni, a stamtąd starymi, kręconymi schodami do piwniczki. Jedno z pomieszczeń wypełnione było całkowicie zakurzonymi butelkami różnego rodzaju win, więc skierowała się do drugiego w poszukiwaniu mocniejszych alkoholi. Powietrze było ciężkie od wilgoci i płomień z lichtarza, którym sobie przyświecała, ledwo wystarczał na oświetlenie etykiet.

Zastygła, kiedy na schodach rozległy się kroki, bo to żenujące, być przyłapaną z butelką czyjegoś drogiego winiaku w ręce, i liczyła, że ktokolwiek to jest, weźmie jakieś wino i pójdzie. Kroki zawędrowały do stojaków z winami, ale tam się zatrzymały i po chwili świadczącej o zastanowieniu rozbrzmiały bliżej.

Była to Trevelyan, z kulą magicznego światła nad ramieniem. Miała mokre włosy i rumieńce po twarzy, po czym można było poznać, że była w łaźniach, a nie w deszczu.

— Cassandro? To ty?

— Tak, to ja — mruknęła Cassandra, unosząc lichtarz. — Zeszłam tu po koniak.

— A ja po wino, bo ktoś mi zwędził Verdure, które sobie odłożyłam na później. — Westchnęła. — Cóż to za zbieg okoliczności. Szczęśliwy traf wręcz.

Cassandra nie znosiła, gdy Trevelyan używała tego fałszywie wesołego tonu, który u niej często przykrywał złość. Nigdy nie wiedziała wtedy, co robić i teraz też milczała, trochę skrępowana, a trochę dotknięta, jakby Trevelyan wyrządziła jej jakąś przykrość.

— No dobrze. — Trevelyan okręciła się na pięcie. — Wezmę zatem wino i pójdę kontynuować swój żałosny wieczór. Dobrej nocy.

Ruszyła już do wyjścia, a Cassandra pojęła, że to ostatni moment, w którym cokolwiek może się zdarzyć. Zrobiła dwa długie kroki, złapała ją za rękę i szarpnęła do siebie, a Trevelyan odwinęła się z gracją, zupełnie jakby to gdzieś ćwiczyły, i wpadła w jej ramiona z uniesioną asekuracyjnie dłonią, która zupełnie naturalnie chwyciła za połę dubletu Cassandry, kiedy ta pocałowała Trevelyan. Lichtarz wypadł jej z ręki i potoczył się po podłodze, na szczęście gasnąc, a nie podpalając piwniczkę, w której pokolenia orlezjańskich arystokratów zbierały łatwopalne alkohole, i zostały tam we dwie w ciemności rozświetlanej tylko przez migoczące magiczne światełko.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym Trevelyan ucieka po raz ostatni.

Cassandra stoczyła się z niej i położyła na plecach, oddychając głęboko. Trevelyan łapała powietrze haustami, pogrążona w poorgazmicznej samotności, w której po ciele nadal rozchodziły się ostatnie fale przyjemności, a rozum powoli i nieodwołalnie wracał z wygnania, by stawiać niewygodne pytania.

Obróciła głowę na bok, otwierając na próbę jedno oko. Cassandra leżała z zamkniętymi powiekami. Zmarszczki w ich kącikach i obok ust się rozluźniły, nie oddychała już szybko, chociaż to, czego dopuściły się znowu w łożu markizy Valsedes, było bardzo energiczne i wymyślne - Trevelyan naciągnęła sobie chyba jakieś mięśnie, o których nie wiedziała, że je miała, czuła się wytężona, rozedrgana w całym ciele.

Naoglądała się już mnóstwo Nevarran i wiedziała, że Cassandra nie była taką nevarrańską pięknością jak na przykład czarnooka Justine von Aken. Zapewne co bardziej zawistni mówili, że byłaby ładniejsza bez tego prostego, zdecydowanego nosa, co bardziej zakompleksieni wspominali o jej posturze i ramionach jak liny okrętowe. Ciekawe, jak wyglądali jej rodzice, czy jej ojciec był przystojnym łajdakiem, na którego urodę składały się proste linie i ostre kąty, czy jej matka miała te oczy w kształcie migdałów zwieńczone ciemnymi brwiami.

Zamiast tego zapytała:

— Czy Cullen mnie polubił?

— Co? — Cassandra parsknęła, wyrwana ze swojej przyjemnej kontemplacji. — Cullen? Ciężko powiedzieć, bo nie spędzaliście ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu. Dlaczego pytasz?

Trevelyan milczała przez chwilę, wypuszczając powietrze przez nos, żeby nie dyszeć. Wypełniało ją jakieś gorąco, któremu usiłowała dać upust, i nie mogła znaleźć lepszego sposobu niż gadanie.

— A Jan-Frederik? — Przewróciła się na bok i zarzuciła udo na wyciągnięte nogi Cassandry. — On mnie lubił?

— Z nim zawsze ciężko powiedzieć. — Cassandra położyła jej od razu rękę na kolanie, a drugą wsunęła pod spód, obejmując cały staw. Trevelyan drgnęła, bo skóra pod kolanem była bardzo wrażliwa. — Ale wydaje mi się, że cię lubił. Myślał o tobie jak o takim czarnym koniu. Doceniał twoją… hm… bezpośredniość. Pewną dezynwolturę… z jaką sobie zawsze poczynałaś na naszym dworze.

— Coś mi się wydaje, że ty jego lubiłaś.

— Tak. — Westchnęła. — To znaczy, lubiłam pewne jego części. Inne niezbyt. I on chyba ze mną miał podobnie. Oboje za bardzo kierowaliśmy się jakimiś wyobrażeniami… Ja chyba chciałam wypaść na tego łaskawca, który wyciągnie Jana z mroków niesławy, pomyślałam sobie też, że będzie pasował do naszej grupki wyrzutków. Wiesz, ja - wyrzucona z zakonu, Cullen - syn chłopa z Fereldenu, Daniela - sierota z ulicy i do tego wszystkiego występny von Feuerstein. Co za kompania!

Trevelyan pomyślała od razu o swojej grupce wyrzutków. Też byli wszyscy siebie warci, rozbitkowie jacyś, czarne owce, szukające guza z różnych dziwnych powodów. Kiedy ich widziała ostatnio? Ze trzy miesiące, niektórych mniej, niektórych więcej, a z trudem mogła sobie przypomnieć punkt, moment, z którego wyruszyła. Inkwizycja pokryła się już kurzem w jej pamięci, zasłona przykrywała też przyszłość, jaka miała być jej udziałem w tamtym świecie.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytała Cassandra, gładząc ją po udzie. — Bo widzę, że myślisz. Masz tę odległą minę.

— O tym, jakim zrządzeniem losu tu trafiłam — powiedziała, chociaż nie była całkowita prawda. — Mogłam wylądować gdzie bądź i kiedy bądź, nawet w czasach Imperium Tevinter, ba, nawet w jakimś świecie, w którym wszędzie jest qun, albo tak dawno, że Neromenianie nie przybyli jeszcze z dżungli Par Vollen… Tymczasem jestem tu. Na dodatek wiem - obie pewnie wiemy - że magia to wcale nie cuda i przypadki, że rządzą nią pewne reguły. Są od nich wyjątki, niektóre reguły biorą górę nad innymi, ale nic nie dzieje się ot tak. Musi być ku temu jakiś powód.

Cassandra fuknęła po trosze z niedowierzaniem, a po trosze rozbawieniem.

— Masz na myśli opatrzność? Ty wierzysz w opatrzność?

— Nie wiem, czemu miałoby być takie dziwne? Chociaż nie nazwałabym tego opatrznością…

— Główna ateuszka, kontestująca władzę Zakonu na każdym kroku?

— To nie to samo, co niewiara w nic — powiedziała Trevelyan, nieco urażona. — Owszem, kontestuję religię, która krzywdziła mnie i mnie podobnych przez stulecia. Sama wiesz.

Cassandra mruknęła tylko, ale to, jak się przez chwilę wierciła, było znaczące.

— Nie miałam tego na myśli w taki sposób. Po prostu robisz wrażenie osoby… hm…

— No jakiej? — naciskała Trevelyan. — Powiedz.

— Takiej mocno stojącej na ziemi — wydusiła w końcu Cassandra. Na czole skroplił jej się pot, zauważyła Trevelyan z satysfakcją. — Posiadającej dużą wiedzę, czyli nieskłonnej do zabobonu.

— Nigdy nie myślałam, że usłyszę, jak Cassandra Pentaghast wypowiada słowo “zabobon”.

— Cassandra Pentaghast wymawiała je w zakonie dość często, bo naszym zadaniem była między innymi walka z ciemnotą i zabobonem. — Cassandra westchnęła znowu, głęboko. — Teraz już wiem, że to nie była najgorsza choroba tocząca nasze zbory… Zresztą… Jak by nie było, to już nie mój problem.

Jej twarz zmieniła się przy tym, ściągnęła jakoś tak, że przez moment wyglądała jak frasobliwa Andrasta z zakonnych obrazów i Trevelyan nawet w swojej nienawiści do Zakonu współodczuwała z nią tak bardzo, że wypełniające ją ciepło ulało się w postaci ręki lądującej na imponującym brzuchu Cassandry. Kto wie, co byłoby dalej, jakie gesty zostałyby wykonane, jakie słowa powiedziane, gdyby Cassandra nagle nie wstała.

— W każdym razie, wracając do bagien Nahashin… — powiedziała, wysuwając się spod Trevelyan z wdziękiem nieprzystającym do wieku — …Sama wiesz, że tam od dawna giną ludzie. Była o tym wielokrotnie mowa. Sama straciłam tam dwóch zbrojnych, zanim ty się pojawiłaś… Jeden z nich był nawet z pierwszej nevarrańskiej. Młody chłopak, nazywał się chyba Coemans… Rupert Coemans? Romuald Coemans? Jakoś tak. Nigdy go nie znaleźliśmy.

Podeszła nago do kominka i dorzuciła do niego dwa polana, a potem oparła się o gzyms, chłonąc bijące od paleniska ciepło. Pojedynczy czarny warkoczyk opadł jej na ramię.

— To dziura w rzeczywistości — powiedziała Trevelyan, opierając się na łokciu. Nagła utrata ciepła sprawiła, że przeszył ją dreszcz. — Wykopana przez stare Tevinter. Jestem ciekawa, iloma takimi miejscami upstrzona jest mapa Thedas. Poza tymi, oczywiście, gdzie jest cienka Zasłona, gdzie pochowane są ich walnięte bóstwa i gdzie wciąż działają potężne czary obronne, jak w Val Foret…

Cassandra mruknęła tylko na potwierdzenie. Na jej plecach widoczna była czerwona linia rany, którą zadał jej w nekropolii Churneau orlezjański kawaler. Trevelyan dotknęła dolnej wargi, która dopiero co zagoiła się po tym, jak uderzyła się w twarz na schodach ratusza Val Foret. Nie wyglądała najpiękniej i nadal bolała ją przy jedzeniu i całowaniu, ale teraz miała nadzieję, że zostanie jej na dłużej. Cullen miał taką bliznę, zarobił ją w Kirkwall, podczas rebelii, i…

Cassandra odwróciła się przodem i myśl ta rozpłynęła się w gorączkowej chęci przedłużenia tej chwili.

— Chodźmy do łaźni — zaproponowała Trevelyan, siadając na łóżku. — Co ty na to?

— Do łaźni? Jest już dość późno. — Cassandra podeszła bliżej z rękami opartymi na biodrach. Jej twarz miała jakiś ciepły, miękki wyraz, który sprawiał, że Trevelyan czuła się jak ktoś posiadający coś niebywale drogocennego. — Poza tym ty już dzisiaj byłaś w łaźni.

— Tak, i myślałam tam trochę o tym, jak mogłybyśmy spędzić tam czas razem. — Wyciągnęła jedną nogę i sugestywnie dotknęła uda Cassandry stopą. — Mogłabym cię namydlić… Od stóp do głów… I w jednym z basenów jest taka wygodna półka…

Cassandra przybrała tę skwaszoną minę, którą zwykle miała, kiedy coś nie zgadzało się z jej planami, ale jedna jej ręka, jakby niezależnie od głowy, chwyciła nogę Trevelyan w kostce i pogładziła kciukiem.

— Wiem, że będziesz musiała stamtąd wszystkich wygonić, ale w końcu jesteś królową — dodała Trevelyan przebiegle. — I możesz robić, co zechcesz. Kąpać się w środku nocy również. Kto ci zabroni? Wiem, że mamy jutro wcześnie wstać, ale jeśli nie zerwiesz się ze świtem, to kto przyjdzie cię pospieszać?

Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi, a jej twarz pokonała drogę od niezadowolenia, przez olśnienie, aż po determinację.

— Masz rację. — Wzruszyła bojowo ramionami. — Mogę robić, co zechcę i nikt nie może mi się sprzeciwić. Choćby chodzić do łaźni o północy. Z kim zechcę. Chodźmy zatem.

Trevelyan wystrzeliła z łóżka z energią, o jaką siebie nie podejrzewała.

— Tylko ubierzmy się trochę — powiedziała Cassandra, rzucając jej majtki. — To będzie już wystarczający skandal sam w sobie. Nie trzeba do niego jeszcze dokładać golizny.

Trevelyan czuła się znowu jak chichocząca adeptka zakradająca się do zakazanych części Kręgu, nawet trochę rzeczywiście chichotała, kiedy Cassandra, królewska w swoim obszytym futrem płaszczu zasłaniającym niekompletną garderobę, kazała gwardzistom opróżnić łaźnie i pod żadnym pozorem nikogo tam nie wpuszczać, a po szybkiej konsultacji z Trevelyan wysłała jeszcze jednego z nich do piwniczki po coś do picia. Komiczna wręcz konsternacja na ich twarzach utwierdziła Trevelyan w przekonaniu, że Cassandra robiła coś takiego po raz pierwszy.

W gorącu łaźni, na dodatek na pusty żołądek, upiła się szybko. Wyniosła z tego - jak ze wszystkiego - tylko jakieś przebitki, gardłowy śmiech Cassandry, wzór żył na jej przedramieniu, czerwone odbicie jej dłoni na udzie, przebłysk dziewczyny, którą musiała być, kiedy opowiadała o młodości spędzonej w zakonie, w sumie nie tak różnej od odosobnienia w Kręgu, w którym dorastała Trevelyan. Coś trąciło w niej jakąś czułą strunę i zamiast swoich zwykłych historyjek obliczonych na rozbawienie i zadziwienie słuchacza rzeczywiście podzieliła się osobistymi wspomnieniami o rodzicach, bracie, domu; ostatnio chyba opowiadała coś podobnego Geirowi Tomassini, kiedy siedzieli skuleni w jakiejś stodole, żywiąc nadzieję, że nie znajdą ich tam i nie zabiją templariusze.

Padła do łóżka zbyt zmęczona, żeby myśleć, czyli dokładnie tak, jak chciała.

Cassandra wstała pierwsza i nie było jej, kiedy Trevelyan się obudziła; pewnie usiłowała przygotować ich opóźniony wyjazd. Służąca przyniosła Trevelyan śniadanie, z nieukrywaną ciekawością obrzucając spojrzeniem ją i całą sypialnię, ale Trevelyan było już dość obojętnie, co o niej mówili. Wgryzła się w pajdę świeżego chleba z masłem z nadzieją, że ukoi jej zmęczony żołądek, ale wyglądało na to, że będzie wyjeżdżać z Val Foret z kacem.

Cassandra wpadła dopiero później, w czarnej zbroi i z koroną na głowie, niepodobna do kobiety, z którą Trevelyan spędziła poprzedni wieczór. Obcięła Trevelyan w jej stroju inkwizytorki niezadowolonym wzrokiem i zarzuciła jej na ramiona płaszcz obszyty futrem, który sama nosiła poprzedniego dnia.

— Weź go. — Przygładziła kołnierz rękami w rękawicach, na tyle powoli, że było jasne, że nie chodziło tylko o poprawienie futra. — Zrobiło się już zimno i bez okrycia przewieje cię na wskroś.

I tak Trevelyan wyjechała z Val Foret, zostawiając większość ubrań uszytych przez królewskiego krawca, książki z biblioteki markizy Valsedes, jej kosmetyki, których z poczuciem winy parę razy użyła, przepyszne wina z jej piwniczki, widok wież miasta o zmierzchu, przystojnego Francesco Devridę, Cullena, który jej nie znał, Danielę von Kaiserfeldt, która ją znała i nie lubiła, Ingo Ferrutę, który ją polubił, zanim poznał. Przeszli przez miasto na czele kolumny wozów z więźniami i nevarrańskich jeźdźców, mijając nawoływaczy informujących Orlezjan, że należą teraz do mieszkańców Korony Nevarry i jakie się z tym wiążą obowiązki, elfów Herana dołączających do wojsk Cassandry i opuszczających miasto w poszukiwaniu lepszego losu. Przez chwilę nawet wędrowali z taką grupką, hardą i dumną, co nie będzie brała jałmużny od shemów, ale potem ich wyprzedzili i skręcili na północ, w błotnisty trakt wiodący wśród północnej odnogi Trefois, a elfowie pociągnęli dalej Traktem Imperialnym, nieświadomie kierując się ku spustoszonemu przez wojnę domową regionowi Les Quarteres.

Pogoda nie dopisywała: przez większą część podróży siąpiło zimnym deszczem, a jednego dnia lało i wiało tak, że konie prawie szły w miejscu, a Trevelyan nawet zaczęła zazdrościć orlezjańskim więźniom na wozach, którzy, stłoczeni, przynajmniej ogrzewali się nawzajem. Ze względu na skromny rozmiar wyprawy, co noc nie rozbijano królewskiego pawilonu, tylko zwykły namiot, ale Trevelyan i tak dała już sobie spokój z przekradaniem się do niego w nocy i po wieczornym posiłku szła prosto do niego, przy wtórze porozumiewawczych spojrzeń rycerzy z kompanii. Rycerze nic już jej nie obchodzili, ani smutni, pokonani arystokraci z Val Foret i okolic, ani nawet heretycy z Montsimmard, nadciągający punkt kulminacyjny zemsty Cassandry. Gdzieś w oddali czaiły się różne rzeczy, koncepcje, które przeszyłyby ją na wskroś, myśli jak nadstawione miecze, wyobrażenia tak groźne, że lepiej nie oglądać ich przy świetle, a Trevelyan ignorowała je tak dzielnie, że wydrążyła się od wewnątrz zupełnie, do zera, do dna. Nie czuła się tak nigdy w całym swoim życiu. Deszcz bębnił o płachty namiotu, a ona leżała z ręką Cassandry przerzuconą przez biodro, z otwartymi oczami, ale w ogóle nie dręczona czy bezsenna. Wiatr porywał przekwitające kwiaty lata, kiedy tu trafiła, a teraz rano na ziemi była szadź.

Dotarli do Garoty w południe, po kilku podłych dniach podróży przez bagna Nahashin. Cassandra znikła na całą resztę dnia w towarzystwie adiutantów i skrybów, a Trevelyan po spacerze po wyziębionej, ponurej twierdzy zamknęła się w jej gabinecie, gdzie na biurku nadal leżała powieść “Nadaline i syreny”. Na jej widok aż usiadła, na szczęście pod ręką - a właściwie siedzeniem - był fotel, w którym na samym początku tej historii czekała, aż Cassandra przyjdzie się z nią zobaczyć, więc mogła spokojnie poddać się ironii tego widoku. Nikt chyba nie sprzątał w gabinecie Cassandry od czasu ich wyjazdu, bo z obicia uniósł się gryzący kurz, który Trevelyan odgoniła ręką, sięgając po “Nadaline”.

Cassandra przyszła pod wieczór, kiedy Trevelyan przedostała się przez większość powieści i nawet wciągnęła z powrotem w perypetie Nadaline w mieście korsarzy. Cassandra pachniała wilgocią, jak wszystko chyba w tej twierdzy, i z westchnieniem usiadła w fotelu naprzeciwko, przez dłuższą chwilę nie odzywając się nawet, tylko pozbywając po kawałku insygniów królewskiej władzy, aż w końcu siedziała po drugiej stronie biurka tylko we własnej osobie.

— Wiesz, jaką rolę pełnią w tej książce tytułowe syreny? — zagadnęła Trevelyan, odkładając powieść na blat okładką do góry.

— Nie jest to moja mocna strona. — Cassandra starła kurz z biurka i z odrazą wytarła ręce w spodnie. — Ale dla mnie stanowiły symbol tęsknoty Nadaline za jej życiem pełnym przygód, kiedy śpiewały pod wieżą jej zamku w księżycowe noce.

— Pewnie tak. Oczywiście nie znamy zamysłu pisarki, ale ja mam też wrażenie, że uosabiają niespełnione uczucia Nadaline.

— Do kogo? Przecież w końcu wyszła za Chretiena.

— Do księżniczki Lebarry.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią nieufnie i przekartkowała książkę. Trevelyan nie była tym zdziwiona; Cassandra nie należała do zbyt wnikliwych osób, szczególnie jeśli w grę wchodziło słowo pisane.

— Nie jestem pierwszą syreną dla ciebie — stwierdziła Trevelyan, która nagle pojęła, do czego prowadzi ta rozmowa.

Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi, niezadowolona z metafory bądź tematu, a prawdopodobnie z obu tych rzeczy.

— Nie — powiedziała w końcu, bardziej smutna niż zażenowana. — To była templariuszka z Val Royeaux. Piękna kobieta… Ale w taki nieoczywisty sposób. Oczywiście krążyły o niej różne plotki, a ja, kiedy przyszła którejś nocy do mojej komnaty, nie protestowałam. Czemu miałabym? Zakonna dyscyplina nigdy nie wybiła ze mnie wielu rzeczy, co zapewne nie raz zauważyłaś. Spotykałam się z nią za każdym razem, kiedy wracałam do stolicy… Aż pewnego razu nie zastałam jej na miejscu. Odesłali ją do Anderfels. Nigdy więcej jej nie widziałam.

Odłożyła, a właściwie odrzuciła “Nadaline” na blat z głuchym stukiem. Trevelyan starała się rozkoszować takim rzadkim wglądem w tajemnicze życie Cassandry, ale zarazem nie chciała pozwolić, by to okno już się zamknęło; zresztą w chwili, kiedy pomyślała o Cassandrze i tamtej templariuszce, w niej też coś się poluzowało, od razu szkliste oczy, ściągnięte gardło.

— A Leliana? Kochałaś ją?

Cassandra wyglądała, jakby nie zrozumiała pytania, a potem przekrzywiła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Czemu zadajesz mi te pytania?

— A kiedy indziej będę mogła je zadać?

Cassandra wstała i oparła się o biurko tak, jakby spoczywał na niej jakiś ciężar. Trevelyan zastanawiała się, czy ktokolwiek wcześniej śmiał zadać to pytanie, ale wątpiła w to; nawet jej wydawało się to nieco bluźniercze w kontekście Słonecznego Tronu, jakby odezwał się jakiś głęboko osadzony religijny przesąd.

— Ciężko mi to rozpatrywać w tych kategoriach — powiedziała Cassandra głucho. — Mam wrażenie, że za późno wszystko odkrywałam i nie było już wtedy odpowiednich słów i pojęć. Że zawsze grałam w jakąś grę ustawioną przeciwko mnie. Tak jak teraz gramy przeciwko sobie.

— Co? My nie gramy przeciwko sobie. A przynajmniej ja-ja nie chcę… Te opozycje…

Nagle kompletnie straciła wątek, bo te literackie określenia przestały się nadawać do opisu czegokolwiek, co się właśnie działo. Wilgoć w oczach przestała łączyć się z melancholią, a w zamian przeskoczyła w złość, bo to było takie głupie, kłócić się w wigilię rozstania, marnować ostatek czasu.

Cassandra musiała zauważyć to wszystko na jej twarzy, bo potrząsnęła głową i podeszła bliżej, a potem ujęła Trevelyan łagodnie za rękę.

— To nieważne. — Jej kciuk przesuwał się kojąco po jej dłoni i Trevelyan uspokoiła się od tego, a może opadła z sił. — Chodźmy do sypialni.

Poszła. Miała pod powiekami katastrofy, sztormy, szalejące pożary.

Trevelyan nie należała nigdy do tych osób, które potrafiły obudzić się o jakiejś porze ot tak, bo sobie to zaplanowała, ale tym razem ocknęła się bezbłędnie, kiedy było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno za oknem. W komnacie również, bo ogień w kominku wygasał już poprzedniego wieczora, kiedy Cassandra przyprowadziła ją tu i zasunęła zasłony wokół łóżka, pogrążając wszystko w miękkiej ciemności, w której były tylko ciała, ciepłe, chętne, wystarczająco znajome, by odbyć wszystko bez zmysłu wzroku. Ciemno jak oko wykol, jak mawiał jej ojciec, więc zapaliła gestem światełko, które otoczyło spokojną twarz śpiącej Cassandry delikatną poświatą. Na ten widok ścisnęło ją w gardle i miała ochotę pocałować ją na pożegnanie w policzek z blizną, ale to by ją pewnie obudziło, więc z trudem się powstrzymała.

Wysunęła się z łóżka boleśnie powoli, odsuwając zasłonę tylko minimalnie, żeby nie zazgrzytała na karniszu. Na zewnątrz tej ciepłej oazy zimno przeszywało do kości, więc pozbierała szybko ubrania i na palcach przeszła do gabinetu. Ubrała się tam, chuchając dla rozgrzewki i dodania sobie otuchy. Sądząc po całkowitej ciszy w twierdzy, musiało być dobrze przed świtem, co oznaczało brak ruchu w kuchniach i pod twierdzą. Nie rozpakowywała się wczoraj, więc po prostu zarzuciła swoją torbę podróżną na ramię, a laskę wsunęła w uchwyt na plecach, i już chciała wychodzić, kiedy jej wzrok padł na “Nadaline i syreny”.

Jeśli wzięłaby ją ze sobą, miałaby dwie kopie tej samej książki i kto wie, jakie to by miało konsekwencje dla jedności czasu i przestrzeni. Poza tym coś jej podszepnęło zostawić tom na miejscu, żeby przypadł jednak Cassandrze, zupełnie jakby dzieliły majątek i pozwalała jej łaskawie zagarnąć większą część. Narzuciła na ramiona płaszcz z futrzanym kołnierzem i powoli wkradła się z powrotem do sypialni, kierując się prosto ku brzydkiemu arrasowi z jeleniami na rykowisku, chociaż głowa sama odwracała jej się do łoża. Zasunięte zasłony i baldachim w zimnym magicznym świetle sprawiały ponure, pogrzebowe wrażenie.

Kiedy odsunęła arras, ukazały się zamaskowane drzwi w ścianie, jedno z tajemnych przejść twierdzy. Pchnęła je i stanęła. To przecież w ogóle do niej nie pasowało, uciekać pod osłoną nocy, Trevelyan uwielbiała wszak konfrontacje i dramatyczne sceny, ale myśl o ucieczce zaskoczyła w niej wczoraj jak coś, co zbierało się od dawna.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i ruszyła prosto w dół, a potem w lewo - tak jak ją kiedyś pokierowała Cassandra. Z korytarza wiało piwniczną stęchlizną, magiczne światełko wydobywało z ciemności antyczne pajęczyny. Trevelyan zastanawiała się, kto przed nią używał tajemniczego korytarza z królewskiej sypialni do kuchni i pomyślała od razu, że pewnie jakiś orlezjański władyka, który wieczorami wyskakiwał po paszteciki, co nawet ją rozbawiło. Korytarz kończył się drzwiami, które po pociągnięciu za metalową wajchę uchylały się na ścianę spiżarki. Trevelyan przycupnęła na chwilę za workami mąki i wyjrzała do głównego pomieszczenia kuchni, ale piece stały zimne i ciemne. Złapała kawałek sera, pęto kiełbasy, jakieś suchary i wpychając to do swojej torby wyszła pewnym siebie krokiem na dziedziniec. Wciąż miała przy sobie list żelazny z misji do Tevinter, ale nie gwarantował on przejścia bardziej skrupulatnej kontroli, bardziej liczyła na to, że wymaszeruje po prostu z Garoty tak, jak podczas swojej próby ucieczki.

Miała sporo szczęścia, bo wystawione przy bramie straże wypuściły ją bez zbędnych pytań i już - zimny wiatr owiewał jej twarz na drodze ku bagnach. Pieszy patrol też łatwo było ominąć, bo używał widocznych z daleka pochodni. Przesiedziała więc chwilę w krzakach, wspominając z pewną nostalgią, jak w podobnych okolicznościach na samym początku tej historii wpadła na Ingo Ferrutę i Toma Belmonta, a potem wróciła na trakt i ruszyła na południe. W ciemności las przypominał dwie czarne ściany, z których co jakiś czas dobiegało tylko nawoływanie nocnych zwierząt i gdyby nie to, że wiedziała, że Cassandra puściła poprzedniego patrol, który miał na celu oznaczenie drogi do ruin, zgubiłaby się na pewno. Tymczasem w miejscu, gdzie trzeba było opuścić trakt, na gałęzi powiewała czarna chusta.

Skręciła w las. Magiczne światełko wydobywało z ciemności wąską ścieżkę wydeptaną nogami nevarrańskich zbrojnych, co jakiś czas oznaczoną skrawkiem materiału, na przykład gdy ślady się rozdzielały albo zawracały. W gęstwinie przejście wysieczone było tasakiem, więc szło się łatwiej, niż pamiętała, ale samotność i ciemność zaczynała dawać się jej we znaki. Nie była sama - tak naprawdę sama, z dala od kogokolwiek, zdana na własne siły - od miesięcy i bez Cassandry i jej ludzi czuła się równie źle jak wtedy, gdy odłączyła się od swojej drużyny na tych bagnach. W końcu oddech jej przyspieszył, nogi zaczęły się plątać, a światło migotać i musiała aż oprzeć się o drzewo, żeby odzyskać panowanie nad sobą. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na słabość: cała ta samotna wyprawa miała przecież na celu zerwać strup z tej rany jednym silnym pociągnięciem, wykazać jakąś siłę woli, którą teoretycznie powinna być bogato obdarzona, jakąś odporność na wichry losu.

Kiedy odepchnęła się od pnia, odkryła, że zaczęło się rozjaśniać. Wstający dzień dodał jej otuchy. Zjadła trochę zapasów na śniadanie i ruszyła dalej, w kierunku świata, który nie był przygnębiająco pozbawiony magów i Leliany, aż w końcu dotarła do znajomej polany, gdzie tevinterskie ruiny szarzały w słabym świetle poranka.

Po kilku minutach krążenia wśród nich odnalazła łuk, przez który przeszła poprzednim razem i zaczęła się przygotowywać: odłożyła torbę, rozmasowała zgrabiałe od zimna dłonie i zebrała galopujące myśli. To już. Nareszcie miała wrócić. Z odrobiną szczęścia mniej więcej tam, skąd zniknęła.

Kiedy przywołana burza zaczęła grzmieć nad bagnami, ktoś wybiegł na polanę. Trevelyan nie zauważyła od razu, kto to, bo zasłoniły go na wpół zwalone kolumny, ale tak naprawdę nie potrzebowała widzieć, bo przecież wiedziała.

To była Cassandra. Wyszła spomiędzy ruin z uniesioną do góry dłonią i po chwili konsternacji Trevelyan pojęła, że to sygnał dla ludzi, z którymi przyszła, żeby zostali w tyle.

— Trevelyan… — Miała na sobie wczorajsze ubrania, a na policzkach rumieniec wysiłku i Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że musieli naprawdę pędzić przez ten las, żeby ją dogonić. — Kiedy zobaczyłam burzę, myślałam, że nie zdążymy. Czemu…

— Dlaczego tu przyszłaś? — zapytała, bo cały jej plan wziął w łeb i już czuła znajome gorąco napływające do twarzy. — Nie musicie mnie odprowadzać jak… jak dziecka na lekcje…

— Nie muszę, ale chcę. — Cassandra podeszła bliżej i prawie przeszłaby przy tym przez ten przeklęty łuk, ale w ostatniej chwili zrobiła krok w bok i obeszła go. Trevelyan rozumiała ten manewr; powietrze pomiędzy kolumnami drżało jak w mirażu. — Kiedy się obudziłam i ciebie nie było obok… Jakby w ogóle cię tu nie było. Dlaczego nie mamy chociaż się pożegnać?

Wyglądała na zdziwioną i nieco zagubioną. Wiatr rozwiewał jej nieporządne, siwiejące włosy i w Trevelyan coś wreszcie pękło.

— Bo będę chciała zostać. — Zacisnęła pięści i gdzieś w uderzył grom. — Jak przyjdzie co do czego i będziemy się żegnać, dokładnie tak jak teraz, to ja stracę chęć powrotu. Chęć powrotu to za dużo powiedziane, ja… nie za bardzo… To jest wstyd, ja przepraszam.

Cassandra wbiła wzrok w pobliski kamień i Trevelyan była wdzięczna za ten unik: czuła już łzy spływające po policzkach i wiedziała, jak to wygląda.

— Dla mnie to również nie jest łatwe — powiedziała w końcu Cassandra. Wydawała się trochę zachrypnięta, ale musiała unieść głos ponad narastającą burzę. — Chciałabym być osobą, która cię zatrzyma, ale powiedziałaś mi raz sama, że coś cię wybrało. Może to był przypadek…

Zrobiła jeszcze trzy kroki i była już na tyle blisko, żeby znowu ująć ją za rękę. Tym razem nieprzypadkowo lewą: w obecności takiej magii, jaka się tu kłębiła, Kotwica jarzyła się zielonym blaskiem.

— To mi przypomina, że masz coś do zrobienia — ciągnęła, tym razem patrząc Trevelyan prosto w oczy i usadzając ją tym w miejscu. — Coś, czego nikt nie zrobi za ciebie. Obawiam się więc, że nie ma znaczenia, co ja czy ty o tym sądzimy. Choćby było to to samo. Bo mam wrażenie, że jest.

Trevelyan załkała raz i zatkała usta drugą dłonią. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jak przyszło co do czego, to akurat chłodna i mało przenikliwa Cassandra potrafiła powiedzieć na głos rzeczy ukryte i najtrudniejsze.

— To prawda, że mam coś zrobienia — wydusiła z siebie, szukając panicznie na twarzy Cassandry panicznie jakiejś oznaki, że może to nieprawda, może miała na myśli coś zupełnie innego. — Ale nie wiedziałam, jakim to może być kosztem… Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy…

Cassandra sama wyglądała na bliską łez i Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie widziała jej w takim stanie. Nie podobało jej się to za bardzo; trochę jakby świat stanął na głowie. Tyle rzeczy usiłowało tę dzielną kobietę złamać, zniszczyć, tyle osób zamierzało się na jej życie i ona nigdy się nie ugięła, a to miałby być dla niej cios?

— Zawsze cię szanowałam za tę umiejętność — powiedziała cicho, obracając ich złączone dłonie, jakby chciała je obejrzeć. Cassandra nie miała na sobie rękawic; jej ręka była chłodna i sucha, kojąco znajoma. — To, jak wiesz, co jest właściwe w danej sytuacji. Zawsze wiesz, co trzeba zrobić. Choćby to było kompletnie do bani.

Uniosła głowę. Cassandra patrzyła na nią z jakąś ponurą zaciętością, cała napięta jak struna, i Trevelyan po raz ostatni poddała się impulsowi: złapała ją za kark i pocałowała.

Spadły pierwsze krople deszczu, burza zamruczała ostrzegawczo ponad nimi, a Trevelyan heroicznym wysiłkiem woli zaczerpnęła powietrza.

— Idź już lepiej — powiedziała Cassandra głucho, odsuwając się na odległość ramienia. Jej twarz była dziwna, jakaś dzika. — Idź, proszę. Im szybciej pójdziesz, tym lepiej.

— Tak. Masz rację. — Niezgrabnie wypuściła jej dłoń, żeby sięgnąć po torbę. Pioruny biły już całkiem blisko i deszcz zaczął bębnić o powalone bloki. — Cassandro…

— Idź. — Cassandra zacisnęła powieki, jakby nie mogła na to patrzeć. — Jeśli po drugiej stronie rzeczywiście jest inna Cassandra, to szuka cię od miesięcy. I wiesz, że jeśli nie wrócisz, to nigdy nie przestanie. Ja bym nie przestała.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową. Była to zwycięstwo i kapitulacja zarazem, a na pewno najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką zrobiła w życiu, ale ruszyła naprzód. Łuk majaczył tuż przed nią w zacinającym deszczu i wiedziała, że nie powinna się oglądać, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.

— Przepraszam, że muszę. Żegnaj… i powodzenia, we wszystkim, co robisz.

Cassandra uniosła głowę. Mokre od deszczu kosmyki przykleiły jej się do czoła i skroni.

— Może to był przypadek, że tu trafiłaś. Ale nie błąd. Żegnaj, inkwizytorko.

Trevelyan zacisnęła ręce w pięści i spojrzała przed siebie. Wśród deszczu i bijących piorunów w łuku widziała dziwnie słoneczną polanę, ale jakby z wielkiej odległości, jak w zwierciadle, niejasno, i wzięła oddech, i krok, i już jej nie było.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym jest zakończenie i epilog tej historii.

Wypadła po drugiej stronie, jakby ktoś ją złapał za fraki i szarpnął. Grzmotnęła o ziemię, o mało co nie wybijając sobie zębów o leżący w trawie kamień. Było chłodno, ale słonecznie; w lesie nawoływały się ptaki. Trevelyan uniosła się najpierw na kolana i ręce, a potem usiadła na ziemi, powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił od zawrócenia, szalonego skoku przez portal, powiedzenia: tylko żartowałam, cały ten świat może trafić szlag, mnie to nic nie obchodzi. Prawda była inna, nie mógł i nie trafił, a intuicja podpowiadała jej, że nie tylko wróciła we właściwy czas, ale też naprawiła tym samym jakąś bardzo poważną nieprawidłowość.

Wstała, przełykając z trudem przez zaciśnięte gardło. Pora wyglądała na późniejszą niż tam: słońce stało wysoko nad horyzontem i nie było żadnego śladu burzy ani Nevarran w czarnych zbrojach, za to nad południowym skrajem polany powiewała chorągiew przedstawiająca płomieniste oko przebite mieczem. Jej własna chorągiew, chorągiew Inkwizycji.

Puściła się w tamtym kierunku biegiem, potykając się o kamienie i podtrzymując ręką podskakującą na biodrze torbę. Za ruinami ukazały się wkrótce zielone namioty, a przed jednym z nich nikt inny jak Varric Tethras, wygodnie rozsiadły na karle i zatopiony w lekturze. Na dźwięk jej kroków uniósł wzrok i książka wypadła mu z ręki.

— Trevelyan! — Zerwał się, kopiąc przy tym kubek z jakimś napojem, który chlusnął na ziemię. — Najsłodsza Andraste! Czy to ty, czy ja już zupełnie zmysły postradałem…

Potarł oczy, a kiedy nadal najwyraźniej ukazywały zbliżającą się Trevelyan, ruszył w jej stronę. Dotarła do niego i uściskała go z ulgą, nieco niezręcznie ze względu na różnicę wzrostu i aż sapnęła, kiedy ścisnął ją w pasie swoimi ramionami kowala.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał, oszołomiony. Słońce odbijało się w jego złotej biżuterii. — Znaczy, wiem, co robisz, wróciłaś, ale kiedy, jak?

— Tuż przed chwilą. — Trevelyan pociągnęła nosem, a Varric ewidentnie wziął to za oznakę wzruszenia i pogładził ją pocieszająco po przedramionach. — Powiedz, jaki mamy dzień? Jaką datę?

— 22 umbralis chyba. Jakoś tuż przed Satinaliami. Nie było cię ponad dwa miesiące. — Ścisnął jej dłonie, a potem puścił, ale nie odrywał cały czas od niej wzroku. — Inkwizytorko, wybacz, że się tak gapię, ale nie mogę się napatrzeć! Nie muszę chyba mówić, że wszyscy umieraliśmy z niepokoju, że cię już nigdy nie zobaczymy na oczy; były różne teorie, że porwał cię ten hultaj Koryfeusz, że Tevinterczycy, a może jednak Orlezjanie, ale ja osobiście najbardziej byłem fanem teorii przypadkowego zaginięcia o magicznych przyczynach… — Zamilkł, jakby zdał sobie sprawę, że nie dał Trevelyan dojść do słowa. — A gdzie byłaś naprawdę?

— Och. — Machnęła ręką. — Wszędzie i nigdzie. Raczej w okolicy, tylko w innym czasie, w innym świecie. Miałeś rację z tym przypadkiem: wpadłam w stary, tevinterski portal czasowy, który wyrzucił mnie w zupełnie innym punkcie czasoprzestrzeni. Tutaj, tylko _innym tutaj_ …

Nie wiedziała, jaką znajomość tego typu pojęć posiada Varric, ale pokiwał gorliwie głową.

— Tak też podejrzewałem! Mówili mi: głupiś, po co tam siedzisz na tym zadupiu, licząc, że Inkwizytorka tajemniczo się zjawi z powrotem… I proszę… Zjawiła się! Musimy iść na posterunek. — Okręcił się nagle na pięcie i rozejrzał. — Gdzie wcięło tych chłopaków? Zawsze znikają, jak ich potrzebuję! No nic, chodź ze mną, musimy dać wszystkim znać, że wróciłaś.

Złapał za kuszę, zarzucił ją sobie na ramię i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył przed siebie, nie przerywając potoku słów. Trevelyan zrobiła kilka dłuższych kroków, żeby go dogonić, ale wciąż nie mogła się otrząsnąć z wrażenia, że dopiero co obudziła się z jakiegoś dziwnego snu. Wszystko było tu znajome, ale inne, te namioty, chorągwie, czerwona przeszywanica Varrika, jego akcent z Orzammaru, ten sam bagnisty starodrzew, który nie tak dawno mijała po drodze w drugą stronę. Jedna różnica rzucała się w oczy: szli szeroką, wygodną ścieżką, wydeptaną wieloma podeszwami butów, która świadczyła o tym, jak uczęszczana była ta trasa.

— Varric — wcięła się mu w końcu w słowo. — Przecież ty nie znosisz natury. Nienawidzisz tych bagien. Naprawdę czekałeś tu, w tym obozie na najgorszym zadupiu w całym Orlais, na mój powrót?

Varric rzucił jej przez ramię takie spojrzenie, jakby była niepoważna.

— Nie cały czas, rzecz jasna, trochę jeździłem po okolicy, Churneau, Ghislain, Montfort, wiesz, szukając twoich śladów, a potem postanowiłem postawić na to miejsce. Jakoś czułem, że jeśli się zjawisz, to właśnie tu. Stukali się w głowę, śmiali się ze mnie, zresztą… Ja tylko cały czas kłapię dziobem o sobie, a nie wiem nadal, co z tobą. Opowiadaj, gdzie cię wywiało, Trevelyan, bo podejrzewam, że to jakaś dobra historia.

Trevelyan sama nie była pewna, czy aż taka dobra, ale mieli do zabicia parę godzin marszu, więc równie dobrze mogła zacząć już nadawać jakąś strukturę temu, co do niedawna się działo i przed chwilą skończyło; zaczęła od tego, jak szukała ich po lesie, jak wpadła na nevarrańskich gwardzistów, jak zaprowadzili ją przed oblicze królowej Nevarry, ale opuściła informację, kim ta królowa była. Nie chciała o tym mówić, dopóki sama sobie tego nie ułoży, nie znajdzie pojęć, jakiegoś odpowiedniego kontekstu.

Varric słuchał ze skupieniem i wprawą pisarza, który odkrył właśnie wątek kolejnej powieści, co jakiś czas wtrącając wyrazy zdziwienia albo zadając pytania o rzeczy, które tylko Trevelyan wydawały się oczywiste. W końcu tożsamość królowej Nevarry było już trudno ukrywać, bo za dużo było w tej całej historii zwrotów stricte osobistych, i on ewidentnie zauważał, że Trevelyan coś przed nim ukrywa, ale miał na tyle taktu, że tego nie drążył. Wiedziała, że jeśli wkrótce się nie dowie, zaprosi ją któregoś wieczora na trójniak i będzie wytrwale ciągnął za język, ale doceniała to, że na razie dawał jej przestrzeń. Na to, jak Varric powtarzał, że wróciła, wcale nie czuła się powrócona, raczej trochę wyobcowana, z jakiejś innej, smutniejszej bajki.

Z tego wszystkiego nie zapytała, gdzie znajduje się posterunek Inkwizycji, do którego się kierowali, ale nie zdziwiła się też, gdy zauważyła w oddali szare mury Garoty. Na jej murach powiewały oczywiście sztandary Inkwizycji, ale poza tym była dokładnie tak samo ponura i okropna jak wtedy, gdy uciekała z niej rano. Pomyślała od razu o tajnym przejściu pod arrasem z jeleniami, ciekawa, czy ktoś tutaj skradał się nim po paszteciki do kuchni.

Varric oczywiście podjął wątek tam, gdzie ona go przerwała, i opowiadał teraz o tym, jak Inkwizycja borykała się z jej nieobecnością, najpierw szukając jej po Orlais, potem w różnych dziwnych miejscach, a w końcu zawiesiwszy szerokie poszukiwania na rzecz podtrzymania kampanii, które prowadzili nadal w Thedas. Trevelyan słuchała go jednym uchem, przyglądając się znakom obecności jej własnej załogi w Garocie, dopóki nie padło jedno imię.

— Cassandra? — powtórzyła, jakby dotąd nie pamiętała o jej istnieniu.

— Tak. Odwiedziła Rubież Andorala i miała wrócić prosto do Podniebnej Twierdzy, ale przyjechała tutaj — powiedział beztrosko Varric, a Trevelyan stanęła jak wryta przed główną bramą. — Wiadomo, znajoma twarz i tak dalej, ale jak jest w tak paskudnym humorze jak teraz, to żadna przyjemność.

— Cassandra jest tutaj? — powtórzyła, a podniesione głosy ściągnęły zaciekawionych wartowników, którzy na widok Trevelyan pościągali hełmy z wrażenia.

— Tak. Przyjechała dwa dni temu — ciągnął Varric, machając na nią pospieszająco ręką. — Ponoć doprowadzić wszystko do porządku, ale tak naprawdę to chyba po co innego… Hej - jeden z drugim! Podbiegnijcie po poszukiwaczkę, pewnie jest w gabinecie, gdzie z ponurą miną sączy brandy. Tylko nie mówcie jej, że tak mówiłem!

Zbrojni, których przywołał, posłusznie wbiegli na schody. Trevelyan wiedziała dobrze, dokąd prowadziły, jak wyglądał hol, kwatery na piętrze, jadalnia, gabinet, nawet główna sypialnia; nie podejrzewała, żeby Inkwizycja zrobiła jakieś duże przemeblowanie. Jej przybycie wywołało zresztą wśród nich sensację - landsknechci, rzemieślnicy, jacyś drobni kupcy schodzili się na dziedziniec, przyglądając się jej z nabożnym zadziwieniem. Varric ściskał ręce, poklepywał po ramionach, jakby zbierał gratulacje za przyniesienie wyjątkowo cennego trofeum.

Potem usłyszała stukot obcasów na schodach, bardzo szybki, jakby ktoś zbiegał po nich w wielkim pośpiechu, i zaaferowane głosy.

— To inkwizytorka? Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział?!

— Dopiero się dowiedzieliśmy, poszukiwaczko i powiedzieliśmy wam niezwłocznie, z ręką na sercu…

Kroki zadudniły teraz na bruku dziedzińca i w cieniu krużganków ukazała się znajoma postać: wysoka, w butach do konnej jazdy, kolczudze i napierśniku z godłem poszukiwaczy. Jedną rękę trzymała na głowicy miecza, a w drugiej ściskała rękawice i w miarę, jak się zbliżała, Trevelyan zauważała kolejne szczegóły jej twarzy, sylwetki, zarazem znajome i nieznajome, i nie miała pojęcia, co wyraża w tej chwili jej twarz.

Cassandra podeszła do niej długimi, nerwowymi krokami i już wyciągała ramiona, jakby chciała ją objąć, kiedy zastygła, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na otaczających ich ludzi.

— Trevelyan — odezwała się łamiącym się głosem, a potem odchrząknęła i jej wyciągnięte ręce drgnęły, szukając oparcia w jakimś geście, ale nie znajdując go. — Inkwizytorko. Wróciłaś.

Trevelyan chciała na nią patrzeć, ale zarazem nie mogła tego znieść, więc zamiast tego objęła ją, bardzo ściśle, jedną ręką za szyję, a drugą za dół pleców. Cassandra wydała z siebie zdziwione sapnięcie, ale nie pozostała dłużna. Jej oddechy były gorące i drżące na szyi, a nos trącił ucho Trevelyan, jakby niepostrzeżenie badał jakiś nieznany teren. Trevelyan też odetchnęła, bo jej zapach był znajomy i podnoszący na duchu, podkreślony wonią metalu i wyprawionej skóry.

W końcu przypomniała sobie, że w tej rzeczywistości pewne rzeczy nie miały miejsca i może nigdy nie będą miały, i niechętnie wyswobodziła się z tego uścisku. Cassandra przytrzymała ją za łokieć. Na jej twarzy malowała się taka transparentna, wzruszająca ulga, że Trevelyan aż usłyszała, jak Varric parsknął ze zdziwieniem.

— Szukałam cię cały ten czas — powiedziała, a Trevelyan zauważyła, że zaczynała siwieć na skroniach.

 

**EPILOG**

 

O ile w głębi lądu panował nieznośny upał, to nad morzem łamała go odświeżająca, słona bryza. Kiedy stanęli, żeby zapytać o drogę, Cassandra uniosła się w strzemionach, żeby złapać chociaż powiew; gotowała się w tej cholernej paradnej zbroi i marzyła o zwykłym dublecie i bryczesach, ale musiała być reprezentacyjna, a nie wyglądać jak swój giermek, jak ktoś określiła przed wyjazdem Daniela.

Posiadłość, której szukali, leżała w pewnym oddaleniu od morza, wśród pól rzepaku i kukurydzy. Po drodze do upadku chylił się stary młyn i kilka innych zabudowań gospodarczych, zamieniających się powoli w kupę czerwonych, zwietrzałych cegieł. Sam dworek skryty był w kępie rosłych platanów, a wiodła do niego aleja wysadzana kasztanami i dziurawa droga.

Orszak zatrzymał się przed bramą. Dom, który się za nią wznosił, otoczony był zaniedbanym ogrodem, po którym spacerowały dostojnie kury. Nad drzwiami, na portyku, wyrzeźbiony był herb rodziny, którego Cassandra nie widziała nigdy wcześniej: dwa psy na tle jakichś kresek, prawdopodobnie promieni słońca, które pewnie symbolizować miały światło wiary czy coś podobnie wzniosłego. Za dworkiem suszyło się swojsko pranie.

Kawaler Longherr ruszył się, żeby zsiąść z konia, ale Cassandra go zatrzymała. Sama zeskoczyła z siodła z chrzęstem zbroi i pokazała orszakowi, że ma zostać na miejscu. Nie przepadała za pompą i na pewno nie chciała jej w tej konktretnej sytuacji, już ta zbroja sama wystarczy.

Pchnęła bramę i weszła na teren posiadłości. Kury przyglądały jej się z gdakaniem, na cembrowinie zamkniętej studni wypoczywał chudy kot. Chciała po prostu zapukać i porozmawiać, ale orszak narobił hałasu, podjeżdżając aleją kasztanów, i ktoś wychylił się już czujnie z podwórza.

— A kto tam? Halo?

Był to mężczyzna starszy od niej o dziesięć, może piętnaście lat, siwy i ubrany w wypłowiały, niegdyś pewnie błękitny wams. Miał jasne oczy i grubo ciosaną, ale wyrazistą twarz, która natychmiast rozciągnęła się w uprzejmym uśmiechu.

— Moja pani, co was tu sprowadza? Czyżbyście zabłądzili?

— Czy rozmawiam z baronem Filipem Trevelyanem?

— Owszem, tak. Pani…?

Dopiero teraz Cassandra zauważyła rodzinne podobieństwo w jego twarzy i ruchach; oczywiście, te opadające powieki wyglądały inaczej na starszym mężczyźnie, a figura klepsydry przybrała u niego postać beczułkowatego, ale silnego torsu, ale było to ewidentne. Tęsknota przeszyła ją jak miecz i zaniemówiła na krępujący moment, w którym baron Filip przyglądał się jej z zaintrygowanym wyczekiwaniem. Na szczęście w tej chwili z wnętrza dworku wyłoniła się kobieta w fartuchu i z włosami w długim, zwiniętym z tyłu głowy warkoczu.

— Filipie? Mamy gości? — Popatrzyła pytająco na męża, a potem jej wzrok zbłądził na Cassandrę. — Najsłodsza Andraste! Toż to Jej Królewska Wysokość!

Baron Filip przyjrzał się uważniej Cassandrze, herbowi na jej napierśniku, srebrytowej koronie na jej głowie i aż otworzył usta z wrażenia.

— Proszę o wybaczenie, Wasza Wysokość. Nie spodziewałem się… Nasze skromne progi… To moja żona, baronowa Odetta Trevelyan…

Odetta dygnęła głęboko, wygładzając oprószony ręką fartuch na spódnicy. Wyglądało na to, że Cassandra oderwała ją od kuchni.

— Proszę się nie kłopotać — powiedziała, zdejmując metalowe rękawice. — To ja was naszłam z zaskoczenia. Tak się złożyło, że odwiedzaliśmy Ostwick i postanowiłam tu nareszcie zajrzeć.

— Tutaj? — Baron Filip zmarszczył komicznie brwi. Chudy kot przyszedł otrzeć się o jego nogi. — Z jakiej racji, jeśli można zapytać?

— Chodzi o waszą córkę, Adę. — Cassandra odchrząknęła w pięść, żeby jej głos zabrzmiał pewnie, mocno. — Zapewne będzie to dla was zaskoczenie, ale Ada służyła mi kiedyś pomocą i chciałam się teraz za tę pomoc odwdzięczyć.

— Ada? — powtórzyła niepewnie baronowa. — Przecież ona, świeć Stwórco nad jej duszą, ona była w tej konfraterni libertariańskiej, poległa w jakiejś potyczce w tej rebelii…

— Służyła na moim dworze w roli doradcy — powiedziała Cassandra. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie była to nieprawda. — W kwestiach… magii. Odegrała ważną rolę w przygotowaniach do zwycięstwa. To było, oczywiście, utajnione. Racja stanu.

Baron Filip aż usiadł na ławeczce, żeby przyjąć te informacje. Matka Trevelyan natomiast wystartowała do przodu.

— Wasza Wysokość, czy to oznacza, że ona nie zginęła w rebelii? Tylko służyła u was…? Czy to było przed wojną z Orlais, czy…

— Służyła u mnie tylko przelotnie — odparła Cassandra, również nie rozmijając się za bardzo z prawdą. — I miała również inne obowiązki. Wobec swojej konfraterni. Musiała te obowiązki wypełnić i myślę, że o tym dobrze wiecie. Ale ja chciałabym okazać wam wdzięczność za jej zasługi dla Korony.

Odpięła od pasa mieszek i podała go baronowej, która wzięła go do ręki nieprzytomnie, wyraźnie pochłonięta jeszcze tym, co usłyszała od Cassandry. Kiedy go otworzyła, jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

— Wasza Wysokość… My nie możemy tego przyjąć. Nie potrzebujemy zadośćuczynienia za śmierć naszej córki, jaka ona by nie była.

— To nie zadośćuczynienie. To oznaka wdzięczności za jej pomoc, które składam na wasze ręce. Nie jest to powszechna wiedza, ale bez pomocy Ady nasza zeszłoroczna kampania w Orlais nie przebiegłaby tak, jak przebiegła. Może nawet nie stałabym teraz tutaj, w Ostwick, tylko nadal oblegała Val Royeaux. Jej wkład jest nieoceniony.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, dla uspokojenia rozglądając się po obejściu. Było biedne i trochę zdziczałe, jakby dwoje tych starzejących się ludzi nie mogło zawalczyć z przyrodą usiłującą odzyskać ten kawałek ziemi dla siebie.

— Stąd moje podziękowanie — podjęła, opierając rękę na głowicy miecza. — Gdybyście nie mieli ziemi, nadałabym wam ziemię. A tak mam nadzieję, że pomoże wam to znowu prosperować jako moim wasalom. Mogłabym wam nadać wyższy tytuł… ale wiedziałam, że Adzie na tym nigdy nie zależało i spodziewam się, że wam zapewne również.

Baron Filip uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Jeśli to wiecie, to chyba dobrze poznaliście naszą córkę.

Cassandra odwróciła się, jakby się za czymś rozglądała, żeby tylko nie zobaczył wyrazu jej twarzy. Trevelyanowie oboje zajrzeli już do mieszka i odkryli, że umieściła w nim całą garść drogich kamieni, oczywiście ze swojego rodzinnego majątku, nie skarbca Korony. _Filipie, to jest fortuna_ \- usłyszała za swoimi plecami. Nie znosiła tego nadawania tytułów i inwestytur, ale myśl, że rodzice Trevelyan będą mogli zrobić coś dobrego, nie była taka zła. Wystarczy, żeby odbudować ten dworek i młyn, żeby uporządkować ogród, kupić inwentarz do stodół i zabudowań, które widziała za platanami, nająć kogoś do pomocy. Trevelyan pewnie wybiegała na to podwórze, kiedy była bardzo młoda - może miała nawet długie włosy związane w warkocz - w rycerskim wamsie, a ojciec uczył ją walki jakimś starym, tępym mieczem dziadka albo pradziadka. Może nie wiedzieli jeszcze, że potrafiła ściągać pioruny z nieba, a może ich to w ogóle nie obchodziło, dopóki nie zaczęło obchodzić kogo innego.

— Wasza Wysokość. — Głos barona przebił się przez mgłę, w której przez chwilę przebywała. — Dziękujemy wam za ten dar. Czy możemy się jakoś odwdzięczyć, może poczęstunkiem, może napije się Wasza Wysokość mojego miodu - nie jest on co prawda jak nevarrański, ale da się pić…

— Dziękuję wam bardzo - i tak zmierzamy dalej do Ostwick. — Nie dałaby chyba rady siedzieć w jadalni, w której w weselszych czasach Trevelyanowie posilali się ze swoimi nieobecnymi teraz dziećmi. — Jeśli mogę tylko prosić… Chciałabym zerknąć na jej grób.

— Oczywiście. Proszę za mną.

Baron Filip trzymał formę, chociaż cały poczerwieniał na twarzy, tak jak Trevelyan, kiedy coś ją rozemocjonowało. Jej matka ukradkiem ocierała fartuchem policzek. Poprowadzili ją przez ogród zarośnięty jaśminem i sumakiem do niewielkiego, ogrodzonego wzniesienia, gdzie spośród traw wyrastały nagrobki z piaskowca zniekształcone przez czas i deszcze tak, że ciężko było cokolwiek w nich rozpoznać czy odczytać. Po prawej, w równym rzędzie, stały nowsze: Alfred Trevelyan, Beatrycze Trevelyan z domu Pavus, Bernard Trevelyan i - na samym końcu - grób samej Trevelyan. Cassandra zatrzymała się w pół kroku, porażona tym widokiem.

— To nasza Ada — powiedziała baronowa Odetta. Jej głos łamał się z emocji. — A tutaj jej brat, Bernard. Przynajmniej obok siebie, na rodzinnej ziemi, chociaż oboje umarli daleko.

— Bardzo mi przykro z racji waszej straty — odezwała się Cassandra. Nawet dla siebie samej brzmiała sucho; nigdy nie wiedziała, co mówić w takich momentach.

— Takie życie — powiedział ojciec Trevelyan, i Cassandra przypomniała sobie, co mówiła o nim Trevelyan: że był bardzo wierzący, ale jej doświadczenia w Kręgu tę wiarę zniszczyły. Ciekawe, co musiało się stać po tym, kiedy świat zabrał mu dwoje dzieci. — Zostawimy was tu może na chwilę, pani. Będziemy na podwórzu.

— Dziękuję, baronie.

Baronowa się przeżegnała, on nie. Odeszli z szelestem deptanych zarośli, a Cassandra odczytała napis na nagrobku. _Umiarkowana w temperamencie - odważna w czynach_. Zważywszy na to, jak często wydawał się powtarzać na płytach, prawdopodobnie stanowił motto rodowe Trevelyanów, ale do Ady specjalnie nie pasował; w niej był żywioł, żar, nie żadne umiarkowanie. Ośli upór. Tendencja do formowania świata na swoją modłę, choćby się opierał. Ale odwaga też, to się zgadzało.

9:12-9:40. Miała tylko dwadzieścia osiem lat.

W mroczniejsze chwile nocy Cassandra miewała ochotę wsiąść na konia i pojechać na bagna, do tego na wpół zaginionego miejsca, w którym Trevelyan przekroczyła dwukrotnie granice światów i spróbować - właściwie nie wiedziała czego, może przekonać się, czy ta bariera jest rzeczywiście tak cienka, jak się wydawała, może skłonić ją do wydania swoich sekretów. To miejsce, miejsce jej urodzenia i pochówku, wychowania i życia przed zderzeniem z rzeczywistością w Kręgu, faktycznie oferowały jakąś bliskość, ale raczej nie taumaturgiczną czy ezoteryczną, a taką zwykłą, ludzką; tę, której jej najbardziej brakowało, kiedy leżała sama w łóżku albo siedziała przy stole, nie mając komu opowiedzieć czegoś, co właśnie jej się przypomniało.

Pomyślała, że to w ogóle było coś, spotkać Trevelyan żywą, chociaż leżała też tutaj, w tym smutnym grobie na zarośniętym cmentarzu. Pamiętała, jak Daniela zdawała jej raport z tego, co dowiedziała się od Trevelyanach i skrzywiła się na wspomnienie wzmianki o popalonym ciele Trevelyan. Zginęła w pożarze albo jakiejś magicznej bitwie i aż dziw, że znalazł się ktoś, kto zwrócił ją rodzicom. Usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, czy Trevelyan opowiadała, w jakich sytuacjach o włos uniknęła śmierci, który moment był tym definiującym jej los w tym scenariuszu, ale nic konkretnego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Wiele rzeczy z tego, co mówiła Trevelyan, powoli zacierało się w jej pamięci, przejmowane przez ogólne wrażenie jej obecności, niejasne wspomnienie jej twarzy.

Ukucnęła ze zgrzytem zbroi i dotknęła nagrobka ręką. Wydawało jej się to właściwe, chociaż nie mogło przecież niczego przynieść. Zrobiła przecież to, co właściwe: odesłała ją z powrotem.

— Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłaś to, co miałaś zrobić, Trevelyan — powiedziała półgłosem, chociaż raczej nikt nie podsłuchiwał w sumakach. — Żeby to chociaż było tego warte.

Nie chciała zostać na tym cmentarzyku zbyt długo, żeby nie stało się to niezręczne, więc uniosła się i odruchowo przeżegnała. Pocałowała jeszcze zwiniętą w pięść dłoń i odeszła wąską ścieżynką z powrotem do dworku.


End file.
